A Dangerous Pairing
by Mg
Summary: In a world with werewolves and vampires, Mamoru Chiba searches for the ultimate challenge in hopes that it will be better game. This is a dark fic. If you can not handle movies such as Blade, and Interview With the Vampire, then this story is not for you.
1. Prologue

A Dangerous Pairing 

Prologue 

By Millennium Guard 

mgmh19@hotmail.com 

Don't own SM…

"Now onto more important news." She straightened the papers in her hands before continuing. "For the fourth time this month, a woman has been discovered missing with no clues as to her whereabouts. Sarah Lafayette, the daughter of the famous Lafayette Technology Corporation, is the fourth one to disappear. Right now we have Johnny on Cam three in front of the famous Lafayette mansion. So what's going on down there Johnny?"

"Well Jenny, I'm here at the mansion of the parents of Sarah Lafayette, and according to her family she left home for over a period of several weeks with no note of where she had gone to." A man with a tall build and muddled brown hair looked towards the dominating estate behind him through its gates with a searching and eager gaze. "The family is refusing an interview at this time and are fervently working with the police to find her. Apparently they refuse to give up until her body is discovered." He paused as he looked at the massive building once more to see the gates opening slowly, a long black limousine riding out. "Look, they're coming out!" He quickly ran to the vehicle gusto, the cameraman following close behind. "Perhaps we can get a word out of her parents yet." As soon as the limo began to slowly pass he ran up to the dark window and rapidly beat upon it. 

"Mr. Lafayette, Mr. Lafayette." He badgered constantly as he ran with the vehicle that would not stop; the window slowly rolled down.

"How many times do I have to tell you idiots no COMMENT?" A deep voice resonated through the inside the vehicle; a woman's cry could be heard from within. "If I see you people cross my property again, I swear I'll cut your mother _Beep!_ heads off and arrest you for _Beep! Beep!_ trespassing!" He fumed, his face turning a deep red. "Give me that mike!" He yelled as he began to pull on the reporter; a brawl erupted soon after and the news was cut off and static took its place; the woman appeared in its place moments later.

"Well, that hasn't been the first attempt to converse with the Lafayette's, yet each approach has ended the same. This case, however, has not been the first to be found with strange undertakings. Police have discovered that at least three women have disappeared with one every full moon, and are just beginning to consider a relation in their disappearances. But is this just incompetence on the police department's part? According to many citizens, several other women of the lower class had also disappeared but the police had not been as adamant about searching for their disappearing until top-notch money was involved. Though it is only recently that women of the richer class have disappeared, there have been thousands of cases of missing women disappearing without a trace, the greatest amount always being under the days that fell under the pretense of the full moon. When Seratio Devertai presented the possibility of this being done by one mastermind serial killer many years ago, the police merely scoffed his efforts. Captain Greenhill stated, and I quote 'The idea that all murders were done by one man would mean that the man would have to be over hundreds of years old.' The police have further continued to place this 'major issue' under a minor missing person's file. Perhaps Seratio put it best when he said…the wolf man did it. That's all for now, I'm Jenny Cures, signing off."

~*~

Ami cursed beneath her breath as Zoycite shut the television off. 

"It makes no sense whatsoever." She sighed as she reclined in her chair behind her desk, her eyes occasionally glancing over the many files strewn across it. "I need an aspirin." She rubbed her temples in concentric circles before removing thin-rimed glasses from her face.

"I know," he replied as he stood from his seated position at the corner of her desk to retrieve a paper cup filled with water from the water dispenser. "And there's no connection in the missing people...no connection at all...well, except that whole moon thing."

"That in itself is an enigma…I don't see why our body thief likes to operate mostly on a full moon. If he only operated on a full moon then perhaps we could narrow it down some, but he, or she, operates on all days. And dammit, how in the world do you make bodies just disappear? I mean, no ashes, no fingerprints, no bones, and no teeth! Nothing!" He placed the cup in front of her with a bottle of aspirin as she continued her rant; she muttered a thanks before taking it.

"I know Ami, maybe aliens took them." She smiled at his antics before replying.

"Usually I wouldn't accept that answer, but I am getting so tired of looking at this case that the idea that maybe aliens took them is beginning to sound like a very reasonable conclusion." 

"Want me to get you some coffee?" He asked her.

"Nah, no thanks Zoycite. I'm fine…but a neck rub would be nice." A nicely placed pout and he was already behind her, following her requests.

"Sure thing boss," he replied playfully. He slowly walked over to his partner and long time friend, placed his hands between her shoulders and neck, and began to rub.

"Oh god that feels good." She commented as she allowed her head to lie back against the backrest of her chair.

"That Mamoru character, he seems suspicious." He commented as he continued to massage her neck. "I mean, these new cases with the rich woman, every time the company goes into distraught or what have you, he's always there to pick up the pieces, ready to make a deal with the owners of these prestigious companies. It's always great timing too, they're vulnerable, so he goes in for the kill."

"Hmmm…Mamoru Chiba, president of The Chiba Technology Corporation...I don't really think he's suspicious, he's just...dark and secretive about his life; and though I find it somewhat coincidental that he makes deals with all of them…I still don't think we can really link him to this. He's as clean as a whistle, and we have tried too many times to suspect him. He's just another ruthless corporate man who sees an opportunity and goes for it " She paused. "And in any matter, what billionaire wouldn't be incredibly secretive about his life----That's the best way to keep the paparazzi off your back...just keep to yourself."

"Maybe," he replied. "But I'm still getting bad vibes from him…think we should investigate anyway?"

"What are you, a Shinto priest?" She giggled.

"Nooo...but I usually have a good sense about these things." He finished and then took his hands off of her shoulders. 

"I don't see why not I guess, it is standard procedure to question all suspects." It was quiet for a moment longer before Zoycite spoke once more.

"How was that?"

"That my friend...was a great massage." She commented with a smile.

~*~

Mamoru's hair draped over his blue eyes carelessly as he attempted to keep his laughter in check. 

"Amazing," he replied, his voice deep in French accent, when static came across the screen. "Those people are savages----I can not believe that it is the fourth one this month that has disappeared…" His tone dripped of sarcasm with a tingling of danger, a precarious smile on his face. "My, my, my----what is this world coming to when you can not even go out somewhere without just poof!" He paused for effect. "Disappearing." Malachite chuckled at his friend, his long white hair coming lose from its previous constraints.

"Personally I find it rather disturbing that these lovely ladies can not seem to be kept under guard." He switched the conversation abruptly. "So when is lunch?"

"My friend…it does not get any better than this." He sighed as he laid his head back and lounged on the black leather sofa, his arms stretched out wide. "Last night was one of the better dates I have had in a long time."

"Well, I am happy that you are satisfied, because now we can get down to business," he continued with a serious face. "We have a meeting at 4:00 Saturday afternoon to speak with the representatives of the Lafayette Technology Corporation----I think that now that they're so busy with their resent loss, things could go our way. I spoke to…" He paused in his tirade to glance at the discontented look on Mamoru's face; he seemed to be subject to easily changing moods lately "What is it?"

"Sometimes I wish that it were not so easy...it is never even a challenge anymore, nothing is, the enjoyment is there, but it is…is so very short lived...sometimes I wish there was someone out there who could put up somewhat of a fight." He sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest thoughtfully.

"Perhaps someday you shall find that person...and then if you are not too busy, you could ask her over for dinner," Malachite grinned devilishly, causing his friend to chuckle.

"I read of her repeatedly…and it---it is almost an obsession of mine…though I do not know why…I am pretty sure that once the act is over I will be thoroughly sated and will have my meal but…"

"Well…that cursed book did say this would happen…I think your recent increase in obsession has to do with the fact that perhaps she is near…you yourself said that in all of our other dwelling your search had never been so incessant before."

"Perhaps we share some kind of---".

"My Lord, Endymion." A nervous voice interrupted them; they turned towards the man whom quickly bowed out of both respect and fear.

"This better be important." Mamoru snapped.

"My Lord, there are some policeman here to see you...about-about the d-disappearance milord." The man staggered.

"Let them in." He relented; his servant quickly turned to leave, stumbling about in his steps. "Oh and Jarred." 

"M-milord." He staggered. In a blur of movement Mamoru was standing at his side, his hand carefully placed around the back of his neck. 

"If you ever interrupt me when I am speaking again---I will not hesitate to snap your body in two." He sneered, his grip tightening as he carelessly lifted his body in the air. Jarred choked as he felt his circulation being cut off, his once vibrantly colored skin turning pale as Mamoru's fingers dug into his flesh. After a few moments Mamoru quickly let him go with a smile on his face and watched as he dropped to the floor. "What are you waiting for? Go get our guests." His voice became firm, yet gentle. "I'm sure we have much to discuss." 

"Y-yes, m-milord." They watched as he quickly scrambled up and exited from the room. 

"Shall we handle this the ol' fashioned way?" Malachite inquired with the lift of a brow.

"Wait, I want to see if this one is a female first, if so, I have other plans." 

~*~

"The fourth one this month...unbelievable." Minako sighed as she looked towards the screen with indifference "What the hell is going on in this town?"

"I don't know Minako, I think it's mystifying really...well, at least the police department's ignorance and stupidity is mystifying." Usagi combed her fingers through her silver strands before resting her hand on her chin. "This town is getting more and more dangerous by the minute…even those who can afford protection and security can no longer feel safe." 

"I blame it on the woman partially----like what are you doing in the middle of the night lurking around in dark places with someone that you don't know?"

"How do you know that's what happened?" Usagi's brow perked up as she sat on the stool next to Minako in front of the counter with a bowl of red ice cream. 

"I dunno; that's what always happens in the movies Sere-." Usagi laughed. "I mean it's a classic scenario. The woman is always wearing some tight fitting outfit and is in someplace that she has no right being at." Minako dipped her spoon into Usagi's bowl.

"You watch too many movies." Usagi giggled as she took the bowl of ice cream away despite Minako's pout and went down the hall with Minako following. The two of them, in nothing but their silk pajamas with robes to match, adjourned to the lounge of the mansion where they sat down on the white leather sofas and lay back with a sigh.

"I bet that her parents are devastated." She appended. "Imagine if you had a child for so long and one minute they were there, next minute they went poof, without a trace."

"They really should have listened to Mr. Dervertai," Usagi continued knowledgeably. "It's amazing how people like to skirt around the reality of the matter these days." 

"It's pretty obvious who's behind all this, if you're ready to believe the unbelievable that is----" Minako dug her spoon in the huge bowl once more. 

"The mysterious dark lord of the werewolves..." Usagi moved her fingers in a spooky like motion causing Minako to laugh.

"Who's searching for you---" Minako pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm too busy to care or worry about that right now, there's just too much to do..." She sighed before continuing with a whine. "Sometimes I wish I could pass the buck onto someone else for a while. This particular title wears me out. It's not really me, and it's so cliché----Angel of light...it's like I'm branded for life with that name." She paused thoughtfully with the dip of the spoon slowly sliding down her tongue. "And where's my damn halo huh? How come I don't get a halo? What a gyp!" Minako laughed at her friend's disgruntlement. "I'm supposed to sit here and wait for him to tire of women coming to his bed willing, getting screwed and mauled, before he finally decides to even approach me----and the only clues he has to knowing who I am, is the fact that I don't fuck around, and therefore wouldn't accept his stupid attempts to try and get me to lie with him-----do you think it would be out of line if I just searched him out and just screwed him before he screwed me?" Minako laughed.

"Any ideas?" 

"No...the man is too allusive...it's like finding a needle in a haystack...and how in the hell does he get these woman to make sure they don't tell anyone they are going to see him when they do. It's not like he's a vampire, he doesn't have the power of being able to lure someone in with his eyes and to make them follow his commands or anything----" She placed the bowl on the table before her and lay back languidly, letting a small breath of air escape her lips, her eyes softening. "I still remember when I first learned that there was a killer werewolf on my tail who was hungry for blood and would stop it nothing until he found me----it literally freaked me out to know that he was also a well known seducer of women...god, it wasn't even the meeting of him that I feared, it was more the unknown. That he was out there and I didn't know where to find him. But that was so long ago, so many years since that damned gypsy woman fated me to this life. I no longer even fear what is coming; rather, I anticipate it. I long for it like life blood with only one truth, with only thing for certain----that I have to find him and kill him----before he finds me and kills me." 

"Hence, the hidden battle," Minako lifted the bowl from the table. 

"As 'they' say." 

"Mmmm, this is good." She remarked, changing the topic at hand to a more light and airy one. "How did you make it?" 

"Natural juices, ice-cream, and a blender...it's pretty simple actually."

"Oh---you really otta-". 

"Mistress." A woman with long brown hair greeted Usagi, interrupting their conversation. 

"Yes Christine?" 

"I have scheduled all of your meetings as you requested," she stated. 

"Report." 

"You have a meeting with Mr. Greg Santav at four tomorrow, a meeting at nine with Chadrick Amour, and a meeting at ten with Seiya the day after." 

"Excellent." She commented studiously. "Things are running rather smoothly and on schedule, don't you think Minako?"

"Yes...she does great work...makes our lives all the less stressful." 

"I should give you a raise Christine...I think it is about time." 

"Really Mistress?" 

"Why of course, I'm going to give you a 10, no 20 percent raise----that should suffice you." 

"Very much so." She replied calmly.

"It's done then." Usagi confirmed seriously. "You may go now, have the rest of the day off...I'm in a rather calm mood today and there's nothing important that need be taken care of, so why don't you go enjoy yourself?" 

"Thank-you, thank-you mistress." She raved as she left Usagi and Minako alone. 

"So Sere, have you decided whether or not you are going to take Diamond up on his offer?" She turned to her friend with an impassioned look about her. 

"I don't know." 

"Oh come on, the man leaves twenty messages a day telling you how beautiful you are...writes you a different poem every day of the week----you can't tell me that's not romantic." She sighed.

"Oh please, he's just infatuated with me." She effectively rolled her eyes. "It's the most annoying thing in the world, I feel like he's smothering me and we aren't even dating or in love. Plus, he doesn't write the poems, he gets them from books written by dead poets." She added. 

"Infatuation? Infatuation, you say?" Minako continued with mock humor. "Oh please, the man's got it bad for you----he's sniffin' up you're ass like a bitch in heat!" She giggled as Usagi merely rolled her eyes once more. 

"The man's like a sick puppy, I don't go for the drooling type." 

"He does not drool!" Minako laughed. 

"He drools so much that I feel icky and wet with slobber every time I'm around him." She added. "Besides...he's no fun at all...the man is so serious, he does not know how to just let go." 

"That is true...I don't think he plays any kind of games." She continued with a giggle. "I swear, as sexy and luscious his lips look, they look like they're in a straight line all the time." 

"I want a man who...who's-" Usagi paused in thought as she tried to conjure up the perfect man. "Who's dangerous." 

"What dangerous man would want to play with the Angel of Light?" She mocked. 

"Har Har" She drawled. "And I'm not all that innocent ya know." She crossed her arms defiantly. 

"So..." Minako began again. "Have you had the time to check out his weapon?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"You know, his weapon...his piece...his manhood...his knife...his...ah hell, his penis!" 

"Thank-you, thank-you...but I get the point," Usagi resigned, interrupting her. "Well then, you have, haven't you? Surely in all this time the two of you had been together-" 

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" She shrieked.

"Come on Ms. Danger----don't tell me you didn't even see what he had to offer?" 

"You know what Minako?" She arched her brow in humor. "You need to get some fresh air...I'm pretty sure it gets pretty darn stuffy when you have had your head in between your legs all the time." Minako merely laughed. 

~*~

Mamoru's gaze shifted lustfully over her figure, admiring the satin form fitting strapless dress with a long revealing slit at the side. His fingers mindlessly combed through long and silky black tresses. 

"So what are the plans for the evening?" She asked. 

"Well," One lone finger languidly trailed up her leg, before his palm settled on her thigh, lightly massaging. "I was thinking perhaps we would go for a very private dinner at the Chateau Brunei----and then." He paused. 

"And then?" Her smile was small and soft. 

"Perhaps you may like to accompany to my mansion----and I could show you around," His grin was dark and secretive. "It would be a treat," his fingers drew lazy designs suggestively up the side of her leg. "To have dessert, catered privately 'to me'----there." 

"I would love to provide…." He turned to the window when the limo came to stop. "It looks like we are here." 

"How unfortunate." 

~*~

"Dinner was grand." She commented as she stepped into the huge foyer of Mamoru's home. 

"Allow me to take your coat." He slipped his hands over her shoulders and removed it with ease, his fingers passing down her smooth skin. "Lights dim." She watched in awe as the room suddenly exhibited a soft glow that set for a comfortable evening. 

"You have marvelous taste----I prefer the darker colors myself." She glanced around the grand room in wonder, from the huge paintings hung high on all the walls that one could tell were an expensive collector's item, to the ceiling of the foyer, which was done artistically in many ranges of dark colors, a majestic and golden chandelier with diamonds hanging set in the midst. She had to catch her breath at the grandness of it all, and was almost startled when he spoke. 

"Allow me toescort you." He placed his bent arm out for her to take; she smiled and placed her arm within his own. They walked from room to room, each room more artistically and uniquely decorated than the next with it's own natural theme, their tour ending in a room that Mamoru liked to call The Exquisite Nocturnal Divinity. He stood close behind her, hands lightly grazing her arms as he leant to whisper softly into her ear. "Why do you not make yourself comfortable while I go and get us some champagne?" 

"That would be exquisite," she murmured, waiting for him to leave the room before she began to explore. Her eyes skimmed over the two soft comfortable black leather couches in the room that sat opposite each other, and then to the head of the room where there was an elegant black fireplace that worked by remote control. A complete home entertainment center was built into the sidewall next to it. She sauntered over to system and skimmed over his selection before picking out a jazz piece by called 'Sax by the Fire' and pressed the button to play it. The room was suddenly filled with a sensual aura as she slipped off her heels, padding her way to the leather couch to await his return. In her mind she began to think of all kinds of sexual poses that she could play before he reentered. She finally settled on crossing her legs in such a way that the slit revealed all the way up to mid thigh, while leaving the rest up to the viewer's imagination. 

"Well, it would seem that you have made yourself very comfortable." She conscripted for surprise when he entered the room with two empty champagne glasses in one hand and a bottle in the other. 

"I hadn't seen you come in." He sat on the couch opposite her and handed her a glass, proceeding to open the champagne bottle and allowing the fizz to come out before pouring her a little bit. 

"Tell me----Mrs. Terazakkis, what do you do when you are not with eh----Mr…Terazakkis?" 

"I like to entertain----guests." She licked her lips seductively as she dipped one lone finger in her glass, raised it to her lips, and began to slowly lick off the champagne. 

"Private entertainment----I hardly think Mr. Terazakkis…would approve of that." He downed the drink quickly, his eyes steady on the lone finger, before placing the glass on the table. 

"What you don't know----doesn't hurt you, don't you think?" He chuckled deeply, his body easily relaxing into the cushion of the chaise. 

"At times, I do find that to hold true---but do tell me, what sort of, 'entertainment', do you provide?" 

"Oh, just games----do you like to play games----Mamoru?" She placed her glass on the table before arising from her place opposite him to seat herself gently in his lap.

"Yes, sometimes I do." His eyes shifted for but a minute to her lower lip, hands lightly caressing her thigh without thought. "What 'kind' of games, do 'you' play?" 

"Any you wish." She purred.

"Let us put games aside for now...I am sure I can think of something later...but, milady, shall I have this dance?" He lifted her off him to her feet before standing before her and reaching out for her hand. 

"By all means." She placed her hand in the palm of his own as she slowly stood up, waiting patiently while he moved the table aside. When he stood up once more he was greeted to the sight of her undoing her hair and pulling out the pins, allowing it to cascade down her back; she placed the articles uncaringly on the table. "Let's play," she said sensually as the song suddenly ended and changed to a more corporeal one for the moment. 

He placed his hands around her waist, bringing her hip in immediate contact with his own before slowly dipping her backwards in front of him, swaying her body in a circular motion and then bringing her back up to him. She relaxed in his arms and allowed her body to flow in tune with the music as he dipped her over and over again, each dip causing that apex between her legs to meet with that stiffened part of him that was beginning to cry out for satisfaction. When he pulled her up to meet him again he moved his hand down to her thigh and pulled it up to circle his hips before dipping her once more. He soon tired of their playing around----he slipped his hands beneath her dress at the top of the slit and began to slowly lift it off of her body. She allowed his hands to trail over her soft skin and past her breasts, as he continued to lift her dress over her head. He casually threw it to the side and onto the plush carpet. Her hands mutely found their way to his shirt and began to slowly it out. She watched in awe at the expansion of his chest as he pulled it out and practically tore it off with a chuckle. 

"A new shirt is the least of my worries," he said huskily as he pressed his lips possessively against hers, one hand at her lower back and the other beneath her left thigh, bringing it up to encircle him tightly. His kissed her brutally, and then slipped his tongue within, taking full control and ownership of it. She purred loudly when his lips savagely began to peruse down her upper body and placed her hands behind her to unsnap her bra, flinging it elsewhere. With a moan she pulled his head close to her chest tightly; he took the offered nipple and began to suckle her breast greedily. "Mamoru!" She moaned softly. "Yes, Oh gods yes!" She moaned over and over again. Her hips rocked against him, wanting to feel that part of him as close as she could possibly get. She bent backwards as she felt him going lower and lower, his hands following suit. She suddenly cried out and threw her head back when she felt his tongue enter her body. She lifted her leg slightly and he kept it in place with a firm grip of his hand. He moaned aloud as he placed one arm up her back, encircling her waist in an effort to bring her further down on his lips. She came soon after, violently shaking above him. He slowly brought her down to the center of the plastic covered floor between the two couches. She pulled at his belt buckle, quickly freeing his constraining member and slid his pants down with her feet, all the while leaving her legs open for his entry. He swiftly entered her, making her cry out and him grunt loudly. At once a pace began, hard and slow, hard and slow. 

"Ahhhhh." She moaned as she felt his manhood dig long and hard into her repeatedly at a slow pace. Her legs surrounded his waist in an almost gripping manner, making him grunt and pick up the pace. "Mamoru!" Her body arched towards him as he went faster, piercing her body like a knife. She placed her arms up his back and beneath his armpits in an effort to hold on as he brought her to points unimaginable. 

He grunted once more, as he picked up the pace. 

She moaned and cried out over and over again as he went even faster. The throaty deep and powerful tonations that he emanated were fierce; it was almost as if he had forgotten that she was even there.

"Sl-sl-slow d-down." She managed to stagger in between his thrusts; they were beginning to pierce her to the point where it started to hurt a little, but he ignored her plea and only went faster. "Sl-slow down!" She screamed but was unheard. She could feel his manhood ripping through her tight hold as he repeatedly thrusted in her. Faster and faster he went, his speed unconceivable, his body tight and tense. She placed her hands on his chest and released her legs from their grasp around his body in efforts to push him slightly away from her and slow him down, but her efforts were no use. "Please----st-stop!" She cried as she could feel the blood droplets begin to trickle down from her womb mixing with the vaginal juices already there. He finally came, and to her surprise, he howled loudly and he began to pant. She cried softly as he looked down upon her. "Fuck you!"

"Let us play a game." He said evilly as the iris in his eyes began to change to a yellow then dark green color, his pupils shrinking to a medium dark black, and his eyes narrowing; it was an almost instant change. "I like to call it...the great chase." 

"Go to hell!" She screamed. "What do I look like?" 

"Dessert." He laughed evilly as his body began to morph. She screamed and lay there in shock as he continued to change before her. "I believe----this is the part----where you try...and get away." He howled at her cynically. She could feel his manhood growing inside of her. She quickly began to try and retreat, sliding weakly away from him with the use of her forearms, tired from her sexual experience with him. She screamed as she tried to get away; she could see the pool of blood that formed from her body and she cried when she saw it. As soon as she was not beneath him any longer, she flipped over, trying to crawl away. He howled as his nose grew into a snout, and his arms into forefeet. His clear and smooth tanned skin grew numerous hairs all over, and his tail grew out from his buttocks. She was racked with sobs as she attempted to get up and run out. The tears were streaming down her face and onto the floor as she attempted to stand. She staggered to her feet and began to run, but she was too late; in a matter of seconds she felt the pain of having an over 100-pound Grey wolf pounce on her, claws digging into her body to keep her still. Her screams pierced the air as he began to tear at her flesh, almost ripping her body in two except for her spinal cord still being in contact. Blood splattered everywhere, her guts spilling forth, as she continued to scream in pain. This had always been his favorite part; he always managed to tear at the bodies and keep them alive while he began to feed, enjoying their screams as he fed on them. He managed to not cut her heart, or any parts of her body that would give her a quick death, rather, he tore at her intestines, liver, and spleen, as her screams continued to pierce the air. When he had had his fill, he howled into the night, and soon several wolves entered the room. He sneered and barked a command, blood dripping from his lips; all at once all the wolves came and began feed; her scream pierced the air for the last time. 

Finally…I'm back on the map with this story… 

MG


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

By mg

Don't own sm…

"Usagi, Mr. Greg Santav is here to see you now." The voice of her secretary echoed through her office. 

"Send him in." She replied. Within moments a man with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail with sunglasses resting on his face came through the doors. "Morning Greg." She greeted. "Have a seat."

"Good Morning Usagi." He replied as he sat before her.

"It's Ms. Tsukino to you." She replied sternly before smiling. "So Greg." She continued. "Have you done what I have asked of you?" She stood up and looked out the window, towards the sun and city skyline.

"Yes Ms. Tsukino." He replied, his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Isn't the sun beautiful?" She asked him nonchalantly. "I feel bad for vampires who can not enjoy its beauty." She sighed as she turned towards him once more. "You should have completed your task a little bit earlier though." 

"I know, I am sorry." He told her. "It will not happen again."

"It better not, I do not like it when people are tardy." She continued sternly. "You are lucky that I even spared your life...I could easily kill you." She looked at him defiantly; a look that gave her the appearance of authority.

"I know...please forgive me." He replied.

"Don't get scared...I'm not going to kill you." She paused. "Now...there is something that I need you to do...there isn't going to be a full moon for a while after this week." She began. "But we have to catch that werewolf...and if we are to do so then there is no better time then now when he can not transform." She continued. "Therefore, I have decided to request the aide of you and Terren." She paused. "Don't fail me...it's a simple task...you are only to discover his whereabouts…you may go now." When he was gone her secretary walked in. 

"Taiki Light, the president of Desires Inc., called." She began. "He says that Mamoru Chiba of Chiba Technology Corporation has asked for us to organize the events of his Gala that will launch the presentation of his newest product as well as his merger with Motions Tech. He says that the project is well worth over a million and that you would probably want all precedence over this one." She finished. 

"Hmmm…see what I have open and schedule a meeting for me to meet this Mr. Chiba at my office here as soon as possible…in fact, I want to see him this Friday…make it happen." 

~*~

Mamoru Chiba walked into the Designing Inc. building at about 11:00 in the morning on Friday. He had to admit that based on the way the company building looked on the inside, he was glad that he had asked for their assistance in catering his "gala" as he called it. Though he was slightly confused as to why his meeting would be at Designing Inc instead of the Desire Inc. Building, he assumed that perhaps it was because Desire Inc. had decorated this building and wanted to show him an example of their work. 

He walked into the circular crystal elevator that stood in the midst of the lobby. The back panel of the elevator was made of platinum steel and he smiled at the fact that the elevator itself must have cost a bundle. He pressed the button on the golden panel for the 8th floor and leaned against the wall as the elevator proceeded to take him up. 

As he went up he was able to glance at all the floors through the glass because the elevator went through the center of each and every floor; he was a slightly curious about the forth floor, being that it's contents were hidden from the passenger elevator. He wished he had his wolf sight right now, although something told him that he still would not be able to see past the walls. 

He finally reached his floor of destination and sighed as he walked out of the elevator. It was time to put on his human innocent like appearance. He walked into the huge waiting room where a secretary sat at a desk typing something or another on her computer. 

"I'm here for an 11:00 appointment." He stated, getting her attention. Her eyes perked up almost immediately and noted his appearance.

"Mr. Chiba I presume." She said to him. "Yes, she's wrapping up a meeting with another client at the moment, she'll be with you shortly."

"She?" He asked confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't anyone inform you?"

"I thought I was meeting with the President of Desire Inc., Mr. Light." 

"Oh no, you're meeting with the silent owner, Usagi Tsukino." The secretary informed him. "She only handles our bigger clients." She finished.

"I see." Mamoru finished and sat down on one of the couches. He couldn't say that he was too delighted at this new piece of information; he didn't enjoy working with women, a good fuck was the extent of their use. 

"I'll let her know you're here." She added as she pressed a button on her desk. "Ms. Tsukino, Mr. Chiba of Chiba Tech is here to see you." His ears perked up at the soft, yet sensual voice.

"Thank-you Rachel." She replied. "I'm just wrapping up with Seiya."

~*~

"So that should be about all, everything will go fine I'm sure." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Usa, I really hope nothing goes wrong now…Katarina was so worried when they cancelled" He smiled at her. "I know you're busy and all, you really didn't have to do this...and for free!" He continued in an exasperated voice.

"Someone has to look after you." She paused. "Now get outta here ya little runt...I have a real meeting to attend to now." 

"Look who's talking little." He commented as he stood up to leave and open the door just in time to avoid a shoe that was thrown across the room, it ended up on the floor right in front of Mamoru. He curiously picked up the shoe just after Usagi walked out of the room throwing her fist in the air.

"I'll get you for that one Seiya! See if I do your wedding for free!" She said and then in a frustrated tone walked up to Mamoru who was now standing. "I believe that's my shoe you're holding." She pointed to the shoe in his hand. He handed it to her and watched as she took it and walked back into the office. She came out seconds later. "You're supposed to follow me." She said to him in an annoyed tone. He quickly followed her into the office and sat down in one of the leather chairs. 

She had what he thought to be a remarkable office with great taste. However he thought it odd that this didn't even look like an office really, more like a place of comfort; there was no desk. She sat down in the leather chair across from him and brought up her leg to put her shoe on. He took note of her appearance; her long white golden hair was up in a ponytail, some of its tendrils coming to fall over her blue eyes. It was her long legs that peaked out from her suit that caught most of his attention.

"Is there something here that interests you?" She asked him as she caught his glare at her legs.

"Perhaps." He commented. _I wonder what she would taste like_. 

" What are you thinking Chiba-san…or is it Mr. Chiba?"

"Mr. Chiba is fine, I'm not native to this area. I was, however, wondering how it was that your previous appointment came to get your services for free...and that perhaps I may follow the same path to free up my monetary obligations." She knew what he was implying; but she was surprised that he wasted no time in applying it.

"That, Mr. Chiba." She paused. "Was my brother Seiya Tsukino." She continued. "I do not see how I would profit by making my dear little brother pay for my services."

"I see."

"Well, let's get down to business shall we." She said with a smile as she got up from her seat and went to a shelf to pull out her leatherwork folder. He watched as her body flexed in her suit while she stretched upward to reach the folder that was above her height. "OK, first of all, when do you want to schedule a meeting at your residence?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I can nor very well make plans if I have yet to see your home now can I Mr. Chiba?" She added. He wasn't sure, but her smile looked a little too sensuous, almost seductive even. 

"But of course."

"So when can I visit, or better yet, when is this gala of yours? What time frame do I have to work with?"

"My Gala is at the end of this month, so you have about a month to make all the arrangements." He replied. "Furthermore, you can meet with me at my house on Monday at noon."

"Wait a minute, let me see what I have free." She commented as she arose and went to a panel in the wall. She pressed a button and the secretary's voice came on. "Rachel?" She asked as she leaned on the wall and shifted her body against it.

"Yes Ms. Tsukino?"

"Am I free at noon on the up coming Monday?" She asked.

"Just a minute Ms. Tsukino." She replied. "No…but you are free for 1:00."

"Alright then, I will be having a meeting with Mr. Chiba at his mansion at that time, so pencil it in. Thank-you." She finished. "Budget?" She asked as she walked over to her seat subtly; his eyes followed the sultriness in her movements.

"N-no limit." He said in almost a daze. _What the hell is wrong with you? _He snapped at himself. 

"I assure you that I am only after your best interest and I will not make an effort to squander your money and leave you broke." She said to him as she crossed her legs. "So I will be bringing a few ideas with me when I come to your home...oh, how big is the room?"

"We 3000 square feet." He commented.

"Well then, I guess we have a meeting. I'll see you on Monday Mr. Chiba." She said as she stood to shake his hand.

"Please, call me Mamoru." He replied as he shook her hand.

"You may call me...Ms. Tsukino." She said with a smile. "I really don't like to use familiarities when I'm doing business." She walked him to the door. As soon as he stepped out he snapped out of his stupor. 

_What the hell was that? I feel like I've just stepped out of a fucking dream_. He walked towards the elevator. _Hmmm… How odd_. _There must be something about her…Perhaps I am merely overexagerrating the situation…in any matter_ _I guess I've met my newest client and if I'm lucky…my newest meal._

~*~

"Did you get the flowers I sent you?" Diamond asked as he followed closely behind Usagi and into her mansion.

"Yes, I did." She sighed.

"Usagi, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He asked her.

"For the hundredth time this night Diamond." She replied rather annoyed as she walked into her kitchen and checked the fridge.

"Is something the matter?"

"Don't you ever get tired of the same thing night after night?"

"You mean me?"

"Precisely...you say the same exact things everyday, where's the creativity in that?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry Usako, I didn't realize you felt that way."

"Don't call me that! You are not my lover." She snapped. "My fucking name is Serenity to you! You got that? Damnit!" She attempted to keep her voice level as she walked out of the kitchen with a bottle of wine. His obsession with her was beginning to become rather exasperating; he was like a pain in her side. He followed her into the den. "And will you stop following me!" She continued as she plopped onto the couch and opened the bottle. "I want space...and I don't just mean I want you to sit on the other couch." She said a she swindled a bit of the wine. 

She looked at his dejected form and began to feel a little bad about her behavior. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you Diamond, but you're wasting your time waiting on me." She paused. "I'll never love you in that way. Such a sweet attitude should not be exhausted on me…it's not you…it's me…I'm just not the right woman for you."

"How do you know what is the right woman for me?" 

"Diamond your naiveté is pissing me off." She spat vehemently as she stood, bottle in hand. "You know better that to think I don't know the truth." 

"I see." He tightened his fists at his side.

"Now, if you don't mind I need some rest." She said as she walked away. "See yourself out." She finished.

~*~

The next morning found Usagi standing at the door to the Chiba Residence, leather workbook and notepad in hand. She straightened her skirt with a sigh before knocking on the door.

"Good Morning, I'm here to see Mr. Chiba." She said when a tall man with blond hair answered the door.

"He's been expecting you." He said almost in a daze as he looked at her. "D-do come in." He finally managed to stutter. She smiled opulently as she brushed past him. He followed her and led her to the den where Mamoru was sitting in his chair awaiting her.

"Ms. Tsukino I presume." He said without turning to look at her.

"How did you know?" She asked him subtly.

"Your perfume." He simply stated. _I never forget a scent_. She sat down in the chair opposite him, ready to get down to business.

"Shall we?" She asked him softly


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By MG

Don't own sm…

Rei sat with her eyes closed and in deep concentration. Before her, Jadeite sat in the same position. The fire raged and grew with intensity, almost turning into a blinding white light. Their hands were pressed together with such fierceness that their knuckles became a pale, pale white. Suddenly without warning their eyes flew open, the pupils within enlarging and the irises adjusting to the light. They both shivered as if from cold in front of the blazing fire, perspiration dampening their clothing; deep concern was written on their faces from the message they had just received.

"What do you think it means?" He said to her as he released his hands from her own and wiped the sweat that marred his brow. What was meant as just a simple checking of the fire to see to small matters that may need attention became a serious matter.

"I-I...I don't know Jed." She said to him. "Never in my life have I seen a vision so intense before."

"I know. It looked like just one great montage." He commented. "The evil within the vision was so unwavering I...it was sickening...twisted...yet there was a light in the darkness, and darkness in the light...I don't understand what it could mean."

"What really puzzles me is how hard it was to see even the very little that we saw." She continued.

"It's almost as if the power that we were homing in on was very strong...stronger than us even." He added. "We practically had to force the vision to reveal itself."

"I think that the vision has something to do with the prophecies." She replied.

"You mean about the angel of light?"

"Yes." She paused. "The dark lord of the werewolves seeks her out to destroy her...."

" I've read about that particular prophecy in the great book, and I can't help but think that perhaps there may be something that we're misinterpreting ...something we're missing."

"I know...I feel the same way." She said to him.

"I think that a margin of doubt comes in the fact that the book was translated from Latin and then to Greek, and finally to English...I think that it's about time that we find the original and read it for ourselves don't you think?"

"I agree Jed...I agree." She paused. "And while we're at it, we need to discover the identity of both opposing parties so that we may kill the dog and save the angel…it seems as if the time for their meeting has come, much sooner than we would have believed."

"Before we even go there." Jed continued with a new look of confusion on his face. "One thing has just occurred to me...what is the purpose of the angel of light? We know that according to the prophecy she is to forever avoid the dark lord, but what purpose does she serve? Does she have powers of her own?"

"We should consult the book." Rei paused. "You know...I think its high time we visited the Norbork library...we should not waste anytime in this, that vision scares me just too much." She said as she arose from where she sat in their bedroom and went towards their closet. 

"And while we're at it, we need to visit our gypsy friend Sets...I'm sure she could help us some as well." He replied as he arose with her. 

~*~

"Why do you call this room The End?" Mamoru arched his brow ad looked up at her. 

"Excuse me?"

"The Exquisite Nocturnal Divinity." She stated simply. "Or 'The End'." She finished.

"No real reason, but this is the room that I always end my tours with...quite a coincidence that it should happen that way is all." He informed her. _Watch out Mamoru, it seems that we have an intelligent bitch on your hands. _

"Oh." She commented, her face showing some signs of disbelief. "Well, in any matter, here are some designs that I had in mind." She began while handing him her design book. He took it from her hands and she spoke once more. "You may look as I continue my inspection. Now, shall we take a trip to this room?" 

"Certainly." He said as he arose from his seat with the book in his hands. "Follow me."

"You have great taste Ms. Tsukino." He said as he flipped through the pages. 

"Do you have an obsession for wolves Mr. Chiba?" She suddenly inquired.

"Excuse me?"

"Your paintings, they may be abstract, but if you look close enough...."

"Very perceptive." He said to her. _Really smart bitch. This one may need a bit of taming, _"You like art?"

"I'm a fan of all varieties, yes." She paused. "I really don't like wolves though...in my opinion they're just insipid beasts with no soul..."

 "Surely, you can not place a stereotype on all wolves_." Insipid beasts...I'll show her an insipid beast! He clenched his fists, attempting to control his anger._

"I have yet to meet one that I have not despised…when I was little, a wolf killed my parents when we were camping out in the woods...it left me and my brother alone...my parents had made us hide when they saw it coming and w-we hid...we never saw them again." She ended softly as she brought up her hand to wipe her eyes before the tears could drop down her face. "I am so sorry...I don't know why I told you that...I just get sensitive when anyone reminds me of my childhood experiences." 

"That's quite alright Ms. Tsukino." He said with a smile. _What an oversensitive little wench._ _Parents probably deserved to be attacked... _He stopped his irate musings when they arrived at his Grande hall. "Well, this is the place." He looked down at her with indifference; he could have sworn he saw anger and mischief in her eyes, but quickly dismissed it. Her eyes were too captivating for him to concentrate on any one thought for even a short time.

"You have quite a hall Mr. Chiba." She commented as she looked around. "The architectural structure is amazing." She paused to look up at the painting on the ceiling between the tall roman arches. "How do you keep such a Grande room clean?" 

"Servants." He replied with a smile. "Lots of them." She smiled as he closed her portfolio and gave her his full attention. "I must say that I am deeply impressed with your work as well…I can see how your company achieved its reputation…very impeccable designs." He looked up from her portfolio and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So...how deep in am I? Work like this doesn't come in a penny."

"No it doesn't." She smiled before continuing. "It's going to take a lot of work." She alleged as she walked to the center of the room. "But...you're not that bad off…like I said, whoever spent their time in building this place knew well what they were doing." She turned around continuously, soaking her atmosphere in as if she was taking every crack, every crevice, every corner into account. "Of course I'll need the stats on the number attending, the theme, the type of music your were considering, the time frame, and I believe that's all for now...from your secretary" She ticked the list off of her fingers, her mind deep in thought. "Also, you will need to schedule a time with my secretary as to when you will want to have a restaurant session on the third floor of my building so that you can pick you meals, and you'll have to visit my second floor to pick out the clothing that you would like to wear. I need the list of people who will be attending as well so that we can discuss the seating arrangements. Let me see if there is anything that I have forgotten…" She paused for a bit and turned to him to see that his gaze was steady and occupied, his mind obviously someplace else. 

"Are you listening Mr. Chiba?" She snapped him out of his revere. 

"Oh…um yes…seating arrangements." He replied quickly, a little sour at being caught unawares.

"Please at least attempt to look as if you are attentive, even if you are…I hate it when people give me a lost look as if what I have to say is not filtering through." She ended sternly.

"Very sorry, truly I am…please, continue." He replied politely.

"Very well…" She sighed, a bit unsure. "I only have one last bit of information I need from you anyways. I need you to make an appointment to visit my 5th fifth floor as well, you may pick the furniture and design you would like."

"That was quite an amazing list…how is it you plan to pull this off in such limited time?" He asked her.

"Why Mr. Chiba, with servants of course...lots of them." She said causing him to laugh.

_What an infectious laugh._

"Enough business for now…" He paused as one of his servants came into the room with a silver tray, a bottle wine and two glasses atop it; he handed her a glass before pouring them both some wine and sending the servant on their way. "What do you do for fun Ms. Tsukino?"

"I do believe that this is a formal meeting Mr. Chiba." She reminded him as she brought the cool liquid to her lips.

"And do you tell all of your formal clients about your past?" He asked while arching his brow as her.

"Perhaps you have gotten me there." She replied. "Alright, let us act as if we are meeting for the first time." She paused while putting out her hand. "Hello sir, my name is Usagi Tsukino." She finished. He gently took her hand in his own and brought it to his lips.

"And my name is Mamoru Chiba but you Madame, you may call me anything you like." He said while looking at her eyes. What was it about her eyes that always managed to keep him frozen in place for what seemed like eternity?

"I think Mamoru would do just fine." She said as she slipped her hand from his grasp and walked a little ways away. "So, Mamoru, what is it you do for a living?"

" I'm what they would call an entrepreneur. My business is in technology. I currently own the Chiba Technology Enterprises and silently own 75% of Lafayette Technology Corporation. As well as many other factions." He paused. "But enough about me, what are you affiliated with?"

"Well Mamoru, I'm known as the owner of Designing Co., and am in to designing clothes, catering, architectural design, and art buying and trading with my partner Minako Tsukino."

"Sister?"

"Cousin."

"Oh."

"I also privately own many of the other companies that you may have heard of, such as Desire Inc."

"Quite the entrepreneur you are." He commented. "Did you start all these things on your own or was it an inheritance?"

"Well, I inherited Desire Inc from my mother when she died, and decided to go on as a silent owner." She began. "Everything else I have built on my own through transactions and exchanging." She paused. "So what of you, did you start from the base and work your way up?"

"No, it seems we are two of a kind Usagi...I too inherited some of my fortune, and from there I have begun to maximize my profit...though when I do it I am called ruthless and inconsiderate" He smiled sardonically. "So…does work leave room for love?" He asked causing her to laugh. "What?" 

"My aren't we getting personal...and I just met you." She said to him. 

"I take it into account to know all the people whom I deal with, business is never just business as far as I'm concerned…otherwise you can get screwed over and never know it." 

"Interesting point…I believe I know what you mean…as far as relationships go though…I have a few admirers here and there, some that are like little puppies... I haven't quite found an exciting partner yet. This world can be a very boring place, no danger or exhilaration." She said as she thought about the short time when she secretly dated Diamond, he was a rather boring character to sit and chat with. _Now that I think about it, the only worthwhile part of that relationship was the sex…oh god the sex…and if Minako ever found out that bit of information she would go into conniptions. _She laughed inwardly_. It wasn't a worthwhile story anyway, Diamond had become like all other men before him, too damn demanding of my time._

_What is it with these women and their sense of having to have some kind of adventure? Whatever happened to the good ol' days when they sat patiently waiting for you to come home so that they open their legs obediently and get fucked? Nowadays women are fucking idiots. Hiding behind their desks and liberal imaginary corporate positions when what they knew well that things hadn't changed; they are still waiting patiently to get screwed. Always want an adventurous life, but when they have it suddenly they're too scared to play. Then again, who am I to complain, it was these types of women that made my life a little more invigorating…it makes the chase that much more fun._

"So you're looking for danger in a man?"

"Danger is hardly the word Mamoru… electrifying perhaps. Why? Do you know such a candidate?" She downed the rest of her glass, surprised when almost immediately the servant was back in the room, presenting the tray for her to place it on. She dismissed the awkward moment as both her and Mamoru discarded their glasses. 

"Perhaps." He paused. "Perhaps I can tell you where to find such a man."

"Perhaps." She replied with a sensuous smile. "And you Mamoru, what do you look for in a woman?"

"It's rather simple really." He said with a smile as he turned away. "I just want someone who wants to play." His voice was deep with a wicked tone about it; he was suddenly in a playful mood. He quickly changed his demeanor and looked back at her. "I meet too many of the rich stuck up type who are too used to being pampered and too used to getting what they want...they never want to get dirty."

"Get dirty?" She asked. "Just what do you plan on your dates Mamoru?" She finished while arching her brow at him, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Now who's getting personal?" He asked causing her to laugh. He turned to her once more and caught her eyes; he felt entranced for the hundredth time. 

"If you do not feel comfortable answering, then I do not think that I want to know." She walked away from him and towards the entrance to the room, glancing at her watch all the while. "It's about time I get back to my office." She said to him. "Care to show me out?"

"Certainly…it would be rude of me not too don't you think?" He walked up to her and put his arm out for her to take. She linked her arm in his and they walked around the halls towards the front door.

"You know, this has been the most interesting clientele meeting that I have ever had." She commented.

"Perhaps we can do this again sometime, without the pressure and constraints of the work life to surround us." He released her arm, his eyes searching.

"Perhaps." She replied.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow evening…we could discuss the event…and maybe even talk more afterwards." 

"Perhaps that can be arranged." She replied. "I'll let you know."

"If you do decide, perhaps you should keep it as a secret meeting...after all." He began. "The News and perhaps even the paparazzi would be on us in a second if they received word…two infamous business tycoons discussing matters over dinner…it's the kind of atmosphere they will like to attack and then what kind of meeting could we have? Definitely not a peaceful one." He said with an innocent smile. She arched her brow curiously at him.

"I'll see what I can do…though I highly doubt that we are the type of bait they go after." She replied. "If I'm free, I'll pencil it in with my secretary…but until then, I must say adieu." She finished and walked down the steps to her car. As soon as she was out of sight Mamoru closed the door behind him and leaned up against it. 

"Shit!" He cursed. "This is not going as well as I have planned…I'll have to plan a little better with her." His eyes went dark with sudden perceptiveness and acuity. "The quicker I screw her and get her out of my business the better, the last thing I need is some of that g'damn purity rubbing off on me." His steps echoed throughout the mansion as he walked down the foyer and to the den. "Or perhaps I should wait on this one...if I play my cards right, I could end up with all of her assets and then I could silently do away with her...."

~*~

"So you came because you were concerned about a vision that you saw?" Setsuna began as she stirred the cup of tea before her silently.

"Yes, we don't quite know what to make of it." Jadeite responded as he brought his cup to his lips.

"Do you know anything that could help us?"

"You know I can not tell you the future, I have been given a gift to be able to see it...but there are laws with my people...I am not allowed to tamper with it." She paused. "There is little that I can do and say to help you."

"Anything more than what we know now will suffice." Rei said to her. "We understand your ways and respect them. Whatever information you can give us we accept gratefully."

"We are just happy that you could see us on such short notice and so late as well." He added.

"I was prepared for your arrival Jadeite, I was expecting the two of you to arrive." She replied.

"So what exactly can you tell us?" Rei asked enthusiastically yet calmly.

"I can say that you are on the right track for wanting to seek out the original book." She said to them. "What has been interpreted to you is not correct, the words have been twisted." She brought the bitter drink to her lips; the sound of sipping was all that could be heard throughout the room. "It is true that there is a reason why the prophecy says to keep the Angel of Light away from the Dark Lord, but not for the reason in which you were told…." She paused. "It is far more complicated than that. The prophecy states that they will not love on sight…but will sense more than what is there." She paused again. "That is all I can tell you...but you must act quickly, for although neither of them know it yet...they have already met." She warned.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By MG

Don't own sm…

The rain drizzled down slowly one evening as Rei and Jadeite raced towards their car beneath the covering of his rain soaked black trench coat. The light from the lampposts lit their way, making it possible for them to avoid puddles, and dips. Rei sighed when she realized that the coat was offering her no great comfort, her hair was still drenched as if they had not been sharing one. 

"I can't believe our luck." She whimpered as she licked some of the wetness from her lips.

"Don't complain, at least it's not pouring." the rain poured down on them, as if hearing his words.

"You had to go and open your big mouth didn't you?" She left him standing in the rain, trench coat and all, before sprinting towards the car. He ran quickly behind her, wrapping his books within the protection of his coat while fishing for his keys from his side pocket. 

"Hurry up Jed, I'm getting soaked!" She exclaimed from the other side of the car.  He shuffled with the keys repeatedly before finally unlocking the door; he threw the books in the back and pressed the button to open the other side. Rei flew inside the car, carelessly throwing the books behind her to join Jadeite's in the back seat. She lay back comfortably in silence as they pulled out of the parking lot, the warm air from the heater relaxing her mind. "What I wouldn't give for a nice warm bubble bath right now." She sighed.

"What I wouldn't give to join you." He smiled sensuously as she pulled back some of the wet tendrils from his face. 

"Jeez, I swear, that's all you ever have on your mind!" She laughed. 

"And you don't?" 

"Well…" The telltale blush on her face, lighting her cheeks to a deep red tint told him all he wanted to know.

"You need say no more woman." He continued as he looked to her darkly before fixing his eyes on the road once more. "Your face is as open as a damn book."

"Speaking of which, we really need to focus on the matter at hand."

"Okay then boss lady...where to?" He questioned as his hands gripped the wheel, turning the car slowly round a corner.

"Well...my guess is as good as yours." She replied back simply.

"Perhaps we should visit our good friends Makoto and Nephrite?"

"Mako and Neph are vampire hunters...how could they help us?" 

"Well...they don't just hunt vampires...they also try and seek out anything evil that disturbs the balance." Jadeite said to her. "Perhaps they may know something."

"Perhaps...I know that Neph had a great library on prophecies and stuff at his home anyway...if they can't tell us something, perhaps one of their books will." 

"I surly do hope so." He finished.

~*~

"Yes...could you tell Mr. Chiba that I can not make it tonight?" Usagi spun around in her chair to face the glass wall behind her, looking at the rain in discomfort. She had so many important things to take care of this afternoon; she didn't have time to run after playboy clients. She looked solemnly back to the man who was seated patiently in front of her, sweat beading down his face. He was nervous.

"Yes Usagi." Her secretary replied and then cut off the connection.

"Now let's see...where was I...oh yes." She paused with a smile as she looked toward him; she could see the fright in his eyes. "Have you got for me what I wanted?"

"I...I have...we tried to find him...we killed many werewolves last night but we..." He began nervously.

"Your job did not consist of killing werewolves, you were only told to find information on him. I care not of anything else you may have encountered." Usagi interrupted sternly. 

"They are loyal to him Ms. Tsukino...they care not even until the death, they would not tell us anyth-" 

"You did not find what I have asked of you?" Usagi asked impatiently.

"We killed many werewolves...some tortured but"

"I ask you one thing and that is all that I wish to hear! Did you find what it is that I asked of you?" Usagi interrupted once more, her anger rising.

"N-no…but we..."

"That is all I." Usagi finished, putting up her hand to silence him. "You shall try better next time right?" She asked him with a smile.

"Y-yes." He replied. "You are letting me go?" He stood nervously from the chair that he was sitting in; she walked over to him and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. 

"Do not be frightened Greg...you tried your best right?" She said sweetly as walked him around the room. "Do not worry...we will catch him." She reassured. "Now...she said softly...we can not go unpunished now can we?" She said to him with a smile. "I know you tried your best...but if I did not do this...no one would learn...you see they have to learn that your best is not good enough unless you accomplish the task at hand." She continued. "But you did not." She said as she ended their walk at a window. The rain had washed away to be replaced by a warm sunshine that now brightened the blinds in which she stood before. "And now you must be punished so that the rest can learn." 

"Ms. Tsukino please!" He begged.

"Now, now Greg." She smiled. "You want the others to learn don't you?" She paused. " This will not hurt one bit." She finished as she opened the blind to reveal the sun. His body began to burn and she covered his mouth to mute the screams; she watched with nothing more than indifference as his body combusted into a whirlwind of ashes that settled on the floor. "Shit! My shoes!" She whined as she looked at her feet and the pile of ashes that lay there. She walked over to her desk and pressed a button. "Rachel?"

"Yes Ms. Tsukino?" The secretary asked.

"Could you get the cleaning lady over here?" Usagi said to her. "And cancel my next meeting...I'm going to go get me a new pair of shoes." She finished.

"Yes ma'am."

~*~

"Rei!" Makoto exclaimed cheerfully when she answered the door, her lips slurring the dialect of her Scandinavian tongue. She reached over and gave her a hug, not noticing the man standing next to her.

"I guess I'm just a nobody." Jadeite said to her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Jadeite!" She screeched as she hugged him. "Neph! Guess who is here?" She yelled into the house to her husband.

~*~

"So...that's the gall of it." Rei finished explaining their situation as she placed down her cup.

"I wish that we could help you." Neph informed as he gave Mako a sideways weary glance. "But we are up to our necks in a mission of our own."

"Really, what's new for you guys?" Jadeite asked.

"Well...we have reason to believe that the queen of the vampires abides in this city now." He told them. "We are certain that she has some kind of goal in mind."

"But perhaps that will make our mission's collide?" Rei informed.

"How so?" Makoto arched her brow.

"Well, according to what we have read so far...the fact that the angel of light lives is what keeps things in balance. So I was thinking...after what you said and all, that perhaps whichever side gets to her first will have total control." Rei finished.

"Hmmm...that would make since...the werewolves and the vampires have been battling for power since they came into existence." Nephrite commented. "Perhaps both the Queen of the Vampires and the Dark Lord of the Werewolves are after her?" He finished.

"That could be yet another possibility." Jadeite replied. "Once again though, I am not making any rash judgments before I read the original book myself."

"That is a good point…I have questioned it's proper translation for many years…they do not make since at times…how goes your work so far?"

"Well, that is where our problems arise..." Rei began. "The book is all the way in London...I don't know if we have that kind of time, after all, according to Setsuna the Dark Lord has already met her...it's only a matter of time."

"Actually..." Makoto began. "It is not in London."  Rei and Jadeite looked at her suspiciously.

"Although we do not know why..." Nephrite continued. "A few weeks ago a mysterious package arrived at our door step with no return address of any sort except the word London, and only a note on top that said 'This package does not belong to you, but wait and it's owner will come.'" He paused, a look of uncertainty crossing his face. "But when you told us your story, we began to suspect the contents of it being that book you were talking about, but we were unsure. I mean we know that it is a book...but now we suspect that it has been waiting for you." He finished.

"Well, where is it?" Rei asked excited.

"Wait, I shall go and retrieve it for you." Makoto countered as she got up, went to a dresser drawer and pulled a brown package out. She slowly walked over to Rei and placed it in her hands. "What if it was not meant for you? We could be tampering with something that is greater than us."

"I don't know." Jadeite looked towards Rei silently as she handled it, his hands crossing and uncrossing, as he was deep in thought. "But, there's only one way to find out." He said as he looked at her, nodding his head in approval.

"Very well, do what you must." Rei slowly began to tear the wrapping away with anxiety in her gut. If this had been what she was looking for, then they would be a step ahead of themselves for once. She paused for a moment, her palms sweaty, before tearing that last bit of paper away; beneath the wrapping a small box was revealed with an envelope on top. She picked up the envelope, opened it, and read its contents out loud. 

" 'To Rei and Jedite

A little something to help you with your quest. Do not abuse it, and hold it carefully. You have a long rocky road ahead of you, and remember, things are never what they seem. 

From, A friend 

PS, Trust no one but who hears you read this letter aloud now.' " 

"Well...I guess that takes care of that problem." Jadeite brooded the silence that had overcome them all.

"Yes, I guess so...but now what?" Almost as soon as Nephrite ended his sentence, there was a knock on their door.

"That must be her." Makoto said with a smile.

"Her who?" Rei queried with a confused look.

"It is a surprise." Makoto replied. "We invited her over, and we had not been expecting you…but it is just as well, it has been a long time anyways." She walked out of the room, leaving Rei puzzled and returned moments later with a wide grin on her face. "Look who is here!" 

"Usagi!" Rei exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" She plopped down into the vacant spot on the chaise next to Rei. "Long time no see ey?" Rei leaned over and hugged her enthusiastically. "I thought I was long due for a visit, but I didn't expect you to be here Rei!"

"I didn't know you were coming either!" She replied. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes it has…"She replied. "So what's going on, still vampire hunting and catching evil?" She inquired nonchalantly as she lay back into a relaxing position.

"Yeah, you know...same ol' same ol." Jadeite answered. _Which is more than you will ever believe. _ He thought as he gave a sideways glance to Rei. 

"So, how is the corporation?" Nephrite asked her. "I know it must have been hard when your mother died; it is a lot of work to be thrown into the finances and politics of business with no previous experience."

"Actually, it's going rather well!" She said with a smile. "Things are as they should be, and I have managed to even acquire a few assets on the side." _If you call secretly owning more than 10 companies and several people a few assets that is._ "Once in a while though, I have those problems that I have to see to and put in line myself…most of the work is covered by those beneath me. I get more relaxing time than I let on."

"Who would have thought that the popular girl who went to every party and had more dates than women from playboy magazine would become so serious and so looked up to!" Rei laughed.

"Hey Rei, why are you always so mean?" Usagi said with a pout, causing everyone to chuckle lightly. 

"Some things never change." Makoto commented as they continued to talk.

"Besides, that was in the past, things are different now…I have priorities and responsibilities." _People to screw over…_

~*~

"I can't believe it!" Mamoru yelled angrily as he threw the wine bottle against the wall, causing it to shatter into a million pieces. "She turned me down! She fuckin' turned me down!"

"Calm down." Malachite reassured his friend. "That's what...one turn down out of hundreds?"

"That fucking whore!" He continued his tirade.

"So the one woman who wouldn't sleep with you is a whore...but the many who would?"

"Decent bitches." He replied.

"Interesting logic." Malachite laughed as he flipped through the stations on the television in their private den.

"Shit!" He cursed as he slammed his fist against the wall.

"Just charm her and ask her out again...maybe she's in to all that romance." Malachite threw the idea out nonchalantly.

"Perhaps...she did seem like the sentimental type." He sighed as he finally allowed his body to calm down.

"Then send her a vase of roses and be done with it…Women always fall for that...especially when you give it to them for no reason."

"Maybe…"

"I don't see why you're so miffed anyway, I thought you said that your plans entailed taking it slowly…how else will you swindle your way into her life?"

"I know, I know…but there is jut something about her…" He leant back on the mirror and dug his hands into his pants pockets casually.

"Don't tell me you are getting soft on me my friend?"

"No…definitely not…" He argued. "It's weird, but every time I look into her eyes I fall in a trance…not because I feel anything…but something is up…like I have a spell on me or something."

"What are you thinking?" Malachite looked to him puzzlingly.

"Is there some kind of summon in the book of ki that says that if someone has a power, and you eat the source of that power, that you shall absorb it…imagine the power I would have…if I had her eyes."

~*~

"Usagi." Her secretary called out to her as she walked in to her office. "This came in for you today." She finished as she showed her the huge vase filled with roses.

"Oh." Usagi replied simply. "Throw it out with the others." She finished before going back to her work.

"But don't you even want to read the card?" The secretary inquired. Usagi rolled her eyes from her work to look at her secretary. Her romantic sympathies were a tad bit annoying. She had to take a mental note to take care of her. "Oh fine." She sighed reluctantly as she reached her hand out for the card. When she had finished reading through it she handed it back to her secretary whom prodded her even further.

"Well?" She asked in a manner as if trying not to pry.

"Mr. Chiba wants to meet with me for dinner and dancing...but I don't feel like dancing so the answer is no. Please be sure to let him know that." Usagi stated before looking back at her work once more. After five minutes she looked up to see her secretary still standing there. "Is there something that you wanted Cynthia?"

"Well, Ms. Tsukino...Mamoru is like one of the most eligible bachelors in the town...and I have heard other rumors of him as well...but the fact of the matter is that he is said to be a fun person...why don't you give it a try? You are always so pressed for work...you don't have to make going out with him a routine in your life...but it never hurts to relax." Usagi sighed, aside from feeling annoyed at the moment she had to admit...perhaps she did need a day out.

"Hmmm..." She turned slightly in her chair and looked passed the tall buildings towards the horizon. She sighed "Perhaps I do need a day to relax…very well…I think that I will take him up on that offer...call him up and tell him I accept." She finished.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4****

By MG

Don't own SM.

"I think you should wear this one." Mina giggled as she twirled around the room holding a slim dress in her arms. Usagi glanced up from where was lounging on her back with her head dangling from the edge of the bed in nothing but a pearly crème bra and panty set, her hand lazily swishing a glass of red wine. "This is perfect for dancing!" For some reason Usagi suddenly had a clear picture of Mina with pigtails in a schoolgirl's outfit.

"Mina, you are way too interested in my love life." She sighed as she looked back up at the ceiling.

"Hey, you were the one talking all that shit the other day about finding a dangerous man." She arched her brow, skeptically looking her up and down. "Yet you don't seem to want to get off you're ass and go!" She walked back to the closet and placed the dress back on the rack, already searching for a second one. "I'm beginning to think that perhaps there is nothing wrong with the men you have dated...perhaps there's something wrong with you." 

"No...I just don't like the corporate type…and they just happen to be all I meet these days." Usagi downed the glass quickly. "They're so stuffy and boring." She licked her lips in distaste as she arose from her spot on the bed, swinging her legs over the side and reaching over to place her glass on the table near the head of the bed.

"Last time I checked." Mina paused as she stuck her head out of the walk in closet. "Stuffy and boring men do not invite women on a date to go dancing." 

"Yes, especially when there is so much business to attend to no? I doubt that we will do anything but speak of his affair that I shall be overseeing. Speaking of dancing anyway, he did not even confirm what kind of dancing." She slumped back to the bed and rubbed her fingertips on her temples in wonder. "Does he mean ballroom dancing, or clubbing?" She sighed heavily. "Now, clubbing I can do, but ballroom dancing...never has been one of my more interesting sports." Mina laughed at her musings before sticking her head out of the closet once more.

"I think you should wear the white one." She finished as she pulled a long slender dress out of the closet.

"Mmmm, scandalous." Usagi replied with a smile as she looked at the dress. It was obvious from a glance that the outfit was formfitting, but it was the wide-open and revealing sections on both sides coming all the way down to the hem, that gave the dress it's sex appeal. In the open areas, instead of cloth, all there was holding the back and front of the dress together where thin white straps that stretched to allow movement.

"That's the look we're swinging for." She replied with a smile.

"That means I'll have to change the bra and panty set I'm wearing and slip into the one that I had designed especially for that get up." Usagi commented. "You know, this may prove to be rather fun." 

"Fun is what we're lookin' for." Mina giggled as she laid the dress out on Usagi's bed.

"No, fun is what I'M looking for." Usagi replied dangerously, placing emphasis on the word 'I'm'. "You're just looking for sex."

"Not so." Mina replied indignantly whilst crossing her arms. She sighed in defeat when she glanced at the way in which Usagi arched her brow bemusedly. "Well...perhaps, maybe I am...but I'm looking for fun as well!" Usagi laughed. 

"Still, once again…we have not solved my problem." She prodded. "What kind of dancing are we doing?" 

"I think that no matter what kind of dancing that you are planning to do, you should still where this dress." Mina glanced towards her and the dress and back again, a sardonic grin filling her features. "Either way you are bound to cause a ruckus." They both giggled as Usagi walked towards her dresser, pulling off her undergarments in the process.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" She suddenly changed the subject. 

"Well, I figured that I would go clubbing at La' Crème."  She commented. "It's the newest club in town, and I just have to check it out." 

"Let me know how things go...and if I'm lucky, we just may meet up with one another." She fished through her drawer, carelessly throwing underwear and bras behind her until she found the right set.

"That would be wicked." Mina remarked with a wry grin. "Then I can meet this Mamoru that everyone speaks of as being the most eligible bachelor." She paused thoughtfully. "And then perhaps he could tell me if he has a brother." Usagi laughed and shook her head as she slipped the bottom half of the set on.

"So you can jump him?" She added with a malicious grin and more giggling.

"But of course." When Mina had finished helping Usagi tie the strings for her undergarments, she walked to the closet and pulled a golden orange outfit out. "So what do you think of this?" She said as she showed Usagi a dress that she could possibly wear to the club.

~*~

Mamoru smiled in the darkness of his limo as it drove through the front gates of Usagi's estate. _Tonight will be a marvelous night._ _Dancing is excellent foreplay._ He sighed contentedly as he waited silently for the limo to drive around the circle and to the front doors, and then a few more moments for the chauffeur to come around and open his door. With a manner about him that seemed demanding, he stepped out of the car, walked up to the mahogany doors and rang the bell. 

~*~

"There he is." Mina commented as she looked down at the front door from a second floor window. "I can't see all that clearly, but he looks absolutely sexy." She looked to Usagi who was putting the finishing touches on her hair before glancing back down again. 

"Give me the stats." Usagi called out as she continued dressing.

"From what I can tell…we got a black sleek Italian Salvatore Ferragamo jacket with a deep blue window pa-no wait…a GEORGIO, Armani, deep blue window pain shirt with black slacks…there must be a sin for looking that damn good."  She watched as he impatiently passed a hand through the black strands that came over his face. 

"I thought you said you couldn't see clearly?"

"Yeah well…I have a good eye for good taste." She shook her head from side to side, sucking her teeth in the process. "Damnit girl, I envy you…he must be a damn good fuck." Mina finished as she looked back to Usagi. 

"Well, I'm off." Usagi called out to her as she grabbed her small purse and walked towards the bedroom door. "Try not to wait up for me all right?"

"So help me, if you do not come back with a good report…and a good report meaning you don't come back until tomorrow morning…" Mina sighed, shaking her head from side to side, as she looked back towards the window.

~*~

Mamoru was about to ring the bell once more when it opened before him. He stared lustfully upon her slender form for but a moment, his eyes openly roaming over her figure and smooth curves before looking back up to where her hair was flowing down her back in thousands of golden curls. with white diamond highlights. His eyes roamed back down again. _Perhaps, the dancing won't be needed after all. That dress is all I need to get me going._

"Are you going to stare at me all night or are we going to go dancing?" She said with a smile, interrupting his previous thoughts; he immediately looked up from where his glance was previously occupied to her face.

"Dancing of course." He replied as he immediately gathered his composure. He gently grabbed for her hand, and bowed slightly, placing a light butterfly kiss on it. "Let's get this show on the road shall we?" He led her to the door of the limousine by the hand, silently taking notice of her appearance once more. He wanted to groan as he noticed the way in which the open strips of her dress showed much skin, giving him a rather good look at her creamy legs, to the smooth curves of her hips, and all the way up to a small side glance of her firm round breast. He took a deep breath as she got in the limo. _Damnit it all to hell! Perhaps I should just forget the damn dancing and fucking rape her in my limo. His mind raced when he entered and saw that she had settled down with her legs crossed.  When they had finally settled down and were off, he turned to her to see that she was laughing to herself. "Did I miss a joke?" He grinned._

"Something that a friend of mine had spoken to me about earlier is all." She replied.

"Inside joke." He responded knowingly.

"Yes, you could say that."  She countered before deciding for a change of subject. "So, where exactly are we going" She asked.

"There's a new club in town...called La' Crème." He told her and she only smiled.    

"I heard of it recently." She replied to him. "I was considering going to see what it was about some other time, but I guess some other time has suddenly become today." She continued. "So Mamoru, a club is hardly the place that one would find something worthy of my taste when it comes to food...where do you plan on taking me to dine?" She paused. "I'm a growing girl after all." She looked towards the window and into the night, awaiting his response. For a moment he watched her profile from his corner as the light from the moon came in through the tint of his window and shown on her face; she looked like an angel. 

"I decided that perhaps an invitation to my home was in order...then I could cook for you." She shifted her gaze back to him and arched her brow.

"You are going to cook for me?" She asked softly. "That's so sweet." She replied with watery eyes. "It's not everyday that you find a man that would cook for a woman on the first date." _I can already tell this is going to be one boring trip…he's beginning to sound like another one of those damn annoying overly sympathetic romantic wimps._

"It should be no surprise, a man should always be willing to cook for a woman...it is a small price to pay, especially when he may be considering investing more time with her." He finished softly.

"Tell me Mamoru, how is such a nice, kind, gentleman like you not taken?" She questioned with a smile. _Already he wants my fucking time and he doesn't even know me._

"Well...there are not many women out there who could keep my interest for long." _Well, at least not further than what it takes for one good fuck. "They're usually just out for my money." He paused. "I've always tried to find a woman who would be interested in just me, who I am, not what I am."_

"I know the feeling...I have met many a man in my day who for some reason actually thought that they could possess me as if I was a prize or just a beautiful object." She replied softly. _Hmmm…interesting._

_You don't know how right on the nose you are. Seeing the smirk on her face, he wondered what she was thinking. His wonderment was short lived when he looked out his window to see that they had arrived, the unmistakable long line already forming round the corner of the building. _

"Well, it looks like we have arrived." He said to her as the limo came to halt. 

"From the looks of it the night has barely started yet." They waited patiently for the driver to come around and open the door for them. Mamoru came out first and then let his hand out for her to grab a hold of. He watched mesmerized as she let out one long and slender foot, before gracefully stepping out of the limo.

~*~

Rei sighed from where she stood leaning over the desk in which Jadeite sat studiously, eyeglasses in place, slowly translating the Latin Manuscript to a sheet of paper. The light from the lamps illuminated the room, giving it a soft glow.

"You know what puzzles me?" He pushed the rims further up the bridge of his nose, before giving her a sideways glance. 

"No…what?"

"Why is it that the angel of light keeps balance between the werewolves and the vampires?" She began thoughtfully. "I mean, what's so special about her?"

"I don't know Rei." He replied. "But that is a very good question." He finished as he took a sip of the tea that Makoto had placed on the desk for him. He carefully dabbed the feather pen in the ink well and continued to read; many other translation books were scattered about him on the desk.

"I have a feeling that there is so much more to this than we realize…perhaps that is what Setsuna meant when she said there is more than what is seemed." Nephrite noted as he and Makoto entered the office that was located in the den in the back of his library.

"I think when we find out what this is really about, that we will not like it much no?" Makoto added.

"You know what I think?" Rei began. "Forget worrying about what may or may not happen, and let's get down to translating this book."

"Dear, I can go but so fast." Jadeite commented as he lifted one of the various books scattered about and flipped through the pages. "And we can't make a move until this book is translated...so you can't do a thing but sit there and wait."      

"Sometimes I wonder whether or not we should not just let the prophecy run it's course? I feel that it may do so with or without our help…what could we do to stop it?" Nephrite remarked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Even so my love, it is good to be prepared with what will come…our safety or our destruction…and then what if what we do now is a part of the prophecy…perhaps we are supposed to help." Makoto responded softly, her tired eyes wearily glancing down at her feet.

"Amour…you look like you need to rest, we should go to bed now…" Nephrite murmured softly as he rest his chin on her head and placed his arms around her. "I think the two of you should rest as well…there is no sense in wasting energy on this…if something were to happen we need be alert…I have been through too many things in my day to not be cautious about being alert at all times. " Rei sighed in defeat.

"We sleep tonight, and meanwhile, the dark lord is no doubt making his moves on the angel of light...whoever she is." She commented softly. "May God help her soul."

~*~

The words to the song filtered through their ears as Mamoru led Usagi to the dance floor. He felt himself already getting heated as she lifted her arms above her head and began to sway her hips back and forward against his body. Her movements were fluid, her already hard nipples grazing against his shirt as she moved sensually against him to the beat of the music.  His hands he passed all down her sides lightly, then boldly, caressingly, as he began to move up and down against her length, allowing her to feel the power of him. He slicked back his sweat matted bangs as he began to concentrate deeply on the movements she was making. He felt an odd power overcome him as visions of them together filled his head; he needed her badly.

She hiked her dress up to her thighs and placed her palm down on his chest as he began moving his hips in an upward motion beneath her; he was coming too close. She could feel the heat rising in more places than one as she continually moved her hips in coordination with his own. The desire between them increased, making her want to boil over. Visions filled her head. 

And then they were alone, or as alone as one could get in a heated club on a packed dance floor; but to them, no one else mattered. He pushed her against the wall brusquely, his hand sliding up her thigh, gripping her almost painfully, and placing her leg round his body as he began to grind his hips powerfully into her, showing her just what she was doing to him. His lips sought her neck, suckling her hard as she called out his name softly for only him to hear, her hands entangling themselves in his hair.

"Mamoru." 

Just that one word and he could feel himself already begin to lose control, and he didn't know for how much longer he would have it. He looked up in her eyes and then all pretenses were gone. He would have her now. She knew it, and he knew it. She didn't care.

He groaned before slamming his lips against her own, one hand haphazardly reaching for his buckle, the other roughly pulling her head back by her hair at the roots, molding her body to him. _What the hell am I doing?_  I'm _not supposed to be the kind of man who couldn't keep himself in check. I'm at least a little more conservative than this! _Pushing the thoughts from his mind, he thrust one time long and hard into her. She whimpered into the kiss, her nails digging tightly into his back as she convulsed strongly around him.

~*~

Mamoru had not missed the fact that all the eyes of the other men in the room were on her, as both he and Usagi walked back towards the bar. There was something about a woman who just had sex. She had a natural glow, a natural pheromone all her own, a consuming power. He was a little more than surprised at how casual she was acting about the whole matter, almost as if it had not just happened. _To think, I actually used to look on men in disgust who did things like that! _He sighed defeated. _But I'd be damned if I didn't admit that it's so fucking sexy._

_Shit! What the hell is wrong with you? You don't go on the first date with a guy whom you didn't even want to go out with the first place and then let him fuck you in the back of a room full of people! I know I have a little more decency than that at least. She sighed. __If Minako knew about this…I wouldn't hear the end of it…then again, I'd be a damn good liar if I didn't say that it was sexy as hell._

She slid herself onto a stool and Mamoru stood next to her, the ending words to the song filling his head with visions of Usagi beneath him, and him driving within her forcefully.__

"What'll it be miss?" She barely managed to keep herself in check when she felt his hand slide up the inside of her thigh, slowly ascending until it reached its goal.

"I'll have a 'perfect kiss'." She replied, before glancing to Mamoru with a knowing look. He knew what the look was for. _Someone's a little possessive._

"My oh my, are you sure you can handle that?" He asked her with a grin. If anyone else were watching, they would have assumed he was talking about her drink, but she knew better.

"I'm a growing girl remember, I can carry my own." She challenged. 

"I don't doubt it." He replied before turning to the bartender. "One 'sex under the boardwalk'." He ordered, giving her a sideways look, easily dismissing the man. Silence reigned between them for moments more before he spoke. "So…having fun yet?" He asked her darkly, blindly taking her finished drink from the bartender and handing it to her.

"I have to admit, I never believed that a corporate man knew how to dance." She replied before sipping the cool liquid; he knew what kind of dancing she really meant.

"You really shouldn't prejudge us...or at least me." He countered, watching mesmerized as she dipped her finger in her drink then slipped her finger in her mouth, before speaking once more.

"Just out of curiosity, is it for this reason that you can't seem to find a woman who is suited to you needs?" She arched her brow.

"You must forgive me...I'm not usually that...tenacious."

"Nor I...I told myself that I would relax today...I guess took it perhaps a little too far." She returned his smile, grinning lopsidedly. _Don't apologize just yet, that was actually the best part of the evening so far._

"In any matter, to answer your question, no...but for more, playful reasons." He replied huskily. "If you allow me to take you back to my place for dinner, I can show you just what I mean." 

"That may prove to be an interesting venture." She responded in turn. _He may turn out to be my best venture yet, if his earlier actions are a sign of anything to come._

" I guess we are off then." He helped her down from her stool before pulling her by the hand towards the door.

~*~

"How do you feel now?" Seiya questioned softly, kissing her forehead between the brown strands of her bangs. 

"Just weak I guess." She replied shyly as she twitched her fingers within her hands; he placed his hands on her own to comfort her. "I did not know it would hurt so much Seiya." She said as she looked down at her fingers. "Did I hurt you, are you all right?" He chuckled deeply.

"I'm fine, besides I should be worried about you...I know that Usagi told me to wait...but I couldn't any longer" He smiled softly at her as he flexed his back because of the deep scratches she had placed there. "I'm sorry love, I did not mean to hurt you." He held her close, softly whispering into her ear.

"Do not be sorry, I knew that it would hurt, and I wanted to do it."

She paused. "It is just new to me is all...p-perhaps if we go and get a drink, I shall feel refreshed...I am feeling rather dry right now."

"Perhaps you are right, you are looking rather pale my love...and I'm sure your throat is parched." He paused. "But perhaps I can quench your thirst for a bit...I love you Katarina." He murmured before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Thank-you for giving yourself to me." He deepened the kiss further and she let herself go into it, slightly worried when she suddenly heard him take a sharp breath. He released himself quickly and turned to see a hooded form look at him with glowing eyes. 

"Do not be so alarmed, you know why I am here." The dark figure said as it suddenly started to thunder, darkness concealing its face.

"Seiya?" Katarina asked in a worried tone. "What is going on?"

"I don't know." He said as he pulled a hidden dagger out of his side pocket. "You have no business here, and if you do not leave us I will do what I will to remedy the situation." He stated angrily to the intruder before looking back to her. "Run Kat." He suddenly commanded to her softly.

"What?" She cried out. 

"I said run! Don't look back...I'll come and get you!" He screamed at her and blocked her way as she took off. As soon as she was gone he looked toward his adversary.

"Do not presume that I will not go after her after I kill you." The figure said.

"You will not lay a finger on her, especially when I kill you first." the fight began; metal clinging against metal. The intruder barely dodged the low kick sent towards his leg; he jumped in the air quickly and kicked Seiya in the face, causing him to lose his weapon when he flew backwards in the other direction. Seiya glanced quickly at the fallen dagger and cursed before blocking another attack. He jumped easily over his opponent, using his naturally acquired skills, and reached to the ground for the discarded knife. Seeing his enemy coming round he hit him in the stomach, and picked up the dagger that he discarded in the fight. He turned around immediately to hit his opponent in the heart with a dagger, but unfortunately also in time for his opponent to do the same to him.

~*~

"Can I help you with anything?" Usagi asked as she picked up a celery stick from a vegetable platter that sat on Mamoru's countertop. 

"No." He replied from where he was standing in front of one of the pots with a spoon in his hand. 

"Are you sure?" She prodded.

"No, now stop asking before I kick you out of the kitchen." He teased with a playful, yet somehow dark smile. 

"Kay." She propped herself up on the counter and crossed her legs.

"Do you always make yourself so comfortable in other people's kitchens?" He asked as he turned his face towards her and began to chop some carrots.  She leaned over and spoke to him.

"Yes." She smiled innocently. "So when are we going to do something fun? I'm dying to know what your idea of fun is." She pointed out. 

_Dying to know little one, ey? Now that, is ironic. _He glanced over at her when she leaned forward once more, showing much more of her cleavage than she had previously; carelessly he cut his finger with the knife.

"Shit." He cursed.

"What's wrong?" She asked and he turned around to show her. 

"It's nothing, just a little blood." He said as he looked from his finger up to her face to see her paralyzed with a certain air about her he couldn't discern. "Is something wrong?" He asked as she stared intently at his finger before turning sharply away. 

"N-no...it's just...I can't stand the sight of blood is all." She quickly answered. _Great, this is just what I need now._

_This evening is proving to be a little more than I expected._ He thought wickedly.

"Why don't you go sit down in the dining room and wait for me to bring the food?" She silently complied, leaving the kitchen and choosing to be seated at the well-furnished table. He brought the food out moments later, just as her cell phone began to ring.

"I'll be just a moment." She said to him as she took the phone out of her purse and pressed the talk button. "Usagi here." He watched as her face changed from slightly angry, uncomfortable, to edgy, and to finally distraught. "I'll be there as soon as possible." She looked up to Mamoru with sadness in her eyes. "Something's come up...I'm afraid that I have to go."

~*~

"I can not believe that you allowed this to happen!" She yelled. "I told you to watch after him!" She continued as she threw her hands in the air while pacing back and forth. "Now he is dead!" She rubbed her eyes with the bottoms of her hands. "I knew they would try to kill him to get to me...and you let them get him!" She paused momentarily with sudden thought. "Where is Katarina?" She suddenly asked the men in the room. 

"She's in her room mourning." One of them spoke up nervously.

"What I want to know is how the fuck they even knew to go after him?" She continued as she ignored the storm that raged on outside. "I do not like this one bit!" She sighed as she thought about what she would do to work things out. "I am going for a walk." She finished as she stormed off towards the door.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Minako asked. "Usagi would you like to drink something, you're looking rather pale and dry." 

"No thank-you Minako, I need some time alone." Usagi replied.

"Do you want us to guard you?" One of the guards nervously asked.

"Does the word isolation mean anything to you?" She bit back at him causing him to cringe. "You had a job to do and you fucked up! Now why the hell do you think I would give you the fucking honor of standing by me?! No! You and the rest go report to Diamond, I shall personally deal with you later." She scowled.

"Wait Usa...don't do anything I wouldn't do." Minako commented with a weak smile that did not quite reach her eyes. 

"You know me...I could never get into trouble." She finished as she walked out the door into the pouring rain without any protective covering.

~*~

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come to me." Setsuna said in the darkness of her room from where she sat in her chair with her back to the door. 

"I do not know why I have let you live for so long...when you pose such a threat to me." The voice replied to her with venom in its throat.

"Just do what you have come for...I have no time for games." Setsuna replied. 

"Oh, you will play my games...and you will listen and listen well." The voice bit back. 

"Whatever you wish, your highness." She replied back defiantly. "You may be a queen but you are not my own!"

"Silence!" She bit back once more. "One of my own kind was taken tonight by one of your own! I had reasoned to let your kind live as long as you do not interfere, but now that promise is broken witch!"

"You know that it could not be avoided!" Setsuna began. "Just get on with it!" She finished with a stern voice that showed no fear. "You know you will not win in the end...evil never conquers over good!"

"Is that a bedtime story that your mother told you?" The queen asked, sarcasm dripping heavily from her voice. "I so much did enjoy seeing her body ripped to shreds, and her blood sucked dry. Might I add that it tasted rather good, never tasted better. I especially liked the part when I personally ripped her fucking heart out!" She finished, hitting Setsuna where they knew it hurt.

"Laugh now, but you and I both know that you are in danger of losing as we speak." Setsuna replied, playing the card that she had up her sleeve. _Good thing I sent the book away to them where it will be safe_. Almost too late she quickly covered her mouth in shock as she realized the error in her ways.

"I'm not as stupid as you think!" She triumphed. "Even I am smart enough to suspect that there is error in the book...and by the way witch, I thank you for that piece of information." She continued. "You only confirmed my beliefs all along." The queen sighed exasperatedly, before continuing once more. "Now, you do not have the book, therefore I do not need you anymore." She finished before throwing the chair Setsuna was in across the room. She bit her tongue hard when she landed with a thud with the chair on top of her and immediately tried to scurry away.

"I do not fear you!" She replied boldly as she tried to reach for what the queen assumed was a wooden steak that lay on the ground a few meters away from her.

"Really?" She queried in arrogant manner. "Well you should...pathetic gypsy, you should know better than to think a petty stake will kill the Queen of Vampires." She was by her side in a second, going faster than her eye could see. "But hey, you and I both know that I like a good chase...unfortunately though...I'm NOT in the FUCKING MOOD!" She raged before taking her hand and quickly picking up Setsuna by the neck, hoisting her high in the air. "Do not think I will mend this promise gypsy just by killing you...your whole FUCKING race will pay!" She finished before bringing Setsuna's neck to her lips and plunging her teeth into her neck.

~*~

Usagi walked mindlessly through the pouring rain, not thinking of where she was going. Things were so complicated right now, she wasn't sure she should think; perhaps what she needed was a stress reliever. There was a lot to do, a lot to take care of. They were closer to knowing who she was than they realized. She thought her original plan to sway anyone from knowing who she was would work, but now she wasn't so sure. She slicked back her hair that was matted to her sides and suddenly for some odd reason, stopped in her tracks. She looked up to see where she was just to see that she had somehow, without thinking, walked up to Mamoru's estate. She stared at the big black gates and faltered as to whether or not she should go in. Perhaps she owed him an explanation; she practically got up without giving him a reason or anything. Without another thought, she pushed the gate open and then closed it behind her. She walked the long way up the driveway until she reached the door and rang the doorbell.

~*~

Mamoru was drying his hair with a towel as he silently cursed the ruined night. _Damnit, if I hadn't had her right where he wanted her! And then boom, something just had to happen!_ _With any luck, like all other women before her, I'd have had her eating out the palm of my hand in no time. _He hadn't been able to sleep that night as she had put him in a restless mood. He still couldn't get the seductress dance she displayed before him at the club as she rubbed her body against his own out of his mind, nor the way it felt when he was encased by her warmth, even if it was for just a short time. In the back of his mind he could have sworn he heard the doorbell ring; he glanced to the clock on the wall of his bathroom to see the time. _Who the hell could be ringing the bell at 2:30 in the morning? My servants know better!_ Rage built up in his heart; he wasn't in the mood for games right now. Perhaps he had only imagined it; he resolved to that idea as he continued to towel dry his hair. 

_Bring! He heard it once more. He threw down the towel and cursed once again as he picked up his black robe off of the wall and walked out the room. _

As he walked down the stairs, the storm that raged on outside became clearer to him. He could see the lightening rampant and uncontrolled; he could hear the thunder begging to be heard as it crashed outside the wall length windows. He tied a light knot around his waist as he reached the door and sniffed the air for danger on the other side. Sensing none, he opened the door to be treated to the side of Usagi about to walk away in the rain, her white dress clinging to her body like a second skin, revealing more than he had imagined except the parts that he really wanted to see. Immediately his rage dwindled away to nothingness. Before she had a chance to walk away he called out her name softly when he had finally found his voice once more.

"Usagi." He whispered huskily causing her to quickly turn around and face him, strands of long wet hair whipping about her in the air.

"Mamoru...I." She had rehearsed what she had planned to say, but for some reason could not get it out of her mouth as air seemed to suddenly die in her throat.

"Come inside." He suddenly ordered after a moment of silence and she numbly complied. Once inside, he led her to the Eternal Nocturnal Divinity Room and told her to sit down while he went and got some towels. She sat down in silence and hugged herself as a sudden shiver came over her body. He came back moments later, two fluffy white towels in his grasps. He gave them to her silently before sitting down next to her. "What were you doing walking out in the pouring rain?" He asked her. Forget the fact that she had just practically walked into the lion's den unwarned. 

"My brother was murdered." She suddenly spat while she began to dry her legs, one of which was propped up on the glass table. He looked at her leg for a moment before looking her in the eye. "I needed to get out, I was walking around mindlessly when I came upon your mansion...decided that perhaps I could get shelter for the moment." She finished softly.

"Here, let me get that." He replied as she tried to dry her back. She didn't fight back, but let the towel go and gave him control. "Face me." He said to her and she shifted her body to meet his dark yet husky gaze. He wrapped the towel around her back and started to massage her sides slowly, drying them in the process.

"I don't know why we're doing this." She said softly while looking down and away from him. "Drying me up just to send me out into the rain again...I just came to tell you why I left so suddenly." Her voice got softer as he worked his way up, his forefingers massaging into her back, up and down, and his thumbs passing over her breasts. 

"Usagi." He said in a thick and deep husky voice, his face slowly approaching hers. "Is that all you came for?" His eyes followed the path of her tongue as she licked her parched lips. He didn't give her a chance to answer as his lips suddenly took possession of her own.   


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By MG

Don't own sm…

Usagi slowly slid her thigh to the other side of his leg to straddle him as they continued to kiss passionately. He carelessly tossed the towel aside, becoming bolder as his hands slipped in the revealing sides of her dress to mold her breasts. A throaty moan escaped her throat as he moved his hands to her back and began to pull the zipper down. She felt hot; the firmness of his manhood pressing at her stomach and making her mind reel. 

_I had almost forgotten just how good that feels. _With blind urgent hands she found her way to the knot and untied it, pushing it off him as much as she could so that she could feel him. She purred softly in his ear as he placed his hands on her thighs and began to raise the slightly damp dress off of her body. When he reached her arms, she lifted them in the air; he grunted when he took in the sight of her undergarment. 

"Usagi...you're so damn sexy." He grunted. She licked her lips before bringing his hand to her back and helping him undo her bra. In a few moments her breasts were free from their confinement. His lips immediately sought out her neck, and began to work its way down slowly as she threw her head back in ecstasy with a moan, her damp hair falling behind her. His fingers pulled back on her hair to keep her still; she took his free hand in her own and guided it down the side of her body starting with her breast, and then down to the tie that held her underwear in place. Realizing her need, he untied the knot and immediately went to the other one when he was finished. With need he slipped her underwear from beneath her and threw it behind the couch. 

She cried out when he began to suckle her breast, and whimpered when he nipped at her flesh. _Oh gods, her skin taste so good._ He moaned as he fought to seek control of his hunger. He didn't have to think about it twice as she raised her body above his own and began to slide onto him. They exclaimed simultaneously at their final joining, and she immediately began a steadfast rhythm, clutching his head to her chest and slipping his fingers in her hair. Her eyes almost rolled heavenward as she fought to keep control of her rhythm. He grunted and she moaned, as ecstasy always seemed within reach for the two of them, yet always fleeting whenever they thought they were close. The feeling of his manhood filling her over and over to depths sent her swirling out of control and she began to pick up the pace once again. She cried out in frustration, as completion always seemed steps away, but never within reach. He placed his hands at her sides to help her in her movements as she picked up the pace once more. She took shelter in the crook of his neck, suckling him there to keep herself from going out of her mind with the passion she was feeling, and yet for other reasons. He was surprised by her need, and was yet also enraged because he needed so badly to become one with her. Their sounds of passion became louder as she picked up the pace once more, crying all the while because he could do this to her; could make her so close to the point of receiving release and yet never giving it to her. She clutched his body tightly, sweat soaking her already damp hair and flesh as she picked up the pace once more. He held his hands firmly at her sides, as sweat dripped down his. _How the hell is she doing this to me_? He wondered in his mind over and over. _Most women would have lost it already, but she has me continuously on edge! Holy shit! All I can think about is coming with her! He grunted loudly in frustration, enough to make the room almost tremble. With her fingernails dug tightly into his back, she paused in the midst of her long and fast thrusting to raise high above him, to the point in which he was barely in her entrance; she closed her eyes tightly before allowing herself to drop onto him at a fast pace. That move consumed them both and set their souls on fire as she screamed into his throat so loud and trembled so greatly that she thought for sure that her heart would jump out of her chest. She clamped down on him so hard and tight that he had to pinch her thighs greatly to keep from losing himself completely. He howled into the air, her tightening sending him completely over the edge as he shot his seed deep within her body. They both began gasping for as much air as they could muster as realization suddenly dawned on him. Even if he had planned it, he didn't even have enough energy to attack her. _Shit!_ He cursed as he could hear her began to breathe calmly and then softly snore above him. He was so drawn out that he couldn't move a muscle. The only compensation he felt was the fact that she had fallen asleep and probably wouldn't be moving until he had enough strength to finish the act. __Shit, Shit, Shit. He cursed some more as he felt his eyes began to droop. _If I'm like this now, what will I do when I actually make plans to be done with her?__

~*~

"I can't believe that you fucked him!" Mina exclaimed as Usagi put on her suit so that she could go down to the office.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Usagi replied nonchalantly as she put her black jacket on over her cornflower blue silk shirt. 

"Oh don't give me that!" Mina replied. "When you went out for a walk last night, you went up to his mansion and fucked him!" She accused. "You've got that I just got fucked look all over your face!" 

"I do not deny nor do I admit to anything." She replied as she went over to her bureau, picked up a brush, and began to brush through her hair. 

"Alright, then answer this." Mina began. "Explain to me why you came home just hours ago."

"It was a very long walk." She replied as she picked up her briefcase. "Look, call me when you get to the office okay?" She added. "I have some very important information to discuss with you."

"Look, about Seiya..." Mina began, changing the subject.

"Later." Usagi quickly interrupted.

"Fine!" Mina replied in a dignified manner. "But I'm gonna get everything out of you if it's the last thing I do!" She finished as Usagi walked out of the room. 

~*~

"You ever get that eerie feeling that things are just not right?" Rei slumped into the chaise, glancing over to where Nephrite sat flipping the channels on the TV set.

"Why do you ask?" He queried absentmindedly.

"Oh, I dunno." She sighed as glanced to the ceiling, as if looking for answers hidden there. "I was just wondering if I should go see Setsuna, see if I could get something else from her...when I suddenly had this feeling this...I don't know how to describe it."

"Well you know honey, whenever you have those kind of feelings, you're usually right...maybe you should pay Sets a visit." Jadeite said to her.

"Perhaps you're right...tell ya what." She began. "Neph, you come with me. Mako, you stay with Jed. This way we are even in strength." She paused. "All right, let's get on the move." Both her and Nephrite arose in response to her commands. "Oh and Neph, I think we both should bring a weapon."

"Know how to use a crossbow?" He asked her.

"Teach me on the way." She finished.

~*~

Usagi sat at the desk she had her men bring in that morning, her mind heavy and stressed over everything that had happened.  _They probably don't know how close they are to finding out that I'm the angel of light. And then what about Seiya; I have to find a way to properly deal with his death. _She rubbed her temples slowly_. Gods this morning was a real mind blower...look at me, I sit here thinking about Seiya's death and in the next minute I'm dwelling on Mamoru and his damn body! But then again, I'd be a fool not to think about it.  It doesn't take a magnifying glass to see through his playboy ways...but still, he was so damn sexy. Perhaps I should just ride this one out and let him think I was falling under his charms. She sighed_. Usagi, you make it sound so technical...just admit it. You are looking for the same things you always have been when you see a new good-looking man. You want to use him for sex.__

"Usagi, Mr. Chiba from Chiba Tech is here to see you. I told him that you wished not be disturbed, but he is insistent that you…." Her secretary never had a chance to finish, as Mamoru came bustling thru the doors.

_Well if it isn't Satan himself. She thought bemusedly with a roll of her eyes. _This ought to be fun. Hmmm, maybe it would be really fun to make him try really hard for my affections. Sorta like a dog's worst nightmare, a bitch that doesn't give a shit. Hell, she knew he was a good screw, but he didn't have to know that.__

"I do not believe that you have an appointment." Her signature was easily scribbled out across the bottom of the paper she was currently holding, the sound of pen on paper echoing throughout the room. 

"I would think that after this morning we would no longer have the formalities between us." He sat next to her, his attitude cool and demure.

"I do not mix business with pleasure, when you are at my office you respect my rules." He narrowed his eyes, holding in his anger. 

"Dually noted, but I am here now…and you do not seem to be doing anything of the importance that cannot wait-"

"Never assume…you know what happens when you do that don't you?" She lifted sheet after sheet from one particular packet of papers and signed each one diligently; she had still yet to face him. 

"Enlighten me." He lay back in the chair; to him, the whole matter was quiet amusing.

"As the saying goes, you make an 'ass out of you and me'." He chuckled.

"Is that the new phrase these days?" He was goading her into responding out of formality, she knew it, and he knew it.

"You are stalling for time and yet I am sure you came here for something. I have an actual meeting in five minutes, so please get on with it." She pulled back one of the many tendrils that fell from her tightly coiled bun and tucked it behind her ear.

"You don't look like someone whom has lost their brother the night before…why are you hiding behind your work?" 

"Look Mr. Chiba." She started, her eyes continuously glancing at the last few papers she held in her grasp. "First and foremost, I just wanted to inform you that the death in my family will not affect my work on your business affair." She lifted her thin-rimmed silver reading glasses from her face and folded them within her hands. "So you have nothing to worry about." She paused as she finally chanced a glance his way. "Secondly, as long as we are on business grounds, my personal life…is NONE, of your fucking business." He set her irritation aside.

"So…when is it my business?" His hand slipped easily up her thigh and grabbed her tightly, causing her to jump. She glanced at the offending hand between her legs before narrowing her eyes on him. He thought it was a game. For her, there were moments for things like this and there were times when she would have thought a move so smooth to be dangerously sexy…this was not one of those times. 

Her hand gripped his own and removed it before replying.

"I don't know how the women you have met before in your life have let you treat them…but I will not be your fucking dog…neither will I open my legs and patiently await for you to come and screw me…this is a new world Mamoru, women do not patiently wait at home to be fucked anymore."

"Touché." He lay back in the chair with a precarious smile, easily dismissing the moment. "You want to play business, then I can play business." He paused. "I would like to schedule those meetings to visit each floor of your building on separate days as soon as possible…as soon as possible meaning sometime this week..." He titled his head to the side before grinning malevolently at her. "Now…tell me Usagi…you are not informing me that you did not enjoy yourself are you? And that you are not considering perhaps…another meeting such as the first?"__

"I would be a liar to state otherwise Mr. Chiba. It was a pleasant release." 

"I prefer Mamoru, if you don't mind…Mr. Chiba sounds too formal, makes me feel like an old man." _She treats sex like it's a fucking board meeting._

"Well, I am so sorry about that, but I prefer Mr. Chiba."

"It was Mamoru earlier this morning when you were fucking my brains out…I don't see any reason why things should change." He was mocking her.

"MR. CHIBA..." She replied more astringently. "As tempting as your offer sounds, I am going to be quite busy." She continued nonchalantly her gaze falling back to the contracts. "It would seem that I have a benefit to attend with the Prime Minister of Tokyo, as well as gala at Buckingham Palace, and then a social call in America at the White House...things that are much more important than your mini-affair." She stood up and reached for one of the folders on the shelf behind her. "Not to mention that a lot of new problems have suddenly arisen for me that I need to take care of immediately...and their execution could take some time."

"Should I be so bold to say, that I would actually have to make an appointment for sex?" He knew he should be angry, but for some reason her intrepid and stubborn mannerisms were turning him on.

"Ms. Tsukino, you're next appointment is here." Her secretary called out through the speaker.

"All right, I'll be just a few more minutes." She replied. 

"He says he needs to see you urgently." Her secretary prodded. 

"You tell him that I'm currently in a meeting and that if he doesn't like it he can leave." She glanced back towards him as she stood, placing her papers back in the folder and then onto the shelf. "Look, I have some REAL business to take care of." She began, absentmindedly buttoning up her jacket. "So in short, yes, that is exactly what I am saying...why don't you go find a free appointment spot with my secretary and I will see you at my earliest convenience." 

"Excuse me?" He asked in a shocked yet confused manner. "I was merely stating it to be funny, I had not imagined you would have actually taken me seriously."

"I am certain you were, but it is a reality you will have to face...I'm a busy woman, my time is not free." She replied again, this time sounding rather annoyed.

"You're kidding right?" He arched his brow incredulously.

"No...soooo, why don't you tell the other man out there on your way out that I'll call him in when I'm ready?" She smiled to him as he arose from the couch in utter shock and walked towards the door. 

"I am not one to follow the orders of a woman and her incessant scheduling…if you are truly interested in meeting me…you will have to seek me out."

"Then I guess I shall not be seeing you, good day." She escorted him out the door, ignoring his tirade. On his way out he met the man with whom she had her next meeting, and for some reason he could already tell he didn't like him.

"Usagi said she'll call you up when she was ready." He sneered, nonchalantly fixing the edges of his suit.He walked to the elevator, his mind angered at her mockery_. An appointment for sex, now that's a new one. _He pressed the down button and watched as each of the floor numbers lit up. _Who the fuck does she think she is? Does she have any idea who she's talking to? I'm Mamoru Chiba, Tokyo's most eligible bachelor! I don't need her; I have plenty of women at my disposal. He walked into the elevator before__ sighing aloud as the doors closed behind him. __Who are you kidding? With a body like hers you know you'll be making that phone call and scheduling that appointment as fast as you can say 'dog'._

~*~

Diamond glanced hard in the direction Mamoru exited before charging heatedly into Usagi's office unannounced. 

"The man out there...client of yours?" He asked her.

"I don't remember giving you permission to come in here." She snapped.

"You're fucking him aren't you?" He persisted.

"That's none of your damn business, Diamond." 

"I make it my business." He replied bitterly. "You can't hide anything from me Usa, I can see right through you." He stalked angrily over to her and gripped her wrist tightly, a tight expression on his face. 

"I suggest that you let me go if you know what's good for you." She admonished. "And don't call me Usa...I am not your fucking lover!" He looked at her hard silver eyes and immediately let go of her wrist, watching silently as her eyes immediately returned to it's soft blue. 

"I don't know what it is that you see in him...what could he give you that I could not?"

"Like I said before, my personal life is none of your damn business." She countered, marking the end of the conversation.

"Fine then," He riposted through gritted teeth. "Why did you need to see me?" 

~*~

Usagi lay on the chaise in her office, listening to Minako berate her about how she refused to tell her anything before she forced her to focus on the matter at hand.

"That is not what is important right now…I need to figure out a way to keep my secret."

"I guess they are getting close, but why do you need the book…you already know what the prophecy says."

"I don't know Mina, but I think that perhaps it can help me...and I think I know just where to find it...or at least someone who can." Usagi sighed, her eyes focusing on the ceiling.

"I know what you're thinking as well, just be careful." Mina scolded, her voice echoing throughout the room. "Oh, and perhaps I should go with you eh?" She teased. "I wouldn't want you to mysteriously end up at Mamoru's mansion and then by some fell accident mind you, slip and fall on his dick again." She laughed. 

"Leave it to you to turn something serious into a laughing matter" Usagi breathed frustratingly "But, in any matter, I think it is best that I go alone."

"Alright then...let me know the news..." She ended before releasing her end of the conversation. 

Usagi sighed exasperatedly as she got up from her position and pressed the end call button on her speaker. There was so much to do, so little time.  Well, at least Diamond was out there now, taking care of what she was most concerned about.

~*~

"Oh my lord...I think I'm gonna throw up." Rei commented in disgust as she looked at the mess that was once Setsuna's apartment. Furniture was turned upside down everywhere, and blood was smeared all over the walls. 

"Come, let us see if we can find Setsuna's body...maybe she is alive somewhere...be very cautious though, evil may still be here." Nephrite commented as he took out a handkerchief and covered up his nose and mouth. "Here." He said as he handed one to Rei as well. "For the smell." They entered the apartment slowly, overturning the furniture to see if she was under any of it. 

"Oh my god...who could have possibly done this?" She said in horror from where she stood in the living room. "I don't know whether I should expect this from vampires or the werewolves."

"Rei, come over here quickly...you must see this." Nephrite called out from the bedroom. Rei ran over to where he was, and as soon as she had seen it, she wished she hadn't. The sheets on the bed were blood soaked, and above the head of the bed words were scribbled in blood. 

"Three down...two to go?" Rei said puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I do not know...but we have turned this place inside out and we haven't found a bo-" Nephrite began but stopped suddenly when he noticed a blood stain on his white long sleeved shirt. "Where did that come from?"

"Neph, this whole apartment has blood on it, how else would you get it on you?" Rei said to him with a cough. "Let's get out of here, the smell of this place is beginning to get to me...if Sets isn't here, then perhaps she did get out alive."

"But Rei, look at the blood stain it looks like it was splashed on..." His voice carried away softly as another drop splashed on his shirt. Both him and Rei looked at his shirt incredulously when realization suddenly dawned on them. She silently gripped his arm in fear before the both of them slowly looked up; the sight that greeted them made Rei look back down and begin throwing up. Setsuna's body was nailed to the ceiling in the form of a cross, blood soaking her naked body with bite and deep scratch marks all over. Blood was dripping still from the two bite marks on her neck and onto his shirt. "What's that noise?" He suddenly asked.  He scrutinized her body and noticed a small square object that was strapped to her chest with tape; the tape almost completely covered the object from view. "Run!" He suddenly commanded, dragging Rei out of there at a fast pace. "Jump!" He screamed as soon as they were outside. They made a jump for it just as the building exploded into the air with a loud boom. He hugged Rei as she cried.

~*~

"So, what did you want to speak to me about?" Makoto watched Usagi before her with curious eyes. She had known her for so long, and for as long as she had known her, she had never seen the scared look that she had on her face now.

"Well, it's kinda complicated." She began nervously as her fingers played with the hem of her suit.

"Come Usagi, you can trust me...is there something wrong, are you in trouble?" Makoto queried sympathetically, giving her a look of confidence. "You need not worry, I am here."

"Well...you know how when most people have problems they say that their friend is the one having the problem so that they don't feel embarrassed but they're the one who's really having the problem?"  Usagi quickly spat.****

"Yes." Makoto looked puzzling at her, confused as to where this was going.

"Well, this isn't one of those times, my friend is really the one who is having the problem." She began. "She'd come to you herself, but then she'd be found out if someone bad was watching...and the thing is she needs to stay protected." She continued.

"Oh I see." Makoto replied with weary eyes. "Well, what help does she need?"

"Well, because she has to be protected...I can't speak her name; the walls have ears ya know." Usagi began once more. "But..." She looked down. "Have you ever heard of the prophecies of the angel of light?" She asked causing the cup Makoto was holding to go crashing to the floor.

"You know who the angel of light is?" She asked incredulously. 

"Yes, and she suspects that perhaps there is something wrong with the translation in that book." Usagi continued. "It would really help her if you told me if you could find anything...I figured that you would know about stuff like this. If you just tell me, then I can keep her protected, and still be able to give her the information on what she should do."

"You are sure that she can not find a way to get to us...we would protect her." She looked to Usagi with determined eyes, a greater strength released in her voice.

"It's not safe for her to go out yet, we...we uh, we think that perhaps the vampires are after her as well." Usagi replied. 

"I thought you really did not believe in that kind of stuff?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, after I was attacked some odd years ago...I became a believer." She replied as she brought her shirt down somewhat to expose the bite mark. "I got out of that one by the skin of my teeth." She finished. "I just so happened to have my cross handy."

"Oh, I am sorry that had to happen to you...but we shall do whatever we can to help." She replied reassuringly.

"Thank-you." Usagi replied softly. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

~*~

"What do you mean you don't think you could do it?" Malachite glanced to his friend, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"I don't know..." He hit his hand against a glass mirror in his den, causing a crack to form. 

"Could the infamous Mamoru Chiba be actually falling for a woman?" Malachite joked.

"Fuck you." He replied bitterly as he examined his hand, noting the few cuts here and there. "And I am not falling for her, far from it." He bit back. "There's just something about her that I just can't place." He finished. 

"And yet you say you feel nothing for her?" Malachite replied sarcastically.

"If you were ever with her, you'd know what I mean...it's almost as if I don't have control of my thoughts around her..." He paused. _If Malachite knew that the real reason I couldn't do it was because I didn't have enough energy, I'd never hear the end of it. _Not to mention if I ever told him about the matter of the appointment…_He sighed. _Hell, even if I make the appointment, who says I'm gonna wait till then on her to have sex anyway?? She doesn't own me! I'll just get a few women on the side to satisfy me until then…Meanwhile, there is something about her that just bugs me…I need to find out what it is. _"I want her followed." He finished determinedly._

"Are you serious?" Malachite inquired.

"I want to know who her friends are, who her admirers are, what she likes to eat, where she sleeps, I want details." He glanced at his cracked reflection in the mirror.

"All right, I'll get on it immediately." Malachite complied.

"And Malachite?" Mamoru continued.

"Yes?"

"I wanted it yesterday." He ended angrily as he hit his fist against the mirror causing the cracked glass to shatter and send pieces to the floor. Malachite sighed as he glanced towards the glass.

_Looks like I'll have to have that replaced once again._

~*~

"All right people...I want a dark theme." Usagi began to call orders to workers as she walked around in circles in the room where Mamoru would be having his affair. "I want the tables in the middle of the room. The buffet will be at the side, and table with the ice sculpture will be here." She watched from her side view as Mamoru approached her with someone woman with long wavy red hair and green eyes that she had not recognized. "The head table will be situated here...Pierre no, I want the candelabras to be placed over here!" She shouted before turning her attention towards Mamoru.

"Hard at work I see." He said to her with a smile. 

"This has always been the most frustrating part for me. " She rubbed her fingertips over her temples, sighing deeply in the process. The woman beside him, had not missed the hidden looks that each seemed to be giving one another.

"I don't think we have met." She said to her. _So this is the new bitch that has his interest. She doesn't look worth anything to me. _

"Usagi, I don't think I introduced the two of you." He said with a smile. "This woman here is part of the reason why we are having this affair." He began. "Through some deep compromising we have decided to merge one of my companies with her own...Usagi Tsukino, I'd like you to meet Beryl Serno." He finished.

"Nice to finally meet the woman responsible for OUR affair." Beryl replied with a possessive smile while looking up at Mamoru.

"The pleasure is all mine I'm sure." Usagi replied in turn, her attempts to deeply mask her bitterness towards her non-existent. 

"Mr. Chiba sir." One of his servants interrupted.

"Yes, Jarred." He replied. 

"Malachite requests that he speak with you in den." He began. "He says that it's a matter of grave importance...something to do with the information you requested of him."

"Tell him that I will be with him in a moment." He replied before turning his attention back towards the woman. "Well, I'll leave you two alone to get further aquatinted...as you have heard, I have some suppressing matters to attend to." He turned quickly and then left them alone.

"I like the work you're doing here." Beryl said as she sauntered around Usagi like a panther ready to attack. "It's very...cute." She continued with a smile. "I myself preferred the Deatano Corporation to host our event...but Mamoru insisted that we go through yours. I do like the work of the Deatano Company though...you heard of them? Top of the notch...you don't get any better than they…why he chose to settle for second best…well, you understand my concern..."

"Why yes, I think I have heard of them." Usagi replied. "But I believe it would be pointless whether you choose to use their services or my own, it would hardly make a difference since I own both companies...don't you think?" She finished with a knowing smile. "Oh, and Thank-you for your comments...we do try. Now if you'll excuse me...I have work to do." Usagi ended with a laugh that left Beryl in scorn as she walked away to instruct one of the workers on what he was doing wrong. She watched silently as Usagi sauntered away with her hips swinging from side to side; her fingernails slowly dug into the palm of her hand in anger. 

"Temper, Temper." Mamoru commented smoothly as he approached Beryl from behind, his hand lightly touching the small of her back. 

"Your bitch actually thinks she can get the better of me." She said in anger.

"Now, now...we just have to figure what she's all about first." He continued as he watched Usagi from afar, silently admiring her body.

"That's not the way I operate." She said bitterly while crossing her arms, not missing the way Mamoru was looking at Usagi lustfully.

"Then perhaps you should learn to operate that way from now on." Beryl did not miss the authoritative way in which he spoke; she repressed her anger.

"As far as I am concerned, she is just in the way of our goal." Beryl paused and then continued with a grin. "You know...she could be the angel of light we have been searching for." She looking at him from the corner of her eye and smiled with the knowledge that he was slowly taking in this new perspective.

"All the more reason for us to get rid of her with great planning...now isn't it?" He paused. "If she is as you say...then it fits perfectly into my plan...I want to destroy her and have everything she owns before I kill her…small steps Beryl…small steps." She smiled a knowing smile. _The bitch has no claims on him. Just another temporary obstacle, and I won't even have to kill her…Endymion will do the killing for me._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By Mg

Don't own sm…

Mamoru sighed, his vision a bur of black and white, as he turned himself around in front of the three mirrors, checking to see if what he was wearing seemed appropriate enough.

"Well…" He glanced to where Usagi stood, a thoughtful expression on her face, her hand rested on her chin. She circled him repeatedly hands passing lightly on his suit before resting on his tie. 

"I don't think the tie goes with your eyes, what do you think Minako?" She turned round to where Minako sat in the gold embroidered chaise, a look of indifference about her. 

"Lose it." She responded quickly.

"That's what I thought." She yanked the tie from his neck and walked to a rack full of new ones. 

"Why do I suddenly fill like a doll?" He drawled, not expecting an answer. 

"That's just the way Usagi is…you'll get used to it."  Minako giggled as she glanced at the way in which he gazed at her scurrying partner with longing. 

_If I had known we wouldn't have been the only ones here…I wouldn't have made such an effort to make myself available. I was hoping I could catch her off guard, but that's impossible with her cousin in the room. _He was startled from his thoughts when he heard a phone ring; he looked over to where his phone rest on the table. _Not mine…_

"That would be mine." Minako commented as she lifted a small phone from her purse and unfolded it. "Minako here." She stood up and walked a little ways away, occasionally nodding her head as she walked back and forth across the room.

It's going to be a long morning. He combed his fingers through his bangs frustratingly.

"Bored?" Usagi commented as she held both ends of the tie she had recently picked out and casually threw the middle behind his neck. 

"No…I like being prodded by women all day." He replied sarcastically as she worked the knot. "You know…this may prove to be more interesting if you lost your friend there." Blue met blue. She narrowed her eyes.

"Is that all you think about?" She queried absentmindedly as she made him turn around and face the mirror, her hands going to the edge of his pants and adjusting it around him.

"In your case, it's hard not to…you should be flattered." She looked up to him skeptically as she placed her arms around him and began adjusting the front.

"Should I be?"

"A man of good caliber, such as myself, admits that he can only think about burying himself into you all the time…I'd be flattered." His eyes met hers in the mirror.

"You'd be flattered if a man admitted to you that he can only think about burying himself into you all the time?" She laughed.

"You know what I mean." He replied. 

"So I do…" And then her hand slipped in, successfully surprising him; he jumped. "For a man whom had claimed to be thinking about this all day, you sure aren't ready for reality of it." She mocked. He closed his eyes and moaned.

"Something came up at Global International…you'll have to finish this session alone Usagi." Minako interrupted them, from her angle unable to see what was going on. 

"Alright…let me know what happens." Usagi replied calmly, slipping her hand out easily, and making it look as if she were merely fixing his pants. 

"Bye Usagi, bye Mamoru." She watched curiously as Mamoru kept turned away from her, facing the mirror, before waving his hand nonchalantly at her.

"Bye Minako…lock the door behind you." Usagi relaxed in the chaise, her body slouching backwards as she waited for Minako to be gone from the room. "She's gone now…you can turn around…" 

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you found this whole matter amusing." He remarked as he turned around, an evident tent in the front of his pants.

"Highly…" She crossed her legs as she glanced at the suit once more. "Now the tie and the suit don't match, why don't you take it off?" He grumbled at her words.

"We've tried on every suit in this fucking room by now I'm sure…what other kind of torture could you possibly have in store for me now?"

"I don't remember saying anything about trying on more suits…" 

~*~

"You are nothing but a little tease!" Mamoru gritted beneath his teeth as both he and Usagi walked into her office and closed the doors behind them. _She made me feel like a freakin' male object! If it wasn't for my Italian coat the whole world would know when I walked out of her building that I lusted after her._

"But that's what makes it all that much more fun don't you think?" She smiled sensually before looked back at the folder she held in her hands. "So, same time, this Friday?" He sighed frustratingly before relenting.

"Business as always Usagi?"

"It never stops."

"Neither do I…" He ended suggestively. "I'll see you Friday."

~*~

"One of these days Malachite…If she keeps this up I swear I'll take her fucking body without her permission." He gripped the phone tightly against his ear as he relaxed in the backseat of his limousine

"Whatever happened to small steps?" He laughed.

"Yeah…well this is getting out of head, I may as well be a baby taking it's first steps…this is going too slow, I have a time frame to work with here."

"I understand your concern…but I do not know of anyway in which I can assist you."

"Don't worry about it…I've got something up my own sleeve."

"Okay then, I am going back to the meeting now…"

"Keep me posted as to what is going on." 

"I will make sure to do that…"

~*~

"Minako, I'm glad you're back." Usagi sighed from where she stood next to her ceiling high windows in her office, watching the sun set in the sky, setting it afire with reds and blues; it calmed her troubled soul. "I have made my decision."

"Decision…about what?" Minako looked at her confused.

"I've changed my mind about Mamoru." The palm of her hand touched the window, almost as if reaching out for something far and away.

"So you mean..."

"Yes." Usagi interrupted her. "He's exactly what I'm looking for, exactly what I need…no attachments…it will be swift and easy…he's not looking for a relationship and neither am I…" _Swift and easy._

"But are you sure?" Minako prodded. "I mean you hardly know the guy and..."

"I know...I've thought about that already." She rubbed her temples in concentric circles, a practice that seemed common for her these days. "He seems pretty shady to me as well…almost as if there's more to him than meets the eye; it's as if he is hiding something." She paused. "Which is why I called you." She began again. "I want you to do some research on him. I want to know where he goes out for dinner, what he does at night, where he sleeps, his favorite color…everything" She paused once more. "Starting with his obsession for wolves." She finished.

"You don't think..." Minako began.

"I do." She interrupted once more.

"But if he was, don't you think we would have spotted him already? Something big like this is kinda hard to miss." 

"I know, if what I think is correct, then he is truly a cautious person; he covers all bases."

  
"And what if you are right…why him? I mean, what about the prophecies? Don't you think you should keep your distance?" She impelled, a worried expression crossing her features.

"For some reason, I don't think he is anything to fear…in any matter, I am going to arrange for a dinner with him and a close colleague of his. The name is Malachite Stoker. Besides Mamoru, he's your closest way in." She finished.

~*~

"Look at this place." Ami commented as she walked around the building with gloves on. "I'm surprised it even kept this well…how odd…"

"Who in the world could have done this is beyond me." Zoycite murmured as he kept a careful eye open on every aspect around him. "You think this has any connection with anything we were working on?"

"Don't know…" She paused. "Did anyone get the stats on who lived here?" She called out to the other men and women scurrying about the room. 

"Setsuna Slasia, Commissioner." A woman replied as she flipped through a notebook with details scribbled throughout. "Long black hair, green eyes, six feet tall, and is of the gypsy origination."

"Try you best to contact her. Call her workplace, her relatives, and her closest of kin. We need to find out if she was at the scene when this occurred."

"Yes Commissioner."  She hurriedly walked away, pulling her two-way radio out of her pocket in the process.

"Commissioner, Sheriff...you'd better come see this." A man with a long black trench coat approached them, a dismal look on his face.

"Be right there Captain Andrews…well, I guess the worse is yet to come." Ami commented as they followed the man to another charred room.

"My, my, my...what do we have here boys?" Zoycite interrogated as they surveyed the room.

"Sir, there are charred remains of a body all around this room, many of which have not been accounted for." He reported.

"Think it's her?" Zoycite asked as he turned to his side to look at Ami.

"Frankly, I don't know what to think…" She murmured. "Who's the Forensics Pathologist on call here?" She called out.

"Me, the name's Dr. Matthews." A man replied as he stood up from where he was crouched near the floor to shake their hands.

"Alright Dr. Matthews, show us what you got." She said to him.

"Ordinarily, I might conclude that the body was trapped here when the explosives went off."

"Excuse me for a second doctor." Zoycite said to him. "What kind of explosives are we dealing with here people?" He asked the officers.

"From what we deduced, it looks like the workings of a C-4" Another officer replied. 

"Captain Andrews," He began. "I want you to get the bomb squad specialists out here ASAP. I want details on the bomb from what type of mechanisms, style, and how it was built down to possible candidates." He turned back to where Ami and the doctor stood waiting. "Sorry doctor, please continue."

"Well, as I already told you before, I would ordinarily deduce that the body was caught in the room when the explosive went off, but what keyed me off was one: the way in which the pieces of the body were strewn across the room; two: the way in which these parts were charred; and three: the fact that pieces are in fact missing." He paused. "Now an explosion such as this one should have caused the pieces to be blown away from it, such as into the next room. And yet there are no pieces in the next room. Not only that, but they should be more intact than the way in which we found them." He paused again. "If you don't mind me asking, where did you deduce the explosives were planted?"

"Why is that important?" Zoycite asked him.

"It is very important to what I am deducing." The doctor replied.

"I don't know, but from the looks of it...I would deduce that the bomb was planted on...the roof." Ami replied.

"The very fact that most of the roof is blow to bits, and the direction in which the debris was found is the basis for this conclusion." Zoycite added.

"Exactly what I deduced, but I would like to apply some clarity to that notion." He paused. "I presumed that based on the fact that most of the debris that was blown outside was the roof itself." He paused again. "Now Commissioner, Sheriff...I believe I heard you discussing the matter of missing body parts." He paused.

"Yes, we were." Zoycite replied with curiosity.

"I think you'll find your remaining body parts outside along with the roof debris." The doctor replied while taking off his glasses and rubbing the lens. Zoycite raised a skeptical eye before commenting.

"But that would have to mean..." He began.

"That the body was somehow on the roof when the explosives went off." Ami continued.

"Now the means in which this was done, is rather gruesome." The Doctor replied. "Whoever this person was, they were already dead when the explosive went off, but alive when they were nailed to the roof."

"Nailed, doctor?" Zoycite asked.

"Yes Sheriff." He continued as he held up a plastic bag that held the charred remains of some body part. "This, as disfigured as it may appear to you, is a foot." He paused. " You can see the puncture, although charred, it is clearly visible. But in addition, there is a white elephant." He paused again. "So far on all of the body parts that I have examined, I have discovered teeth marks. Looks like the works of canines, two on top, two on the bottom."

"Are you suggesting that dogs did this doctor?" Zoycite asked as he held the bag up to his eye level.

"No, I'm suggesting that I don't know what did this." He finished.

"Damn it this job just keeps getting better and better." Zoycite sighed in frustration as he wiped his face with his hand.

"Is that all Dr. Matthews?" Ami asked him.

"I was reluctant to bring this up." He paused. "You mentioned before the diea that a dog had done this…even if somebody had performed this act, I doubt they would have allowed their dog to maul the body before completing the act…"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Do you believe in werewolves?"

"Mythical creatures of ancient superstition. Men who are transformed, or who transforms himself, into a wolf in nature and appearance ...sometimes transformed under the influence of a full moon, roams about at night, devouring infants, adults, or corpses." Zoycite rambled off.

"Not so much myths...I would have believed so years ago." He began. "But, the things I've seen in just this last year...lead me to believe otherwise." He finished. 

"Thank-you doctor...but I think we'll take it from here." Zoycite replied in a skeptical manner.

"If you're an unbeliever, I suggest you believe." The doctor continued and then paused. "I believe that you are still looking for a few other missing people Commissioner, so I suggest that you look into this as being your source." He ended with finality.

~*~

As soon as Jadeite heard Rei and Nephrite walking through the front door, he jumped up from his seat with Makoto in tow.

"We have good news, really good news, and...well, bad news." He began but stopped when he looked at the look at his wife's face. "Oh God, Rei, what happened?" He said as he rushed to embrace her.

"Nephrite?" Makoto inquired softly from where she stood. She could tell that he was holding in a lot, and soon after he rushed into her embrace. "What happened you two…you looked very troubled" A little while later, when Rei and Nephrite calmed down they told them the story of how they found Setsuna, causing a great stress to be poured down into the room. A long silence brooded the room before Nephrite finally spoke, breaking the apprehension.

"There was something that we saw...that may not have made sense before, but it makes sense now." He paused. "On the wall, the words three down, two to go were written." He paused. "Two of us were meant to die in that explosion...and I don't think it mattered which two." He paused once more. "Perhaps that is an advantage we have to our opposing team. As long as we always travel in pairs, our identities mostly hidden, they will always suspect that the other two are dead."

"But who would know enough about us to know how many of us there are?" Makoto inquired frantically, but no one answered.

"We're going to have to be very cautious from now on though. When we are not out scouting for information, then we need to be training to keep our fighting skills up." Rei replied.

"We're going to have to carry a weapon everywhere we go." Nephrite added.

"It would appear that so far the enemy knows us somehow, so they have somewhat of an upper hand. However, we discovered some information that will aid us greatly today." Jadeite paused. "While you were out Usagi came by and it turns out that her friend is the angel of light."

"What?" Both Rei and Nephrite exclaimed.

"Right now she is in hiding and I think that it safe that she stay there."

"With the dark lord already on her tail?" Rei exclaimed.

"Rei, we know where she is and that is information that the dark lord does not know...I think we are already ahead...but it doesn't matter cause I don't think he'll kill her anyway."

"I don't understand."

"That's getting ahead of myself." Jadeite informed them. "First of all I was able to decode a bit of the manuscript that was misinterpreted." He sighed. "That was the really good news...now the bad news." He paused. "The legend says to keep them apart not because he will destroy her physically...but because he will destroy her mentally I presume. Even the least bit of good in her will be rotted and she will join his side...the process may have already begun."

"That is how the balance will be changed..." Nephrite replied. "With the angel of light on his side, the werewolves will be given power...they will be unstoppable…it will be like living in a nightmare. It is bad enough that we must keep a watchful eye in the night, but imagine how it will be to have to be on watch at all times?"

"Have you figured out what we need to protect ourselves against them should she join his side?" Rei asked.

"No...but I have been working on that situation...the problem is that we need to discover what kind of power the angel of light has, and what kind of person she is." Jadeite replied.

"The two of you need to go hunt for anything roaming around, meaning vampires and werewolves...I'll stay here and train." Rei said to Nephrites and Makoto.

"We have a full moon, so let us get on the move."

~*~

"Malachite." Mamoru murmured, as he looked down at the city lights from the top floor of his mansion. He rested his hand on the railing of his grand balcony, his shirt flying about in the wind and revealing the expanse of his chest.

"Endymion?"

"The moon is full tonight." He commented.

"I know."

"I'm a bit restless...so caught up in this business with Usagi that I have not been taking care of my own needs." He paused as he passed his fingers through his damp bangs.

"Should I go to Martini's Palace?" Malachite queried.

"I want one with blonde hair and blue eyes." He replied with a nod. "No, scratch that...I want two." He paused. "I haven't truly eaten in days." He said as he walked over to the clear glass table and opened up a suitcase that lay upon it. "Here." He said as he took three wads of bills out and threw it at Malachite; he caught it easily. "You know what to do...if you want one...feel free to have one for yourself."

"Thanks, but I have business to attend to." He paused. "She's wearing you thin."

"Not for long." Endymion ended the conversation with a malicious and rough tone.

~*~

"I was told that you were the one that I could look to for some special business around here." Malachite said to a man who sat in the back table of the club, watching the women.

"Yeah, who's askin'?" The man spat.

"Do these all belong to you?" He said as he pointed to the female women walking around the building with no tops on. Some were serving drinks, others were sitting on men's laps seducing them, and yet others were actually making love to some of the men right out in the open.

"Let's supposin' they do." The man began. "What do you want?"

"A friend of mine will pay high price to take two of them off of your hands for the night." Malachite said as he lay back.

"High price huh?" The man inquired. "Just for the night?" 

"Actually...forever." Malachite replied.

"I don't just give up my girls...he has to be paying alotta fuckin' dough in order for me to give up two." The man replied.

"Well...he is." Malachite said as he lay the money out on the table. "Three thousand for two."

"Fuck me!" The man exclaimed in shock as he saw the money. "I love a rich man who knows what he wants." He said as he picked up the money and began to flip through and check if it was real.

"It's real alright...but only under certain conditions." Malachite warned. 

"He could ask me to jump into a freezin' cold lake at this point." he replied, eyes wide.

"You get an extra 2000 if you never saw me and this meeting never took place understand?"

"You don't have to tell me twice." The man sputtered. "Which one's you want?"

"My friend has a preference for the blond haired blue eyed type...give me a line up and I'll make the call." He ended.

"Alright...it's a deal."

~*~

"Mamoru...here are those ladies you requested." Malachite spoke evenly into the dark room.

"All right...I'll have them one at a time." He replied, his voice matching his mood. "Send the other one to my guest room...I'll be there as soon as I'm done with this one." He finished.

"Very well." He complied as he introduced the first girl into the room by the hand. 

"Close the door." Malachite closed the door, once the woman had entered, and began to lead the other woman to the other room.

"Mmmm...what about you? Don't you want a piece of the action?" She drawled as he walked her to the next room. 

"I don't think my friend would take to kindly to me fucking his date."  He replied.

"If I had known that tonight I was going to such a classy place, I would have worn something more appropriate." Not long after she spoke did they hear the sounds of moaning and grunting floating from the other room. 

~*~

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!" The woman screamed as Mamoru thrust wildly into her, long and hard. "Yes! Yes!" She screamed. "Oh Yes!"

~*~

"Doesn't matter, you wouldn't have been wearing it for long." He finished as he showed her into the guestroom. "Stay here, he'll come to you when he's finished with your friend.

~*~

The woman cried out as his pace became so raw that she couldn't catch up, and yet he continued to go faster.

"Slow down!" She yelled angrily, but was unheard just as the many women before. A few moments later, he suddenly stopped on his own; it became pointless. For some reason, the whole time he was with her he couldn't get one particular blond with blue eyes out of his mind. He heaved great amounts of air as he released himself from inside of her and flopped over onto his back, physically ignoring her presence. She lay next to him, her damp hair sticking to her skin, relieved to be able to catch her breath.

"You're not her." He suddenly said roughly through his breathing.

"Wh-what?" The woman asked as she turned to look at him.

"I said you're not her." He said this time in anger. "You're just a fuckin' whore...and she's the challenge." He laughed cynically. "You can't even fuckin' keep up." He sat up and looked down at her with an evil grin. 

"I don't know what the fuck you're talkin' about but now you're beginning' to freak me out." She backed a little ways from him.

"You can't even arouse me the way she does." He laughed.

"That's it...I'm not getting paid enough for this kind of shit. I'm outta here." She said as she began to rise and get up.

"No...I don't think so." He said as he grabbed onto her arm and held it tightly.

"You're hurting me!" She winced in pain.

"Yeah, I know...but you see, I can't allow you to leave." He paused as he looked down. "Especially when you're just in time for the main course." He finished as he looked back up at her. Her cries pierced the room where she dwelled when she noticed his eyes changing color.

~*~

She shivered when she heard the scream come from the other room.

"What the hell is going on?" She wondered as she got up from where she was seated and walked slowly to the door. As she walked out into the open hallway, the screams got louder and louder, making her skin crawl. A cold breeze suddenly flew through the halls, as large wall window that was down the hall was open, the curtains blowing in the wind, the moon shinning brightly through it. She slowly walked down the long corridor, her heart pounding in her chest as she could hear her friend screaming so loud that it was ear piercing. She could have sworn as she walked that she could hear the patter of feet all along the floors in the mansion. She could feel light brushes of air tickling the hair on the back of her neck. Then suddenly there was the snorting sound that she hadn't heard before; and the stench, the stench was almost unbearable. It was the smell of foul rotten meat, a smell that made her nauseous, and her hairs stand on end. She kept close to the walls with the idea that as soon as she found her friend the two of them were going to get the hell out of this place. Suddenly without warning the whole mansion became silent, silent to the point in which she could hear a pin drop. Then other sounds became audible, such as the chime of the clock, and the sounds of the wind flowing through an open window. Her fear began to overwhelm her as the sweat beaded on her face. With another step she was at the door of the room in which she had last seen her friend go in. She swallowed hard and was about to enter when she bumped right into someone.

"Lost?" She heard a dark and husky voice say. She opened up her eyes to stare into the eyes of the most handsome features she had ever seen, with silky black hair falling over his striking midnight blue eyes, and his physique was unbelievable. Not to mention that he was standing in front of her strikingly naked with no shame whatsoever.

"I-I...I'm looking for my friend Rachel." She stuttered. He smiled as he closed the door behind him and led her down the hallway.

"Rachel left." He said darkly. "After I had the pleasure of fucking her...she didn't seem to want to leave." He paused. "Couldn't get enough." He continued. "But I told her that you were also promised a ride...that it was your turn." He finished as he stopped right before her.

"I-I..." She stuttered once more.

"You know...you really have a stunning body." He said as he lightly passed his fingers down the breast line over her extremely revealing décor. "Very beautiful." He said to her huskily as he slipped his hand beneath her shirt. "Soft skin and nice and firm breasts." He cupped her breast in his hand, causing her to moan. "I'll bet you fucked a lot of men." He continued as he pressed his body up against hers. "I'll bet you made them extremely grateful and happy when you were through." His hand slipped down further til it reached the edge of her short skirt. "I bet you squeeze tightly don't you?" He continued as his fingers made lazy trails up her leg and found its way to her crotch. "Naughty, naughty...no underwear." He reprimanded as his fingers slipped up her already wet channel causing her to whimper. 

"Mamoru..." Was all she could manage to say as he pushed her body up against the wall.

"It's too bad." He whispered huskily into her ear, his tongue and warm breath making her moan, as he slipped his hand through her hair and pulled her head back roughly. "That I'm no longer in the mood...you might have been a good fuck…though I seriously doubt you could have pleased me." He finished and watched, as her eyes grew wide in surprise. "Now...now I'm more interested in desert." She screamed in horror, as his eyes grew from a midnight blue to a dark greenish yellow. 

Soon...her screams were heard no more.

~*~

Minako looked on with a worried glance at her friend. She was moaning and squirming around in her sleep while clutching her stomach tightly. Her long silver silk negligee was soaked with sweat, and upon her forehead was placed a cool wet towel. Her lower body, once in a while, would thrust and jerk up on it's own accord without her control, and her mind was quite unstable. On occasion, she would scream in pain and tare at the sheets beneath her with her mere fingernails. Seeing her like this frightened her greatly; she didn't understand why Usagi was suddenly so sick. She had forced her to go to bed when her fever had sky rocketed to 101.6 degrees. She arose from her chair, took the wet cloth from her forehead, dipped in the bowl of cool water before placing it back on her forehead.

"Cold...why is it so cold?" Usagi said as she brought the covers tightly around her body. "So-so cold." She continued as she began to shiver, her body shaking like a leaf.

"Usagi it isn't cold...you're just sick." Minako whispered. Moments later after she said this Usagi threw the covers from around her body.

"Now it's hot...open the windows...so hot...I'm burning up." She said in a dazed state of mind as she sat up; as soon as she did so, she howled in pain and clutched her stomach. "Oh god!" She cried out as she closed her eyes tightly to stop the tears that threatened to escape. 

"Usagi!" Minako exclaimed as she ran to her. Usagi crossed her arms over her stomach and reached for the sheets behind her, tearing it greatly. Minako attempted to hold her, but she threw her back, causing her to fly towards the wall and fall into temporary unconsciousness. Usagi through her head back and howled into the night. 

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed, her hair turning into a silvery white diamond sheen. When the pain finally subsided, She fell back to the bed with a thud. Minako watched in silence after she had regained consciousness, her chest heaving, as Usagi turned her head towards her direction, her eyes closed tightly, tears falling down her face. 

She turned over onto her side with her hand still on her stomach and to Minako's horror, spit out a mouthful of blood. When she was finished she slowly opened her eyes, and Minako was greeted with yet another surprise.

"Usagi...your-your eyes." Minako said in horror. "They're dark green." 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By MG

Don't own SM…

"Rei, sweetheart, when are you going to come back to me?" She glanced at the slim elderly woman before her; she was beautiful, long flowing gray hair and deep curls, her body garbed in a green kimono. In one hand she grasped a strange-jeweled necklace, in the other, a gold chain.

"Mama...I told you, I've chosen my path already." Rei replied softly to her. "Why can't you just believe that I can do it?" She screamed. "I've made so much of my self."

"Rei, you can't let a simple quarrel stop you from seeing me...there's so much you don't know." She countered with tears in her eyes. 

"Mother...I understand, I know that you have your ways, but I have mine know." She paused. "I have a gift mother, I can read fire...I-I can see visions!" Rei continued, pleading her case.

"Rei, I'm not what you think I am...I am much older than you think...and there so much you don't know." The elder woman pleaded. "You must come so that I can tell you all of what is happening." The woman paused. "You may not know it, but you're in grave danger." As soon as the woman said this a small red spot appeared where her stomach lie and grew until it was the size of her belly.

"Mama?" Rei cried out as her mother doubled over in pain. It wasn't until her mother fell to the floor limp, that she clearly saw a hidden figure dressed in a huge black cloak chuckling evilly at her with a blade in their hand. "Who are you?" Rei cried out with tears in her eyes.

"Mama didn't tell you?" She heard a feminine voice say. "Reeeiiii." The voice called out chillingly to her. "I'm coming home for the reunion soon...save a spot for me will you?" The woman laughed evilly, sending shivers down her spine.

"Show your face!" Rei challenged her.

"Uh-uh uh...not yet." The woman replied as she waved a slender finger in Rei's face. "In due time...but remember...I'm watching you." The woman forewarned. "You better play nice." She paused. "Because if you fuck with me...everything you own will be mine…"

~*~

Rei awoke with a start; sweat beading down her face, when she heard the phone ring. She heaved great breaths and sighed deeply as she passed her fingers through her damp perspired bangs. Silently, she arose from the couch and passed the office where Jadeite was working to go to the phone that hung on the wall. She picked up the phone lifelessly and then spoke. 

"Hello?" Rei replied. Already she felt a weird feeling in her gut, as if she knew something was wrong. And she was certain that it might have something to do with that dream. She listened to the voice on the other line and then spoke once more. "Yes, this is she." She replied as she twisted the phone cord around her fingers and leaned against the wall for support. Her face suddenly turned pale as the voice on the other line relayed a message to her. There was an eerie dead silence as the phone silently dropped from Rei's fingers and hit the floor with a clang. Her body followed, slumping to the floor, as tears began to make trails down her face. Jadeite entered the hall at the sound to see Rei sitting with her knees up to her chin and rocking back and forth.

"Rei." He soothed, immediately kneeling next to her to console her. "What's wrong baby?" He asked her.

"It's-it's m-my mother...Jadeite...she's-she's dying."

~*~

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Minako asked Usagi in shock.

"Look Mina, I don't know what you're talking about, I went to bed last night and slept all the way through." Usagi replied to her insistently. "In fact, I had a rather pleasant dream last night, but that was it." She continued. "Now look, will you finish getting dressed...if you're so concerned then you'll do as I ask and check his friend out ok?"

"And what if..." Mina began but trailed off the end, as if knowing that Usagi could finish the sentence for her.

"We'll cross that bridge if we get to it-"

"Usagi listen to me! Last night you had me worried as hell and you're trying to tell me you don't remember anything?" She gazed hysterically at her, unbelieving of the situation.

"Can we talk about this later, I have better things to do." She bit before leaving Minako to stand alone in her bedroom.

~*~

"They're coming to the mansion?" Malachite asked in astonishment.

"Yes, I've arranged for a private get together." Mamoru replied to his questioning. "I call it a thank-you meeting for the work she has done...although we both know there's more to it than that." Mamoru finished as he looked through a bunch of the collected files on his desk.

"Amazing." Malachite replied. "Talking about walking into the lion's den."

"I know...things couldn't be going better...except for one thing."

"And that is?"

"Usagi seems to have a mind of her own." He paused. "Now supposing she is the 'Angel of Light'," He paused again. "Her characteristics at times can be soft and angelic almost...but then there are times when to me it seems as if she is trying to hide her true self, and that perhaps she isn't made of sugar and spice and everything nice." 

"She's like a walking paradox isn't she?"

"One might say that." Mamoru replied. "If she's an Angel, I'll have to say that she is the most seductive Angel I've ever seen." He glanced to Malachite knowingly when he heard the downstairs doorbell ring. "That would be them." He said got up from his spot in the den and left to go open the door.

~*~

Rei's breath stilled as she entered the room and saw her mother lying on her deathbed.

"Mama." She cried softly as she went to her side and held her hand.

"My baby...you came." Her mother said softly as she laid still, the respirator on her mouth making her breaths come out in wisps. 

"Of course I came." Rei whispered, the words barely leaving her lips.

"Jadeite." She nodded in recognition to where he stood at the door and he nodded back in respect, giving her and Rei the space they needed.

"I'm going to go get some coffee Rei, anything you need?"

"No...no thank-you." She said softly to him before he walked out the door. As soon as he was gone she turned back to her mother with a worried glance. "Mama...what happened to you?" 

"I guess...that my time is up." Her mother said softly as she looked towards the ceiling.

"But mama that can't be so...you look so young and beautiful...and"

"Reianne...my body may look young, but my spirit…my spirit is so old." Her mother said with a raspy voice. Rei turned away slightly before turning back to her again.

"I'm so confused." Rei murmured softly. "I had a dream last night Mama."

"I know." Her mother said causing her to gasp.

"Mama?"

"Reianne..." Her mother paused as she began to cough. "There are some things that I didn't tell you...and...I should have told you long ago." Her mother continued as she kept coughing throughout. "There is  reason that I support the cause that goes against the elimination of what you consider…cough…evil."

"Mother save your breath please...wait till you are strong enough."

"No." Her mother reprimanded sternly. "This must be told...everything is in the balance." She paused, her eyes going distant. "I was just a young girl at the time...I didn't know any better." Her breath came out evenly, as if going into a trance. "I wish I never let it happen, but it did…and I do not regret it." She paused again. "I went on a retreat with my friend...sort of a planned vacation away from the strain of school." She paused. "We convinced our parents to let us stay with a friend in France." She coughed as she placed her palm on Rei's forehead. "Now watch." She said softly. Rei cried out as a white flash went off in her head and she felt like she was being transported into another world.

~*~

"Olivia! Olivia!" A high-pitched yet soft voice called out into the courtyards. A woman with long dark ebony hair and radiant blue eyes looked up from the book she was reading and answered.

"Yes Elizabeth, what is it?"

"The carriage is here Olivia, now if you do not get your nose out of that book we shall miss it!" She giggled as she snatched the book from Olivia's hands and ran off with it to the entrance of the their small villa.

"Hey!"

"If you want it then come!" Elizabeth shouted back as she hiked up the skirts of her long green velvet dress and ran into an old brick building. Olivia sighed as she picked up her hat, and hiked up her dark blue velvet dress before following in Elizabeth's tracks.

~*~

"Is it not wonderful?" Elizabeth exclaimed as she looked at the ocean with admiration.

"It is quite beautiful." An unknown voice entered the conversation, startling the two girls. Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat as she came face to face with a man with long silver hair; Olivia merely looked down at her feet and towards the railing of the ship, which they stood before.

"Afternoon sir, what may I ask has given us the pleasure of your company?" She asked with a smile as Olivia stood silently, her shyness taking over; she was not as good with words when it came to men as Elizabeth was.

"Well, you fine looking ladies looked as if you needed someone to accompany you to breakfast this fine morning...and I sought you out as being perhaps your tour guide."

"My name is Elizabeth, and my friend's name here is Olivia." She paused. "We are most obliged by your gracious offer, and we would be more than happy to accompany you." Elizabeth replied just as Olivia jerked her in the arm. "Excuse me, but it seems that my friend would like a word with me in private." Elizabeth replied before following Olivia a little ways ahead.

"Are you insane Elizabeth?" Olivia exclaimed. "We hardly know that man!" Olivia reprimanded.

"You worry over nothing..." Elizabeth scolded while rolling her eyes as she turned to smile at the man; he smiled back charmingly. "Besides did you even take a look at him...he is so handsome. I very much doubt that he would bring any harm to us...and besides, he is only accompanying us to breakfast, not to our rooms." Elizabeth giggled. "But with his size and caliber, I would not to mind if he came to my room." She whispered to Olivia in her ear.

"Elizabeth!" Olivia exclaimed shocked. "That is hardly the behavior for a lady!"

"Oh come on Olivia, I am only having a little fun...besides, you promised that when we finally went to France that you would loosen up." Elizabeth said as she quirked her eyebrow. "He is just being friendly...this is our vacation and first time to France, the city of Romance as they say." She continued. "Let yourself live!"

"Alright." Olivia gave in reluctantly. "I guess it would not hurt to have breakfast with him."

"Oh Olivia you are a saint!" Her friend exclaimed as they joined the man and walked off to the breakfast hall.

~*~ 

"This is my brother Robert." The man, who had introduced himself earlier as Charles, said to them. "He will be accompanying us for breakfast as well."

"Nice to meet you Robert." Elizabeth immediately replied as she gave him her hand. He smiled back charmingly, his shiny red hair cascading down his head as he bent to kiss her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine milady." He replied.

"So, what brings you two lovely ladies aboard this ship?" Charles asked them.

"We are on a long overdue vacation to France." Elizabeth replied eagerly.

"Ah, France." Robert replied in a French accent. "The perfect choice I must say...I myself am returning home from business in Wessex." He continued in a subtle voice. "But to be back in France again...it would be heaven."

"France is the place of Romance." Charles noted in the midst of the conversation. "I too am returning from a long business transaction and can not wait to return to the place where love began."

"What is it like?" Elizabeth asked with fervor as she placed her hands beneath her chin, her elbows on the table.

"Well, at night the stars light up the skies and the music softly drifts into the windows of every home, as well as the smell of fresh sourdough bread and sweet cakes."

"Rubbish, I can not imagine that Paris can be so lovely every night." Olivia interjected cynically, speaking for the first time since they had arrived at the table. "Especially with that simpleton now on the throne."

"The lady speaks, so she has a voice after all." Robert commented causing Olivia's cheeks to turn a tint of red with anger.

"Yes she does, and she has better things to do than to sit here and listen to two gentlemen talk there heads off about things that that have little to do with romance or even love just so that they can win my favor, and possibly my bed side!" She stood from her chair, shocking Elizabeth. "Now if you will excuse me, gentlemen, Elizabeth, I am going out for a breath of fresh air." She nodded to each one of them accordingly and then was off; Charles stood up from his chair shortly and placed his napkin on the table.

"Excuse me." He said before leaving the two of them to continue with their conversation.

~*~

"I have offended you?" He asked her as soon as he reached the railing where she stood.

"No...I am fine." She sighed. "I would rather be alone is all." She turned her eyes to look at him.

"Look, I am sorry about both my friend and my behavior in there...I assure you that my intentions are truly honorable."

"Am I to believe that every man who says to me that his intentions are honorable is indeed an honorable man?"

"I do not know how it is that I must respond to that one." He replied, somewhat at a loss. "I would request that you trust me, but seeing that to you I am a complete stranger...trust is not an issue, is it?"

"No...it is not." She murmured.

"You have been hurt before have you not?" He asked as he faced the ocean and away from her piercing gaze. "Is this why you are so closed off to the world?" She turned her gaze to the watery depths before them.

"That would be the easy route out...would it not?" She replied softly but with confidence. "If I had been hurt before than you could easily mark me as a fallen woman who needs comforting, and then you would be one step away from your goal." She paused. "If only it were that easy...perhaps I am just a strong willed woman who needs not the company of a man such as yourself at this time." She looked at him and then back at the ocean. "Of course, the latter would not be an easy route now would it?" She continued. "For men tend to think the way to a woman's heart is through her tears and heartbreak."

"Ah, but milady...if you wish not to be judged then perhaps you should not judge me as well." He said with a smile.

"I stepped right into that one…" She smiled sheepishly, the first genuine smile since they had been there.

"You should smile more often, it is quite becoming of you."

"I am truly sorry for the way I have behaved as of late." She sighed as she slumped over the rail. 

"That is quite all right, I like a woman who has fire in her soul." He chuckled deeply. "And tell you what, you can make it up to me by joining me for dinner."

~*~

He had proved to be quite the gentleman Rei, and had my admiration as we continued to talk of life, philosophies and sweet nothings...no one had ever captured my attention as did he. And that night, he proved himself even more worthy of my attention as trouble began to be amiss on deck. 

~*~

Olivia awoke with a start when the boat alarms sounded. Notthat she had slept soundly anyway, she could her the sounds of lovemaking through the thin walls coming from the cabin next to her as Elizabeth had no doubt invited the Robert fellow back to her chambers for the evening. When she had placed on her robe and walked out into the crisp cool air, she was greeted by the glance of an obviously worried Charles.

"Olivia, are you all right?" He asked exasperatedly as he immediately went to her.

"I am fine...what is going on?" She asked him worriedly. She watched as he hesitated but for a moment to take an approving glance of her sleepy appearance before answering her. 

"It appears that we have a murderer on deck...the captain has called an Emergency meeting." She responded with a sharp gasp. "I was afraid you might be hurt."

"I am fine." She paused as she looked down. "Are you all right?" She asked him shyly, yet briskly.

"Yes, thank you for asking...come, we must go to the meeting in the dining hall." He dragged her along in the opposite direction of her room.

"But I must lock my door." He waited for a few moments for her to do so and then quickly escorted her away.

~*~

Olivia looked around the room and when she saw her friend enter with Robert behind her, she calmed down with the knowledge that her friend had arrived safely.

"It appears that we have one death on board this ship." The Captain began. A round of gasps was heard throughout the room in response to his statement. "A woman was found dead, with only two marks on her neck as a possible point of death. We can not currently attain the information as to how it is that she died, but we are certain that she was killed by another." He continued. "From now on, lock all doors when you are in your rooms and if you chose to be out of your rooms always walk in a group of a least two. Do not associate with those whom you do not know. When we catch the culprit we will let you know. But we strongly suggest that ladies sleep in groups of two and that you have a man escort you to your rooms at night. If you have not one, we will provide you with an escort. That is all for now, you may return to your rooms."

~*~

"Are you sure that you are all right?" He asked from where he stood before her door. She softly nodded a yes; her body visibly shaking with fear. "I do not know if I should believe that reply or not." 

"Well, this is turning out to be a...well, a nightmare." She said softly to him. "This was supposed to be a chance for me to loosen up...but instead I am now on a 24 hour watch that is accompanied by fear, anxiety, and tension."

"I am not that bad a company am I?" He asked, causing her to blush noticeably. "If you wish...I can sleep in your rooms—"

"No!"

"I did not mean that." He quickly stated to counter the wall that would immediately build back up if she misunderstood his intentions. "Do you hate me all that much?" He inquired.

"No...I mean."

"So you like me?" He quirked an eyebrow at her as he crossed his arms and leaned against her doorframe, causing her cheeks to redden.

"No...I mean..." She sighed an exasperated sigh and gave in reluctantly while throwing her hands in the air. "Well, it is not a sin to like somebody!" She pointed out.

"It is in your case." He rebutted quickly.  She crossed her arms over her chest and made a motion to go back into her room when he lay his guard down for her. "Wait, I am sorry, that was...very ill-mannered of me." He paused. "I like you too." He quickly brought up his hand to lightly caress her chin. "Which is why I worry that you are in that room by yourself." And before she could put up any protest he spoke once more. "Do not worry, I shall sleep on the floor, and you can tie me up if you wish." She blushed and look down upon the ground before half yawning half sighing; she stepped aside lightly and motioned him to come in.

~*~

The both of them lay in their respective spots, him on the floor with some blankets for cushioning and her on her bed; the both of them were staring at the ceiling. Neither could get any rest as the sounds coming from the room next door continued to draw on. It had been apparent to them both that after the meeting Elizabeth and Robert made no hesitation to resume their horizontal dancing.

"You awake?" She whispered into the night. 

"No, I am sleeping just as peacefully as the bed upon which they are currently scr—" 

"A simple yes would suffice." She cut him short. "I thought for sure that by now they...they...that they would..." She began, looking for the words to complete her thought.

"Tire out?" He chuckled deeply as he finished her thought. She was happy he could not see her face because it was flushed red with embarrassment at their conversation. Although he did not know her current physical state, he could tell that she was slightly uncomfortable about the situation in which they had been placed, so he quickly changed the subject. "Want to go for a walk?" 

"OK." She sat up quickly, a little too enthusiastic about leaving he thought.

~*~

"So, what are your plans when you arrive in France?" He asked.

"I am supposed to be staying with a friend there." She replied softly as she looked at the moon and its reflection on the water.

"I see." He whispered. "A female...or male companion?" He continued softly, the latter coming out in a soft blurb.

"Female...I grew up with her in Wessex." She told him. "But then she moved to France, we still wrote, and then one day she invited us over." She paused. "So here we are."

"The nice short version." He stated simply.

"The only version." She replied.

"I wanted to give you something." He stated softly, changing the subject. "I mean...it is nothing really...no big deal, but I just...I thought that you should have it." She turned around in shock as he presented her with a black velvet box.

"What is it?" She asked softly.

"Open it." She eyed him carefully before prying the box from his hands and opening it. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw what lay inside for her; a gold chain was carefully nestled in the silk cloth within, a huge red ruby surrounded on its sides by a thin layer of emerald which was in turn surrounded by a fine intricately cut gold design. 

"I couldn't possibly—"

"You can and you will." He told her softly as he plucked the necklace from within the box and began to fit it around her neck. "It is a good luck charm, passed down in the family...we believe that it keeps away those who would wish to harm you...and in these times, I think you can use it."

"I cannot take this Charles...it is too beautiful...too special, and I am not special enough." She continued but he interrupted her once more. 

"Say no more...you are special, Olivia." He said to her. "And something deep within me tells me that I should give this to you...and I never ignore a feeling." He finished huskily.

"I do not know what to say..." She said as she looked at the necklace that now lay nestled above her bosom.  "I do not know how it is that you can consider giving me something priceless not a big deal...especially a family heirloom...I mean, you hardly even know me."

"I have known you long enough...and you need not say anything." He ended her arguments as he leaned over swiftly to capture her lips in soft butterfly kisses. She was alarmed to say the least, no man had ever kissed her before, and she was unsure of how she was too react. It was considered improper to say the least, being with a man late at night and unescorted, and kissing him no less! Eventually, she gave into it and slid the palm that held the box to his chest where she could feel his heart beat, and her other hand she slid to the back of his head as she closed her eyes and gave into the moment. 

~*~

_As time passed by we spent more and more time with one another, walking around the deck, or reading poems together...or that sort of thing that couples do. I hardly saw my friend while we were there, she was always hopping about from place to place...and though I would never say it to her, it was my opinion that she was a little promiscuous. I wouldn't be surprised if by the end of our time on the ship, every man had some time with her except for Charles. And then there was the thing with the murders. Occasionally someone else would be killed, and no one knew the cause. It frightened me greatly, but Charles was always there to comfort me, even as the murders began to be dismissed as nothing more than a breakout of some disease because the cause of death was never really known; the bodies were always found lifeless, and pale with two strange marks on their necks. _

_As our time on the ship came to an end, I felt at ease knowing that he was there, and for me it seemed as if our time on the ship was too short...as I knew that I was falling deeply into something that I didn't understand. The evening before our departure, we lay kissing passionately …but he didn't let it get to far, saying that he didn't feel the moment was quite right yet...and saying good bye would be so much harder if we did. That man was such a gentleman...and I found myself very sad when it was time for us to part._

~*~

As Olivia settled into the carriage that was to take them to the home of their friend, she touched her lips lightly, the heat from Charles's kiss still left to linger. He had left her with his address and number, telling her that if she ever wanted anything, she could call him, or even visit. She had turned to leave, but he was not letting her go that easily and swiftly brought her into his embrace for a quick kiss. He had a feeling that once she arrived in Paris, their unescorted nights together would end. Elizabeth only quirked a brow at her before Olivia followed, grabbing onto her hat that the wind threatened to blow away, her face an apparent red hue. 

_It always seemed to be that color these days_. She thought bemusedly. When they were finally settled in, Olivia was surprised to see that Elizabeth immediately dozed off. _Probably tired from her frequent excursions_. She sighed as she glanced out the window and gazed longingly into Charles's direction_. I do not think her mother will allow me_ _to visit his home. She will only say that it is improper for a lady away from home to do so…but then that would mean…that would mean I shall probably never see him again…_She forced herself to look away from the window, heartache already beginning to consume her soul.

~*~

Weeks later...

"I do not think it wise for us to be walking about at such in hour unescorted…we should have never tried to take leave of your mother's house without permission" Olivia stated, announcing her protest at her friend's obvious disregard for the unprotected situation.

"Olivia." She chastised, obviously annoyed. "Lighten up!" She giggled, her golden curls bouncing up and down. "The house that is hosting the party is not but so far away...it will be only a few moments and we shall be there. I go there all the time for parties and such."

"Unescorted Jasmine?" Olivia questioned unbelievingly. "I can just imagine." She drawled. She did not for a moment believe that the girl was silly enough to walk through these parts in the dark frequently without an escort.

"Olivia, it is all right, there are three of us, who would attack three girls?" Elizabeth retorted.

"None of us know the slightest about how to defend ourselves, who would not attack us?" Olivia responded.

"We are almost there...soon you will have to worry no longer." Jasmine stated simply.

"Are you ladies all right?"  A man with long black hair suddenly appeared as if from the wind.

"We are fine...we are going to the Lisbon Party." Jasmine said dazzlingly.

"Perhaps we shall escort you...after all, who knows what dangers lie out at this time of night." A second man appeared, his hair of a golden color. 

"Oh we are fine." Jasmine continued. "After all, I walk these parts every night...what possible dangers could await us?"

"Anyone in particular expecting you?" Now there were three, the third's hair the color of a chocolate brown; the girls were almost surrounded, the men blocking their path.

"No...not really." Jasmine said nonchalantly yet irritatingly as she tried to step around them. 

"Jasmine!" Olivia gasped. "That is not true...we...someone is very well expecting us." She lied.

"Excuse me gentleman, would you please step aside?" Elizabeth objected.

"I am sorry, but we can not allow you to go any further." The first man stated.

"If you do mind, we were on our way somewhere." Jasmine protested once more, her voice shaky.

"But then what would be the fun in that?" The second man asked as he opened his mouth and licked his lips, revealing a pair of razor sharp fangs.  They screamed and began to run, the men chasing after them. 

"Elizabeth!" Olivia cried out as her friend tripped on a log and fell to the ground. She immediately went to help her as Jasmine continued to run away. "Come on!" She extended her hand to help her up, hoping against all hope that she could get away. 

Too late. 

Two of the men had caught up with them in a flash and one had hoisted Elizabeth into the air just as it started to rain, causing her to scream.

"Let me go!" She cried. "Please!"

"Not much, but you will do for now." He replied as he took her a little ways away where he sunk his teeth into her flesh. 

"Elizabeth!" Olivia cried out but could only run as the other man tried to catch her, the cries of her friends echoing into her ears. Luckily for her, the rain combined with the dirt made the grass into a slipper like paste and he fell to the ground. She continued to run, but then too her horror, she too fell and just like that he had easily caught up with her. She turned to him, crying and pleading for her life.

Too her surprise he backed away, but she noticed it was not because of pity. Rather, the charm around her neck was glowing, and the man immediately put his hands up to block himself from the light. 

"Bloody hell!" He replied as recognition and a dawning fell across his face; he looked upon her in fright. "The master will not be pleased." He disappeared. And then it was quiet, dreadfully quite as Olivia realized one truth; she was all alone, the cries of her friends could no longer be heard. 

One.

Then two. 

Finally three...the tears silently began to fall to the ground as her hair stuck to her body, her clothing soaked and muddy. They were gone, just like that. One minute they were there, and the next minute she was all alone and crying in the rain, her dress all mudded up from sitting on the ground. She was in a strange place, a strange town, with no idea about how she was to get home. She could not even ask, being that she did not know the address or any of the names of the streets. Within a few minutes all that she knew or was familiar had been taken away from her. She stood up from her spot on the ground and began to wander the streets, looking for someone who could possibly give her shelter for the night so she could think things out, and avoid getting sick, as well as the other odd things that could be walking about. Though it had stopped raining, the streets were silent and still. She walked beneath the street lamps and surveyed her surroundings; there was almost no one on the streets. She clutched her muddy shawl around her bare shoulders as she began to hear footsteps behind her. Fearing the worst, she picked up the pace of her steps, the tears falling once more as she realized that this would more than likely be her end. As she increased her steps, so did whoever was behind her...it seemed like the faster her pace became, the more theirs also increased, until finally they began to call out.

"Mademoiselle." A man called out. "Madame." The voice continued as it made more of an effort to catch up to her until she was running. Her breath was heaving in her chest when finally she stopped, unable to go on any further. She was slowly becoming excepting of her fate when the man spoke, surprising her. "Madame, tu as perdu ceci." He reached her and handed her a small white rectangular piece of paper that she slowly took from his hands. Shock marred all over her face as she realized what she was holding...the paper with Charles's information...how could she have forgotten about it? The man turned and was about to leave when she called back to him. 

"Monsieur." She called to him. "Monsieur attend!" She pleaded; the man turned to look at her. "Comment puis-je trouver cette route?"

"Cette route est ici." The man replied. "Tournes à droite puis...et j'ignore quelle maison c'est."

"D'accord, merci beaucoup Monsieur." She replied gratefully before running off in the opposite direction.

~*~

_"Rei you must believe that it was my only hope, I did not know where else to turn...." _

_"Mother, why are you apologizing?" Rei asked in wonder with teary eyes as her mother's tale was beginning to scare her._

_"Because...what happens next will surely make you hate me." _


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By MG

Don't own sm…

Charles lazily walked to the front door, responding to the fourth call of the doorbell, muttering a slight curse beneath his breath. He threw it open quickly, alarm marring his brow when he saw none other than Olivia, drenched from head to toe.

"I am sorry to come to you at such an hour, but I had nowhere else to go!" She cried out to him, the tears sliding down her face. He pulled her into his arms and cradled her head to his chest whilst bringing her inside.

"Olivia, you are freezing!" He said alarmed as he lightly touched his hand to her cool skin. "Come, sit here." He placed her in front of a fireplace before he brought out some wood and began to make a fire. "Rosa!" He called out, a slender woman with long blonde hair came down the stairs quickly, answering his call. 

"Yes Charles?" She asked softly.

"Please make a bath for this woman, and see to it that she has clean clothes to wear as well." He commanded. 

"Yes, Charles." The woman replied obediently and was off again. He turned back towards where she sat in front of the fire, rubbing her sides repeatedly.

"After your bath you can tell me everything Ok Olivia?" He spoke softly and in a loving tone. She nodded in response as she felt the heat from the fire begin to warm her body. 

~*~

A little while later found her silently soaking in a tub filled with suds and smelling salts and behind a tall divider that separated one side of the bathroom from the other. Her eyes were closed and her heart filled with anguish as she thought of the events that had brought her here and cried over them. 

She never realized the seductive pose she was making with her leg arched and lazily draped on the edge of the tub. Nor could she have known that Charles stood behind the divider immobilized after coming a few minutes before to bring her a towel with which she could dry her body. He had heard her tears, and came round the corner to attend to her. And she couldn't have known that when he first planted that soft kiss on her lips to comfort her...that her first reaction would not be surprise, but desire. 

Desire and need poured into her as she pulled at him, fully clothed, into the tub. Desire had made her respond to his caresses, desire made her need him...desire had made her give in to him and moan because she wanted him tonight more than she had realized. She needed his comfort, his touch; she needed to be within his embrace.

She shivered slightly as he picked her moist body up and out of the tub, and brought her to his room, depositing her gently on the bed. She watched from slitted eyes as he began to divest himself of his now soaked clothes, and was slightly startled when she saw just how much he had wanted her. 

He swiftly joined her on the bed, his body poised over her own. She gently placed her arms around his shoulders and looked back at him intensely, yet innocently; their eyes met in an intense fire as he looked down at her.

"You know that I love you...no?" He whispered huskily in her ear and she nodded to him a yes, not really believing that she was there, or what they were about to do. "Do you love me?" He asked her softly, eyes darting from side to side.

"I do." She replied back softly, her heart jumping in her chest, tears brimming in her eyes as he looked down and into them.

"Are you sure that you want me?" He asked her roughly. "Are you certain that this is not just something you feel for the moment that will soon go away?" He prodded. "Olivia, I rather part right now with the pain of knowing that I came so close to you but you were not ready for me, than to make love to you and feel the pain tomorrow when you tell me that you regret what we have done." He ended, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"You need not worry, for I want this just as much as you do Charles." 

"Then tell me Olivia." He demanded. "Say the words...tell me you need me." He said to her passionately, yet softly, his breath on her ear sending tickling sensations down her body.

"I love you Charles...I need YOU!" She cried out the last words as he thrusted deep inside her, the pain of him being within her overwhelming; she dug her nails into his shoulders. 

The thought of her being a virgin had not crossed his mind. He muttered choice words as he realized that he had messed up, her heart wrenching sobs already drifting to his ears as she lay beneath him, panting from that one stroke. 

He kissed her lips, her eyes, her cheeks, her forehead, her neck, her ears, and the tip of her nose as he cried out a thousand apologies for what he had done. But she would hear none of it; she continuously told him that it had not been his fault for he had not known. And when he began to consider retreating, not wanting to hurt her further, she halted him.

"Charles, please don't stop." She cried into his ears, her breath hot to his skin. "I need you so much." She ended huskily; her sobs making her voice come out almost in blurbs. 

He moved slowly within her once more, taking it at a pace that would not cause her pain. She moaned softly, sometimes in pain, other times in pleasure. "Charles." She cried out his name passionately, her lips right at his ear as he continued to drive into her.

"Olivia." He grunted softly in response to her call, her body arching against him. She held onto him tightly as the pain began to recede. It was then that he increased his pace, taking her to heights that she had never dreamed of. 

Their bodies were jolted with great measure, their voices echoing into the night. He suckled her neck, planting kisses here and there as he began to speak to her huskily. 

"Olivia, I do not ever want you to leave me…you are mine." He began possessively yet seriously, his words alone causing her to moan passionately as he slipped his fingers into the back of her hair.

"I could not possibly stay with you...I mean, my family...I do not know what to say...is that what you really want?" She said nervously, slightly confused at the feelings that she was feeling as well as the tone in his voice.

"I could take care of you Olivia." He began. "I would protect you, you know that I would never want to harm you."

"I know."

"Then tell me that you will never leave me." He pleaded roughly. "Tell me that you will stay with me forever." 

"Forever." She replied to his call.

"But now I ask you, would you do anything for me Olivia?" He asked her. "For I would do anything for you my love, and I must know...your answer determines whether or not we can ever be together." 

"Charles, what is wrong?" She asked worriedly. "You are scaring me...I do not understand." She continued, tears reaching the brim of her eyes because of his words.

"Just answer please." He begged her coarsely. "Would you do anything for me my love?" He paused and then swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing. "Would you die for me?" There was a long pause as she looked in his eyes, wondering if she could possibly answer. The way in which he looked at her intensely, she wondered, was it determination there, or just pure unadulterated passion?  Perhaps it was a little bit of both, but most definitely, of all the things she saw, love was there. And then she knew her answer.

"Yes Charles, I would die for you." She replied softly.

"Are you certain?" He asked once more. "Because there are people who might want to take us away...people who say that we should not be together." He continued. "But I just could not stay away Olivia, I just could not stay away...and when you came back to me." He paused. "I knew that it was fated for us to be together. So, if you really want me, you have to be certain...I could never do this if I were not sure that you wanted me, that you would do anything for me." 

"Charles, I love you." She said to him. "No one will take me away from you, I feel that it is fate to because I can feel it in my heart." She continued. "You need not question me any longer...I do love you, and I would willingly die for you." She ended softly.

"Then do not hate me my love, for what I am about to do." He paused. "It is the only way." He finished before opening his mouth and sinking his teeth into the crook of her neck. 

She tried to scream at first, but the sound would not come out of her throat. She repeatedly scraped at his back, trying to pry him away from her so she could lessen the pain, but he was too strong, and she felt herself wasting energy on a losing battle. 

"I love you..." She whispered as she began to lose herself to it. One clear thought had rang through her head at that moment, the murderer on the ship, it was him. And right when she thought she would lose it all, he had released her, and wiped the blood that was dripping down his chin. She stared at him through slitted eyes, half-wondering why he had held back for so long, and half wondering why he didn't deplete her of all she had. And then he did something surprising, he brought his own hand to his chest and using his sharp nails, sliced it horizontally, so that trinkets of blood began to slide down. She didn't know what to think as he brought her head up to his chest and uttered words she didn't expect to hear.

"Drink." He commanded her softly. She turned her head weakly, unsure of what he was asking. "It will not harm you...Olivia please...I know you hate me for what I have done, but I could not bare to spend an eternity without you, so please...drink." He begged. 

She slowly brought her lips to the place from where the blood dripped and slipped out her tongue to taste. It tasted odd, and she did not know whether she should throw up or just die there in his arms. "Please my love, it will give you strength." He pleaded once more. She reluctantly placed her lips slightly over the wound and began to lick the warm liquid slowly. To her surprise, with every sip, the vital fluid began to be more enticing to the tongue, until she had placed her entire mouth over the wound and began to suckle it like a babe. She could feel him encouraging her by placing his hand under the small of her back and pressing her to him. Soon she was wrapping her legs around his lower limbs and grasping her hands tightly onto his back so that he would not move away. He grunted loudly when he felt sharp fangs dig deep into his skin and doubled over in pain as she continued to drink of him. The more she drank, the more it became a craving, as she continued to tightly hold him in place; he howled because of it.

Her hair grew longer, curlier. Her eyes became a deeper blue with a slight silver glint, her body, more define. It was when he felt her craving becoming a need that he strongly pushed her away from him and cried out in a deep voice. 

"Enough!" He said before falling to her side, spent from all of which she had just taken from him. He could not do it to her; he could not let her have it all the way, to the point in which if she did not have it she would fell sick. With heavy eyes he looked at her as she lie there naked, licking the blood on her lips. He pulled her to him, hugging her close as the two of them fell asleep.

~*~

_"No…I won't believe it." Rei shook her head and looked into her mother's eyes, her own filling with tears. "I refuse to believe that you are just like them."_

_"I am not exactly like those kind of today. My thirst was never a need, I never had to drink it, and I never could. The only blood I had ever drunk was that of an animal." She paused. "In any matter, it is true my darling, I fell in love with him, I didn't mean to, but I did...with none other than the great grandson of Dracula himself." Her mother admitted. "But listen there is more important matters than what you feel towards this matter and who I am that you need to know."_

~*~

The next morning she awoke in a daze, not sure of where she was, but realization suddenly dawning on her of what she had done. Her head was tucked nicely into the crook of his neck and tears began to brim her eyes as she remembered the events that had brought her there. She had tried to hold back, but then her resolve just broke as her body began to shake with audible sobs. Tears coursed down her face as she felt his hand move to the small of her back in a rubbing fashion.

_What is wrong?_ He spoke telepathically to her. She looked up at him in alarm as he continued to send comforting words to her. _It is all right...you can speak to me telepathically as well...now tell me what is wrong my love?_

_My friends... _She cried. _We were attacked...and now they are dead_. 

_Who attacked you?_ He asked her urgently.

_Some men...we...we were going to a party, and they would not let us pass...and then...and then they chased us._ She paused. _They were of your kind_... She cried as she looked away. _They killed my friends_…

_What did they look like?_ He questioned angrily.

~*~

Charles closed the door to his room and walked silently down the hall wearing only a pair of silky black pajama pants and a long silky black robe to match. He descended the stairs to the foyer where some men sat waiting for him. As soon as they saw him, they all arose and one began to speak. After a long morning of trying to comfort a frantic Olivia, he finally managed to get her to be calm enough so that he could leave her for a moment, so right now he was not in the mood for the crap excuses that his subjects were no doubt about to deliver unto him.

"Sire...it is not our fault...we did not know." The man pleaded.

"Silence." He spoke deeply. 

"We were merely going after our next meal as we had always before—"

"I said silence!" He exclaimed, making them all shutter with fear. His eyes became hard as he looked over to a chair where Robert sat, silently observing the situation. "Robert?" Charles called out to him.

"Brother?" He replied.

"Kill them." He ordered before leaving the room despite their protests and cries.

~*~

A month later found Olivia lying on her back in the nude while Charles rubbed her swollen belly. She couldn't believe that things were going so fast, but he assured her that it was normal for the pregnancy to be at an accelerated rate that was a lot faster than that of the average human woman. He told her that children of their kind grew fast, and that as they grew older their growth rate slowed down until it came to a complete halt. Which basically meant that after a certain age, they no longer aged. She sighed as he looked down upon her lovingly, his eyes caressing her figure.

"Did you feel that?" She asked him delightedly. 

"It is amazing...knowing that a new life is sitting right here...and kicking." He said as he looked upon her with a charming smile. "You have made me so happy Olivia."

"And you me." She said as she placed her hand atop his, gripping it tightly.

~*~

_"Who would of thought that that very child would tear us apart?" Her mother said as she looked away from Rei and to the ceiling. "A kind gypsy woman came to us, and warned us about the forth-coming doom...one that we had to acknowledge...that our daughter would..."_

~*~

"...someday try to reign terror on the entire planet." The old woman continued. "It had been foretold in a prophecy long ago...but no one knows the caliber of that prophecy and what exactly will occur." 

"How can you be certain that our daughter will cause this destruction...it is unthinkable!" Charles exclaimed as he paced back and forth.

"Perhaps we can stop the prophecy?" Olivia interjected as she took a worried glance at her swollen belly.

"I am sorry, but prophecies always have their own way of being fulfilled...nothing can stop them."

"But how can you be so sure...there must be something we can do."

"There is only one thing that you can do." The gypsy replied. "You would have to kill her."

"Never!" Olivia protested. "That is not an option." She paused. "There must be some other way...someway that we can save her."

"You knew the risk when you did what you did...and that is why your daughter was chosen," The gypsy warned vehemently.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia screamed. "We never did anything wrong!" She continued as she looked at her husband for confirmation, he only turned his head in shame. "Charles...what is going on here?" She started to cry. "What have you not told me?" She said as she walked to him, forcing him to look down upon her. "What is going on, I want the truth!"

"I did not mean to fall in love with you Olivia." He sulked as he fell to the chair and placed his head in his hands. "It happened and I could not stop myself."

"Just tell me what we did wrong!" She screamed at him, tears falling down her face as she felt her heart ripped out of her chest at the fact that he had kept something that was so obviously important away from her.

"Our love—that was the greatest crime." He replied. "Vampires are not allowed to take half breed and breed with them." He resigned.

"I do not understand."

"It means." The gypsy began to clarify. "That your love failed to mention that when a born in vampire bonds with a half breed, which is you, that they have to pay the consequence."

"You are lying!" She cried. "Surely this is not true." She continued as she went over and knelt before him, tears streaming down her eyes. "Tell me that it is not true Charles, and I shall believe you." She pleaded. "Tell me!"

"It…it is true." He resigned. He received a hard cold slap in the face before Olivia stood up and stormed out of the room crying.

"She will look for a mate that will bring forth her offspring, one that is evil just as she is in nature, and will help her bring about the impending doom." The woman continued. "There is a way to make sure that the end of the world does not come...if the angel of light comes into play, and she falls in love with the same man in which your daughter is after, then the peace of the world is ensured." The woman paused. "But in order for this to be complete, there are some matters that should be dealt with, but I can only speak of this matter with you." She said as she looked at Charles. 

~*~

"I did not know until later what it was that the gypsy had told Charles that he must do." Her mother coughed more vehemently. "We were at the lake...and I could tell that he was distressed." She paused as she began coughing once more. "For the safety of the future world, we would have to split up: me, him, and the baby. He said that we would see each other again, but that I was to leave my daughter in the hands of a gypsy family and that she would not become what she was until the age of sixteen and then she would be cut off from the world...I found out many years later that that was partly a lie...he did not tell me that he was also given a choice. The gypsy told him that his debt would be paid in full only by death." She sat up slowly, her breath coming out in ragged puffs. "Either he take his own life, or they would come after me and take mine...he died alone and by himself." She paused once more, as a tear rolled down her face. "Hundreds of years later I mated with a human, and I had you." Her mother paused. "But he never knew of my secret, your father died not knowing the truth of my life...I do not deny that I did not love him, even though he adored me. I am sorry to say that I used him in order that I may bring about some degree of light to the prophecy...by having you." Her mother continued. "You were born so that your spirit could rival that of your sister and bring her to a halt." 

"But how can I...I refuse to believe that..."

"Hush child...you want your proof?" Her mother inquired. "Well here it is." She said as she reached into her pocket and brought out the same necklace that Rei had seen before in the vision. Rei's eyes widened as she saw what lay in her mother's grasps. "Take it child, it's yours, I have no need for it anymore."

"But mother, if you are what you say you are, than why are you sick? Why are you gaining in age...I am so confused...I do not understand."

"So many questions...your generation is surely a doubtful one." Her mother replied. "But also easily fooled." She finished as her hair suddenly chained from its gray tint to a long black curly structure, her eyes a deep blue. "I am dying because we were wrong about my not needing any blood...after all these many hundreds of years, not taking part in the forbidden drink has finally taken it's toll on me, for a vampire, not drinking blood of that human is like not drinking any water...but I am not afraid, for soon I shall be with the one whom I love." 

"Mother, how will I find her?" Rei cried out. "Who is she?"

"Her name, Reianne." Her mother began, calling her by her full name. "Means, for...it means...her name..." Her voice died in her throat as she lost all energy to speak.

"Mother?" Rei cried out with tears in her eyes as she looked upon her pale face. "Mother!" She screamed as she grabbed for the emergency button. Almost immediately nurses and doctors rushed in, and Rei began to step back with tears in her eyes, the necklace still in her grasps. Then she watched in horror with all the rest, as her mother's body disappeared, before turning and running to find Jadeite.

~*~

_Look at that bitch, and her bitch friend frolic around in the pool. Mamoru is blinded by her, but I will not sit here and let that happen...he's mine._ She slipped on her all to revealing bikini bathing suit and walked into the pool area, ready to play the act that she had planned. 

"Beryl?" Mamoru asked in slight contempt as she walked in at the far side of the patio, pretending that she had not seen them. _Damn her and her fucking infatuation with me._

"Oh Mamoru, Malachite, I hadn't realized that you were here." She turned around and bent over in their view to show off her breasts, her hands smoothing over her legs to put on suntan lotion, making it plainly obvious that she was ignoring their company. "I had just come to take a dip in the pool, cause it's been so hot lately." She continued with a slight tempt at sensuality as she slowly rubbed on the crème. Both Minako and Usagi took notice of the obvious contempt and looked at each other. 

_What the fuck is she doing here? _Usagi arched her brow.

"I see you've brought your little friends along." Beryl continued with a sour filled voice.

"Yes, you remember Usagi don't you?" He began the introductions. "This is her associate Minako Tsukino."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Minako, and to see you again Usagi as well." She replied bitterly.

"I assure you, the pleasure's ALL mine." Usagi countered with a fake smile. "Why don't you join us Beryl, there's plenty of room in this pool for you I'm sure." She continued, subduing the hatred that she felt because of her presence; she was never one to take contempt from women nicely. In Usagi's background, she never was one to get along with many of them, especially ones who tried to tread on what she owned. _Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. It's my time now, and I don't feel like dealing with the innocent jealous bitch shit. _Usagi pulled herself up with her arms to sit on the pool's edge. She watched as Beryl sauntered over as best as she could in the water and towards their direction. 

"Thank you for accommodating me, I really hate to be the third wheel." She combed her fingers through her hair and brought it behind her.

"So..." Usagi began. "What occasion brings you here to the mansion Beryl?" She prompted, getting right to the point. 

"It is an understood agreement between Mamoru and I that I could come by anytime if I wanted to use the pool or such, so I decided to drop on by…don't mind me, I'm here all the time." _It's a good thing I have Rubeus on total patrol, otherwise I wouldn't have known about this little get together at all._  She watched as Usagi's eyes grew distant for the slightest bit of a second before returning.

"How nice." Usagi replied. Just as she was about to continue the butler came in with their food and placed it on the table. 

"Dinner is served Master Mamoru." He stated.

"Thank you Grimsome." Mamoru said before turning to his guests. "Well, you heard the man, let's go eat." He said as he began to step out of the pool.

"Beryl, if you would have announced you arrival earlier, perhaps you could have taken part with us." Usagi commented.

"Oh, that's quite all right." She countered. "I took the liberty of telling the cook exactly what I would be having, he'll be out in a minute with my food as well." She watched with amusement as Usagi's face turned a light red with obvious anger before stepping out of the pool.

~*~

Moments later found them eating in groups. Being that the tables by the pool that they were sitting at were really only meant for two, Malachite and Minako ended up sitting together, while Beryl made sure that she squeezed herself in at the table where Usagi and Mamoru sat, much to Usagi's contempt. While Malachite and Minako seemed to have a good time talking and asking each other questions about the other's life, it was an absolute terror at the table where Mamoru sat with either woman at his side. But being that it was a small round table, everyone was in contact with everyone; Usagi narrowed her eyes as she allowed Beryl to continue her banter and flirtatious attempts with Mamoru. She had wanted to quarrel, but thought better of it. If she had continued, Mamoru would have thought that she was jealous, which she wasn't, so she had to play on the smoothness as if she couldn't care less that Beryl was batting her lashes at him, constantly throwing her hair over her shoulders, crossing her legs, or leaning over so that he could get a clear view or her breasts. Usagi knew a better way to get back at her, but she would have to make sure that she laid it on thick for her at the same time that she made it clear to Mamoru that she was not the slightest interested in him. If there was one thing women couldn't stand, it was talking to a man whose eyes were not fixed on you. Besides, sooner or later, she knew Beryl was going to fuck up. So for most of the conversation, she remained silent, nonchalantly yawning once in a while, her arms stretching wide, so that he could get a good view of the curves of her body. 

_Subtle flirtation…always the best route. _She could tell that Beryl was pissed at the way in which, despite her obvious display of arousal and Usagi's lack of care as she ate, he would look at Usagi darkly, lustfully. Usagi merely waited for the right opportunity, and in a few moments it came.

"Wow, I must commend Jeffrey on his cooking, he does a smashing job with his soups." Beryl commented, although Mamoru couldn't figure why she would order hot soup on a hot day just so that she could let it cool down and then eat it. 

"Yes, I must agree..." He commented.

"Perhaps I will go and ask Jeffrey to tell me his recipe." She continued as she arose from the table, a suspicious look on her face. "I mean...his and my cook must trade secrets." She attempted to gesture towards the table where the soup was, and Usagi not looking at what was going on, was caught unawares as the soup went splattering all over her bathing suit and body. Beryl smiled knowingly as Usagi cleaned herself as best as she could with a napkin, glancing up at her vehemently. 

"Oh dear me, I can't believe that I'm such a klutz." She continued with a fake apologetic look. "I am so sorry Usagi, oh I know how those things stain, you really ought to go get cleaned up." And boom, Usagi would be out of the picture to leave her and Mamoru alone...

"Oh, that's quite all right Beryl...Mamoru, could you show me to a room with a shower where I can get this awful mess off of me?" She asked sweetly. Before he could answer, Beryl already began to voice her protest.

"Why don't you have one of the servants do that for you?" She asked. "After all, it would be rude of Mamoru to leave his guests unattended."

"It's quite all right I'm sure, after all, perhaps in the process you could give me that tour of the upstairs that you promised." Usagi continued leeringly, suggestively; Mamoru knew what that meant. "Since Malachite is entertaining Minako and you so obviously come here by yourself often, I'm sure you could do without Mamoru for but a second." She finished.

"I'll just be a few moments Beryl, won't be long." He quickly arose from his seat, and the two of them disappeared into the mansion.

~*~

"This is a fine place you got here Mamoru." Usagi said as they continued to walk down the halls. "So…where does its master sleep?"

"You want to see the bedroom?" He asked cautiously, unsure of her intentions. He has assumed that her display before had been a promise of something more…but the calm way in which she had been acting as if nothing affected her, had forced him to put his thoughts behind him.

"That is part of the mansion, right?" She asked nonchalantly. 

"Right this way." He turned down one of the darker halls, leading her away from the open rooms.

~*~

Usagi stood in his bedroom slightly awed at the decoration there. The room had a lot of brown mahogany furniture that was engraved with different Greek mythological designs and the bed itself was covered in dark burgundy satin sheets and surrounded by sheer black curtains. On the other side of the bed there was a huge balcony that had French Mahogany Double doors with gold handles and dark thick burgundy curtains embroidered with lighter burgundy designs. From what she could tell, the floor on the balcony was made of a mixture of black marble and ivory as well. In the far corner of the room, four huge white columns stood surrounding a built in floor bath. And in the center of the room, against the wall, lay a huge fireplace that was surround by a black iron gate. Despite the fact that all the visible instruments to set it with was there, she did not doubt that it was set by remote control.

"So..."

"So what?" She replied calmly as she was still taking everything in.

"What do you think?" He asked.  "I am pretty sure you have a artists eye in mind right now." And for the first time since she entered the room, she looked at him with a hidden look that he didn't understand.

"You have great taste." She paused. "But right now...I'm suddenly interested in that shower...I wonder what the bathroom looks like." She said as she crossed her arms beneath her top and slowly removed it, tossing it teasingly at his face; the gesture in itself was highly arousing. He stood there in shock as he brought his hand to his face to remove it just in time to see her seductively taking off her bikini bottom. 

"Do you always strip in a stranger's bedroom?" He asked darkly as his eyes openly roamed her figure. 

"Well," She began as she threw the bottom to him. "You're not a stranger Mamoru...and it's not like you haven't seen me before." She continued seductively. "You're not shy at seeing a woman's body when you're not fucking her are you?" She arched her brow.

"No." 

"Well then...I'm going to take a shower now..." She began as she turned around and headed towards the door that she believed to be the bathroom. "Perhaps you might join me?" She paused again. "Help me reach those hard to reach places hmmm?" His head tilted slightly to the side.

"And my guests?" He said as he arched his brow at her, although she could not see it, as she opened the door; she turned her head slightly to look him eye to eye, sure that she had his attention.

"Would you rather be entertaining them?" She paused as she licked her lips seductively for his benefit. "Or me?" She walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open in invitation. "The choice is yours." He stared at her retreating back, then at his door, then at her again as she sauntered around in his bathroom.

_You've been thinking about this for days on end and when she openly offers you suddenly get a fucking conscience? What the fuck do you have to think about it for?_  His mind screamed to him.

"Fuck the guests." He pushed off his shorts, allowing them to land next to her bathing suit, before following her in.

~*~

Usagi and Mamoru had only been gone for a few moments before Beryl got up to follow them. She was surprised at how quickly she had lost them, and ended up having to search for their whereabouts room by room whilst thinking up an excuse as to the reason why she was looking for them in the first place. While walking the halls she met up with one of the various servants and decided to ask where he had seen them go. She was slightly shocked when he told her that the last place he had seen his master take her was to his bedroom. 

_Damn that bitch._  She mentally cursed as she immediately headed for his room. Although showed by one of his servants where the bedroom was, she had never seen it, and immediately jealousy began to rage in her. When she reached, the door was slightly ajar, and she breathed a sigh of smug satisfaction to see that no one was in it.  _Maybe she's not that good after all_.  She commented to herself but then became very still when she opened the door a little more and saw the bikini set that Usagi had been wearing on the floor, right next to Mamoru's bathing shorts. She walked in the room a little more, sure that no one was there when she heard it, and it was coming from the bathroom. She was surprised she hadn't heard it before, but then again, with his secret reputation, he was known for having solid soundproof doors. The only reason she probably heard it was because the door was very slightly ajar. But the closer to the door she got, the clearer the sound became. It was the sound of a heavily beating shower as Mamoru screamed Usagi's name repeatedly in response to her loud moans. She peeked slightly into the room just as Usagi made eye contact with her, narrowing her eyes while licking her lips. Mamoru had not known she was there, his back was to her; something told her though, that she could have thrown a bomb in there and he would have never known she existed. From what she could see, Usagi's legs were pleasant spread over and above his arms, her nails clawing at his back, as he continued thrust brutally into her. Beryl cursed again as she walked away from the door. 

_ Fuck Mamoru and his decision to wait, I'm getting that bitch myself!_  She resolved determinately as she stormed away with pure hatred in her eyes.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

By MG

Don't own sm…

"So when is this going to happen?" Beryl glanced to Emerald as she combed her fingers through her hair, her voice secretive, her smile menacing.

"After the banquet of course, when her services are no longer needed by our company Emerald." Beryl replied with a sinister smile. "She's been getting in the way of my plans for Mamoru for way too long...and it's about time she pays her due."

"How would you like it done?" Emerald asked.

"Make it sloppy, like it was an accident." Beryl replied. "When her tire goes out, and her limo has to stop in that nice dark sector that is enclosed by the wood area" She paused for affect. "Then you and Rubeus can make your move...make it look like she was attacked by a wild animal." She leaned over in her chair at her desk and crossed her hands beneath her chin.

"Pardon me for asking, but this is crossing the boundaries into the human world, it is very risky…normally I would not ask but…what do we get in return?"

"If everything goes accordingly, then don't worry, you'll get your due." Beryl replied with a knowing grin. 

~*~

"He can't be all that squeaky clean." Usagi paced frustratingly back and forth across her office before looking to a concerned Minako, who lay on the couch quietly, observing the ceiling.

"Think of it this way...you know what I say about things being too good to be true, they probably are."

"Damnit." Usagi muttered to herself. "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to take it this far." 

"But why are you?"

"You and I both know the answer to that one Minako." Usagi said with a smile.

"So when are you going to do it?"

"Well...it will have to be after this whole gala affair, when my working schedule with him is clear." She sighed. "Yes...that will have to be when I do it." She continued. "But as for now...we have to check up on our friends."

~*~

"Rei are you OK?" Makoto asked in a worried tone. It was not often one found Rei so shaken and scared, and it worried Makoto to no ends.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine." She said as she sat up and took the cup of tea that she offered into her grasps. "Th-thank-you." She brought the cups to her lips so that she could sip.

"Would you like to talk about what happened…it may calm your soul no?" Nephrite asked.

"Look, Rei's pretty bad right now." Jadeite began. "This whole scenario is finally taking its toll on her...so why don't we just call it a night and discuss it fully in the morning?" He wrapped a protective arm around her, almost bringing her fully into his lap on the bed. 

"Alright, I guess it can wait until tomorrow…but tomorrow Rei we must talk, I am your friend and it hurts me to see you this way." Makoto finished solemnly as she walked to the doorway where Nephrite stood.

"If you need anything..." Nephrite began.

"I know." Jadeite finished before he could continue. He waited until they left before he turned to her, his face full of worry. "Are you OK?" He asked her softly in the darkness of the room. She nodded silently as she lowered the cup to her lap. "Why don't I take this?" He took the cup in her hands and made motions to stand to place the cup on the dresser, but she held onto his arm tightly, willing him not to go as she spoke her first words since she opened the door.

"Don't leave me." She cried to him, her body shaky as she struggled to gain control of her emotions.

"I'm not going anywhere baby...I'm here." He said to her softly as he placed the cup at his feet and beneath the bed.

"I'm-I'm so scared!" She buried her face into his chest and sobbed. He hadn't expected her to get like this, they had only walked into the house after coming back from the hospital when Makoto greeted them and told them of how they had slayed two vampires that night, attempting to get information about the impending doom. But that had done it, it sent her into a fit of tears that none of them could fathom. He was still unsure of what had occurred between mother and daughter as Rei had not yet told him, and was not ready to do so. He couldn't imagine what could have brought on her reactions to be so wild and untamed that she couldn't even get the words out to tell him what was wrong. 

"It's ok baby...I'm here." He murmured, his hand gently rubbing her back up and down in comfort. "I'm here." He continually comforted her as she nuzzled her head in his neck, her tears making a wet path beneath his head. 

With the flick of a wrist, everything changed as Rei slid her hand into his curly golden strands, sending kisses up and down his neck, causing him to moan her name. 

"Rei." 

"Jed...I need you." She said to him huskily as her lips trailed up to his own. He could hardly believe this was happening; Rei was never this...this emotional. He had never had to take her based upon this kind of need before, and it was a strange and weird feeling; which is why he had to be sure that she really wanted to now, even if they were married.

"Rei...are you sure you want this now...with what's...what's happening...and...and ALL!" He managed to get a few words in between their passionate kisses but nearly shouted out the last part out when she slipped her hand into his pants and began to stroke. 

"Jadeite...please, no words...I need you." She began to scrape at his shirt, trying to tare it off his body.

"Rei..."He groaned as he swiftly lifted her shirt off her body, her hands hastily pulling at his buckle. "Too...too fast."

"Not fast enough." He heard her groan out huskily as he slid her jeans off of her legs. "I need you now Jadeite." Her insides were churning as her body began to increasingly sweat with her rising passion. Her fingers continued to fumble with his pants until he practically ripped them off for her, laying her back down on the bed. He had begun to send passionate yet lingering kisses down her body when she cried out to him, her hands digging into his back with eagerness. "No waiting Jadeite...now, I want it now!" He lifted his body, ready and poised above her, before thrusting deep within; he was not ready, however, for the power that surged through her and to him when his lips covered her own. A bright light flashed and he began to receive flashes of a time that was not their own, a time when they were not even a thought. Passion grew intense as he whispered her name huskily, before continuing to give into what she was showing him. 

Two women at the rail of a ship talking to a man with short shinning silver hair, no...three woman walking through a park at night...a beautiful emerald, gold and ruby necklace...visions of a man and woman making love intensely at first and then slowly and then intensely once more, the energy that radiated from their bodies was magnificent, blinding even...later that same woman, slapping the man with silver hair hard with deep hurt and pain in her heart, and there was some gypsy woman. The brunette gets up...she is heavy with child...the man with silver hair was now talking to the woman; they kiss before they part...for the last time...Rei's part vampire…

They came together, shuttering as they called out each other's names.

"Rei!"

"Jadeite!" She screamed before calming down and sinking into the bed, exhausted and spent from the powerful moment they had shared together. Dazedly she closed her eyes before falling into a peaceful slumber. 

Awake and somewhat alarmed, he kissed her forehead lightly before taking her into his arms. All he could think was how afraid he was for her, and all he could hope was that they would win in the end.  

~*~

The next morning...

Silence reigned over the room as two of its occupants dwelt on the information that had just been fed to them, not to mention the manner in which it had been fed. Both Makoto and Nephrite knew that Rei was a priestess with little powers in her own right, but this was beyond anything they had ever seen before. She had merely slowly stepped up to them and pressed her hands to their foreheads; in a flash they had seen all that she had seen the other night, her black hair shimmering and floating about her in the air as the power emanated from her, her eyes aglow with a silver tint. So bedazzled where they, that for a long while they had sat in silence, merely staring at one another until finally Rei came back into the room with a look of fear and fright.

"Well...it's...it's pink." She said as she brought her hand up to her face to wipe the tears. "It's right there...pink." She continued while showing them the indicator and looking to the ceiling, her eyes puffy and red from crying, Jadeite immediately at her side. "Why now...we can't, its too dangerous...I can feel her in my body, no matter how small..." She said as she looked at her belly. "I can feel her power...I can feel her moving around in me." She said as she buried her head into Jadeite's chest. "Why now? Why not anytime but now?" She cried out.

"Rei get a hold of yourself." Jadeite said to her as he placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eye. "You're going to be fine, the baby's going to be fine...NOTHING is going to happen to you..." He paused as he momentarily let his forehead touch her own. "I won't let anyone do anything to you." He said softly, sincerely. "Don't give her something to use against you Rei...we're going to fight this...we won't let her win." He paused. "I love you and my baby too much to let anything happen to you." He finished as he let his hand roam to her flat stomach, calming her fears. 

A silence reigned over the room before Makoto finally spoke.

"So what next?" 

~*~

Both Usagi and Minako quieted their small chatter as their limo pulled up to entrance of the mansion.

"I really do hate these affairs." Usagi drawled. "They're always so boring." 

"I cannot believed that I allowed you to drag me here." Minako told her bitterly.

"If I'm going to be stuck here bored, then you most definitely will be stuck with me." Usagi replied to her remark with a sigh as the chauffeur came to open her door. "Another ceremony with...blah blah blah...we have gathered hear tonight blah blah blah...thank you for coming..." She sighed as the man held out his hand to her to help her out of the car, and was slightly shocked and caught off guard when the man who's hand she held was none other than Mamoru himself. "Surprise, surprise." She mocked as she allowed him to pull her up his length before placing a light kiss on her hand, his eyes never waving from her as he stared intently at her. Usagi turned around to Minako to see that she had already been helped out of the limo by Malachite.

"Pleasure to see you too princess." He smiled at her darkly, a look that she did not miss and understood greatly.

"It's nice to see that you still have your charm." She replied to him.

"Well, shall we go?" 

~*~

"So..."

"So..."

"Enjoying ourselves?" Malachite asked Minako with a sensual smile.

"Depends on your definition of enjoyment." She drawled as she swished her glass of wine around between her fingers, the soft music of the violins drifting through her ears.

"I take grand affairs such as these are not your forte?"

"Not really, I prefer live parties and clubbing, I'm not too much for parties that stuff me in a ballroom gown."

"Well, I must say that I don't object to your coming, otherwise I would probably have had to depart to my room by now in boredom." He replied. "I can't say I object to the way your dress fits you either." He finished darkly, his eyes roaming her figure.

"Malachite, are you hitting on me?" She said with a dashing smile as she swindled her drink in one gulp, the cool liquid filling her and relaxing her soul.

"You know, somehow I don't think you are the type to wait around for a man to enter your graces." He paused. "You seem to be the very impulsive type."

"You didn't answer my question." She said as she put her glass down on one of the tables nearby on the balcony. 

"Yes, I was." He replied with a smile. 

"Most men are afraid, intimidated...by the way that I look." She replied as she slowly approached him. "Cause, as you say, I am very impulsive, and I don't like men who are pussies." She stopped in front of him, her hand reaching up to play with his tie.

"Well, when I see what I want...I go after it." He whispered in her ear huskily.

"Did you tell Mamoru about me?" She asked him seductively.

"No." He replied; his hands fitting closely round her waist. "As far as he's concerned the first time I met you was at his mansion."

"Good, I like it better this way...it's more dangerous." She replied as she tiptoed up to his height and kissed him fully on the lips. When they finally parted, he asked her the question that he had been waiting to hear.

"Does Usagi know?" He prodded.

"No, she's been too occupied to notice." She paused as an idea came to her head. "Let's go for a swim."

"Now?"

"Don't you like danger Malachite?" She asked him seductively.

"Let's go." He said with a smile as he led her downstairs through a hidden door on the balcony and to the place where the pool they had supposedly met at was located. 

The entire room was dark except for a few lights that hung from the ceiling and the lights that illuminated the pool from the inside. Malachite watched with dark eyes as Minako began to strip of her clothing, her white dress momentarily forgotten along with other articles in a heap near the pool; she jumped in soon after and looked to him.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked him.

"I was momentarily...distracted." He replied huskily before taking off his clothing slowly in order to tease her. When he finally stepped in, he practically sped towards her, catching her in her arms and nearly slamming her against the wall.

"A little anxious tonight Malachite." She asked as his lips immediately sought out her neck causing her to moan.

"It's been...too long." He replied as his hands roamed her figure.

"It's been...only two days." She replied as his lips went lower down her body.

"Two long days." He immediately thrusted into her; she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming.

"You know I knew it was you from the first moment that I saw you." He began. "You can't hide from me, witch…temptress." He replied possessively as he continued to move within her slowly.

"I never knew how good this life would be." She murmured against his neck. "I never realized that from the first time that we made love...that it was all about you...never anyone else but you." She wanted to cry out as he continued to thrust into her long and hard, yet slow. "I knew that you loved me from the moment you came and saved my life...even if you changed me."

"It's always been about you...Elizabeth." He whispered against her ears, his hair changing to a fiery red.

"And it will forever be about you...Robert." She nearly cried out in tears as he increased his pace, her hair changing into a luscious brown color, her eyes a chocolate brown. 

~*~

Usagi sighed from where she stood at the balcony, waiting for Mamoru to return with her drink; her eyes almost immediately narrowed as she saw Beryl approaching her where she stood.

"Evening bitch." Beryl said to her coldly.

"My, my, my, aren't we forward?" Usagi smiled bemusedly. "Beryl you must watch your language, we are in formal surroundings in case you haven't noticed. I wouldn't want anyone to mistake you for the whore that you are." She crossed her arms defiantly, her demure giving off an unphased look. "And look, you even went to the prostitute street to buy your clothing." 

"You're one to talk…" Beryl retorted cynically as both women began to assess each other. "Look, You and I both know that I don't like you...fuck that, you and I both now that I hate you." Beryl continued darkly. "I just came to warn you, stay away from me and mine, and I can guarantee your safety."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that I was going after anything that belonged to you." Usagi arched her brow as she leaned casually on the balcony railing.

"Look bitch, you and I both know that I'm speaking about Mamoru." Beryl sneered, her voice getting slightly louder.

"Is that so...well you know what Beryl?" Usagi paused calmly. "You really otta keep your dog on a leash...he keeps sniffen' up my ass!"

"Well if you would stop bending ov-...you know what?" Beryl suddenly stopped in her tracks. "I don't have time for this, I already warned you and you have till tonight to back off, or else." She finished bitterly before turning around, getting ready to leave. _He'll definitely be mine after tonight._

"Beryl..." Usagi drawled before she could make a hasty exit. "If he's yours...why don't you just take him?" Beryl stomped back into the ballroom angrily, pushing her way through the crowd. 

~*~

"That's the car Emerald." Rubeus glanced over the hill, binoculars in hand, as he identified the silver blue symbol on the front of Usagi's limo.

"Alright, here goes." She replied with a bitter smile. _Man she loved her work._

~*~

The limo screeched to a halt as it came crashing into a car that was thrown into its path, momentarily throwing its passengers into disarray. The two women inside and the male driver assumed that the driver of the other car was a drunk. Or perhaps they would have if the driver, a woman along with a man, hadn't come out of the car and walked towards them.

"Jeffrey...will you take care of this please?" She ordered with an exhausted smile. After coming from that formal banquet at the Mamoru's mansion, they were exhausted and had wished to return home with no headaches.

"Yes Miss." He replied as he got out of the car. He stepped over to where the two people stood, oblivious to his presence, with not a care in the world. 

"What made you decide to leave early?" She asked.

"Boredom."

From inside the car they could hear him addressing them, even though they could not make out his words. When they turned around however, they were surprised to see that the strangers had green eyes. Their driver jumped back startled at the sight, right before the woman brought a crow bar from behind her back and slashed his face with it, successfully putting him out of commission. They screamed as they scurried to lock their doors but were two late. The man reached into the front of the car and unlocked all the doors, putting a safety on them before hurriedly reaching around in the back to pull them out.

~*~

"How did you manage to get Brittany change limos with you?" Minako asked Usagi.

"Simple, she was leaving earlier, and she's always envied my limousine anyway...the spoiled brat…so I told her she could have it if she did me a favor...you know, a business proposition."

"So, what are you going to do about Beryl?" Minako replied.

"It's already done." She smiled.

~*~

Police cars littered the entire roadway; their lights still on as they searched the crime scene.

"So they never came home?" Zoycite asked the detective.

"No sir, we called Ms. Tsukino, but she said she had switched cars with a Brittany Delano...who is the one who is missing...many witnesses outside of the Mamoru complex saw the car exchange deal occur." The detective continued.

"Well, we'll have to assume that whomever did this was probably after Ms. Tsukino." Amy added in speculatively. "Is she at this point aware of the attack on her life?"

"She has been informed." The detective continued. "She replied that she knows no reason why anyone would make an attempt on her life...but then she mentioned a Beryl Narcticia who had made several threats." The detective paused. "But Ms. Tsukino replied that she never took the woman seriously until now."

"Beryl Narcticia?" Ami questioned. "Of Narcticia Enterprises, daughter of Franklin Narcticia, owner of the most powerful firm in the world...isn't she also affiliated with Mamoru Chiba and his corporations?" 

"They had just celebrated a merger tonight." The detective replied. 

"The Chiba-Narcticia Merger?" Zoycite added more as a statement than a question.

"That would be the one sir." The detective replied. "Well it appears that Ms. Tsukino was at the affair, and had been the one who arranged it." The detective continued. "Well, several witness came forward saying that during the affair Beryl made a very coherent threat at Ms. Tsukino's life, that if Ms. Tsukino did not stay away from him, whom I discerned to be Mamoru, that something would happen to her tonight."

"Looks like we have our first suspect." Ami said to Zoycite. 

"Send some people to apprehend her at once." Zoycite said to the detective.

"Yes sir." He replied before turning and leaving.

"Ami, I want to show you something." Zoycite said as he turned and looked at the car. "Walk with me." He led her away, his hands in his pockets, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Here's the thing, first we have a car accident, which sounds feasible...or at least it would have been had the bodies not been nowhere to be found…"

"Are you thinking what I was thinking?" Ami asked as she looked at him with wonder in her eyes.

"Not an accident." They both said to each other.

"Whoever exactly was after them, hit them purposely and then took them somewhere."

"But there are two cars here..." Ami began. "If the passengers of one car, murdered the passengers of the other car, where are the murderers?"

~*~

Mamoru turned in his sleep; he was far from comfortable; in fact, he was extremely restless. He had been rather upset when Usagi had refused his offer of a nightcap and insisted that she go home because she had some business to attend to. What was it about her? For some reason he couldn't get enough, whenever she wasn't there she was always on his mind, and whenever she was there all he could think about was fucking her. He had never known lust to be so all consuming before and even now he couldn't understand what was going on. How many sleepless nights would he have to endure for her was the last thing on his mind when a strange white light by his balcony caught his attention. He wiped his face repeatedly to be sure that he was not deceived by the vision before him. 

There Usagi stood, in her naked glory, with silvery tendrils whipping about her and floating softly in the wind. He sat up abruptly, not sure if this was a dream or reality when she suddenly spoke. 

"Mamoru." She said huskily, the moon shining on her body and through her hair, making her look like an angel as she approached him slowly, the sultry in her movements not being missed by him, just like the shallow breathing that caused her breasts to rise and fall. When she had finally reached the bed she pulled the covers back to see that he had lain there bare. Her eyes trailed from that straining part of him to his eyes. Slowly she ascended onto the bed, bringing one leg over his body to straddle him, at the same time bringing her lips down to his own for a sweet and quick passionate kiss.

"Usagi." He moaned as she slowly pushed him back to lie on the bed.

"Mamoru." She moaned once more, the passion within her rising as she leaned over him and began to plant light kisses on his chest. "Mamoru, do you want me?" She asked him softly as she continued to place kisses on his chest.

"So, so much." He replied huskily.

"I want to give myself to you Mamoru...all the way…" She whispered huskily into his ear and then paused before lightly passing her tongue along it. "But I'm so unsure...I don't know you at all." She continued in a fearful voice as she placed the rim of his ear between her lips, lightly suckling it, her hand slowly drifting softly down his flat chest.

"What...what do you want to know?" He murmured, barely aware of anything at all as he felt her hands reached that groaning part of him. 

"Mamoru..." She cried out huskily, yet softly. "I want you so much." She continued as her lips drifted down his throat. "But you're keeping something...from me." She paused as her fingers began to play with his length. "I want to know everything...if you tell me everything we can be together...like this all the time." She continued. "Don't you want to be together like this all the time?" Her lips trailed down his chest.

"Uh-huh." He replied almost incoherently, his thoughts disarray as she continued to touch him gently. 

"Then tell me...your secret Mamoru...what you hold inside." She positioned her hands on his chest, positioning herself in front of his tip so that her folds teased it. 

"I...I can't." He replied in agony, sweat beating down his forehead.

"Don't you want it to be like this all the time?" She cried out to him as she moved her folds over his tip in a continuous motion, her movements threatening to send him over the edge of reason.

"I-I do...but I can't tell you..." He paused, slightly fearful. "You would be afraid." 

"Mamoru...I could never be afraid...don't let a simple secret keep us apart." She whimpered. "I'll stay with you no matter what...just tell me." She finished softly, her head falling forward, allowing her silver tendrils to tickle him as she moaned in ecstasy.

"I'll tell you." He whispered softly, his hands sliding up and down over her hips as he lifted his head to kiss her pert breasts, lips drifting slowly up to her chin, and finally suckling her ears. "I'm...the dark lord of the werewolves." He told her huskily, barely believing what he had just done. He could see the momentary shock on her face that caused her to be caught off guard as she retreated somewhat, but instead of leaving his embraces, she impaled herself on him. This movement had caused them both to grunt in unison, arching towards one another, they were finally one. Without even a blink they began a forceful rock hard rhythm that her passionate teasing had led them too. When they finally came Mamoru grunted her name out loudly as he abruptly sat up, sweat drenching his hair, and his sheets soaked. 

He was surprised of one fact however, the room was empty except for him, and as sure as anything, he had ejaculated into an empty space.

To be continued....

{Just kidding! Ha! Ha! I know you would have killed me if I left it here…}

****

~*~ 

~*~

~*~

~*~

~*~

~*~

~*~

~*~

~*~

~*~

~*~

~*~

~*~

~*~

~*~

Usagi sat on the couch in her office awaiting her next appointment and contemplating all the headaches that she would have to deal with when she heard her secretary's voice.

"Ms. Tsukino." 

"Trista?" 

"Mr. Chiba is here to see you." She replied.

"Send him in." Usagi sighed as Mamoru came walking into her office with a very cautious yet weary look on his face.

"You wanted to have a meeting with me." He stated as if guarding himself from her.

"You look very tense Mamoru." She began. "Did something happen last night?" She watched as his face went pale for but a moment in response to her question before answering.

"Another sleepless night." He replied huskily. "Especially since someone refused an offer for a nightcap." He ended with a sensuous smile.

"I'm sure you're get your chance again some other night." She replied with a smile. "But on to business anyways."

"What did you want our company to do for you?" He asked quietly. 

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I don't request your company's business." She said nonchalantly with a pause. "I request your personal services."

"What do you need from me?" He asked while arching his brow in curiosity.

"Well, two things actually." She said as she combed her fingers through her hair before continuing in a casual voice. "First, I want your baby..." She began.

"Woe, woe, woe..." He interrupted. "You want a baby?"

"You make it sound like it is so hard...we've been having sex already with no protection, like you even fucking care, and we'll just continue like we have been but just a little bit more than we used too...but anyway that's just my first request." She paused. "I will also require your guard dog services." She finished with a smile as she crossed her fingers over her lap professionally. "Now, what do you say?"

"Excuse me?" Mamoru questioned in a confused manner. "First you tell me you want me to have sex with you so that you can produce a child." He paused. "I'm not sure if I object to that or not but what the fuck do you mean by guard dog services?" He looked at her angrily.

"I don't see the problem, being the dark lord of the werewolves, you can change into one whenever you please right? So you just change into one whenever I need so that I can keep in eye on you...I mean, I wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious seed now would I?" She paused. "And lord help me if people saw me with you in your human form in public, they might get the mistaken idea that we're together!" 

"What the fuck is this!" He yelled in a deep tone as he suddenly stood up from where he was sitting. "Who do you think I am, your own personal bitch?" He continued. "I don't know how you knew what I was, but now that the cards are out on the table, let me let you know this now...no one tells me what to do and if anything I run things around here!" He yelled. "I never saw it coming, but you're nothing but a sniveling little bitch who thinks everything is a game aren't you?" He continued, getting angrier by the second. 

"Isn't that what you want Endymion?" She said seductively, surprising him in the fact that she knew his name. "Someone who plays your little games?" Before she could comment once more he lifted her from the couch and slammed her against the wall. 

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" He yelled as he shook her body violently. "Cause now that you know who I am, I have no reason to hide my violent side from you." He paused. "I could snap your little body in two." He looked at her body viscously, licking his lips, before gazing into her eyes, challenging as if to say she dare him to lay a finger on her. "And you know what? No one would ever find the pieces." Looking over her he could tell that she wasn't the least bit afraid of him, couldn't sense a drop of fear on her, it pissed him off something fierce. 

"Are you trying to tease me, you know I like it rough." She smiled sensually.

"Don't test me little rabbit." He paused once more to look at her body darkly. 

"I find it highly surprising that you would be so sloppy as to make an attempt on my life...in a public building." She mocked. "You're slacking off Endymion."

"Do you think I give a fuck? I'll have your building and everything you own with the snap of a finger, it doesn't take much."

"Hmmm…like the others I suppose?" He narrowed his eyes. "Really Endymion, do you think that I haven't been watching you?"  A yawn escaped her lips as she looked at him with uncaring eyes. "Now, put me down, I tire of your playfulness…this game is rather boring me."

"You really don't see the shit you just stepped in do you? I should take you right now and treat you like the whore that you a-". He didn't have a chance to finish as he felt her dig her fingernails into his abdomen and threw him across the room, his body hitting the wall with a great thud.

"I am not a fucking whore." She said calmly with a look of disgust on her face. "Now you listen, I don't think you have any idea who you're talking to." She said with a look that could kill. "I didn't ask you to comply, I merely told you what you would do." She straightened her suit, smoothing the creases as Mamoru staggered up to a standing position.

"I don't know who or what you are, but no one talks to me that way." He move quickly towards her, bringing out his hand quickly to strangle her, but was alarmed when she caught his hand and delivered a hard blow to his cheek with the back of her hand so fast that he never saw it coming. He was only aware of his body swaying greatly to keep his balance.

"Do you really honestly think you have control over your own body Mamoru...or should I just call you Endymion from now on?" She paused as she slid the palm of her hand seductively up his chest. "Or have you honestly forgotten last night already?" She purred.

"Last night...was not a dream?" He said more as a statement than a question. He watched as her golden hair immediately switched to a brilliant white diamond shade, her eyes a smoldering gray with a tint of silver. 

"You wanted me so much last night...as much as you want me now." She replied as she began to unbutton his shirt, all the while sending kisses down his chest. "You can't deny it Endymion." She whispered as she continued her descent down until she was on her knees. "Even your body knows the truth." She unzipped his pants and pulled him out. "See what I mean." She continued as she looked up to him with passionate eyes, his whole body immobile as he was forced to let her continue her onslaught. 

"What's happening to me?"

"You can't help yourself if you desire me...Endymion." She moaned as she planted a soft kiss on his length. "All men desire me...just give in." She continued.

"I won't...I can't."

"Yes you can...it's so easy, don't fight it...let it happen." She moaned as she kissed his tip.

"I-I want it to happen." He said, not even realizing that the words had come from his own lips. 

"Surrender." He heard her whisper darkly as she passed her tongue all the way down to his shaft. "Give yourself to me." She passed her tongue on him again, causing him to shudder.

"Give me release."

"It's yours...just give yourself to me." She continued.

"I'll be yours." He finally submitted, only to see her release her lips from his manhood and look at him with a knowing smile before snapping her fingers. Next thing he knew she was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed, looking at his dejected form. 

"My, you really are pathetic." She said with distaste. "You can't even tell a dream from reality." He only looked at his pants incredulously; he was sweating from head to toe, not to mention the bulge that strained against his pants, and the fact that his shirt was still open.

"Impossible." He said angrily. _It had felt so real; I couldn't have been imagining things._

"Why couldn't you be imagining things Endymion?" She paused with an evil smile. "Because your body reacted to a vivid fantasy that had to mean that what happened was real?"

"How did you...?" He asked skeptically.

"Let me key you in on something Endymion...I've had you from the start." She said sensually as she stood up and sauntered over to him. "From the moment you walked into this office you couldn't get your eyes off me...every time you looked at me, or even when you weren't you lusted after me." She stretched her arms above her head in a sensual pose. "Don't even suppose that for one second that you have had conscious control over your mind, for your body betrays you even now." She drawled. "Just face the music Endymion, you're mine now...and I will do whatever I please...WHEN I please." She said as her voice suddenly changed from sensual to angry to sensual once more at the end. "And I must admit though, it was a great fuck...hell, it will continue to be."

"I will not be your fucking..." He began.

"Shut the fuck up!" She interrupted with a yell, as her hand came across his face so fast and hard that he fell to the floor. "You will be a good little doggie or else I will not play the part of the nice owner!" She snapped.

"Who the hell are you?" He paused, his voice barely above a whisper yet coming out bitterly as he spit blood out of his mouth and onto the floor. "That you think I won't resist." He finished.

"Well, you kinda have no choice in the matter." She said with a smile, her demeanor changing once more as she knelt to the ground beside him. "You see it's like this...being a woman vampire, you can't resist my charm." She paused, watching as shock registered over his features. "Being the Queen, you can't resist my illusions...neither can you hide your thoughts from me...so stop being stubborn and play along." She ended briefly before leaning over and kissing him hard, her tongue roaming throughout his mouth before finally releasing him and standing up. "Gods your blood taste good...it's almost intoxicating, ever since the first time I drank of you I couldn't believe how rich it was." She brought her hand to her lips to wipe the blood from the corner of her mouth before going over to her intercom and pressing the button so that she could speak to her secretary. "Trista?"

"Yes Ms. Tsukino?" The woman asked.

"We have a code 3 in my office, send some of my boys from the fourth floor to take care of this problem please...I'm going to visit some people, make sure you give the orders that any one who harms him has to deal with me." 

"From the fourth floor Serenity?" She asked incredulously.

"You heard your orders." She finished firmly before slamming her hand against the intercom, walking to where Endymion lay and kicking him hard in the gut, causing him to black out completely. "Call me a whore will you…" She muttered before stepping over him and walking out the door.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

By MG

Don't own sm…

Elizabeth combed her fingers through her long brown hair anxiously, gazing though the window with fervor when she noticed a carriage approaching over the hill. With excitement and merriment in her eyes, she looked towards the archway that led to the garden and began to call out.

"Olivia! Olivia!" She cried out into the courtyards with a high-pitched yet soft voice. A woman with long dark ebony hair and radiant blue eyes looked up from the book she was reading and answered.

"Yes Elizabeth, what is it?"

"The carriage is here Olivia, now if you don't get your nose out of that book we'll miss it." She giggled as she snatched the book from Olivia's hands and ran off with it to the entrance of the their small villa.

"Hey!" Olivia exclaimed as she took off.

"If you want it then come!" Elizabeth shouted back as she hiked up the skirts of her long Victorian green velvet dress and ran into an old brick building with vines that were dressed in flowers that climbed the walls. Olivia picked up her hat, hiked up her dark blue velvet dress and followed in pursuit.

*~*

"Is it not wonderful?" Elizabeth exclaimed as she looked at the ocean with admiration.

"It is quite beautiful." An unknown voice entered the conversation, startling the two girls. Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat as she came face to face with a man with long and shiny silvery hair; Olivia merely looked down at her feet and towards the railing of the ship that they stood before.

"Afternoon sir, and what may I ask has given us the pleasure of your company?" She asked with a smile as Olivia stood silently, her shyness taking over; she was not as good with words when it came to men as Elizabeth was.

"Well, you fine looking ladies looked as if you needed someone to accompany you to breakfast this fine morn...and I sought you out as being perhaps your tour guide."

"My name is Elizabeth, and my friend's name here is Olivia." She paused. "We are most obliged by your gracious offer, and we would be more than happy to accompany you." Elizabeth replied just as Olivia jerked her in the arm. "Excuse me, but it seems that my friend would like a word with me in private." Elizabeth replied before following Olivia a little ways ahead.

"Are you insane Elizabeth?" Olivia exclaimed. "We hardly know that man!" Olivia reprimanded.

"You worry over nothing..." Elizabeth scolded while rolling her eyes as she turned to smile at the man; he smiled back charmingly. "Besides did you even take a look at him...he is so handsome. I very much doubt that he would bring any harm to us...and besides, he is only accompanying us to breakfast, not to our rooms." Elizabeth giggled. "But with his size and caliber, I would not to mind if he came to my room." She whispered to Olivia in her ear.

"Elizabeth!" Olivia exclaimed shocked. "That is hardly the behavior for a lady!"

"Oh come on Olivia, I am only having a little fun...besides, you promised that when we finally went to France that you would loosen up." Elizabeth said as she quirked her eyebrow. "He is just being friendly...this is our vacation and first time to France, the city of Romance as they say." She continued. "Let yourself live!"

"Alright." Olivia gave in reluctantly. "I guess it would not hurt to have breakfast with him."

"Oh Olivia you are a saint!" Her friend exclaimed as they joined the man and walked off to the breakfast hall.

~*~

"This is my brother Robert." The man who had introduced himself earlier as Charles said to them. "He will be accompanying us for breakfast as well." Elizabeth took a daring glance towards Robert, and smiled; he smiled back, immediately the sparks began to fly.

"Nice to meet you Robert." Elizabeth immediately replied as she gave him her hand. He smirked back charmingly, his shiny red hair cascading down his head as he bent to kiss her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine milady." He replied.

"So, what brings you two lovely ladies aboard this ship?" Charles asked them.

"We are on a long overdue vacation to France." Elizabeth replied with a smile, trying her best to be spirited with a hint of flirtatiousness.

"Ah, France." Robert replied in a French accent. "The perfect choice I must say...I myself am returning home from business in Wessex." He continued in a subtle voice. "But to be back in France again...it would be heaven." He looked deeply yet dangerously into Elizabeth's eyes, evoking many feelings within her just with that glance.

"France is the place of Romance." Charles noted in the midst of the conversation. "I too am returning from a long business transaction and can not wait to return to the place where love began."

"What is it like?" Elizabeth asked with fervor as she placed her hands beneath her chin, her elbows on the table. She had learned from her classes that dealt with manners that an attentive lady was always considered an alluring lady.

"Well, at night the stars light up the skies and the music softly drifts into the windows of every home, as well as the smell of fresh sourdough bread and sweet cakes." 

"Rubbish, I can not imagine that France can be so lovely every night." Olivia interjected cynically, speaking for the first time since they had arrived at the table. Elizabeth felt like reaching her leg under the table and kicking her friend for her open comments. "Especially with that simpleton now on the throne."

"The lady speaks, so she has a voice after all." Robert commented causing Olivia's cheeks to turn a tint of red with anger.

"Yes she does, and she has better things to do than to sit here and listen to two gentlemen talk there heads off about things that that have little to do with romance or even love just so that they can win my favor, and possibly my bed side!" She bit back as she stood from her chair, shocking Elizabeth. "Now if you'll excuse me, gentlemen, Elizabeth, I am going out for a breath of fresh air." She said as she nodded to each one of them accordingly and then was off. 

Elizabeth sighed as she witnessed the whole exchange; perhaps she had better go after her. Her thoughts were interrupted when Charles stood up from his chair shortly and placed his napkin on the table.

"Excuse me." He said before leaving. Perhaps that was an even better idea, for she could tell that Charles had taken a liking to Olivia for his eyes had never once left her throughout the whole exchange. All the better nonetheless, she thought as she turned her attentions towards Robert, they were finally alone.

"Elizabeth, shall we go for a walk?" Robert asked with a devilish grin.

"Why certainly." She replied, placing her hand in his.

~*~

They sauntered around the entire ship, playing some of the games aboard, and he was slightly surprised at her interest in them; most women wouldn't think to take part for fear that their clothing would get dirty, but it was obvious to him that materialistic things had not mattered to her. They had talked of many things from life to love, and philosophy, he was slightly intrigued by her knowledge of the topics, and that she could very dutifully take her ground on a subject she gravely believed in. Despite that fact that she was very knowledgeable, he found that she was very spirited as well. Which is why in the end, when he had to escort her back to her rooms per her request, he found it slightly hard to let go.

~*~

Elizabeth smiled as she nervously turned away from him to unlock the door to her room with the key. It had been a pleasant day, and she felt excited about what she was feeling in her heart. She felt like she was a part of one of those romances that both she and Olivia had read many a times in a dark room with only one whicker candle for fear that either parents would catch them.

She could feel the heat rise in her belly as his fingers lightly found their way to her waist and began to move slowly up and down, barely touching, yet enough to send shivers down her spine. Her hand stilled on the doorknob before opening it and turning back towards him, his hands lightly drifting across her body until they were nestled on her abdomen; she could see the fire burning in his dark emerald eyes. Her lips parted slightly, her breath coming out in short puffs, and her tongue darted quickly across to coat them. She had meant to tell him good bye and end their night right then and there, remembering her promise to her mother that she wouldn't do anything that she wouldn't do on this trip, but those words of undertaking were momentarily forgotten when he spoke.

"Do I not get a good night kiss?" He asked her, his pressing his body firmly against her so that she could feel him indefinitely. Her body shivered as she nodded a yes to him, barely aware that she had done so. She felt his hand tighten around her waist and it caused her to feel afraid. "Do not worry...I will not hurt you." He whispered huskily as his lips descended to catch her lips in one quick butterfly kiss. "See, that was harmless." He said as he pulled away slightly. She nodded her head softly, all words stuck in her throat as she realized with something akin to horror that her hand had grasped tightly to his shirt, a sign that the one kiss would certainly not be their last. She looked into his eyes with a newfound desire that she could not discern, but neither wanted to at the moment.

"Will you not come in?" She whispered softly, her breath a feathery touch on the wind.

"You need not ask twice milady." He replied huskily as he planted another kiss on her welcoming lips before backing her into the room and closing the door behind them. 

~*~

When they were in the closed and dark sanctity of her room, she trembled slightly, very much aware of how close his body was to her own.

"You are very tense." He stated in a dark voice as his hands found their way to her shoulders. "Allow me to remedy that." He continued with a coolness to his voice that was slightly alluring, yet comforting as well. With the patience of a cat, he made her sit on the edge of the bed and knelt behind her, slowly massage her shoulders in concentric circles. "How does that feel?" He asked her as he continuously massaged. "Better?"

"Mmhmm." She replied, feeling a hot stickiness in her throat that made it hard for her to speak.

"You are very beautiful...you know that?" He continued as his hands mutely found their way to the back of her dress, skillfully undoing the strings as if it was a trade that he knew very well. "And...there is something about you as well...something that I can not discern." He continued, his breath hot against her skin as his lips hovered slightly over her neck. "You are not...like other woman...you are very spirited...willing...fiery...like...like the Greek god of Venus." He paused, his hands finishing their craftwork as they moved to her shoulders and slowly brought the gown down her body. "I have always wanted to meet...someone like you." He continued as his lips began a slow descent down her creamy flesh, causing a very audible cry of surprise to be uttered from her lips. 

What was he doing to her? She was mutely mindful of the fact that she was being seduced, but at the same token, her power to stop it was weak; she knew she was under his control, he would take her tonight, and she would not object. 

She felt almost as if she was watching what was happening from afar; she was seeing him slowly yet gently begin to move her clothing as if in a dream. Shock registered over her as she saw herself numbly put her arms out so that he could remove her corset; that last constraint freeing her, and conversely, making her a slave to his heated gaze. Time no longer seemed of essence; she was no longer on the ship in the middle of the endless sea. All she knew was of him laying her exposed body to the comfort of the bed below before he began to place light kisses on her lips. She had not even recollected when he had removed his own clothing, but did not care. The feeling of his bare flesh pressed to her own was something she never felt before, this sensation new in many ways; she could feel the warmth begin to penetrate her down to the coils of her belly. 

"It is only you, who can compare to the goddess of love Elizabeth." He whispered to her, his lips sending warm sensations down her body as they rested against her ear. "I wish that you could be my Venetian Aphrodite...my Minako." 

"If you would only be my prince...my...my Malachite." She uttered softly, surprised at her own words. She had never known herself to be so poetic, let alone passionate. But yet, she never felt herself in the position she was in now...beneath a strong masculine man, his body pressing against her chest, his manhood hard and pulsing against her thighs as in begging for invitation; she never imagined herself falling for someone within a day. 

"Would you like to dance...my fair one?"

"I feel there is no turning back...it is strange, I should be afraid, nervous, but I am not..." She finished. 

"Then let the dancing begin." He replied before slowly filling her, his lips covering most of her painful cries.

~*~

He showed her everything he knew that night, pleasuring her beyond her wildest dreams, and they had become one over and over again. Sometimes with slow passion, yet other times with fierce lust he would take her. 

He had not known how or when it had happened, and neither was really expecting it...but, he could not help himself.

It finally occurred when they came back from the Captain's meeting, and he escorted her to her room where they made love once more. They had fallen together spent for but a moment as passion began to stir anew.

She sighed and moaned slightly as he began to send light kisses up and down her exposed neck. Verily his lips had made attempts to stray from there but always, they came back...and this time the need was strong. She cried out when she felt him pierce her, but she would not let him take her without her consent. 

She fought, and she fought hard. 

She cried, screamed, and scraped at his back, her nails digging into his skin and her legs kicking the air, as he fought to hold her still, his craving overcoming his soul, mind, and body; one could hear the heavy rumpling as the bed repeatedly hit the wall, a struggle atop as he fiercely entered her, half by accident, half willingly. She cried as his body continuously moved within her, even as he drunk of her until a long while later when she was too spent to move. 

She lay lifelessly beneath him as he finally tore away from her, barely coming to grasps with what he had done. His eyes filled with tears as he looked upon her face with stricken horror; he had never meant for this to happen. Her face, too, was wet with salty tears, and he bent his head to lick them away, staining her cheeks a bright red. In fear of losing her completely, he did the only thing he could do; he gave of his own.

He had given only half of himself that night, enough so that she would live, but not enough to change her, and when she had enough energy to think coherently once more, she hated him for it. She cursed him that night and threw him out of the room, telling him that she never wanted to see him again. She had slapped him hard before kicking him out, screaming all sorts of explicatives. He had tried to tell her how he felt, that it was an accident, but she would hear none of it; she would only ask him how could he possibly have a feeling bone in his body after what he had done to her. He had left the room; she gave him barely enough time to throw on his pants before opening the door for him to leave, and falling to the floor after with great tears in her eyes as she began to realize the ramifications of what had just occurred.

But it had been a big mistake, for in doing this, in leaving her only have filled, he had left her with this indescribable need for something that she would not and could not understand...and without understanding it, she had turned to others to receive it. How many nights had he seen her invite men to her bedchambers on the ship so that she could quench a thirst for something when she had not even known what she had been thirsty for in the first place. He had not given her enough so that she could grow the means to feed herself, and if he did not it could very well cost her life. 

With dire straight he finally approached Charles with his problem.

~*~

"Haven't seen you in a bit, ever since you went out with Olivia." Robert questioned.

"Well, you know how it is." Charles replied with a grin, before changing the subject. "Elizabeth has turned into quite the promiscuous one." He chuckled lightly, before noticing Roberts's inward wince. "You're not happy with this?" He observed.

"No...in fact...it is all my fault." Robert slumped over the railing of the ship, his hand nonchalantly coming to comb itself within the strands of his hair.

"Now what have you done little brother?" Charles asked. It had only taken him a moment to gauge his brother's inner thoughts and understand the reasoning. "I see."

_What do I do? Robert looked at him with hopeful eyes._

_If you do not change her completely, she could die from the mere not knowing of what she craves...dear brother...I knew that I should have been watching you instead of allowing you to indulge. He looked to Robert like a parent would a child and shook his head slightly._

_Charles...I want things to be right with her...but she hates me._

_How many times must I tell you that you do not go changing women to the other side as a life mate without their permission? He gazed at him with questioning eyes._

_I know...I know...but it is far too late for that now speech now. _

_I told you before you came to dinner to have a drink...but did you listen to me?_

_Charles! This is hardly the time! ...tell me what I should do. Robert turned away with agitated eyes. Any onlookers passing by would swear up and down that the two men were having a conversation the way they looked upon each other with great expressions._

_The only thing you can do...tell her everything; let her make her own choice._

With that, the conversation ended as both brothers went their separate ways.

~*~

That evening he had attempted to approach Elizabeth, and he could see through her tired eyes that she was already beginning to show signs of ailment. But when he told her everything, she refused him, told him that she would rather die than become the savage beast that he was. Needless to say, they had not parted on good terms.

~*~

Elizabeth watched as Olivia settled into the carriage that was to take them to the home of their friend, she had touched her lips lightly, an unmistakable grin crossing her features. Elizabeth could only quirk a brow at her and smile as she remembered the heated kiss that her friend had shared with Charles. When they were finally settled in, she immediately shut her eyes, choosing not to let her friend see what was playing in her mind. 

_So this is what it was like to know that you were dying. _

~*~

Weeks later…

"I do not think it wise for us to be walking about at such in hour unescorted…we should have never tried to take leave of your mother's house without permission" Olivia stated, announcing her usual protest at her friend's obvious flightiness.

"Olivia." She chastised, obviously annoyed. "Lighten up!" She giggled, her golden curls bouncing up and down. "The house that is hosting the party is not but so far away...it will be only a few moments and we shall be there. I go there all the time for parties and such."

"Unescorted Jasmine?" Olivia questioned unbelievingly. "I can just imagine." She stated as if she did not for a moment believe that the girl was silly enough to walk through these parts in the dark frequently without an escort.

"Olivia, it is all right, there are three of us, who would attack three girls?" Elizabeth retorted. _What does it matter anyway; I know that I shall die soon._

"None of us know the slightest about how to defend ourselves, who would not attack us?" Olivia responded.

"We are almost there...soon you will have to worry no longer." Jasmine stated simply.

"Are you ladies all right?" A man with long black hair suddenly appeared as if from the wind.

"We are fine...we are going to the Lisbon Party." Jasmine said dazzlingly.

"Perhaps we shall escort you...after all, who knows what dangers lie out at this time of night." A second man appeared, his hair of a golden color.

"Oh we are fine." Jasmine continued. "After all, I walk these parts every night...what possible dangers could await us?"

"Anyone in particular expecting you?" Now there were three, the third's hair the color of a chocolate brown; the girls were almost surrounded, the men blocking their path.

"No...not really." Jasmine said nonchalantly yet irritatingly as she tried to step around them.

"Jasmine!" Olivia gasped. "That is not true...we...someone is very well expecting us." She lied.

"Excuse me gentleman, would you please step aside?" Elizabeth objected; her voice was barely in the mood to fight back. She knew exactly what they came for, and was happy that soon it would all end.

"I am sorry, but we can not allow you to go any further." The first man stated.

"If you do mind, we were on our way somewhere." Jasmine protested once more, her voice shaky.

"But then what would be the fun in that?" The second man asked as he opened his mouth and licked his lips, revealing a pair of razor sharp fangs. Both Jasmine and Olivia screamed and all three immediately began to run as the men chased after them. 

"Elizabeth!" She heard her friend cry out as she tripped on a log and fell to the ground. _No Olivia, please just go, save yourself. She had tried to warn her with her eyes, but Olivia immediately went to help her as Jasmine continued to run away. "Come on!" She extended her hand to help her up, an all too hopeful look in her eyes. _

Two of the men had caught up with them in a flash and one had hoisted Elizabeth into the air just as it started to rain causing her to scream.

"Let me go!" She cried. "Please!" _Drink to your heart's content…_

"Not much, but you'll do for now." He replied as he took her a little ways away where he sunk his teeth into her flesh. 

"Elizabeth!" She could hear her friend cry out before she finally left and ran away. 

_That's it Olivia, run...do not let them catch you._ The vampire that held her continued to drink but stopped suddenly and dropped her to the ground.

"Shit!" He cursed. "Your blood taste awful!" He finished as he wiped his mouth.

"Daniel...we must leave now!" The first man replied as he approached his friend.

"What is wrong?"

"These girls were under the protection of the master." She barely heard the man mutter many explicatives before both of them fled with their other comrade trailing behind. She had lain there for an hour or so, lifeless, before she finally allowed her eyes to shut, feeling that her end was near.

~*~

She opened her eyes groggily, barely aware of the dim light in the room, and the comfort of the bed beneath her. One thing she had been aware of in clarity was that something had changed. She looked to her side surprisingly to see Robert sleeping lazily in the chaise and knew at once what had happened.

She watched as his eyes fluttered open to note with clarity, the anger in her face.

"How could you?" She cried.

"I could not let you just..."

"You had no right!" She screamed, tears staining her eyes as she gripped the sheets.

"But you were going to die!" He continued.

"I rather have died than to live like this!" She cried back at him. 

"How can you say that...do we not mean anything to you?"

"We?" She questioned as she felt the bitter tears fall down her throat. "There never was a we!" She bit back him, stabbing him where she knew it hurt the most. "The only 'we' that I know of was death and I; I had welcomed him with open arms...and you took that away from me...and I will never forgive you for it!"

"You do not mean that." He stated unbelievingly, shaking his head vehemently at her words.

"I hate you...I hate everything you are...everything you stand for...and everything you did to me! Stay out of my life!" There. She had said it; she had put it out in the cold crisp hair, forced it down his throat, and now he was forced to swallow it whole. Dejected, he walked out of the room downstairs where three vampires sat patiently awaiting council; one of them reeked of Elizabeth's blood. 

In an angry farce, he at once searched the house for the presence of his brother, and was slightly surprised to find that he was in bed with Olivia. His visage softened somewhat when he realized one thing, his brother had changed her, and from the feelings that he felt emanating from her, she had accepted it. Sighing slightly, he probed into his brother's mind.

_What is going on? He asked._

_I am talking to Olivia...just a moment. Robert looked to the three men and fixed them with an evil glare. __OK, what is wrong? He heard his brother ask in a now angered tone._

_You know... Robert replied. Obviously, Olivia had probably just finished telling him about whatever had occurred the other night; Robert took a few moments to steal that information from his brother's mind as Charles took a moment to probe Robert's mind; he almost lashed out in a fury in front of Olivia._

_They are downstairs? He asked angrily. _I shall be down in a moment. __

~*~

Robert watched languidly as Charles entered the foyer where some men sat waiting for him. As soon as they saw him, they all arose and one began to speak. Robert could see the frustration and anger in his eyes, a feeling that he too was feeling, no doubt.

"Sire...it is not our fault...we did not know." One man pleaded.

"Silence." His brother spoke deeply. 

"We were merely going after our next meal as we had always before—" 

"I said silence!" He exclaimed a second time, making them all shutter with fear; his brother always had a way with words. He watched impassively as Charles gazed over to where he sat, silently observing the situation. "Robert?"

"Brother?" He replied.

"Kill them." He ordered before leaving the room despite their protests and cries. Before they could count to ten all doors locked automatically, preventing escape. The men shook in fear as a sunroof revealed; they hurriedly scrambled about trying to hide in dark corners to escape the invading light. But there was no where to go, no where to escape as the light engulfed the entire room, their screams short lived as their fleshed burned momentarily before they turned into a pile of dust.

By the time Robert had returned to his upstairs bedroom, Elizabeth was gone.

~*~

Sixteen years later...

Elizabeth was walking about in the dreariness of the night, allowing the sounds of the owls and the breeze of the wind to calm her soul. She had missed him. But when she finally had the gall to forgive him and outgrew her stubborn heart, he was gone, and to where she knew not. She had long forgotten the idea of family, or even friends, as she became a loner, a drifter. She had changed her hair and eyes over the years, preferring to go with a sunny gold cascade and glittering blue eyes so as no one of any remembrance of her would recognize her any longer. She had to learn on her own the ways of the vampire, though before it disgusted her, she had come to accept that it was a way of life. She was about to take her spot on the bench ahead when she noticed a hooded figure lying over it; it's body shivering obviously from the cold. Curious, she went over and shook them.

"Hello, are you all right?" She asked the stranger. She was however, taken aback when the figure turned around to show the features of a young girl. "Olivia?" She said with a shock as she recognized her old friend; yet for some reason she knew it was not she. This girl looked pale and sickly; and the type of dress she wore was definitely not suited for winter weather. The girl shook her head slightly, she was obviously not who she thought she was. "Oh, I thought you were...someone else." She turned to leave; she felt bad about abandoning her out in this tremendous cold, but what life could she possibly live with her? She was no longer human anymore, and who knows what could happen one day if she was to allow this human girl to stay with her. Human. A word that she had once been able to call herself; how they take for granted their every existence. She was walking away when the girl called out to her.

"No wait! Please!" She cried. " Can I come with you? I have no where to go...I...but I will stay out of your way." She continued. " Please...I...I have no where else to go." 

"Where are your guardians?" Elizabeth asked. She had to know how this girl had come to live on the streets; she could be a thief or a murderer for all she knew.

"My mother is dead…and I don't know who my real mother is I-" The girl replied softly, bowing down her head. " Though she treated me like I was her own." She finished in tears. 

"I do not know." Elizabeth replied unsure. "What happened...are you sure that there is no where you can go, I can not offer you much...do you know that there are places that you could go if you want shelter...I-I really do not think that I can be of much help to you."

" Please." The girl continued, sobs racking her body as she slumped down to bench. "I do not know where I can go and I am scared...and my mother is gone...I have no where else to go...I did not do anything wrong! It was an accident," The girl cried out, her palms covering her face. Seeing the girl like this, Elizabeth couldn't bare to leave her alone; perhaps she could at least teach the girl to fend for herself and then later let her go.

"My name...my name is—" She stopped short and changed her mind. "My name is Minako...come, you can stay with me until you learn to fend for yourself." Minako finished as she turned and began to walk away. "Besides...the park can be really dangerous at this time of night...all sorts of things creep away from their hiding places."

~*~

Minako swayed her body to the beat, the rhythm flowing through her as she lifted her arms above her head and moved her hips. Although she was unsure as to why, she felt as if someone was watching her, her vampire sense allowing her to be able to feel awkward presences that were within a certain radius of her. She wasn't at all estranged to the idea of men watching her, but somehow this presence was different. She couldn't describe it, but only continued to dance as she homed in on the entire dance floor. She slowly moved off the dance floor when the music faded and worked her way to the bar. Once seated, she looked across and dimly was aware of Usagi's presence along with her date Mamoru, and was about to make herself known when they suddenly got up and left; she could always make introductions later. 

It was a mere five seconds into her drink when she felt that presence again, coming towards her. For some unknown reason she felt her heart flutter, her temperature slowly rise and sweat began to bead on her forehead. With the agility of panther, she stood up quickly in time to bump into a tall man with medium length white diamond hair, and sparkling silver eyes. 

"Elizabeth..." came a low dark and husky moan.

Her breathing stopped.

~*~

He had barely gotten a chance to let another word in edgewise after the initial contact when he felt her brush past him lightly, her movement so quick that any normal man would not have caught up with her. 

But he was not a mere mortal man, and he was not going to lose her this easily after centuries of wait. 

As soon as he stepped out of the club and into the fresh crisp air, he was shocked to find himself placed within a tremendous embrace. After all these years, centuries even, he had assumed she might still be upset with him. He had not even been sure if she had survived at all, but knew that if he had ever found her, he wouldn't let her go...and he would prove to her that he was worthy of her love.

But all that melted away as he realized that she wasn't running away from him...she was holding him, with tears in her eyes.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" She asked him softly, her lips trembling as they whispered into his ears. He nodded his head before taking her away, somewhere they could finally straighten things out, and figure out where they stand.

~*~

They fell to the bed, their hands caressing, clothes falling in heaps onto the floor; talking could wait. He could barely contain the joy he felt when he was joined with her, mind and soul, once again.

_I love you. You're so beautiful. _Many words filtered through her head, as his hands grasped her hips, pulling her to him. _Skin so soft, like silk…smell like peaches…love you so much…never stop…never ever stop…_She wanted to cry at the beauty of it.

_I miss this…I missed you…I'm sorry._

_Sorry too…so warm…so tight. _His lips pressed firmly yet gently on her own. 

_So good…I needed…so much…never stop…never ever stop…_

_Won't…ever…you're mine now! _He paused for a moment as she convulsed around him, he wanted it to last as long as he could make it; he shut his eyes tightly. _Oh gods…so…so tight…you drive me crazy…gods you're beautiful._

_Please…just…just…mmmm. _She nearly cried out as her body came back to him and he began to move in her once more, she was a slave to his passion. _Need it so much…so much…faster…harder…so much…_

_Harder…faster._

_Need…so much…want…so much…_Her body arched beneath his own as he continued to slide purposefully back and forth within her body.

_Give you all…mine…you're mine…need you…so happy I found you._

_Found you…love you._

_Together…mmmm…need more…more…MORE! _He shuddered powerfully above her, his hands gripping her tightly as he surged within her that one last time with one powerful stroke. She panted beneath him, holding his body to her as he collapsed atop her; her fingers combed through his short fiery red locks. 

_Your hair changed back to red. _She giggled.

_I know…can't seem to control myself around you woman. _His hand drifted up to her hair, losing itself within. 

Its okay…I like it that way, looks sexy on you…it's the real you…though I must admit that the white diamond was a nice touch.

_I've…I've never experienced anything like that before…it was absolutely…_

_Amazing…_She placed a light gentle kiss on his forehead. 

_But I'm not tired yet…_He grinned mischievously as he gazed up at her.

_Me either…_She smiled as he arose and positioned himself above her. _You're not going to bite me again are you? _He laughed outright at her playful ways.

"Maybe…" He replied aloud.

"Good…I like the biting." He chuckled before quickly switching their positions and placing her to sit atop him. 

_You are so beautiful my love_…He gazed lovingly into her eyes. 

_You too_… 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11    

By MG            

Don't own sm…

Usagi smiled as she walked up the steps that led to the porch of the small house. It was time to check on her friends. Brightening her eyes and gathering her calm and courteous composure, she knocked on the door; a few minutes later, someone answered.

"Usagi!" Nephrite exclaimed. "How are you?"

"Bright as ever Nephrite." She replied with a smile.

"Come in, come in." He said happily as he escorted her into the house.

~*~

"You want anything?" Nephrite asked her as she sat down on one of the sofas in the den.

"Some herbal tea would be nice." She turned her attention towards Jadeite. "So what have I missed?" She asked with a pleasant smile. As soon as she entered the house she had known it, and oddly, smelt it even. 

Rei was pregnant.

"Well, Usa..." Jadeite paused for effect. "Rei's pregnant." If his smile got any brighter she thought she would get sick.

"Really?" She replied as more of a statement than a question. "How many months?" _That insufferable little bitch..._

"Well...I-I'm not sure actually." He replied. "But she's supposed to go to the doctor soon to get a check up."

"You don't seem too excited." She replied truthfully.

"I'm happy for her, for us...I've always wanted to have a baby...but times right now are so rough with the business of the Angel of Light and such that I fear for her safety and the safety of our child."

"I see your concern." She paused. "I am have concerns of my own...after all I must look after my friend who is still in hiding...I had originally come so that you may tell me if you are yet to discover anything new?"

"Well...nothing that would benefit your friend." He replied solemnly.

"I see." She replied; a brief paused following thereafter until Jadeite broke it by speaking once more.

"So how's life been treating you?" Jadeite asked her, quickly changing the subject to a brighter one. "You find that lucky man yet?" 

"No...but so much the better because I don't believe in marriage anyway." She said insolently. "For me that is..." She paused, a menacing laughter echoing through her heart before she continued with the next line. "But I'm sure Rei and you with be together for a life time and grow older together...same as Nephrite and Makoto." She finished.

"Here's your tea Usagi." Nephrite placed the small cup before her on the old mahogany table.

"Yeah...forever." Jadeite said softly; a sudden retained feeling overcoming him. A brief pause followed before she spoke again.

"So where is Rei and Mako anyhow?" She continued with an almost triumphant grin.

"They're coming...Mako was in the back and Rei was sleeping...but as soon as I knew you were here, I alarmed them to your presence...they should be coming in shortly." Nephrite interceded.

"You didn't have to wake her." Usagi replied with a small smile. _Like I wanna see that bitch right now anyway.  _She paused to take a breath. _Oh shit! _ The next few moments seemed to elapse slowly, as if time was purposely twisting itself to anger her. Both Rei and Makoto had walked in quietly and called out a greeting that was unheard. A nauseated feeling began to overwhelm her being as Usagi at once came to terms with the gem that lay calmly over Rei's chest. It flashed quickly, almost to quick for the eye to see; any trained vampire would have noticed, but she knew Rei was new to her roots and would not be able to detect it. Had she not been who she was, it would have continuously glowed and alarmed those around her. But as soon as it began, she ceased it with her mind; she wasn't as quick as light when it came to her powers, but almost as fast, and none of the party she currently entertained had noticed it. However, the powers she had to utilize to sustain the binding of the gem were giving her a splitting headache, which was subtly turning into a migraine. Not to mention that even though she managed to swathe the glowing with her powers, the gem's power could not be stopped, and it was slowly draining her. With an abruptness that startled the group, she stood up, her head slightly dizzy and increasing in pain. She gritted her teeth inwardly and plastered on a fake smile.

"I...I have to go." She announced as she began walking to the other side of the room to get away from the gem's intensity.

"Usa you don't look to well...are you all right?" The voice sounded distant, but even then she knew it was the taunting voice of Rei; or so it seemed to taunt her.

"Yes I'm fine...just not feeling too well...I'd better get home." She replied softly.  Get home...a feat that seemed very complex without giving herself away, especially since Rei was standing at the archway that was the only exit from the room. Gathering her strength, she walked briskly passed Rei, almost collapsing, and to the front door. "I'll see you guys later ok?" She said blandly before opening the door and shutting it behind her. 

"What was that all about?" Rei asked quietly as she looked to Jadeite and Nephrite. 

"Beats me." Nephrite shrugged.  Jadeite remained quiet.

"Jed, sweetie, do you know what happened?" She asked softly.

"I need to go get some fresh air." He replied before walking briskly by Rei, giving her the cold shoulder, and walking to the lake and nature of the backyard.

~*~

As soon as Usagi was in her car she felt better, the nausea and head pains clearing up. She muttered curses as she put her Shelby in gear, backed out the driveway, and then sped away. 

The further she was away from the house, the more upset she got, and the higher she sped; she was 30 minutes away from her mansion when she had shifted the gears a final time and reached a speed of 180mph on the long open road. Her hatred for Rei had now increased tenfold as she thought one thought in her head repeatedly.

_Not only is that bitch pregnant...but she has what I have been searching for all my life...the family heirloom... _

~*~

"So what do you think we should do?" Minako sighed as she lay on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"She's stronger than any vampire I have ever seen before, not even GreatGrandfather was that strong..." He paused. "I should have been able to sense who she was from the start...but yet she was able to hide it from me." His fingers lightly combed through her hair. "I don't know where to begin."

"Robert...you realize that you are her only surviving relative, don't you?"

"Yes...I know." He replied calmly. "But I don't want her to know that just yet...there is a lot that we must do, a lot that has now fallen upon my hands."

"I don't understand."

"We have to complete what Charles and Olivia set out to do...but we have to do it right."

~*~

"Mmmm...Endymion." A soft voice murmured into the night. "I have a surprise for you." 

"A surprise?" He asked darkly as his lips continued to move up and down her neck, their lower bodies moving slowly in tune. "What kind of surprise?" His lips went lower down her body, eliciting moans from her.

"I found out something important." She told him softly, causing him to lift his head from its previous position, even still moving within her.

"What? What happened?" He asked anxiously as he continuously moved within her, their lips inches apart.

" I'm pregnant." She cried softly to him in happiness.

"Are you sure…I-I—this is not a dream?" He arched his brow.

"It's not a dream." She giggled as the light from the furnace played across their entwined bodies. 

"Alyssa...we're going to finally have a family." He whispered joyously.

"I know..." She giggled. "Can you imagine...to have little pups running around us..."

"You've made me so happy..." He said as his lips gently rubbed against hers, sliding from side to side. "Tomorrow...we're going to take a vacation in my private cottage...just you and me." He finished as he darted his tongue across her lips, coating them.

"But what about your business in England?" 

"Business can wait." He grounded out hoarsely as his lips captured hers, teasing her tongue and pulling back before seeking her throat.

"But Endy..." She prodded lightly. "That's an important client...look sweetie...the cottage can wait." She said seriously, causing him to cease his movements, as he looked her eye to eye. "Just as long as after you come back...you promise to whisk me away for a whole week and not just a weekend." She smiled.

"Are you sure...I mean, I think that my officials can take care of this without me." He replied seriously.

"Baby I love you." She began. "And I understand...don't worry, I'll be here when you get back." She smiled.

"I don't deserve you." He replied huskily.

"Of course you don't." She giggled. He laughed as he switched their positions and flipped over on his back, his hands sliding to her small waist. She smiled sensually at him as he helped her move above him, the sounds of only lovemaking filling the room once more.

~*~

Mamoru's eyes shot open to acknowledge the other presence in the room.

"What happened?" Malachite asked him as he glanced at the bottle that he was hugging close to his chest. His appearance was very gruff, it was obvious that he hadn't shaved in days, and his hair was a mess. Malachite sighed as he closed the door behind him.

"Can't a man want to get away from it all without someone thinking something's wrong?"

"Endymion, you pride yourself on the fact that you are not the type of man who wastes away, and yet here you are." He sat down on the chair opposite him. "Something has to be really wrong for you to come all the way here and do this to yourself." He glanced around the medium sized cottage; despite the décor and how ancient it looked, it was pretty well kept.

"For goodness sake Malachite." He countered angrily as he brought the bottle to his lips and swindled a bit of it. "I'm fine...I don't see why I can't be left alone…I am not a child." He threw the empty bottle against the wall above the mantle; it crashed into pieces. "You know it's funny..." He began, his mood changing to an ironic happiness. "I've fucked up more woman's lives than I can count...and finally...the one woman I wouldn't have minded to keep around, is gonna fuck me up." He laughed maniacally.

"What are you talking about?" Malachite asked, feigning innocence.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" He replied with a wide grin. "Usagi's the Bitch of the Vampires." He ended bitterly.

"What?" 

"Yeah...and now she wants to have my baby." He rolled his eyes and continued with a light smile that clashed violently with the anger in his eyes. "Ha...well, fuck her...she says she's tasted my blood already...well now that bitch is gonna know what real pain is." He continued darkly. "Every full moon her body's gonna have a reaction that wills her to change...unfortunately for our little bitch queen, she doesn't know how." He continued with a smile. 

"I don't understand…"

"Being a werewolf can be a real pain in the ass if you don't know how to transform…and transforming is not something that comes naturally, you have to be taught…if you can't get the proper training, then you have to endure the most excruciating pain ever when the full moon's light is upon you…"

"But how is it you manage to withhold from changing on a full moon?" 

"I don't know…I just woke up one day knowing how without knowing how I had even acquired the knowledge."

"So, what will happen to her?" Malachite asked confused. There were still so many things that he did not know about his friend's blood.

"Well, she'll be in pain the whole night, for as long as the moon is in the sky." He began darkly. "And as long as she doesn't change, the pain and ailments will increase..." He stood up and walked to the fire, starring at it with such intensity that Malachite wasn't sure which was fiercer, the fire or his eyes. "I was supposed to take Alyssa here." He said calmly, his mood changing suddenly. "She was my mate for life."

"I thought only vampires searched for mates for life?" Malachite arched his brow.

"On the contrary, true blooded werewolves do as well...once you mate with another female werewolf, unless she dies, she becomes your mate for life." He paused. "Even if she doesn't have your child."

"Usagi is part werewolf now." Malachite commented. "Are you saying that once you mate with her again...that she will become your mate for life?" He asked surprised.

"No...I'm saying that she already is my fucking mate for life." He replied as he sat down and rested his arm on the shoulder of the chaise. "I may not love her...but even without her powers of persuasion I wouldn't be able to resist her." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Damn her...not only can I not resist her...but now the thought of being with other women makes me-" The words 'sick' were left unsaid as a terrible pain shot up his head. With a cry of frustration he grabbed at his hair, clenched his teeth, and shut his eyes. 

Images of him and Usagi filled his head. 

Images of them making love on his bed, her body arching towards him, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he entered her repeatedly at a fast rate. Her hands were clutched tightly to his back, her fingers digging painfully into his sides, allowing him to take her to the heights of passion and back. 

With a howl he stood up quickly; the images were being to affect his state of mind. All he could think about was her; all he seemed to care about was having her right now.

"What's wrong?" Malachite asked, quickly standing up to help him.

"She's-she's...c-calling me," He stuttered quickly, the words barely a murmur on his lips.

"Who? What?" Malachite asked confused as he approached him.

"Get away from me!" He screamed as he walked to the door, picking his coat off the rack. He quickly left the cabin, the door slamming behind him.

~*~

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" She asked as she approached where he stood at the bank, overlooking the lake in silence.

"I just need some time to think alone ok." He replied coolly.

"What's going on with you...did I do something wrong?"

"Can't a man have some peace without constantly being interrogated?"

"I don't know what happened Jadeite...but I don't think it's fair of you to just turn me away like this...I deserve to know!" She cried out angrily, clenching her fists to her sides.

"Just because you're my wife doesn't entitle you to know what I'm thinking every fucking minute of every fucking day alright?" He turned with finality to look at her. The sight that greeted him was not expected. Her eyes were wet, tears threatening to escape. He suddenly understood just how much his behavior was affecting her; his wife was a strong willed woman and she rarely cried. 

"You know...you told me that you wouldn't let anything happen to me." She began hoarsely, as one tear managed to escape. "I thought...I thought you would protect me from harm...but-but it seems right now the only person that I need protection from...is you." She turned on her heels to walk away from him; he caught her arm easily, willing her not to leave him.

"Rei wait!" He pulled her quickly into his arms. She was alarmed when he buried his head into his hair and rested on her for support, breathing in the scent of her hair. He clutched her waist tightly, and she retaliated by placing her arms around him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you...I just...you don't know what it feels like to..." He stopped mid-sentence. Could he possibly tell her what he discovered? It would tear her apart.

"Jed...what's wrong?" She asked him softly.

"It...it's nothing...I...we should go inside." He stuttered hastily to change the subject.

"No." She said firmly. "No secrets...not now Jed...there's too much going on right now for us to be keeping anything from one another." She paused. "If you love me...you'll tell me what's wrong." She ended firmly.

"Sometimes the truth can hurt...it's better for me not to say anything at all." He began, his eyes diverting her own. "It would be worse for us if I told you than if I had to bare this alone." 

"Jadeite...when you married me...did you intend to bare the harsh things alone...I...I thought we were a pair...happy together...sad together...angry together...and mournful together." She continued. "So many things are going on right now...keeping secrets will only make things worse...I...we have to be strong together as well." She finished.

There was a moment of silence before he lightly placed his forehead against hers. He brought his fingers up to her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs before heaving a deep breath and speaking once more.

"I'll tell you." He submitted.

~*~

"Did you take care of our friends?" She asked him nonchalantly.

"Yes, just as you asked." Diamond replied immediately. "But Serenity...what of our detective friends...they are becoming a little too inquisitive of the situation."

"Leave them to me...I have my own plans for them." She replied.

"And the fighters?" He continued. "It is no longer safe for you to continue your visits there, I would recommend that you cease and desist your highness."

"I'm glad you're concerned, but do not worry yourself over it." She replied. "Your first orders are to send a group of men and annihilate the gypsies in the alpha sector...I do not wish for you to kill them all, just enough damage to attract attention and to strike fear into their eyes." She paused. "Then while they are being attacked, I want you to take two guards and proceed with plan Beta." She continued. "Plan Beta is very important, do not fail me Diamond or you shall suffer the fates of the ones before you."

"Yes Serenity...I shall send my brother Saffir to the gypsy sector...I know he will not fail."

"Saffir...an excellent choice..." She replied. There was a pause before he spoke once more.

"Serenity..." He began.

"I do not know why I choose him..." She interrupted, already reading his mind and knowing what he would ask. "But do not worry yourself over it...I see him as nothing more than an assurance of reaching my goal." She finished.

"And what of-"

"After I am assured of Plan Beta's success, then we shall look for the ultimate treasure...that is all you need to know." She finished sharply, interrupting his thoughts. "After you leave me, head to the forth floor and begin the training for the two plans...be sure to pick from only those you can trust, who will get the job done."

"Yes Serenity." He paused. "I only hoped that-" He stopped mid-sentence when he sensed a strange presence vehement presence outside the office. 

~*~

Endymion nearly tore down the door of her office, despite the warnings of her secretary, in order to get to her. At the moment she was sitting next to the white haired man he had a confrontation with the other day, discussing something or another. As soon as he had stepped in the room, his chest heaving up and down intensely, the man stood up with a look of shock and anger on his face. One look at Usagi told him that she was not fazed about his arrival, more that she was expecting it. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Diamond called out. "And what right do you think you have to come barging—"

"It's all right Diamond...I've" She paused. "Been expecting him." She noticed how from the moment Endymion had stepped in the room; he had only given Diamond a sideways glance before looking fiercely at her, his gaze revealing his lust, his eyes burrowing into her. She could even sense his hatred for him. Diamond could prove to be somewhat of a nuisance.

"Serenity, I do not THINK" Diamond began.

"Then don't." She interrupted. "Leave us."

"Serenity"

"You heard your orders," She began calmly. "Leave us before I change my mind about what you are worth alive." She replied angrily. "Are we in an understanding?" She finished calmly.

"Yes your highness." He replied with downcast eyes as he turned to leave the office, accepting the humiliation, but yet inwardly plotting to be rid of his new competition.

"And do not think I can not hear your evil thoughts Diamond...you are my most faithful servant" She paused, watching as his body stiffened in response to what she had said. "But if you cross my path...you will regret the day you fucked with me." She finished as he gained control of himself and walked out of the room.

~*~

As soon as Diamond was outside of the confines of the room, he clenched his fist; drops of blood began to fall to the ground as he could hear Serenity's voice over the intercom.

"Rosa?"

"Yes Ms. Tsukino?"

"Cancel my appointments for the rest of the day."

"Yes Ms. Tsukino." The secretary ended, pressing a button on the panel of the desk that ended the call.

Shortly after the call ended, Diamond dug his fingers into his flesh even deeper than before. Mamoru would pay for getting in the way of what rightfully belonged to him, he was a mere man after all, and mere men could be easily done away with. 

He walked into the elevator, his demeanor changing with every step as he got angrier and angrier with every movement. He didn't know why she would ever choose to be with a non-alkali such as Mamoru, especially since she knew the rules of the clan of Alkali. She could have easily gone to him if she wanted a child; he was full-blooded Alkali just as she was. 

His brow ticked slightly as he pressed his palm to the steel panel that was on the elevator wall. At once a red infrared line appeared and went across the wall.

"Retinal scan detected." A womanly computer voice announced. "Please proceed with voice activated password." 

"Dnomaid." He replied.****

"Status Confirmed." The computer replied. "Proceeding to the fourth floor." 

The elevator stopped on the fourth floor and Diamond turned away from the elevator door and faced the wall. The back wall of the elevator opened and he walked through to the forth floor. 

~*~

Usagi had known that her calling him with visions would get him heated up and ready for her, but she had never expected him to be so out of control and untamable. She was shocked at how fast he had taken off his clothes, and then more shocked when he literally ripped her clothing apart so fast that she didn't realize until she saw pieces of her once Donna Karren Suit laying tattered all over the room. He was acting like the wolf that he was, his lust so fierce that she couldn't believe. She glanced sideways and braced herself as she was roughly slammed against the wall. She bit her lip as she was repeatedly thrusted against it. Mamoru's lips claimed her; his shoulders supporting her body and his hands holding her firmly round her waist as she wrapped legs around his neck. Her hands scraped and tore behind her head at the wall, ruining the paint, while trying to find something stable to grasp on to. 

_A woman could get used to this_…__

When her release came for her, she momentarily sank to the floor before he pulled her down and pressed her back against the soft carpet gently.

"I don't expect passion from you so don't treat me like I'm made of fucking glass ok." She snapped at him even as her chest was heaving, her body still getting over her recent climax. She was surprised when he forced himself within her.

"You don't need to expect anything but sex from me." He growled before he began to thrust wildly into her, their motions so wild she could feel the rug burning her skin. 

But he wasn't thinking of her. 

In fact, he was far from feeling himself in a world with this woman beneath him, allowing him to take her to the edge of reason and back. He learned in this moment that although Usagi's coupling with him could have taken away his desire for any other woman of his current life, she could never take the place of his previous love unless he gave her permission to do so, and he'd be damned if he was going to give her that much of himself. As long as he thought of her, he could endure this whole meaningless exchange.

In his eyes, she could never compare to Alyssa, not even close. 

What happened next, however, could have never been expected nor anticipated by either participant in the lustful reciprocation. It was in this moment that Mamoru would forever learn Usagi's true rage, a sight that not even Minako had wished to witness first hand. 

So lost in his thoughts on Alyssa that in his moment of passionate release, he called out her name. He wanted to bite it back, but it was far too late. 

"What the FUCK did you just say?" Her hand was at his neck, her fingernails digging into his skin till blood began to drip down and onto her own chest. 

It was a challenge. 

A test of power.

If he said what she wanted him to say, she would win him over not just physically and mentally, but the dedication of his heart as well, something he could never give up to such a cold hearted bitch like herself. Her eyes were boring into his, as if trying to pick the answer from his mind, or perhaps trying to ignite fear of her in his very soul. He battled her eyes with everything he had and replied with triumph, knowing that it would only tick her off that she could not totally dominate him. He replied without fear.

"Alyssa." 

"Wrong answer." She pushed him off her and brought her knee hard and quick against his groin. He doubled over in pain, muttering a few choice words as he rolled over and way from her, grabbing himself and bringing his knees to his chest. "Are you fucking around Mamoru?" She asked him angrily, her gaze burrowing into his back; he could feel her presence looming dangerously over him. 

He didn't respond. 

"I asked you a fucking question!" She bit, getting angrier by the second. "Now answer me, before I get angrier than I already am."

"For someone...who wants nothing emotional...from this exchange..." He coughed out, his voice straining with every word as he attempted to regain his composure. "You sound like...like you're jealous." He finished. Before he could even blink twice, she was atop him with a look that could kill. 

Perhaps that wasn't the right words for him to say.

"You bet they weren't." She replied, reading his mind. "I suggest you listen up." She began, her hand reaching for his genitals and squeezing him so hard he thought that he would die from the intensity of the pain that he felt. "What I feel is none of your damn business, and as long as I deem it so you shall obey me." She continued. "And furthermore..." She paused as she narrowed her eyes, squeezing her hands tighter around his shaft and causing him to howl in pain. "As long as you are my consort..." She paused once more. "My slave...your fucking dick and all it's seed belongs to me you got that?" She continued. "And as long as you're fucking me and only me, every single drop better enter my womb and no one else's you hear me?" She paused, looking at him as if his mere appearance caused venom to form a bittersweet taste in her mouth. "Which means there will be no cock sucking or anal fucking with me or anyone else." She finished angrily. 

"Don't worry...I wouldn't...wouldn't want...my dick there...any-anyway." He choked out the insult. She squeezed him harder in response. 

"You think this is a fucking game Endymion?" She asked him angrily. "Because let me assure you...I am not the type who fucks around...and if I ever catch your dick in any other woman's pussy...or in any place but the tight squeeze of my legs...I will push it up your ass so far that you'll be shooting sperm out your mouth..." She ended with a cold glance before accepting his mental submission and rising from him. 

There was a moment of silence as she stalked naked over to a wall, and pressed a button so that a drawer appeared.

"Don't make this any harder than it needs to be." She finished as she plucked some clothing out and began to put them on. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

By MG

Don't own sm…

Seratio Devertari had been obsessed with Serenity long before he had become a member of her clan, the coterie that consisted of all vampires. In his previous life, he had been a demon hunter; killing off those whom made attempts to mess with the world order. 

Yes, he was aware of demons walking the night often but there were too many and more than likely they outnumbered the people on the Earth. The only way to keep them at bay was to thwart their plans. 

And then he saw her...or actually, read of her. She was hundreds of years old, her exact age unknown. From what he had read, if you even cast a look into her eyes, you would be forever lost. Usagi, Nathalie, Selena, Belle, Bonalie, and Desiré...just some of the names she had been known as in her past. In her true form she was a silver goddess with silver eyes; she had outsmarted the world by masking herself always as her own child. They assumed that Usagi was the daughter among a long line of rich women, but he knew the truth; she was all of those women. 

She was one of the few true and old alkali left, unlike the rest of the vampires she was not a demon, being a vampire was her birthright. Unlike the many that only walked the nights, she was a day walker; what's more, she was the 'angel' of 'light'. Some believed that she had been given that name because she walked the day and looked the part of angel. Then there were the few unfortunate who believed that she was called this for her good nature. But on the contrary, Serenity was a powerful, sadistic, and vengeful vampire. 

The final and most contrasting difference between her and the young ones, was that Serenity had a soul and bled like any normal being, or at least she would have if she had not those regenerative properties. It was a trait that came with being a true alkali. It was for this reason though, that she had been mistaken for a human being for so long, and still had everyone fooled. Having a soul meant that she would always feel the bearing of her ways, or so one would think.  That was what intrigued him so much about her, she had the ability to be kind and yet was not; someone in her past must have royally pissed her off and now everyone was made to suffer the wrath of foregoing mistakes. Which also puzzled him, when had this chain of events occurred that led her to such stalwart rage and exactly what had she been planning? 

On the side of his job as a demon hunter, he attempted to find out everything he could about her, but Serenity was a smart one, she had known of him and had been on to every step he made; when his discoveries had come to close to comfort she paid him a visit. He had been quite surprised to say the least when he was sitting at his desk one day reading one of the ancient books and she popped up right next to him, leaning casually against the desk as if she belonged there; he hadn't even heard her come in. 

He knew that she had powers, but for some reason the books never described them clearly. He thought that the mere avoiding of her eyes would have made him guarded from her; he was very poorly misinformed. She had scoffed at him and his work before doing something he had never expected and had seduced him right to his bed; in short, the beautiful lustrous, and angelic and supple woman basically screwed his brains out before sucking his blood away. She was a smart one all right, what better way to get rid of the enemy than to turn him to her side? Make use of him. 

Needless to say, he had never gotten that intimate with her again, she pretended as if it never even happened...or maybe it hadn't; he also heard of her power of persuasion with the ability to make you think things occurred when they really had not. 

When he had awoken to the new way of life, she called upon him to make use of him as her examiner, had him looking for all kinds of odds and ends for some plan called Omega. He used every chance he got to get closer to her, his obsession now full-fledged lustful desire. He knew that she was aware of his craving for her, but she pointedly ignored it; apparently he was one of many fish in the sea that wanted her for their own.

Then there was the fact that he never got a word in edge wise with her; when he became a member of her clan, his name literally became 'newcomer'. That was all she ever addressed him as; he was one of many. The odd thing was, that some people revered her so much that they never even looked up at her when in her presence; ironically, he doubted that they really even knew what she looked like. The only people she spoke to on a name basis were those associated with the higher rule; so he knew that the only way to get to her was to climb in ranks. It would be a hard feat considering that those in the higher ranks were most often true alkali.

He found it amusing that even though he no longer had a soul and constantly killed many at nights on a whim, he still remembered everything from his previous life and was able to look at it from an unemotional view. He had always assumed that those who were turned over forgot their previous doings and only had the knowledge they acquired from it; a man with the skills of a painter would be a painter in the next life of demon alkali, and so on. But yet, he still remembered what he had been working on before he had been turned over, and realized with something akin to humor that now he was on the inside. He liked to think because of this that he was still human, but his inability to stand in sunlight made him know better. 

All the members of the alkali, old and young, were aware of the Omega plan; but he was sure that none knew the exact ramifications of it. But they were all such faithful servants to her that none dare question; she always claimed that it was important for the sake of the plan that the exact ramifications in which she would achieve their ultimate goal be kept secret. Their ultimate goal; she had talked of how the vampires would rule and bring the world to darkness. He assumed that meant that she would have the human race eliminated, but he was unsure. As a lower demon Alkali, a young one, he was not allowed to know of anything but plan Alpha; it angered him to no end. 

With careful precision he finally discovered a way to make him known in her eyes; and maybe he could even take the place of that new human wimp Mamoru, the one he had heard was chosen to give her a child. It was sad really, all of her consorts whom were chosen were killed if she did not produce, and she had clearly stated that even if she did, she would still kill them. And then here is something that greatly puzzled him more than anything else; what would a ruthless dominating and powerful vampire want with a child?

~*~

"I would have never guessed that she was serious about that threat." Usagi began. "I mean, I get threatened all the time and I just pay the people no mind...but I guess...you never know when it's real or not...or what to expect."

"Ms. Tsukino." Ami began as Zoycite looked at a small clipboard that he had in his hand, using it to take notes of the conversation. She arched her brow at that considering that they had a tape recorder to record the conversation. "I'm afraid to tell you that the people who threatened your life are still on the loose." She paused. "When we got to the scene of the crime, we found both cars but only the dead bodies of the people who had occupied your limousine." She continued. "The car that was at the scene of the crime was reported stolen, and we are assuming that perhaps there was a third party involved that picked up the assailants and left with them."

"I see." She replied.

"We have Beryl in custody as we speak...but who ever she hired to do this is still out there...so we suggest that you increase your security." Zoycite added.

"Thank you...but I had already done that as soon as I had learned of the attack on my life." Usagi looked at Zoycite, crossed her legs, and slowly licked her lips. Zoycite cleared his throat before looking back down at his clipboard and pulling on his collar. 

"W-what made you change limo-limousines?" Zoycite asked.

"Well, Brittany was a dear friend of mine, and she liked my limo for its size." She paused. "She told me that she was holding some kind of affair or another, and she needed a limo that had its caliber." She continued as she uncrossed her legs and recrossed them. "She had tried to find one like mine, but she couldn't...see, my limo's are custom made from overseas for my taste...so I lent it to her for a week...who would have known that in the same night an attempt on my life would have been made."

"Ms. Tsukino, we would like to add some police detail to your own security." Zoycite added.

"Would you be watching me yourself...sheriff?" She asked him innocently.

"Actually...we wanted to set up a trap for your attackers...it would temporarily seem to place you in harm's way...but we would be surrounding the place and when it came down...we'd be on top of it."

"On top of what?" She replied darkly.

"Uh-eh-em...on top of the situation." Zoycite stuttered as he placed a finger in his collar and brought it around his neck to air it out once more.

"Is there someplace that everyone knows that you go to?" Ami asked her.

"La Crème." She replied.

"Excuse me?" Ami inquired softly as Zoycite looked up from his clipboard once more.

"I'm going to the newest club called the La Crème this weekend." Usagi began. "Everyone has seen me there and knows that it is new routine for me."

"Well then, we want you to go there and make sure you make it known that you are going." Ami began. "Do you usually go with a friend?" She asked.

"My associate, Minako Tsukino." Usagi replied softly as she looked to Zoycite with something akin to interest in her face. "Is that all the information you need...Commissioner?" 

"Yes...I'm sorry to keep you...I know that you are busy and all."

"It is of no consequence." She ended with a smile. "If you'll excuse me." Ami waited for her to leave before turning to Zoycite and hitting him upside the head.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed as he rubbed the sore spot.

"She was flirting with you and you had this school boy look on your face…god, she practically had you eating out her lap for goodness sake!"

"She did not!" He retorted.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm in grade school?" She shook her head from side to side as she rubbed her temples.

"You're not…jealous, are you?" 

"No." She replied too quickly, her cheeks flushing; he laughed.

~*~

Usagi greeted the guards at the front desk before heading towards the elevator; with a smile she ushered both her and her pet wolf inside, allowing the doors to close behind her before kneeling in front of it and grabbing it by the ears. 

"Now I want you to be a good boy, no biting unless I tell you...you hear me?" She said in a puppy like voice that she could tell, by the way in which it snarled at her, irritated it to no ends. She stood tall and pressed her hand against the side panel of the elevator. A red infrared line appeared and went across the wall.

"Retinal scan detected." A womanly computer voice announced. "Please proceed with voice activated password." The voice finished. 

"Ytineres". She spoke mechanically.

"Status Confirmed." The computer replied. "Proceeding to the fourth floor." 

The elevator stopped on the fourth floor and Serenity turned both her and her companion away from the elevator door and faced the wall. The back wall of the elevator opened and without hesitation she led both her and her pet through the doors.

~*~ 

She passed through a long and dark cavernous like hallway, with a red carpet lining the floor and torches alit on the walls. It was eerily silent to the point in which a pin drop could be heard.

She stopped in front of a set of doors, commanding her pet to wait for but a moment. When she stepped back out she was dressed down in a long sleeveless black velvet dress that clung to her body like a second skin, shaping her from her breast to her legs. Her hair draped around her in long silver waves. Without a second glance she continued gracefully down the long passageway, until she reached two huge and heavy oak doors with golden handles. Lowering herself to the level of the wolf she removed his leash and placed it in her hand. She then opened the door and walked into an even larger room set off in stone with candelabras all along the walls. 

As her presence became known, everyone in the dark clammy room arose from their places around a huge stone table that was set in the midst, their heads bowed, black hooded garments hiding their faces from view. Without acknowledgement she walked towards the front, her pet following her, where a marble stone throne faced the table. She sat down. As customary everyone in attendance sat in his or her respective spots, heads still bowed. "The wheels are already in motion and we shall begin our ascent in this world...no longer shall you hide in the night." She began with a vicious tone about her. "Plan Omega shall runs its course, and then they will cower below us, as your Queen I shall see to it that you get your revenge for the way in which you are being treated. We are not lower beings as many see us to be." She paused, tilting her head to the side. "Saffir, what news have we? I shall assume at this point that plan Alpha has already been established with the alkali in your sector and will be enacted in three moons?" A man with ebony hair stood from his seat round the table.

"Plan Alpha set in stone my liege." He replied with a firm voice. "I am taking 30 demon alkali with me which shall ensure a 75 percent casualty just as you wanted."

"Thank-you Saffir, I am counting on you to follow through." She looked to the front of the table where Diamond sat patiently before calling on him. "Diamond, I assume that you are on top of plan Beta?"

"Yes your highness." He called out to her as he stood to attention. "I am taking 2 others with me, Nefarious and Dragonus." 

"I need three volunteers to assist me with taking care of our 'lawful' friends tomorrow evening...your job will only be to make sure that the our guests get the bait, and then to apprehend them after." She waited silently for three to speak through mind signal to her before continuing. "Now, I assume the fighters have been kept in secret about our plans?"

"My liege." One man spoke out of turn; sensing his aura she at once new his age, he was new to the order. He kept his head bowed as he stood awaiting his acknowledgment. Her fingers gripped a piece of the arm of her chair, crumbling it to pieces as she looked to the newcomer whom she recognized as her lowly examiner servant. "Permission to speak..." He continued carefully as he looked up at her. 

Fatal mistake. If an alkali looked up into her eyes, it meant that he or she assumed they were almost equal standing or greater in relation to her; bowing was a sign of respect, something the newcomer did not understand.

"Permission granted." She replied as she looked down upon him; this alkali seemed to have defiance in him, something that could not be allowed.

"Seeing that your majesty wanted to keep the fighters at bay, I have made extra precautions by sending some alkali to cause a distraction...I knew that it would please my liege and further along her order." He replied arrogantly yet fearfully; everyone present kept their heads bowed, they knew that if there was anything Serenity did not tolerate, it was arrogance, especially when that arrogance attempted to mess with the order that she had planned.

"And who gave you permission to send alkali unto the fighters? And how is it you plan for distraction from plan Alpha?" The look in her eye was an immediate indication that she had some malicious plans in mind. However, since the man who had spoken was new to the clan and did not know the order, he had not realized just what trouble he had walked upon. All he could see was that he had her attention, if he made good with the plans he had made, he could rise in rank within her eyes. He smiled.

"I have sent five alkali to a nearby place, of where the fighters are located, to feed on it's inhabitants...now the fighters shall not interfere with your plans my liege."

"Are you a leader in your sector?" She inquired softly as she pet the soft down of the wolf's silky gray coat.

"No my liege."

"Were you the leader of the five alkali that you sent off to die?"

"They shall not die my liege...we are new, but we know the ways of the clan."

"ARE YOU the Designated 'LEADER' Over THEIR LIVES?"

"No my liege." He replied humbly.

"Come here." She continued. "And stand aside silently." She kept her eyes on those present at the table, fingers gently rubbing her chin, while the newcomer stood to her left and away before speaking once more. "We have a new ally." She crossed her legs and began to continuously slip her fingers into the coat of the wolf dog once again. "The dark lord of the werewolves is now under my control and we can now double our efforts to make sure that our goals are successful." She smiled. "On the night of retribution, we shall create a chaos so great that none would be able to stop us from fulfilling our ambitions, the werewolves can help us, now we need only rally the aid of other demons as well." She paused. "As for now, say hello to the dark lord." She knelt down to its height as it barked and snarled at everyone in attendance, drool dripping down from its mouth. "Endymion...you hungry?" She resumed her puppy like mannerisms as she looked from him to the newcomer; fear at once striking in his eyes. "Newcomer, in this order we do not question its queen nor do we away from the plans that she has set." She snapped. "And as customary with every proceeding, in order to make sure that everyone knows that there is no disobedience in my presence...I make someone the example…that someone is you." 

"My liege, I am sorry...it shall never happen again. I-"

"Silence!" She interrupted angrily. "There are no second chances." She stood up from where she had knelt next to Endymion before looking at the man once more with rage in her eyes. She turned to the stony table. "This is what happens to those who mess with the order!" She needn't say a word; she merely looked to where Endymion sat obediently. Everyone cringed and gripped the arms of the chairs in which they were seated as the sounds of screams filled the air, tearing and ripping, gnawing and snarling, grunting and hollering in the midst. "Any questions?" She smiled lightly.

And then Seratio Devertari was no more...

~*~

"And that is as far as I know about the Omega plan...Sere thinks things out too well, not even I now the exact ramifications of it...what are we going to do?" She asked as she looked down at her hands guiltily. "I feel bad about betraying her trust like this, but I don't think she has the right to change the balance..."

"I wish you would have told me this before..." He frustratingly began to pace back and forth in front of her.

"I'm sorry, but you have to know how hard it is for me to do this; she really trusts me...and now I even have to hide my thoughts from her, I've never had to do that before..." She was so unnerved that she felt like throwing up; she could feel her heart beating at a fast pace.

"So you say that tomorrow night is when plan Alpha will take place?"

"Yes, as well as Plan Beta...but plan beta is really rather harmless..."

"Okay..." He stopped pacing and suddenly turned towards her. "Unfortunately, we can not save them all, that is certain, or else she will know that someone from the inside has leaked the information..." He rubbed his chin back and forth as he thought over every detail. "This is very risky..."

"What?"

"First we need travel up North and visit...what could become our allies, then...then we need to save the lives of one gypsy family..."

"That shall not be a proble-"

"The family of Setsuna." He interrupted her with a serious look. "They are the last of the clan of the ancient ones."

"Robert have you gone mad??? That is one of the soul purposes of Plan Alpha, to thwart from the idea that Serenity is really after that particular family! How in the world do you plan on getting them safely out when they are the main target??"

"It is rather simple really, we place the wrong family in the wrong house...the young ones aren't very smart, they would not know the difference...besides, Serenity is already crossing the boundaries on what is rule by going after them. Amongst all gypsies, their race is 'not' to be 'touched' by anyone! Not by demon, and surely not by vampire! She is my niece, but she has gone too far!"

"I do not know about this..." She looked away nervously before looking back towards him. "Perhaps she doesn't know about the rule, maybe she is doing this for other reasons." She argued.

"Minako think about it...would Serenity almost eliminate an entire clan for just a family because she wanted revenge on Setsuna?"

"I do not know...sometimes I really wonder, she's so kept and secretive that I don't know what to think of all of this..." She pressed the creases in her skirt with her hands before bunching them up between her fingers once more.

"The reason why she is attempting to kill this family is obvious; she knows exactly what they mean to whatever she is planning, and they know something about this plan that 'we' obviously don't!"

"Fine," She relented. "But we have to be careful."

~*~

"Hey..." She looked up from where she lay in the dim lighting of the room and into the soft eyes that were looking at her with love. She rubbed her eyes slowly, giving her a look of an innocent child, before sitting up in the bed.

"Hey yourself." She smiled angelically. "Where you been?"

"Taking a walk...thinking." He smiled lazily as he sat next to her, his hand reaching over to feel the slight bulge in her tummy.

"Growing fast." She commented as she placed a hand over his. 

"I know...a sign that the baby has true vampire blood running through it." He looked away silently before turning back to her. "Rei I'm sorry...about the other day, I didn't mean to push you away like that...and…I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She placed her hand on his cheek and grinned lopsidedly before her demeanor suddenly changed; she looked at him gloomily. "Everything is so different Jed-I...I don't want you to go away from me." She cried openly in front of him and he placed his hand on her face and wiped her tears with his thumb. 

"No more tears Reianne." He brought her to sit in his lap. "We have cried enough over this, now is the time to plan...I think I may have found a way around it..." He took her hands gently into his own and began to caress them softly.

"What?"

"I was researching on the vampires and trying to discover everything about them...when I came upon an ancient soul-bonding ritual-"

"Jadeite-" She shook her head disapprovingly, unsure exactly where he was going, but knowing she wouldn't like it.

"Listen to me Reianne." He spoke firmly. "If we do this...then you could turn me like you and not only will it help us in our fights but...but then we could be together..."

"Jadeite no, I couldn't do this to you...I-I don't even want this for myself" She shook her head in disbelief as he looked at her with determination. "I don't even have the means to...no!"

"Rei please...I love you, I want to be with you." Tears brimmed his eyes; she could barely stand to look at his sad face. "I want to raise our child with you, it hurts to know that you will live to surpass me alone, we could grow old together please love...this is the only way."

"Don't you know what will happen to us if we do this...I'll turn full and then we'll be just like them!"

"No! We don't have to...I read up on them Reianne, we will not have to drink of it so often, and there is away around killing people for blood. Meanwhile we could use animal blood to replenish us if we wish; we'll still have our souls, we don't have to be like them."

"Jadeite, I couldn't even bite you if I wanted to...I'm not full-"

"You are almost there, all you need is a little taste and they will grow on you..."

"Jed-"

"Reianne...you're my soul, my other half-please...do this for us..." His cries were muffled as he buried his head into her hair, holding her tightly to him. She looked away sadly with comprehension; he was right, it was the only way.

"Okay..." He barely heard it, but he knew the words had come from her lips. "What do I do?" There was a moment of silence before he pulled away from her slowly. She watched in surprise as he took a sharp knife out from beneath the bed; he must have been debating over this for a while if he was already prepared for the chance that she may agree.

"What do you need a knife for?" He knew she was scared by the way in which her bottom lip quivered.

"You do not have teeth to cut, I will have to make the first incision for you." He smiled reassuringly as he placed the knife on the dresser next to the head of the bed. "Don't worry, I won't cut to deep...I'll be careful." She nodded her head in approval, allowing him to continue. "The ritual requires an almost complete draining of my strength-don't worry Rei," He immediately interjected when he saw the worried look on her face once more. "It will be replenished soon after when I drink of you." She watched confused as he lifted his shirt above his head and lay back on the bed. 

"I don't understand...what are you doing?"

"Almost complete draining Rei...perhaps someday we will look at this and laugh...but the only way to do this is through sexual contact..." He paused. "You'll have to be on top...in order...in order to keep me down once you start."

"Keep you down?" She asked incredulously. "Jed, you're not telling me everything." He sighed.

"Rei..." He wasn't sure if he should tell her this, but realizing the importance of it he decided that perhaps he must. "It's going to hurt so much that even though you're a vampire, it's going to take all your strength to keep me from throwing you across the room...you'll have a better advantage if you're on top...don't worry bout me though, I've practiced stoicism." He half expected her to cry out at his last statement and say that she wasn't going to go through with it, but she didn't.

"Okay." She conceded as she lifted her flimsy nightshirt above her head and cast it to the side while looking at him intently. She never thought she'd see the day where she would be using sex as a vehicle for something else with her own husband. Nervous fingers pulled her underwear off as he removed his pants before they stared into one another's eyes. She couldn't stop the tears that were coming and her body shook lightly as he began to kiss them away; she was attempting to seem strong, but it was obvious that it wasn't working. He kissed her cheeks, her eyes, her neck, her forehead, her ears, and then finally her lips as he pulled her down with him onto the bed. He licked the salty tears from her face before traveling lower down her body; she cried out above him when he reached for a pert nipple and began to nibble on it. His hands held her body over him, her breasts over his face as he feasted, preparing her for their joining.

"Jed..." She moaned. "Please...I'm ready...let's not waste any time..." He had been fearfully putting off the inevitable, but he wasn't about to tell her that he feared this ritual because of the danger it held; it was possible that when she drank of him that if she wasn't strong enough she wouldn't be able to stop. He put those thoughts aside as he lifted her up and over him, the tip of him teasing, his body already tense and moist.

"Promise me that when you drink you won't stop on my account Rei..."

"Jadeite-"

"Promise me!" He commanded.

"I promise."

"There will be a point in which my blood will taste nasty to you because you are so filled with it and it runs through you...stop then and only then." He told her fiercely; inside he was hoping that it would taste different to her tongue, only the true vampires could have the control to stop...he didn't know if she was considered true or not...if she wasn't, however, Rei would go into hysterics when it ended and his pale lifeless body was all they had to show for it.

"Okay." She whispered softly before he forced her down upon him and closed the gap.

~*~

Usagi swayed to the music, her body heated with arousal and glistening with sweat. Her breasts puckered through the fabric of her strapless and short crème dress, the hardness of her nipples evident. 

Zoycite looked at her from where he sat at the bar, now on his second drink. He knew that he was supposed to be on duty, but he couldn't keep his eyes off her. It wouldn't hurt anyway; there were other cops within the room dancing yet ready to take action should anything occur. In any case, she was the target, it was important that he keep an eye on her, or so he had justified within in himself. Occasionally he would turn away and look towards the door, but always, he would come back to her. 

_Where was Ami anyway? He had wondered to himself countless times; she was rarely late when it came to things like this. He sighed as he once again looked back to her. She looked back boldly, licking parted lips just for him. _

He breathed slowly as he watched her body move up and down, hips swaying from side to side; sensual yet smooth and silky, somehow dangerous to the touch. His eyes roamed over her figure from the roundness of her breast to way down below, as he was sure his hands would have had he the courage to follow through; her eyes never left him. There was something to those eyes, and for the life of him he almost couldn't look away. He was startled when he heard some commotion outside the building; gunshots were being fired. As if sensing the danger, she was immediately at his side. 

"What's going on?" She asked him fearfully.

"I don't know...hold on." He pressed the button on the radio attached to his belt and then placed the small earpiece in his ear "Charlie, what's the deal outside?" He asked. "Are you certain?" He sighed. "I see...keep on it, I'll take care of the rest." He looked back to her worried face before arising from his stool.

"I gotta get you outta here." He replied, taking control as he led her out of the building through the crowd of people to the back door. When he reached them he busted through quickly, grabbing her hand as he raced towards his car and opened the door for her. 

"Get in." He said mechanically as he looked around him to see if they were being watched. Sure enough, a vehicle a good distance behind him headlights suddenly turned on. "Shit." He muttered as he slammed the door closed behind her before running to his side and getting in. "Put on your seatbelt." He commanded as he looked in his review mirror to see the car racing towards him. Without hesitation he started the car and pressed the gas, just in time to get tapped roughly in the rear. 

He raced through traffic, his heart beating rapidly, but the car was on their tail, following them every step of the way. He laughed inwardly at this; he was a cop, usually he did the chasing. All laughing ceased as he felt the car ram into the back of them, sending both him and Usagi sprawling forward. He cursed as he placed his hand on the gear and switched it so that he could go faster. He passed through a red light, causing a commotion of cars behind him, but always the black sports car followed. 

There was only one thing left that he could do. 

Without preamble he took a quick right, sending her body slamming into the side of the car as it tilted before becoming level once more. He checked his review mirror and was pleased this time to see that the targets still kept up. He raced onward, heading towards the train tracks and the train that he knew was coming. He even slowed down a bit to ensure that the target would follow, and wove his way around obstacles to ensure that he would get there at the right time. He had not expected, however, for the targets to begin firing at his car.

"Damnit" He cursed as one bullet went through his back windshield and then his front. "Put your head down!" He screamed to her as he took one hand and pushed her head down towards the middle of the car before placing his hand back on the wheel. "Shit." He cursed again when he felt a bullet graze his shoulder; he slid down his seat and pressed down the gas harder as they neared the tracks, the sounds of the train coming in the background. When he began to see the beginnings of the train he realized with horror that chances were slim; with a sudden determination he placed the car in it's last gear and continued onward with the train only 10 feet away. If he didn't make it, it would be both their lives. He said a silent prayer as the car went through the barriers before flying over the hill on which the track lay, right before the train passed by. 

He didn't know what happened to the other car, but sighed with the relief of knowing that he had got away.

~*~ 

He opened the door for her, cradling his shoulder, and she walked in quietly before him.

"This your place?" She asked as they entered the dark house, stirring slightly when he turned on the lights.

"Yeah." He replied nervously as he passed his fingers roughly through his hair. He watched as she looked around the room; he knew she was taking every detail into account, it was nothing compared to the place she lived in. "I know it's nothing compared to what you're used to-"

"No, I like it." She replied as she took a seat on the black leather couch. "It's very...cozy." 

"I don't know how long we'll be here...why don't you make yourself comfortable while I make a phone call." He hoped that there weren't any problems, he'd hate to think what being in this woman's presence alone for too long could do to his senses. He made his exit quickly, choosing to hide in the kitchen rather than to face her.

Picking up the phone, he dialed the familiar numbers and was surprised when he got a busy signal. He looked at his phone strangely before trying several more times. Frustrated he slammed the phone against the receiver.

"Damnit, where is she?" He winced as released his hand from the wound, the blood now flowing freely down his arm. "Where is that first aid kit?" Frustration was clouding his mind at the awkwardness of the situation when he felt another presence in the room. He turned around quickly to be met by her baby blue orbs; though he hadn't notice, her eyes glazed over when she saw the blood. 

"You're hurt." She stated in a soft voice.

"It's nothing really." He winced once more when she touched the wound. "Just a scrape..."

"Do you have any dressings?" It wasn't something he was expecting; it wasn't everyday that a millionaire, who was in his kitchen looking sexy as hell, knew how to do first aid and didn't mind getting messy. She smiled.

"I have a first aid kit somewhere around here..." He mumbled as he looked around his small kitchen.

"Why don't you sit down, I'll clean your wound." He didn't feel compelled to argue for some reason as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Lie down." She commanded from the kitchen, as she no doubt searched for his anonymous missing kit. She came back in with a soft and gentle smile and knelt next to him, from whence she began to work on his shoulder; she sucked in a breath when blood began to drip freely down the sculpted deltoids of his back. "So what do you do when you're not a Sheriff, Sheriff?" She was obviously attempting to keep his mind off the pain; with a voice like that, he thought inwardly, she could keep his mind off anything.

"Actually, call me Zachary..."

"I thought Zoycite was your name?" She arched her brow at him.

"It's my first name...I prefer to be called by Zachary though..." He gripped the couch with his hand as she poured some kind of cold liquid over it. 

"So Zachary, what do you do for fun?" She smiled sensually.

"Don't laugh...but I'm into pottery." 

"I think that's an interesting hobby...you must have some very skilled hands." 

"So I've been told..." He lightly joked.

"They're also very soft...I like a man with soft hands, they're always so warm to the touch." She patted the newly placed patch on his shoulder. "You can sit up now."

"Thanks." He felt ill at ease about the circumstances and nearly jumped when she sat down right next to him.

"So...you have anyone special in your life?" She didn't waste time, he noted.

"No...not really." He replied as he moved his shoulder a bit. "Just this one woman, but she always turns me away." He didn't know why he felt compelled to tell her that, and almost felt kind of stupid for saying it. "That wasn't meant to come out that way..." He chuckled.

"Actually, I find that hard to believe...that a man as sexy as yourself could be turned down..." She leaned her elbow on the couch behind him, her fingers absentmindedly making circles round the lobe of his ear. He shivered slightly, moving away from her a millimeter or two.

"It's easier to believe than you think." He murmured.

"If you were mine, I'd make no hesitation in claiming you physically...every night…over, and over, again" She whispered the last part huskily into his ear, her tongue touching the edge of his lobe.

"You want anything to drink?" He asked as he began to rise nervously from the couch; she gently yet firmly placed an arm out in front of him, giving him no choice but to sit back down.

"No thank-you. But are you okay? You seem nervous..." She inwardly smiled as he slipped his fingers through his hair.

"I guess this whole sexu-case...this whole 'case', has me worked up..." 

"You really need to relax..." She crawled up behind him and knelt before massaging the muscles in his back. "The reason why most people don't get the things they want in their life is merely because they don't relax and let things happen...who knows, it may go there way." He swallowed hard when he felt her place her leg on either side of him, her fingers trailed downward, pausing to clutch his washboard stomach and press him to her.

"I don't think so..." He sucked in a quick breath; he could feel the beads of sweat already beginning to form on his face.

"Well...what you have to ask yourself...Zachary...is what do you want?" She breathed as she placed a light kiss on his neck and trailed it up to the back of his ear; he felt it reach him all the way to his groin. "You want me? Zachary?"

He didn't know what compelled him to take the actions he took, but the next thing he knew he was nodding his head in response as he turned to her. His lips were millimeters from hers. He breathed hard as their eyes suddenly locked on one another. 

"For tonight…I'm yours." She replied before leaning down and kissing him full on the lips.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

By MG

Don't own sm…

He didn't know what compelled him to take the actions he took, but the next thing he knew he was nodding his head in response as he turned to her. Big mistake, his lips were millimeters from her own. He breathed hard as their eyes suddenly locked on one another. 

"For tonight, I'm yours." She replied before leaning down and kissing him full on the lips.

~*~

A black sleek sports car roared as if having it's own life before turning sharply around to seek out it's intention.

~*~

He moaned as she straddled him, his hands caressing, searching, his lips becoming familiar with her body.

~*~

She bit her lip as scenes of her and Mamoru together flooded her head. Scenes of them in the midst hot sizzling sex, the hard animal type; the kind that she craved.

~*~

The car went faster, maneuvering as if it knew a secret, as if that secret would destroy a life.

~*~

He lifted his own shirt over his head before fastening his lips to her breast once more...

~*~

He was fierce and mighty, his body pulling back and pushing into her at a fast pace. She bit her lip harder to keep from screaming at the images that played before her mind; she had a job to do, she wasn't here just to fuck around.

~*~

The car sped up as it turned the corner and headed down the long street, the price of the life of its target was high. It was unstoppable as is it stroke fear into the eyes of the many whom dared look upon it. It had no sense of compassion for the lives that it put in danger as it raced towards its destination.

~*~

He impaled her on him; his need for her was all consuming as he began thrusting, her silky warmth constricting around him. Sanity was just a grip away from a grasp.

~*~

They were on her bed, no his bed...on the floor in front of a blazing fire, on the couch, in the den, in the tub, against the shower wall...the scenes were flashing by so quickly that she nearly went mad. With the last ounce of clarity she had in her, she began the task she had come for. 

She bit him.

~*~

The car went against traffic, causing it to go awry as it furiously pursued its goal, zigzagging passed many other vehicles. One would think the black car itself had a mind of it's own, the driver seeming to have a death wish.

~*~

He thrashed beneath her as she suckled of him; his strength was no match for her own.

~*~

She wanted to scream out as the images continued to flash before her but managed to control herself as she continuously drank of him. She knew what her destination would be when she was through with him.

~*~

The car suddenly stopped.

~*~

He felt her stop.

~*~

She let go of him before slicing a part of her chest and forcefully bringing his lips to the wound. 

~*~

Almost in anger the car sped on through the light, managing to hit some cars on the way, several cop cars in its wake.

~*~

He drank of her greedily, the lifeblood becoming something so satisfying and vital that he didn't think he could let go.

~*~

She pushed him away with finality, her body completely aroused and heated as she arose from him.

~*~

Managing to lose one officer, the other two crashing into various obstacles, the black car pulled onto the street where several small houses resided.

~*~

His breathing was shallow; he watched as her clothes oddly materialized on her, almost as if she had never taken them off. He felt this incessant need for something akin to desire but didn't know what it was. He was still highly aroused.

~*~

She hurriedly walked to the door.

~*~

The car screeched to a halt in front of the walkway just as she opened the door and walked outside.

~*~

He needed to be replenished, he need to have something he knew not of, overwhelming him.

~*~

She only glanced at the car knowingly before running to the side door and hopping inside, slamming the door behind her.

~*~

"Why were you following me?"

"Did you fuck him?" 

"What business is that of yours?" She asked angrily as she looked over to his profile. "And I asked you a question!"

"I don't give a damn what you want to know...only thing I want to know is if you fucked him!" Strong hands gripped the stick shift and placed the car in fourth gear as he turned angrily towards her.

"You do not own me!"

"I own you a lot more than you fucking know, now answer the question!"

"Damnit Endymion, I never thought I'd see the day that you actually care-"

"I do not nor ever will pretend to give a fucking shit about you, but I'll be damned if I'm going to be faithful while you aren't!" She looked away from him just in time to see them approaching her mansion. 

"How the hell did you find me anyway?" She suddenly asked, turning burning eyes towards him.

"I can tell where you are anywhere on this fucking planet just by your scent." The car came to a startling halt. "Now, get out the fucking car!"

"I am not your bitch." She replied even as she was obeying him. "Nobody tells me what to do..."

"I don't have time for this fucking bratty 'I must get everything I want the way I want it' attitude!" They both reached her front door at the same time, and she was surprised to know that he was just about as fast as her. "You never answered my question...did you fuck him?" He replied as she quickly slammed the door open. 

"And I repeat, who the fuck do you think you are?" He stormed into the mansion behind her. She couldn't believe he had the gall to act as if he ruled her; nobody ever talked that way with her. 

"How bout you try answering my questions instead of asking more?" His voice echoed off the walls and she was certain many of her servants had heard them arguing. She suddenly stopped in tracks and turned to him. Crack! Her hand went across his face so fast that he hadn't seen it coming.

"I am in control of this fucking relationship and if you ever dare question me in my house and in the presence of my own kind...I will rip your fucking balls off!" She swiftly stormed upstairs to her bedroom in a matter of seconds. He stood there for a moment, his anger boiling, before he quickly followed her.

~*~

She was surprised to say the least when she heard the bedroom slam shut and saw Mamoru swiftly come towards her with a look that could kill on his face. His nose flared up, and his eyes glowed; she had heard about this before, what would happen if you got a werewolf truly angry, and from the looks of it, he was pissed.

She wasn't even given a warning; before she could even blink her clothing was ripped to shreds and she was thrown roughly and haphazardly onto the bed. Just as soon as she could look up from her position on her stomach to see what he was doing, he was already kneeling behind her. She gripped the sheets as he forcefully pushed his way deeply into her channel then stopped; he grasped her hair tightly at the roots of her head and yanked her head back with one hand, his body looming over her to the point in which his head was almost in direct contact with her own. Without preamble he moved any stray tendrils aside from her face, lowered his lips to her ear, and spoke.

"You remember that I am the king of this domain," He began, referring to her body. "And though I may not be able to hurt you when you are unfaithful to me, I will 'kill' anyone who even dare think they may lay claim on it and will make your life a fucking hell!" She was about to protest when he suddenly pressed his face around to the front of her body, his nose centimeters from her skin and his lips gently touching as he traveled down her length, his hands made to follow. She bit her lip to hold back the moans that threatened to escape; she hadn't wanted him to know how arousing that was.

As he moved further she could feel his manhood slowly sliding out, involuntarily her buttocks twitched and she contracted around him; he didn't notice, merely paused; he seemed very concentrated on what he was doing. In frustration she finally spoke.

"What the fuck are YOU DOING?" She screamed out the last words when his lips neared that point where she could no longer hide the frustration of his actions. 

"Son of a bitch is lucky that I can't find his scent anywhere on your body, or I'd have to go and have a little supper when I finished screwing you." He looked at her with unsure eyes. Even though he had a feeling she would have the visions, he was unsure; she had proved herself to be way too powerful and for some reason he didn't doubt that if she set her mind to it she could ignore them.

"How did you know about the visions? What the fuck did you have to do with them?" He muttered a few curses for not keeping himself on guard around her as he had usually done, because without effort she had read his mind.

"I didn't, I merely assumed..." He knew he was lying, but he watched himself this time to make sure she didn't know it. He was caught off guard however, when she giggled. 

"Well it doesn't matter if you want to kill him or not anyway; he'll be dead within the hour." She smiled wickedly.

"Minx" He growled. "...You're more trouble than you're worth." He chuckled before placing his hands on the bed for support and ramming his manhood into her warm flesh once again; she nearly cried out at being caught unawares. "How bout we resume the horizontal dancing?" He whispered huskily into her ear; she responded by clutching the sheets before her and contracting the muscles around his shaft, causing him to groan.

"By all means."  Was her guttural reply as she let him possess her.

He had tried to use sex as a means of forgetting, but his attempts at such were futile as one thing continued to plague his mind. '_When was the last time I had heard her laugh so freely and why I am insanely jealous?' He hadn't known the answer to his internal question, but one thing he did know was that he didn't like the idea that it made him feel warm inside._

~*~

Ami couldn't figure out what was going on; first she had been led on a wild goose chase and then when she had attempted to call Zoycite, he didn't answer. According to the others he was at his home harboring Usagi and making sure she was safe. She gripped the steering wheel as she thought the whole situation over, if she hadn't been extra careful, she'd think this whole thing was a setup. 

Even now, for some reason, she was beginning to wonder if Usagi herself wasn't behind all the shadiness that this case involved...her whole story of 'switching limos' in itself wasn't solid. 

_Come on Ami, what kind of idiot would believe such a story?_ She sighed. She would just have to question Usagi again and see if she could get her facts straight twice in a row.

She sighed, deciding to clear her mind of that matter for now, as she pulled into Zoycite's driveway and noted the dents in the back of his car, and the bullets through his window. Something was definitely up. 

The first few times she rang the doorbell, nobody answered. It was when she was about to turn away that she heard the door creak and turned to face a very disheveled and shirtless Zoycite. 

"Ami...come in." He smiled as she quickly walked past him and into the house. "What's up?" 

"What's up?" She asked almost angrily. "I repeatedly called you on your two way and got no answer, was sent on a wild goose chase, went out of my mind as to what was going on with our victim under surveillance and all you can say...is 'What's up?'"

"Our victim?" He asked confused as he closed the door behind him; when she turned around, he locked it.

"Hello, remember Usagi! And by the way, where is she?"

"Oh...she's gone." He smiled.

"Gone???"

"Yeah, she split."

"You let a walking target just leave??? Have you gone mad?" She all but screamed.

"Ami relax...I have it all under control, don't worry." He pulled her by the hand and led her to sit on the couch; she had never known Zoycite to be so relaxed in her life. "You look stressed, how bout I give you one of my famous massages?" He knelt behind her before she could utter a word and began kneading her shoulders.

"I don't know why...a little to the left...you always assume that...down some...your massages can get you...god that feels good...out of trouble." She moaned as he continued, leaning her head back some and from side to side in the process. 

Zoycite looked at her neck in wonder, so clean, so silky, so smooth; why is it that, that particular part of her anatomy suddenly fascinated him so much? His eyes glazed over as he looked at it; and then suddenly he was leaning over. He planted one soft kiss there, then two; soon, he was suckling her neck, his hands moving further down her body.

"Zachary...this really isn't the time for this." She giggled; he ignored her.

He moved from his position behind her and pushed her to lie on her back on the couch, his lips seeking her neck out once more, nibbling, suckling, and teasing. But when she felt his hands begin to release the hold her belt had on her pants, she placed her hands over his and stopped him.

"Zachary, we can't..."

"Why do you always refuse me Ami...I love you, and I want to be with you." He muttered against her lips as he suckled the bottom, his hands continuing the previous doings. She placed her hands over his chest, pushing him away gently.

"I thought you said you would wait for me...at least until we could figure this out...we could get in trouble for this..."

"I don't care anymore." He whispered as he caught her lips in his own and began to passionately kiss her, pulling back and returning as his fingers managed to undue her belt, and then unzip them.

"Zachary, you...you know I've never been with anyone before...I-" 

"I need you Ami." He grounded out as his hand cupped her breast and molded it before pulling away from her to lift her shirt over her head.

"Zachary..." She half moaned half cried as he swiftly yet smoothly yanked her pants off and dropped them on the floor, his own pants soon followed, her undergarments and then his own in a neat pile on the floor. Her fingers dug into his back as she felt his manhood pulsing and twitching against her thigh. When he entered her, the thrust was long, hard, and deep, causing her to cry out, a tear escaping her eye as he broke through her hymen in that one stroke. Her cries mingled with his grunts as he began to start a steady hard pace, she cried as she felt she couldn't keep up with him. His movements were mighty, powerful; his body moist as he dove into her hard, then pulled back brusquely. 

He was going too fast. 

She looked up into his eyes, hoping to be reassured with love, but instead she met desire and lust as he stared at her, or appeared to be starring at her. Suddenly he looked so distant, as if he wasn't even there, but in another place all-together. 

"Zachary." She wailed as he continued his motions, he didn't respond; he was beginning to hurt her as he went faster and faster, deeper and deeper. "Zachary, you're hurting me!" She sobbed as she beat on his chest to get his attention, he still wouldn't respond. His body was so tense and his face became so tight and concentrated, that she became scared. She cried out as she felt him begin to tear through her, blood mingling within. When his eyes glowed bright silver she almost went into shock as she began to pound on his chest. "Zachary...let me go...Zachary stop...you're hurting me!" She cried, but was unheard.

"Serenity..." He grunted as he continued pumping into her, her attempts to push him off her were futile, he was much too strong for her for some reason. She was racked with sobs as she attempted to slide over from beneath him, shaky fidgety hands reaching to the floor for her pants. With blind eyes, she pulled her gun out and pointed it at his chest; he stopped suddenly as he looked down at her in wonder. "Ami...what are you doing?" He asked in a soft gentle voice, the glow in his eyes dissipating. "Where am I?" He continued and then looked at the gun where her finger was nervously tapping the trigger. "Ami? Why are you pointing a gun at me?" He asked softly. She shook her head from side to side, tears flowing freely, as she looked up at him.

"Get away from me..." She muttered. "Get the hell away from me..."

"Ami...give me the gun..." He looked at her gently as he licked his dry parched lips.

"No..." She shivered as she held the gun tightly in her hand and pushed against his chest.

"Ami, sweetheart...it's me...now give me the gun..." His eyes were scared and weary as he looked down at her shaking form.

"Zachary?" She was unsure.

"I would never hurt you Ami...now give me the gun..." He coerced as he gently placed his hand over it and began to take it away from her. "That's a good girl..." He smiled as she slowly left the gun in his hands. When he finally had it, he slowly lifted his self off her and into a kneeling position at the end of the couch. "What did you think you were doing?"

"I don't know I-" And then she looked into his eyes; they were glowing once more. 

"You fucking bitch." He spat bitterly as he pointed the gun at her. "I'll teach you some manners." Almost to quickly she kicked the gun out of his hand, sending it sprawling towards the floor before she dashed across the floor to get it. She winced in pain when she felt his foot connect to her stomach hard, causing her to flip over onto her back. Just as he began walking over to get the gun she flipped on all fours, and kicked him in his shins, sending him to the floor and allowing her to reach the gun and turn around just as he was looming over her. He looked at the gun between them and smiled, before the glow dissipated once more. 

"Ami...something's wrong with me, help!" He choked out as he neared her.

"Get the fuck away from me you bastard!" She screeched as she pointed the gun at his chest.

"Ami...what are you doing?" His eyes glossed over as he looked at her...with love? She was unsure.

"Get the fuck back!" She shrieked, arms shaky as she kept the gun pointed in his direction.

"Ami calm down...I don't know what's going on...but you need to put...the gun...down." He made motions with his hands as he lowered them.

"No!" She shook her head from side to side, as the sobs began to rack her body once more; she needed to think, but there wasn't any time. "I said to get the fuck back and that means that I want you to get the fuck back!" He backed away slowly.

"Okay Ami...we'll do this your way...I'm backing away slowly...now...just put the gun down."  She watched as he placed his hand behind his back and onto the couch.

"Don't move! Don't fucking move or I'll blow your brains out!" She screamed; and then the next few seconds happened to quickly for her. 

From behind his back he pulled out a gun and pointed it at her; she had no time to think as his finger went to the trigger and began to fire. Acting on impulse she fired back, repeatedly. She watched in horror as his body slumped to the ground, the gun he had been holding, nowhere in sight.

Slowly the gun in her hand fell to the hardwood floor with a loud clank as she brought her hands to her face to wipe the tears.

"Am-Ami?" He choked through the blood that spilt from his lips. He gazed at her with wide eyes as he lay in a pool of blood, his heartbeat slowing down. She sobbed as she crawled over to him, and cradled his head in her arms.

"Zach-Zachary?" She cried.

"Am...Lov...you." Was the last words that he muttered before he slumped over her. Her body nearly convulsed, as she looked at all the blood that lay around her...and then she screamed.

"My, my, my...look at what you've done...and he wasn't even armed." She turned her head sharply to the source of the voice and came face to face with Usagi who sat on the leather couch with her legs crossed, her hands neatly folded over them, and her head moving from side to side in disgust. "What are you going to do now?"

"He did have a gun...I-I saw it! He-he fired at me!" She wailed in defiance.

"Then tell me my dear, how come he's the bloody mass on the floor and you're not?" Usagi arched her brow at her.

"You did this!" She accused.

"Let us take a moment to step back and look at this in full, your gun, with your fingerprints all over it, fired repeatedly at Zoycite...hmmm.... no, don't think it's my fault." She concluded in a mocking voice.

"Bitch, you made him do this!" She replied. "I have no motive to kill, I was defending myself!"

"Defending yourself from what?" Usagi grinned evilly as she looked upon Ami's with something akin to laughter bubbling inside her.

"He...he was rap-raping me." She quivered as she looked down at her clothed body, which had been naked moments before.

"Okay, let's see...this is how I see it...you come in here fully clothed and Zachary." She smiled. "Tells you that he's going to tell everyone about your drug problem-"

"But I don't have a-"

"I'd like to believe you Ami, really I would, but when you came here with that car full of marijuana...what was one to think?" Ami stared at her in disbelief. 

"I just apprehended that today on a drug bust!"

"And you so conveniently forgot to turn it in? Look, I know you tried hard to keep it a secret but it happens to the best of us." Usagi sighed before continuing. "So anyways," She smiled. "You get so mad...that you shoot him repeatedly." She forms a gun with her fingers and points in the direction of where his body lay. "Bang! Bang! Bang!" She paused before looking back to Ami once more. "After realizing what you have done, you take the gun in your hand, point it at your head, and shoot yourself."

"I don't know what the fuck you are, and why you think you can get away with such a fucking LIE, but I don't care either, this ends now!" Ami scowled as she picked up the fallen gun from the floor and pointed it at her.

"Woe, Ami!" Usagi put her hands up in defeat. "We're getting a little defensive aren't we? First you kill poor Zachary and now you're all after me?"

"Your prints are in this room too, I'm pretty sure that I can make up a very good story as to why you were here." 

"Is that sass? Are you sassing me?" She asked with a mock grin. "Wow, that's pretty good...too bad though, the truth of the matter is that I was never even here...oh, but lets just leave that to rest shall we? We have a suicide to commit!"

"You can't get me to kill myself."

"Oh really? Then tell me, why is that gun pointed at your head?" Ami nearly cried out as she saw her own arm bent, her forearm angled at the side of her head, her fingers nervously tapping the trigger.

"This isn't real!" She cried.

"I don't appreciate being called a liar!" She snapped. "You know...this is actually more fun that killing people the old fashion 'drink them to death' way." She beamed as her demeanor suddenly changed with her last thought.

"You can't do this." Ami cried.

"Humans are so pathetic I swear." She replied as she stood up. "I'm going to have to get going now though...contrary to popular belief, I really don't like being in the middle of a bloody mess." She walked passed Ami's still tense body and towards the door. "Bye..." She slammed the door behind her and breathed in the cool night air.

"3...2...1" She disappeared in a swirl of wind just as a shot rang through the darkness.

~*~

When Makoto opened the door to her home around eleven thirty that evening, she hadn't known what to expect, which was why she made sure Nephrite was armed and ready. At first she was rather confused when she saw the short blond whom shared some resemblance to their friend Usagi, but whatever she had felt in that moment was nothing compared to the shock of seeing the tall man with fierce eyes and a shock of red hair. She felt like the world suddenly came to a halt as she backed up sharply in fear, shaking her head in disbelief; truly this man of legend was not at her house! She fell backward into her husband's arms as she slowly clamored to get away. Nephrite quickly put her aside with reflexive moves before aiming his crossbow at the invader.

"What do you want here?" He said fiercely, attempting to keep calm. 

"Is there something you need to tell me?" The petite blonde, whom they had unseemly forgotten, suddenly spoke up softly, arching her brow at the man.  

"Uh..." He scratched the back of his head nervously as he looked from her to the man with the crossbow and back to her again. "I guess...my reputation precedes me." He smiled lopsidedly at her before fixing his glare at the crossbow. "Really though, you mustn't believe everything the books tell you about me...I think I'm rather nice." He replied as he reached for the crossbow the man had aimed at him; automatically it fired and he caught the arrow before grabbing the crossbow quickly in the other hand. "I'm not going to hurt you, if I wanted to...don't you think I would have already?" He handed the crossbow back to him. "This is Minako, and I am"

"Robert Dracon D'Versaille...grandson of Dracula..."

"Great-grandson." He smiled. "But it's nice to know that you do your research..."

"May we come in?" Minako arched her brow at them before walking rudely into the house past the man and then finally past the woman who sat on the floor on her rear. 

"Remind me to teach her some manners." Robert shook his head from side to side as he walked past the shocked couple and followed Minako into the den.

~*~

"Let me get this straight...you...two evil vampires-"

"We are not evil, we have souls you know...jeez, you guys watch 'too much' television." Minako sighed as she placed her feet lazily up on Robert's lap.

"This is too much to take in." Makoto rubbed her temples in concentric circles as she looked to Robert whom seemed a bit preoccupied with something as his hands lazily massaged Minako's feet. 'That' in 'itself', puzzled her; since when were vampires this endearing to one another.

"Like I said before, we have souls, we have the choice to be kind to others." Minako smiled as Makoto gasped, realizing she had read her mind. "And in our culture, our life mate is the same as a wife or husband is in your own."

"Your culture?"

"That is the error of many, we just like any other human who is different, are just another culture who has a different means of survival." She smiled. "But I figured since my friend Olivia has told you her story, that you would understand that by now."

"Now I am really confused." She continued. "How did you know about Olivia, and how did you know that I knew about her...the only thing you managed not to have right was who told me."

"Reianne...I never knew that Olivia carried again!" Makoto felt like her head was swelling when she realized that once more this vampire had read her mind. She watched as Minako shockingly shook Robert to see if he had heard that piece of information and was surprised to see that he was in a world of his own. She shoved him gently in the chest with her foot just as Nephrite entered the room with drinks. "Robert! Olivia has a second child!"

"I know, and it seems to me that she is with child..."

"What?" She practically jumped in her seat. "I never knew that one of the fighters was Serenity's own half-sister!"

"Wait a minute!" Nephrite suddenly interrupted. "What is a fighter? How do 'you' know about Olivia? And who exactly are you?" He asked pointedly at her; it was obvious that Robert would be of no assistance, as he seemed to be a little distant for some reason.

"You are fighters, the four of you." She began answering his questions and ticking them off on her fingers as she went down the list. "I know about Olivia because I was the one closest to her." Then she smiled. "Who am I? That's simple really...I'm Elizabeth." She ended as she shook her head and allowed it to become its once shiny brown, her eyes returning to its chocolate russet. Makoto almost immediately backed up; this was really too much.

"'The' Elizabeth?" Nephrite asked curiously. "We never heard of what happened to you, we assumed that you were dead..."

"I do not believe that I am dead." She smiled before looking to Robert once more. "What has gotten your attention so much beloved?"

"There is strange power here...I sense the recent binding of souls." He muttered silently. "Vampire and human..." He whispered deeply into the silence as he arose from his seat. 

~*~

Rei moaned as Jadeite passed his lips lightly along her jaw, before whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She giggled when he tickled her lobe with his tongue; her fingers slipping within his hair, allowing it's silky golden silvery strands to slide through her fingers. 

_Mmmm...you're still not tired?_ She opened her shimmering silver black eyes and smiled lazily as she spoke into the darkness.

_I could go on for hours still._ He chuckled as his hand lazily passed up her inner thigh and cupped her; she arched her body towards him. _I never thought I'd see the day that having these kinds of powers excited me..._ He scraped his newly formed fangs along her neck, teasing her; she sighed blissfully, ready to allow him within the comfort of her embraces once more.

And that's when they felt it. It was an odd sensation, as if someone or something was probing their minds, entering their souls. 

_Did you feel that? _

_Yes..._ It was strange, but gentle; and then just as suddenly as it came, it was gone. He looked at her and sighed, knowing that the moment had been spoiled. _Let's go see what the others are doing..._ After a moment's contemplation he sat up suddenly, and brought her up with him; they quickly dressed. 

After leaving their rooms, when they had reached the end of the hallway, at the entrance to the den, they heard voices and stayed hidden so that they could hear what was going on.

~*~

"Reianne...oh no, but I thought-" Minako began.  'This voice is foreign to me.'

"That is usually not allowed..." Robert began suspiciously. "But somehow things have changed..."  'This one as well.'

"What are you talking about?" Nephrite arose from his seat next to Makoto, he wasn't sure what to make of all of this as Robert began to pace back and forth. Both Rei and Jadeite immediately recognized the deep intoned voice of their friend.

"I have got it! I know what is different! There is obviously a loophole to this law...if the human is the first one to bring up the discussion about the binding of souls then the ritual is allowed! Otherwise it shall be assumed that the vampire used persuasion to get them to do it" He turned towards them in triumph.

"Could someone please explain this to us?" After a moment of quickly explaining the situation to the two of them they all calmly sat once more in their seats in silence.

Rei bit her lip as she realized how close they were to losing each other by performing the act that they did; Jadeite simply gave her a kiss on the cheek followed by a reassuring squeeze.

"So, what exactly did you come for?" Nephrite finally asked. At this, the two hidden ones perked up immediately.

"We need your help."

"I do not understand." Makoto stated

"It is simple, as part of the Queens plans I had come here to pretend to be a vampire turned good who wanted to warn you of a massacre that would occur tomorrow evening in the gypsy lands...she is pretending that she is after all of their people...but truly she is only after the last line of the ancient ones..." Minako began.

"We know what she is planning, and we do not agree with her ways..." Robert continued.

"How do we know that this is not a setup?" Nephrite queried.

"You shall have to trust us..." Robert sighed. "Though we have no time to gain it...they attack tomorrow whether you help us or not."

"They call this plan Alpha, I wasn't sure if I should tell you this or not, but I guess it does not matter...plan Alpha is what one would call a double edged sword...Serenity thinks so much far ahead than you can possibly imagine. Not only will you be occupied with the matter of protecting all the gypsies so as to not know what family you truly must protect, but it will leave your home unguarded, allowing her to send some assailants over to steal your book."

"Then we take it with us-" Nephrite spoke up.

"Not necessary...at this point the book is useless to you."

"I do not understand; we have not even gotten far in deciphering the text that will tell us what we need to know...we cannot just leave the book for them." Makoto interjected.

"I know that Setsuna sent you that book, but it is virtually useless to you...she did not send it to you so that you could use it to decipher the prophecies, she knew you would have trouble, only people of true descent can interpret the manuscripts readily. The real reason you have it is so that you could keep it away from her..."

"It does not make sense, why would Sets send us the book to keep it from herself?" She queried in response. 

"Because, she had happened upon the book early in the game and it was only a matter of time before she figured out the queens plans...but that is where the problem begins, I tell you that you are much safer going on without that book, everyone who has held it for a surmountable amount of time has been found dead or turned to her side." 

"The vampire queen." Nephrite replied.

"Precisely."

"But why wait? Why not get it from them as soon as she learns that they have it?" Makoto sat down frustrated as she tried to put the pieces of this puzzle together in her head.

"The queen is no fool, why do all the hard work when she could have someone else do it for her?" Robert chuckled.

"You mean to tell me that she somehow manages to stay close to whomever has the book, allows them to decipher the prophecy, and then kills them when they get too far?"

"Exactly.  The first in this series was a man by the name of Seratio Devertari, a demon hunter and researcher, but once he got too close she turned him over to her side and used his abilities. She had planned to have him start working on the book, but a funny thing happened...it suddenly disappeared."

"Setsuna got it." Makoto added with sudden dawning. 

"Now you are beginning to see...' He smiled. "It was quite some time before she was able to trace the book down to her, and by that time Setsuna had found out much more than she had expected...but it was too late; she sent the book to you."

"And she has been waiting all this time for us to make progress so that she could take it back again? Why didn't she just turn Setsuna?"

"Because the ancient ones can not be turned." He laughed mockingly. "I could just imagine the look on her face when she tried to but failed."

"But I really don't understand why we should leave the book. Wouldn't it only aide her in her findings?" Nephrite argued.

"At this point in time we are ahead of her for once." Robert smiled. "The last family of the ancient ones is the key to everything, and if we can get them, we can definitely put an end to this I'm sure." He paused. "Besides, I repeat, she is not brainless, if the book were not here she would assume there was a leak among us...we would be found out, something that we can not afford."

"How is it you know all this?" Nephrite suddenly asked, unsure.

"I am a vampire in my own rights with my own powers, though I am not is strong as my niece, I have my ways...I am older in years after all, and wisdom comes with age" He replied. "I did not know at first that she was what she was because of her power, but when Endymion requested a background check on her, it gave me the perfect excuse to find what I could on her..." He laughed. "Sometimes I think she is too good even for own good…she was able to put up an illusion in her mind that made me read thoughts from her that seemed innocent, while her true thoughts were guarded…which is why I could not come up with anything bad on her."

"Who, if I may ask, is Endymion?" 

"Mamoru Chiba of course…"

"I see."

"Also Dark Lord of the Werewolves." He grinned. "But that is a matter for another time."

Jadeite let out the breath he had been holding; he had not known who this man was but he felt a good aura about him, at once he decided to step in.

"So, what do we do?" They all turned towards him; Robert smiled to see that he was taking a stance. 

"Go just as she plans and save as many gypsies as you can...we plan on switching the family's house with another. Once the vampires leave you return home immediately, by then the book should be gone...when you 'discover' that it is missing, declare your home unsafe and leave immediately for a place you know that no one would find you...we shall take the family and meet you there."

Trusting her husband's judgment, Rei stepped in as well.

"And if this doesn't work?" She asked as she appeared silently next to Jadeite; it was a habit of hers to know exactly what she was up against.

"If it doesn't work then consider the only hopes of us stopping your half-sister eliminated."

"I know that I am being pessimistic when I say this, but why hasn't she killed us yet?" She questioned with dutiful eyes.

"Because to her, you were not a threat...you had not discovered enough things to make her concerned."

"But we still do not have much..." Rei argued.

"We know this...but I believe that she is running out of time, she can not afford to not get the book and await your findings...though I do not know for when she plans to do whatever the Omega plan entails."

"But how could she even know how far we are, she is not here to see what we are doing every waking moment of the day!" Minako laughed bitterly before looking to Rei once again.

"She has been on the inside of your operation for so long and you had never even known it." She smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Nephrite asked in a frustrated yet angry manner.

"It's simple you see...Serenity, the Queen of the Vampires, the Angel of light whom you search so diligently for, are one and the same person."

"But why call the queen of vampires the 'Angel of Light'?" Rei sighed. This whole scenario was making her head spin and she wasn't sure how much more she could soak in. It was silent for but a moment before Minako whispered quietly.

"Does not Lucifer himself, Lord of Hell, mask his own darkness by referring to himself as the angel of light?" 

"This means Usagi is in trouble, we have to help her!" Jadeite suddenly exclaimed determinedly before Rei suddenly repressed him, choking on her own words.

"Don't you see?" She cried to them with wide teary eyes. "She 'is' Usagi!"


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

By MG

Don't own sm…

Mamoru mentally cursed as he sat back languidly in the rear of his limousine; Usagi had completely humiliated him. If there was any doubt from her lackeys that he was basically her bitch dog, it was settled when she drank of him greedily that morning. 

It burnt like fire and hurt like hell; it was obvious she was attempting to make it a painful exchange; she seemed to be the type to thrive on the pain of others. When he didn't give in to her with screams, she immediately got angry, throwing him out of the mansion and saying aloud that he disgusted her. He was thoroughly embarrassed to say the least when his limo arrived, his hand applying pressure to his neck to stop the flow of blood until it healed, an evident scowl on his face along with several blue bruises. One thing was for sure; he would have to greatly delay his plans to get anything from her. Usagi was not a woman to fuck around with, he had more than met his match in her, and now he had to find a way to extract her from his life. 

As he dwelled on the matter he realized that there was only one way...only one path that could get her to forget her thoughts. And to do this, he would have to do the one thing he had never imagined it would come to…

He would have to pretend that he had fallen in love with her.

He spat in disgust at the thought.

~*~

"Robert!" Minako whined. "Where are we going?" She giggled as she laid her head to rest against his chest.

"Patience kitten." He replied playfully. "You'll get your ball of yarn yet." She sighed as he continued to carry her blindfolded to some unknown destination. 

"I don't need a ball of yarn...I just need you." She purred. 

"Keep that up and I think it's mighty possible that we shall not make it to our destination." His lips tickled her ear and she shuddered.

"No complaints here." She reached up and tugged playfully on his ear with her teeth, causing him to moan.

"You entice me...but I will not let you thwart my good intentions." He placed her down on her feet. "We're here."

"Can I take off the blindfold now?" She asked anxiously, her fingers already reaching for the white cloth.

"Wait just a moment." He replied as he began to walk around the room, moving things here and there and adjusting the lighting "Okay." She grinned like a schoolgirl on her first date as her fingers nervously pulled the blindfold away. When her eyes adjusted to the dim light, her lips parted softly at the view before her. He bowed head as she took in her surroundings in awe. She looked over the room at all the lit candles and rose covered sheets.  His eyes searched the ground apprehensively as if looking for the words to speak before lifting his eyes to her once more. "Do you...do you like it?"

"Do I like it?" She asked him incredulously. "How can I not like it? I...it's...Robert, this has got to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me...I...I love it...I love you." She ended softly, tears falling from her eyes as she ran to him; he pulled her tightly within his embrace before releasing her. "Why did you-?"

"Do I need a reason to show the woman I love just how much I love her?" He interrupted. She smiled once more before turning away and taking a few steps from him. 

"I can't believe how…oh goodness…tonight…tonight is…oh!" She continued in awe.

"How could I forget the best night of my entire life?" He brooded softly as he approached her, his arms snaking round her waist. She sighed, allowing the silence to take over as he rocked her back and forth. "How bout we show that bed a good time huh?" He chuckled, his lips centimeters from her throat. 

"Why Robert!" She giggled. "Are you trying to seduce me?" 

"Perhaps I am..." He whispered gruffly as his lips began to make a path of light butterfly kisses all down her neck, his fingers blindly loosening the bindings on her dress. 

"Then let me not disappoint you." She turned towards him quickly, allowing her dress to fall mindlessly to the floor, before bringing his lips down to hers and kissing him hard and full.

~*~

Malachite unseeingly combed his fingers through her brown strands, his mind a complete ball of confusion. There was so much to tell, but yet so much to keep secret. 

His free hand drew patterns on her backside; if he told her what he knew, he knew she would not understand. The problem was a matter of when and how. Perhaps he could strike some kind of bargain that could get him out of this fate; it just wasn't fair. He sighed when he heard her whimper, and felt a slimmer of wetness slide down his chest.

"Why are you crying?"

"I should be asking you of this. I feel great emotion coming from you and it makes me cry...something's wrong...something terrible...that you're not telling me." He cursed mentally; he should have known that even if he could block those thoughts from her head, that as part of his soul she would feel the intense feelings. 

"Nothing's wrong love...I just...I'm just worried about you is all...we have a hard days ahead of us." His thoughts were suspended for but a moment, his hands coming up to clasp hers before glancing at their joined fingers. "Minako…tell me something…what is it that Serenity wants of Endymion?"

"You mean you don't know?" She repositioned her body so that she lay over him, supporting her weight on her arms. 

"Endymion is a stubborn man, when he is in trouble, he refuses to tell me." She could feel his chest move beneath her as he sighed heavily before continuing. "I wish I could read what was going on in his head, but over the years, he has learned how to block his thoughts from me…if he doesn't want me to know something, he will have no trouble in hiding it from me."

"That must be why we were never able to discern what he was…" She replied in wonder.

"He's very clever all right…but I'm worried about him. He has not been himself lately, and it has something to do with her…what does she want from him?" He asked once more.

"She wants his child…" At her low hushed words, he sat up abruptly. 

"No.", was his choked reply.

"What? What is wrong with that?" She was confused, what else had he known that he was not telling her. He sat still, starring into empty space as she repeatedly attempted to breach contact with him. "Robert? Robert? Robert?" She pushed him forcefully back against the bed and straddled him, before reaching out and slapping him across the face; his eyes instantly focused on her own. "Will you tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Puberty." He solemnly replied.

"Excuse me?"

"She's going through puberty…" He passed his fingers gruffly through his hair before continuing. "You think I would have recognized the signs and her age as being the reason why now is such a detrimental time for this to occur…damnit…I've spent my time hovering through books and trying to figure out why she would wait hundreds of years before enacting the end of the world, so to speak." He cursed as he brought his hand to slam against the wooden backboard at the head of the bed.

"I don't understand…if she's over hundreds of years old, why is she now going through puberty?" 

"You still think of yourself as pure human Minako…think about it from a vampire's point of view…in our terms, she' just reaching adolescence."

"But wouldn't that mean that I'm-"

"No…you're not full blood, you weren't born into the vampire life." He answered for her, knowing what she would ask. "If a vampire is part human part vampire, full blooded mind you; they go through puberty twice, once for the human side in them, and a second time for the vampire side in them."

"I still don't understand, what this has to do with anything?"

"First of all, based on everything you told me, Serenity shows all the signs of going through puberty…and I'd be damned, I really should have picked up on it. She's bratty, spoiled, easily angered, erratic...and...she wants a child, something slightly human to hold on to…that last and most definite aspect…" He sighed once more as he looked towards the window. "It's basically the world's worst nightmare…cause in this stage, she's going to be unpredictable, bitchy, hard to control…"

"How long does this usually last?"

"A year, two years...a hundred years..."He replied. "It starts off slow...and towards the end, all emotions become magnified."

"Slowly, over the years, I had always had this feeling that something was changing in her...I thought that it was just a phase, or part of her normal mannerisms...but she was never like this before...but before was a very long time ago." She paused for a moment, a weary look upon her face before she continued, slightly more determined. "How do we stop it?" He turned to face her once more, a frown on his face. 

"Simple...she has to get pregnant…"

The room was silent as they thought over what they had just learned of each other; how would they proceed now? For Minako, however, more important matters dwelled in her head; matters that her and Malachite needed to discuss; she breathed in slow controlled breaths before speaking. 

"Robert …there is something that I need to discuss with you." 

"Oh?" He voice was a soft murmur as he brought his hand up to cup her chin gently, his thumb rubbing over her bottom lip back and forth.

"Yes…" His eyes looked deep within hers, as he attempted to retrieve the information.

"What are you hiding from me?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing…I just…it's better if I say it…than if you pluck it from my mind…" She closed her eyes tightly before continuing. "I'm...I am pregnant." She watched as he turned away slightly, his eyes suddenly distant. "I knew if I told you that you would try and confine me to one spot...and that you would make me abort the plan-"

"Do you know how dangerous this is?" He sat up quickly without preamble and gripped her shoulders tightly. "You live right under her nose, you would not only have to hide your thoughts but now your pregnancy...Elizabeth this is all wrong!" His grip on her arms tightened. "We can't now...something could happen...you're in so much danger than-" He paused in the midst of his tirade after getting one look at her tear streaked face, her sobs echoing about him. Why had he always forgotten than she was much younger than he, so much more vulnerable? "Oh darling I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to yell at you...I just worry about you so much...I-" She placed her fingers on his lips, silencing him.

"No empty words...show me how much." She sucked in a breath as he lay her down on the bed silently and entered her. 

~*~

Malachite lay still within the aftermath of love, realizing that sleep would simply evade him. After a time, he sighed and arose from the bed, setting up the easel and canvas he had brought, beginning to vent out unshed feelings on it. His fingers smudged spots on the smooth print here and there, making the pasteful blur of colors form the shapes he desired. He looked in between his subject and the artwork, capturing every detail he could, and adding a few of his own: the way the sun shone through her hair, the dips and curves of her smooth silky skin, and the prominent orbs that peaked up at him due to a slight growth; the features of motherhood coming alive in her. His eyes captured everything, all of which to him was the beauty that was her; she was everything to him, his light, his love, his heart, his all...was he ready to give that all up? 

He heard her stir, but ignored the sounds as he picked up a brush and made a few more strokes across padded canvas. 

"Are you not even a little bit tired? What are you doing?" Tired eyes glanced at him wearily as he continued his work. 

_Capturing beauty. He glanced at her with a loving smile, his eyes going back to his work of art.___

_I didn't know you were an artist.___

_You do not live for over a thousand years without acquiring a few talents here and there. He watched as she propped herself up on her arms, her hair falling off her shoulders. __You're beautiful. She blushed and turned her head away, giving way to silence momentarily._

_How old were you when you met me? _

_Does it matter? He smirked, his brow lifting slightly in amusement._

_No…I was just curious...I guess…She looked back at him with a shy smile. _

_Let's just say that in comparison, as far as the mortality of a vampire goes and the standards for a human being…that I'm robbing the cradle. He chuckled at her shocked look. _

_But I thought you said you were only over a thousand years old!___

_Ma chere, I never said how much over a thousand. He sighed as his eyes fixed upon her. _You have much to learn you know…you are only a young one in vampire standards. ____

_Is that how you think of me when…Her eyes looked away, as she couldn't bring herself to complete the thought, but he knew where she was going._

My love…do you honestly think that I can even think when we make love? Come here…let me show you how beautiful you are. He extended his arm out towards her and she came obediently, albeit, a bit bashfully. It's the way you blush still when I tell you sweet things, and the way in which you look at me with such an innocent look…my love, you may be well versed in many things, especially of the sexual nature...And here he chuckled deeply. But you are still very innocent…but that is what I love about you. She placed her hand in his and he brought her to his side next to the window. Her mouth parted slowly as she gazed in wonder at the portrait of her sleeping on the bed, the white sheets barely covering her nude form. 

"It's beautiful…but I don't think I-" She gasped aloud as her fingers reached over to touch the still wet paint.

"You look that beautiful and more…words could never describe it." He looked up at her with sincere eyes, his voice deep. Unguarded tears fell down her cheek, and she leaned into his palm as he reached up to wipe them away. 

To me, you are the one who is beautiful. Your eyes are like dark emerald gems, your hair like red silk with the sun's light on it. 

Come to me. I want to make love to you…I want to show you how beautiful you are. He brought her chin down to him and kissed her lips lightly as his other hand gently grasped her hip and made her to straddle him. Various deep colors were smeared across her body as he caressed her everywhere, his lips trailing over her. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly as he lifted her above him and slid her easily onto him. He silenced her cries shortly, his lips reaching up to close the gap between them as he began to show her what beautiful really was. 

~*~

Bare hands and feet kicked and punched, heavy and deep dents forming with each extension. Her breath came out in pants as she focused all energy on what she was doing; sweat dripping heavily down her body, her training pants soaked, her sports bra in the same condition. 

She hated him. 

How dare he fill my room with roses? Bastard! He's getting soft…the last thing I need right now is a fucking pussy dog under my control. She lodged another kick in the air, successfully forming a huge impression in the twenty-inch thick lead wall in front of her. Her punches packed enough power to kill someone on contact, but she needed to vent her anger somewhere. She pushed a stray tendril away from her face. Fucking hair keeps getting in the way; probably have to cut it…the good it would do, it'll just grow back anyway.  In her minds eye she pictured him with a loving look in his eye, that thought sent her leg hurdling right through the wall, breaking it in half and sending it to the floor. Fuck! She looked at the broken wall before turning towards the obstacle course. 

Without a second thought she ran quickly and scaled the 24-foot wall, reaching for the hoop dangling in the air without a breath and using it as leverage. She swung and flipped in the air, flying through another larger hoop near the floor at the end of the room. 

Landing safely on the ground she picked up speed and ran and jumped to a bar that was 40-feet above ground. She swung on it round and round, sometimes stilling herself midair so that she was upside down on it and using her arms for support. I have been fucking that bastard more times than I can count and still he produces nothing. What the fuck is wrong with this damn world? She twirled from her upside down position on the bar and curved her body around it before pushing herself away and into the air again. She landed with a soft thud on the floor before running full speed once more towards a tight rope that was 50 feet above the ground and extended between two poles. She jumped for it and landed safely and upright atop it. She barely concentrated as she began to twirl her body around the rope repeatedly, using her feet to hold her up. If he doesn't produce soon, I'll just have to castrate then kill him. I have no time for fucked up male sperm. She swung her body up and into the air, and grasped the rope with her hands, her body in an upside down position above the rope before she threw her body in the air and then landed upright upon the rope once more. She bent her body at the knees, keeping her balance and assuming a fighting stance, before kicking the air repeatedly and slicing through it. She continuously fought the air fiercely, as if fighting a real opponent.

"Usagi?" She stopped mid-kick, allowing her body to fall and hang upside down from the bar, and glanced to where she had heard Minako' voice.

"I'm up here." She glanced at her upside down view of Minako beneath her. 

"You wanted to see me?" Minako continued, a slight shake in her voice.

"You know, Katarina had her bastard child this morning." She bit, her tone harsh.

"I know." She acknowledged.

"She named him Helios." She spat. "What the fuck kind of stupid name is that?" She took a step off of the rope and caught it with one hand when she fell in reach of it. She immediately began to pull herself up and down before flipping herself into an upside down position upon the rope once more, her feet, the only thing holding her up.

"I don't know." She breathed a heavy sigh before voicing what was on her mind. "Usa...I'm worried about you…"

"You have no reason to worry, I'm fine as you can see." She snapped.

"No you're not, you're a lot more stressful than usual…and look at you, you're overexerting yourself!" She continued in a frustrated tone; even though she remembered what Malachite had told her so clearly, she refused to believe that she was losing her friend, she had to help her.

"I'm a vampire…I can take it." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes angrily in deep concentration.

"When was the last time you had taken a healthy drink then…and besides, you're a lot more on edge than usual."

"I have a lot on my mind…of course I am on edge!" She yelled as she jumped down easily from the height and landed on her feet.

"Usagi…I saw the wastebasket in your bathroom…I know how you must be feel-" She began as she looked down at her clammy hands. The basket had been filled almost to the brim with negative pregnancy tests.

"Who gave you permission to go through my stuff?"

"Usagi, you can't keep doing this-"

"Stop!" She suddenly exclaimed with the lift of a hand. "What's that smell?" She asked as she started sniffing the air and circling her like a panther on the prowl.

"What smell?" Minako looked tensely at her as she suddenly turned to her with a fierce look.

"You're pregnant." She stated evenly. 

"I-"

"How many fucking days Minako? How many weeks? Why have you been hiding this from me?"

"I didn't want to upset you, I-"

"Bullshit!" She exclaimed with hard silver eyes. "You're hiding something from me aren't you? Or wait, I know...you stick around to gloat right? "

"Usagi what has gotten into you?" She cried.

"First Katarina, then Rei, now you! And worse yet, you actually love him!" 

"What's wrong with that?" She suddenly blurted.

"See yourself out..." She looked to her fiercely. "And do be sure to tell my uncle if he crosses my path, I will not hesitate to make the necessary actions to make sure things go my way...even if I have to eliminate the obstacles before me." 

"Usagi...why are you acting like this?" She said more softly this time; she hadn't wanted to believe that what Malachite had said was true…but he was right; Usagi was definitely not herself.

"Don't ask me what has gotten into me! Ask yourself what the fuck has gotten into you. Following some man around like a little bitch! I told you once before Minako, I don't like weak people in my inner circle...weak people pull you the fuck down...so go follow your owner like the fuckin' whore you are..."

"That's it, a hundreds years old friendship and you just throw it away?" She yelled out bravely, tears streaming down her face. Truth was, she was scared as scared could be. She knew that Usagi was must stronger than she would ever be, and at any moment she could snap and turn against her.

"Hundreds years year old relationship is the reason why I haven't killed you for treason." She turned away. "See yourself out before I change my mind...and do not bother to show again until after everything is said and done."

~*~

Usagi stalked angrily to her bedroom, she needed a little something more to compensate for the anger she was feeling right now. She needed blood. Her lust and thirst for it was so great that she could barely believe. She was about to call upon Mamoru when she sensed another presence in the room, heard a deep voice filter through her head. 

She must be disgusting if I had to be paid a thousand dollars to take this job. This must be some weird mafia joke. Good thing that I brought my gun with me, just in case.

She looked to her bed in the far side of the room and through heavy ivory curtains to see a man lying silently, in the nude. She arched her brow in wonder as she walked over, she wasn't sure how this human had gotten in her room, but never was anything so conveniently placed. 

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?" She asked him when she had become close enough for him to see her, pulling her exercise clothes of slowly and baring skin as if his presence didn't matter to her.

"The name's Andrew." He smiled, his light blue eyes sparkling in the darkness. "I'm here to fulfill all your needs." 

"Who sent you?" She inquired skeptically.

"Your husband...says to give you this note...and then he gave me instructions to do whatever you wished." As twisted and sick as this sounds, I can't say that I'm not pleased at the outcome.

"Did he?" She arched her brow as she reached for the envelope as he handed it to her; she placed her finger beneath the flap and opened the note. 

"I don't know what kind of relationship you're in, or what kind of man your husband is...but I'm here to do a service..."

"A moment." She replied as she read the letter.

A gift for you,

            If you really want a screamer, try this gift for size. Don't worry, after he was bought, I bought his owners silence. Money talks. Drink; don't eat. 

Why would he expect otherwise?  She quirked her brow at the words before continuing to read. 

If he lays a hand on you...well, let's just say that I want a reason to personally rip him the fuck apart...I want him alive when I reach. Not completely…but just enough.

Your lover

She laughed as she crumpled the note in her hand before easily removing the rest of her clothing from her body; this was definitely going to be fun; she needed something to play with while her servants were out doing as told. She smirked inwardly as one thought crossed her mind; when was the last time she really tortured someone? She looked back up to Andrew with a smile, before mounting the bed like a cat.

"You ever heard of the phrase…" She licked her lips slowly, watching with amusement as he followed their motions. "Manage a toi?" 

"I know…of it" He smiled knowingly as she crawled above his prone form, his eyes openly assessing her figure.

"Do you like what you see?" She bent her head and licked his chest with one swift movement; he closed his eyes, his hands reaching up to caress her thighs. "Uh-uh-uh." She lifted his hand off her body and his eyes snapped open in response. "Look…but don't touch…those are the rules."

"What kind of fucking rule is that?" He replied anxiously.

"He'd kill you, you know." She smiled sensually as he stared at her with wanton eyes. "If you touch me." His eyes gazed darkly at her as she slipped her finger in her mouth and pulled out in a tantalizing slow motion, before trailing that finger down his stiff manhood.

"I have a gun." He replied quickly. "Two bullets in the head and you'll be all mine."

"You do?" She glanced up at him in mock humor. 

"I always carry one, there are a lot of dangerous people out there."

"Dangerous people?" She giggled at the thought. "The only one dangerous here…is me." Her hands slid up his muscled arms as she pressed her lips against his own. 

"Death has never been so sweet." He breathed in between kisses as he reached out to mold her breasts in his hands. "Ow." He retracted a bit, from their shared kiss, before quickly sitting up. Ignoring his sudden motions, she raised her self on bended knees and began to trail light kisses all along his neck. 

He sat bewildered as he drew his tongue across his lip and tasted a salty liquid, his fingers reached up to gently palpate, to be sure that what was there was actually there.

"You fucking bit me!" He accused.

"Did I? Let me make it all better." She rested her self in his lap, her lips reaching up to suckle his bleeding one. He moaned as she continuously slid her tongue back and forth over the bruised lip, before bringing it as a whole within her mouth and suckling it greedily; his hand reached up once more to her breasts as he began to mold them in his hands once again.

"You like to do everything don't you?" He whispered darkly as one hand slid up her thigh brusquely, before cupping her mound; he was shocked, however, to find that there was no sign of arousal. 

"Get your fucking hand...off my pussy." She replied harshly.

"Woe, woe, woe...colorful words..." He smiled, slipping one long sensual finger up and within her. "Come on...you know you like that...get wet for me baby." She leered suddenly, changing her demeanor as she could feel the offending hand wiggling within her.

"You wanna know what else I like?" Sensually, she continued, her hand pressed against his chest as she played on his ego, her lips sending long licks along his neck.

"Yeah baby." He moaned.

"This." She sunk her teeth in him, giggling when he cursed aloud and shoved her away, his hand reaching up to grip the laceration.

"You fuckin' bit me again!" He replied angrily when he noticed her laughing at him. "You fucking bitch!" He gripped her thighs tightly, pinching hard so that he could hurt her, not realizing that it didn't affect her at all. She reached over and licked the wound with one long stroke, laughing playfully all the while. "You think this is a fucking joke?" He wasn't sure what angered him more, the fact that she laughed through it all, or the fact that she bit him. "You fucking whore!" Suddenly she stopped laughing; it was no longer a joke.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" She whispered darkly into his ear.

"Don't like it rough anymore? Don't wanna play like all the other whores do?" He spat.

"You know..." She began silkily, glancing at his chest as she trailed her fingers over it, making languid patterns. "I enjoy playing with my food before I eat...but that part is over, as I am no longer amused." She looked up at him with hard silver eyes, before parting her lips to bare long teeth. 

"What the fuck?!" He backed away, his back lightly hitting the golden rail design at the head of her bed.

"Let's play something new hmm?" She interrupted him. "Lets play...I bite, you scream." He arose from his position on the bed, attempting to get off, but she slammed him back with the flick of the wrist, his head hitting the rail with a mighty thud. "Where do you think you're going?" She licked her lips seductively as her gaze dipped from bleeding lip to gushing wound. 

"Get off me you fucking whore!" He reached underneath the pillow and pulled out his gun, aiming at her abdomen. 

"You know...if you keep calling me that...I WON'T...PLAY...NICE!" Her hand reached back to hit him hard across the face just as the sound of a gun going off echoed throughout the room. His body slammed against the rail once more as she fell back against the bed, blood dripping from her belly as she shook violently, her hand holding the place where the bullet entered. "Oh god...oh god..." His looked on through slitted eyes, blood dripping from his mouth, as she convulsed a little ways ahead of him; he knew her hit had probably caused some internal damage...but at least she was down. 

He slowly lifted himself from his lain sluggish position, one arm coming up to hold what he knew were cracked ribs, his hand gripping the gun in his hand; he was almost off the bed when a small voice interrupted him.

"How rude." He heard her whisper through choked words, in a cynical manner. "You would actually...leave a lady to die? A minute ago, you wanted to fuck my brains out...and now you're leaving me to die." 

"Fuck you." He replied as he spat one bloody tooth at her.

"Okay." She smiled as she sat up with ease, amusement filling her eyes as he stared at her body in shock, the blood smeared all over her abdomen, but no wound present. 

"I couldn't have fucking missed!" He shakingly pointed the gun back at her, and she arched her brow in response. "I was right in front of you...you couldn't have-"

"Want me to help you aim better?" She pulled him over slowly, her hand holding onto the gun in his hand. When he was right before her, she pressed the nose of the gun in his hand at another spot on her belly and closed her eyes, her head falling back.

"What the fuc-" He hadn't been given a chance to finish when she pulled the trigger and another shot when off. He watched with wide eyes as a wound was created, more blood spilling along with the bullet, before it closed once more.

"Oh...what a rush." She shivered in pleasure as she opened smoldering eyes at him. "Was that good for you?" 

"What fu-" His hand shook as she smiled sensually at him; he tried to release himself from her grasp, but she held tightly onto his hand, not wanting to let him go just yet.

"No? Well how about here?" She moved the gun up further and pulled the trigger, her body shivering once more as blood spilt and stained the bed. "Or here." She pointed it beneath her right breast and pulled the trigger again. "Or better yet...to dispel all myths about my heart making me vulnerable..." And here she smiled evilly. "How about here?" She pressed it against the spot where her heart would be and pulled the trigger, giggling after it made its mark. "Ooo...that one kind of tingled!" 

"What are you?"

"Like I said...the only one dangerous here...is me." She roughly pulled his body onto the bed, before pushing him forcefully back against the head of the bed. "And I'm kinda of thirsty...so be a good boy and scream for mommy huh?" She bit in to his flesh, his screams echoing throughout the room as she took nibbles here and there.

~*~

"We have company today Auntie Michie." Hotaru giggled as she continued to play with her dolls on the den table, her aunts keeping careful eye over her.

"Hmmm...it seems the time upon us is at hand." Haruka looked up to a thoughtful Michiru as she continually placed jars of medicine and herbs she had concocted earlier in the cabinets. 

"Sooner that I expected." Haruka replied as she solemnly crossed her arms over her chest. "Perhaps we should alarm everyone to the day's events."

"I do not think that will be necessary." Michiru sighed as she raked her hair with her fingers. "The light in the darkness."

"The ray of hope you mean?"

"Yes, the book was very adamant about it...I think we should wait."

"Are you saying that we should not even fight back? That is ridiculous!" 

"Calm yourself Haruka, that is not what I am saying."

"Well then, what are you saying? You asked me to help prepare the warriors and I have...now is the time to formulate a plan while we still can...time is thin!"

"I know...I also thank-you for being patient with me, but I have a strong feeling about this...I know we were meant to wait."

"That is what you said about Setsuna." The words cut deep; she wished she could retract. "I'm sorry Michiru, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay I-" She stopped mid sentence when an incessant pounding on the door broke their revere.

"They're here Auntie Michie! They're here Auntie Ruka!" Hotaru jumped up and down in her seat before bounding for the door. Michiru ran in her steed, scooping the little girl into her arms before she could go any further.

"Don't do that again sweetheart, you hear me?" She scolded frightfully as she looked into her black orbs.  "You know that you are not supposed to answer the door ok?" She glanced over the child's head to see Haruka lifting a crossbow into her grasps, nodding her head as a signal; she looked back down to see Hotaru staring at her in wonder.  "Now remember that game of hide and seek I taught you." Hotaru nodded her head vigorously with a wide grin; as far as she was concerned, it was just a game. This was all just one fun game. "You go hide in your best secret place where Auntie Ruka never finds you; stay there and be still and quiet just like I showed you until I come to get you, you hear me?"

"Will I get a surprise for not letting Auntie Ruka find me?"

"You'll get more than that if you stay as quiet as a mouse." She released her grasp on her, allowing her to run off and do as told before looking to Haruka with serious eyes. She threw her a crossbow and she caught it easily, reading herself into their planned position before nodding her head once more. The door creaked before opening slowly, a deep voice shouting a greeting.

"Hello?" The voice called out.  

They jumped from their hiding places, both releasing arrows without preamble as they stared fearfully at the long white moonlight haired man standing before them with a smile, both arrows in his hand. Haruka pointed the arrow at his neck, and he rolled his eyes in annoyance before yanking it harshly from her hands as if she were nothing. Michiru looked on in wonder, stepping back in fear, as she gazed up at him.

"Jeez, I can't take you anywhere!" Minako screeched as she looked up at him \.

"What?" He smirked.

"Why is it that everywhere we go people react to you this way? Just what have you been doing in that span of thousand years that you have not told me about?" She accused. 

"I'm sorry." He addressed Haruka and Michiru with a smile. "But we have some important business to attend to, can we come inside?" Not waiting for an invitation, he walked past them and into their home, Minako close behind. 

"You know...when I see it happening to someone else, it is very hilarious!" Makoto giggled as she walked in as well, Nephrite, Rei, and Jadeite following in her wake.

~*~

"How can we be sure that what you say is true...that you are not lying to us?" Haruka began fiercely, her defensive ways taking over.

"Haruka dasatti!" Michiru replied sternly. "You must excuse her, we have been preparing for this time to come for a long time...we usually do not trust others...and while I think it rather demanding of us, I agree with her." She continued softly. "What proof have you that this is not some trick to get us to submit to an evil?"

"I'm sorry...we have no proof." Malachite sighed as he glanced from side to side. "You must believe me, we have no time, the Queen is making her plans as we speak."

"Who are you? Why should you care?" Michiru asked skeptically.

"I made a promise a long time ago...to my brother, that I would see to it that in the end, things were made right." He replied as he fidgeted with his hands. "And I will do all that I can to make sure that I fulfill that promise."

"You speak of Charles, the last reigning lord of the true alkali?"

"I know what he had done was not right...but I do not think that everyone should suffer for his actions...that is not fair to you, to us, to anyone." He stood up and began pacing back and forth, unsure of what he could say that would convince them that he was there for a greater good.

"You speak words of truth, and no...it is not fair...but now you must understand...our people have suffered many a things during this time by your kind, how can we trust you now?"

"I am sorry, the young ones disobey the laws more frequently than before...but you must not blame me for this, I am not their leader." Malachite replied.

"I do not place blame on you however-"

"Enough talking…do you not understand that it gets us no where? Many will die if we do not stop this foolish talk gypsy, we have the chance to stop a prophecy from-"

"Foolish boy!" Michiru continued. "You can NOT STOP a prophecy...do you know that your very actions only allow it to proceed along?" She paused for a moment, gathering her bearings before continuing. "A prophecy is always fulfilled whether you attempt to stop it or not...your actions are always what brings about it's fulfillment."

"I do not understand." Rei spoke for the first time, voicing her confusion. "Are you saying we can do nothing but sit and wait?"

"No...I am saying that a prophecy always finds a way." She responded softly. "Your actions, be it to sit and wait, or to try and fight it, always bring about its fulfillment."

"So no matter what we do, she will bring darkness to the world..." Jadeite whispered coarsely.

"You do not understand...you must think like a gypsy to understand." She smiled knowingly at some hidden secret as she crossed her arms over her chest. "A prophecy, is never specific, words are left out...phrases not complete...it is said she will bring out darkness, but it does not say for how long, nor what this darkness means...how do you know for sure that it is a bad thing?"

"Excuse me?" Robert sat down at once, focusing on her words. "Are you saying this may not end the way we think?"

"Precisely." 

"Then how should react?" Nephrite stood up, his mind agog. "Should we be as if what we think will happen will occur, or should we be as if what we think is wrong...this is too confusing..."

"That is up to you to decide...now please, if you have no proof than we have nothing further to discuss." 

"You mean after all this, you truly shall not help us?"

"I am sorry...we have to protect the oracle." They all stood up solemnly, unsure of what they could do to change her mind.

"You tell them too much Michiru...they could be spies sent here to kill the oracle!" Haruka spat.

"You must understand, we are under strict laws of prophecy...the one whom bares the light of red, the light in the darkness, shall show us the way...if you have nothing to show for this, then we can not-"

"Wait." Rei stepped forward suddenly; her eyes round as she removed her necklace from round her neck. "Is this what you speak of?" She placed the necklace in her hand, watching her eyes go wide as she looked up from the red ruby and then up to Rei.

"Where did you get this?" She gasped.

"It was a gift from my mother...for protection from those whom would wish to do harm." She spoke softly as she was reminded of her mother and her death.

"Sit down!" Michiru suddenly commanded fiercely. "I will let you meet the oracle."

"You mean you will help us?" Makoto exclaimed.

"If I had something to fear of you, the light would have gone off...but it did not...I trust you." She looked to Haruka with determined eyes before nodding her head. "Go get the oracle."

"Will the oracle tell us of the ramifications of the prophecy?" Jadeite asked anxiously.

"The oracle will tell you what she believes is important...and I do not know what that is." The room became silent as she entered, short black hair brushing against her shoulders as she looked upon them with deep dark eyes. 

"The oracle..." Minako whispered; her voice caught in her throat.

"Is a child?" Robert finished for her.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15B

By MG

Don't own sm…

"If we are all in agreement, then this is how I believe that things should proceed...Minako, Reianne, Makoto, Michiru, begin the switch." Malachite began, his mind already switching too alert mode. "Jadeite, Haruka, Nephrite, come with me." Haruka watched defiantly from her position near the door as everyone began to scatter and follow his commands; she crossed her arms in disgust. She was the leader of warfare in this tribe; she took orders from no one.

"Whom do you think you are to come in here and give orders as if you own us...we need not your help in defeating your 'evil' brothers...so go back from wherever it was that you came from." She spat vehemently. As if she had done the unspeakable, everyone stopped in his or her tracks to stare at her in shock; she challenged the one man whom they all equally feared.

"Haruka, we do not have time for this! You must go with him!" Michiru looked to her sister with violent eyes that spoke volumes; the more time they wasted on petty arguments, the least likely they would come out of this alive and unharmed.

"I will NOT follow a vampire! I never have before, and I am NOT about to start now!" She turned away and opened the door so they could leave; she refused to have any part in this.

"They are not my brothers, as I have nothing to do with them...what do you plan to do...will you stop the leaders with your silly cross bow?" He mocked her, referring to the earlier incident when he had easily apprehended her weapon.

"Should I wait and turn my back so that you can stab me before I stab you?" She answered quickly, her nose flaring in anger. "I do not trust you farther than I can throw you." She paused. "And I doubt that that is very far if at all."

"You of all people should know that death by steaking is a silly old children's tale...besides, you are just as vulnerable there as any young one...do not test me, I am not in the mood."

"Perhaps...you very well may be vulnerable to such things...but the young one is not as impermeable—" 

"If you ever touch her!" His hands were at her neck faster than she could speak another word, her body slammed against the door of the entranceway.

"I see you are in the mood after all." She smiled widely, her eyes cold and unforgiving even as he was cutting of the circulation in her neck, ceasing the movements of her very breaths; if he kept it up any longer, she knew for a fact she could die. But she'd rather die than submit to him. 

"Haruka! Dasatti! Shemeyla dockono simpeteta!" Michiru's harsh dialect echoed throughout the room as she scolded Haruka and reminded her of a warrior's oath she had taken long ago. She owed her life to the oracle; her safety came before all. Her eyes refocused on Robert, whom in his anger had changed many shades. "Do not worry, she will go with you." He released his hand, allowing her body to drop to the floor. She bent over in hunched position, coughing as she gasped for air.  

"If you ever touch me again-" She looked upon him with hard eyes, the white around them a slight red.

"Know that if I touch you again, it will not be to spare your life...I believe that my reputation has given proof to the fact that I have very little patience and tolerance for insubordinate fools." He walked towards the door with finality, those chosen to go following behind him, when Minako suddenly stopped him in his tracks.

"I want to help fight." She argued anxiously; she couldn't take not being there and not knowing whether or not he would come back. She didn't go without him for so long to lose him now.

"You are needed here." His eyes gazed down at her sternly as he rested his hands upon her shoulders; his sudden soft gestures oddly did not match with the chilliness that he displayed just moments before.

"No! Don't do this to me...just because I am with child..." She shrugged away from him, her eyes starring at his with equal severity; here was a woman whom he had found his match in every way, she wasn't afraid of him, and had reason no to be.

"A pregnant vampire is a very strong vampire...I do not underestimate your strength or your powers, which is why I say you are needed here." He sighed. "With you and Reianne in this condition, you very well may be the strongest of us all...I need you to protect the girl, love...right now that is more important than saving the village." His hair ruffled in the soft breeze being carried in from outside; he looked intently at her. "Promise me you'll stay here."

"I don't-"

"Promise." His voice grew stern, yet loving.

"Fine…I promise…if you promise, that you shall return."

"I'll be back...we'll meet up again at or designated point." He kissed her hard and quick, his lips descending to give her belly a quick peck, before walking outside with the others once more.

~*~

"Before we initiate any plans, I must speak with Haruka alone." His face was grim, he knew that she knew what he had done; but he needed some questions answered, he needed to know how he could rectify the situation. When both men had left and entered the hut where the warriors were waiting, he addressed her.

"You know of my situation."

"I am aware of it." She crossed her arms in boldness, assuming a stubborn pose; her self-worth had been greatly deflated, and she had no time for pity. "You need not ask for atonement, there is none for your charge."

"Perhaps you should stop jumping to conclusions so that I may voice my true concern." He narrowed his eyes on her before continuing. "Why am I still allowed to live?" She turned to him in wonder, her brow arching before deciding to voice the answer to his question.

"It would seem you play an important part in the prophecy, thereby making you untouchable for the moment...but only until it is complete." Her short blonde hair flurried in the wind, her eyes stoic; she was every bit the soldier she portrayed.

"Am I but a pawn, a puppet, that I help save the world, but can not even save my soul, nor the souls of the ones I love?" He felt anger fume within him, it was not fair that he be used in such a way and not attain any compensation.

"Such is the way of our people-"

"NO!" He roared, sufficiently scarring her, causing her to jump back in surprise. "I will not have it...you can not do this to her, it...it wasn't her choice." He sighed towards the end; he was letting his emotions get the best of him. 

"It does not matter, it is the law." She narrowed her eyes; there was no room for mercy in them.

"It DOES matter! It matters to me!" He voice grew taught, as he vented his frustration. 

"She doesn't know does she? You have not told her..." She didn't know why he continued as if she would believe he was sincere; he was a vampire in blood, and they were all the same: greedy, manipulative monsters who fed off the helplessness of others. It was only because it profited him somewhat that he was here in the first place.

"No...she doesn't know...and she need not know." He slumped against a tree, his eyes focusing on the setting sun. "Time grows thin...they will come in some hours..." He turned to her with sudden assuredness. "But know this...if I can not be given word that she will be safe...that both of them will be able to stay together...then I will not help you."

"You dare believe that their lives are more important than that of the oracle?" She stood to her full height and looked him eye to eye.

"I dare!" His eyes were hot as he looked through her. "If I can not be promised, then for all I care...fuck the oracle and this village be damned!" He watched as she paced back and forth repeatedly. 

"How dare you ask me to bend one of our laws to accommodate one-"

"What has this law brought unto you? As far as I can see, it caused the hellish world we live in now. It is the reason why we are here trying to save this entire village from destruction!" He contested.

"The laws were brought up to save the innocent from being lured into a submissive lifestyle of a monster!" 

"What of those of your kind whom rape their own kind and leave them wounded in the streets?"

"There are laws for them as well!"

"But do they die?" He shouted.

"They are punished for there wrong doings-"

"They are sent to a place for what? 3 years at most? Where they are fed, exercised, and then allowed to leave on good behavior...tell me, whose society is more monstrous? Yours or mine? At least in mine, a bond is formed...that woman is nurtured for and she is NEVER...left intentionally, without the care she deserves!"

"What is it you ask for, be on with it! I have no time for no meat conversations."

"Your laws are so thick. A vampire whom falls in love with a human can not take her or him without there consent, yet the vampire is free to rape and kill her if he so desires without such punishment if no bond is formed...again I ask you, whose society is more monstrous? Yours or mine?" He laughed bitterly as he continued. "You call this a no meat conversation, but I tell you now that this no meat conversation may very well save the life of what you hold most dear... "

"You would not." She parted her mouth in shock, the words barely coming out.

"We all have things in life that we cherish, I do not say that I would ever harm your kin, even I am more humane in that matter...but I do say that I would not stand in the way to protect it...and you very well know that I am the only thing you have left that can assure you of overcoming this battle...it is your choice...life for life." His words ended in a voice barely above a murmur, as he turned away and awaited her answer.

"Life for life?"

"Life, for life." 

"Fine." She conceded begrudgingly. "If the oracle lives...then they may depart in peace...but if ANYTHING happens to her, I will slit your woman's pretty little neck!" She continued intensely. "If all goes well she lives, but you-"

"I understand and except my fate."

~*~

When they entered the hut, all eyes immediately turned towards them. Some feared the ferocious look that lain within the tall red haired man's lion eyes, while others stared in wonder at the estranged look in their leader's eyes. They had never seen her show so much emotion before in their lives. The only question they could ask themselves was, what had occurred out there? What had the red man spoken of to their leader that would have her fortify her stone wall? They were not allowed to dwell too much on this however, for the red lion man spoke.

"These are all the warriors of the village that have been trained?" He glanced subtly over them all as if they were weak, before turning towards their leader; she nodded silently in response. "Fine then, I have a plan that just may work...Jadeite, Nephrite, I will need your help personally in this..." He looked towards her again with those savage eyes. "Do you have a private place that you know of that will be a safe harbor for a few hundred people?"

"Yes." Her face remained impassive; she was unsure of what he was planning.

"Good...then evacuate the village. I want all women and children gone but do not allow them to take much with them...only enough to settle elsewhere. Keep all fires lit, we need to make the village appear to be still occupied; so all inhabitants, except for the warriors, must go. Take a few men with you to ensure their safety…leave now!" 

"Amiri, Einar, Kiros, Hhalmar, and Ivor." A sudden change came over her stature as she looked to them intensely. "Come with me…we have no time to lose." At once they arose, and followed her out the room.

"The rest of you, I want three men situated in each hut, take your most skilled weapon and occupy all beds…I want our invaders to believe that this is a surprise attack…so make as if you are caught unaware and feign sleep…they know you have prepared for their arrival, they just do not know how much…go!" They marched out the room evenly, enacting the plans that the strange man had given them. 

"What of us?" Nephrite inquired as he looked to Malachite with firm eyes, ready to go where he bid. 

"There has been a change in plans, as you can see, from what I had told you at your home…" He looked towards Jadeite with dark eyes. "When they come to kill the girl, the two of you shall be waiting for them." He paused as he looked over the two of them with unsure eyes. "They will no doubt send their best warriors to where you are, do you believe you can handle it?"

"We shall do our best." He replied.

"Your best is not good enough…you'll have to fight with all your might…when they come, I plan to create an illusion that allows them to believe that no one has left…where we see warriors at fierce battle, they will see warriors as well as women and children running for their very lives. But your part, is where things become difficult…we have to allow their leader to live…he must go back and report their findings and what they have discovered…otherwise she will never believe that they didn't have some outside help…or that the oracle is truly dead…"

"What will we have to do…I don't understand." Jadeite spoke. "You will create an illusion for where we are, won't you?"

"Yes…indeed…but death, is a very hard illusion to create, for an experienced vampire…" Malachite wavered, unsure if he should go through with this. "A vampire who is true in his origin, can both sense and smell it."

"Are you saying…that we will have to truly die?" Nephrite's eyes went wide with the ramifications of what this vampire could possibly be telling him.

"Not exactly…"

~*~

When Mamoru stepped in the room, he was not surprised to see Usagi sitting atop the chest of the nude man, licking still bleeding wounds. Occasionally, he noted, she would bite into his skin and make a fresh wound, every time she did the man screamed slightly in pain. He chuckled to himself; he was obviously bleeding to death in a very agonizing way.

"Your gift is no fun…I prefer the healthy yet weak ones …he tries too hard to hide his obvious pain." She looked at him with hungry eyes; he could tell that her need was still yet to be satisfied.

"Maybe it's because you need to take lessons from the master." He smiled ruefully as he removed his clothing.

"Oh really." She drawled. "Fine then, have him, he's yours…I don't take joy in him any longer." She crossed her arms in annoyance as she arose from his prone body. "Hmph…there isn't much you can do with him anyway…he has too little energy to even fight you back."

"My dear…you have no idea." She lay on her side, a bored expression on her face as he lifted the man from the bed and fed him some kind of pill; she yawned loudly, stretching her body to the fullest before questioning him. "Just what are you doing?"

"Giving him energy." He smirked, causing her to laugh.

"It's definitely different, I give you that." She smiled lazily as she rest her chin on the back of her hand. "Now what?" 

"Now we wait…" He sat on the blood stained bed, grabbing some pillows and laying his back against them. "It will heal his wounds, give him life…so to speak…"

"I take it you like to play with your food…" She replied huskily with the lick of her lips before deciding to change the subject. "Where did you get that pill?"

"Where I got it, is none of your business…" He watched as she crawled over to him silkily, her movements smooth. "I could make it worth your while if you tell me." She teased his ear with the tip of her tongue. "I could easily get the information from you Endymion…but I think this way is much better…don't you think?" Sliding her leg to the other side of his body to straddle him, she began rubbing her body against his; he sucked in a quick breath.

"Perhaps I will allow you to convince me." Relaxed eyes surveyed her body; he licked dry lips as he glanced at the moist part of her coming in contact with him over and over again, sliding over his abdomen, but never close enough to where he wanted her to be, the tip barely touching; he growled in a wolf like manner "A man could get used to this kind of convincing…a wolf for that matter."  He gripped her hips suddenly with hard hands, pinching her skin brutally to still her movements. "He touched you." He commented in low harsh tones.

"You're not jealous are you?" She smiled, a hint of amusement on her face. She could feel Andrew suddenly stir and giggled aloud when Mamoru practically threw her off him to land roughly on the other side of the bed.  She watched with delight as Mamoru effortlessly threw him across the room. "I guess that answers that question." 

Just watching begin to thrash him even in his human form was causing her body to fill with such heat that she couldn't describe. Blood splattered everywhere as he beat the man senseless within just a breadth of his life. Her eyes grew as his hands became animal like and he began to tare through flesh, arm ripped here, leg ripped there, stomach gashed here, chest slightly gashed here. The whole scene of him feasting filled her with a carnal lust; she crawled to the edge of the bed, her body feeling as if it should be doing something as she gazed longingly at him. She licked dry lips as dark green eyes turned towards her to match her own. 

"Hungry?" His voice came out harsh and rough, blood dripping down his torso as he looked huskily upon her; she nodded her head in submission, even as she could barely see herself doing so. He arose and went to her, pulling her hair back aggressively as his lips descended hard on hers. 

She could taste the blood on his tongue, his lips, throughout his mouth, and she reveled in it. The sensation was so passionate, so wild, that she was barely aware of anything at all as her hands were banged against the headboard of the bed and behind her. 

He wasn't gentle; she didn't care. 

He pounded her body into the bed, in and out, in and out. There was no thought of giving time for recuperation when her body went into spasms; he just kept hammering into her throughout. The tightening of her body onto him whenever she lost control only served to make his movements more untamed; he couldn't stop himself. Despite it all, her body rarely managed to lose sync with his own; she was almost always there, almost always moving with him.

And he hated her for it.

~*~

Mamoru sighed as his fingers lightly caressed the calf draped over him; even though he was awake, he hadn't felt that he had the strength to move. Usagi was sitting up slightly and next to him; he knew she was awake, even though she said nothing. He could barely hear her breathing or see her chest rise and fall as she seemingly stared into space. He wondered at that moment what she was thinking.

"That is none of your business." She replied breathlessly to the unspoken question. 

"And my thoughts are your business?" He looked up at her with amusement, he could get her as angry as he wanted at this time, and she could do nothing but talk...he knew he had sufficiently tired them both in their exchange.

"For once...I will actually humor you." She replied. "Considering the way in which me met, I was wondering how you managed to get women to stupidly follow you around like some little, 'puppy dog'? Granted, your reputation in bed is well deserved..." He arched his brow at her in wonder, not sure of where she was going with her thoughts. "You and I are the same Mamoru, we enjoy fucking up people's lives...I've always wanted to meet someone whom is almost as I am...and how you say, compare stories?"

"Excuse me?" He sat up faintly in the bed and turned fully to her; he was a little surprised at how much his body contended with just that little movement.

"Tell me, who have you fucked up lately?" Her finger lightly traced the curve of his neck.

"Tell me you are joking?" He narrowed his eyes, wondering if this was some kind of trick.

"Must all my intentions be ill mannered?" She giggled as she read his thoughts easily. "From one player to the next, let's see who's better at the game..." This time her smile was seductively played; she watched amused as his eyes dipped from her lips to her chest and back again. She could feel him stiffening beneath her leg. "Down boy." She commanded playfully.

"The dog may be awake...but it is not quite yet playtime..." He placed a kiss on her leg before continuing. "My last conquest...was Beryl..."

"You actually fucked that bitch? And I thought you had better taste than that." She arched her brow in distaste as she thought of the prospect of having had the same man as her rival; she didn't like it all, she'd have to go kill her later.

"It was not a random picking I assure you." He chuckled. "Surely you know from where she is from...whom she represents?" For a minute, he would almost assume she was actually jealous.

"Enlighten me." She crossed her arms perturbed, still disgusted at his previous news.

"Beryl is the daughter of Metallia Serno...president of the most powerful law firm in the world...with them in my power, I get away with anything, I so, desire." His voice was haughty as he dispelled the news unto her with pride.

"At what cost?" She smirked, her voice slightly mocking.

"None on my part...the mother was too old to be bothered with, but I could see the daughter wanted a place of more power, so I went in for the kill...she was easily manipulated." He smiled darkly. "Of course, I couldn't do this without giving her some means to do it...so I changed her over. I would have killed her, but I needed her alive to run the firm until I could so justly control it...hence, the disguised merger with my company."

"And after you did away with her mother, what, prey tell, did you have to promise, in order to get her compliance?"

"I promised her that she would be my Queen..." He laughed even as he said the words. "And she believed me." She arched her brow.

"Interesting story…highly amusing actually." Rubbing her hands back and forth in a rough manner, her eyes moved from side to side in deep concentration. "Well...I believe you already now of our dear friends Ami and Zoycite...so lets...let's go back a little further shall we? Their story tends to bore me anyway, not one of my better works might I add, a bit too clichéd." She stopped her rubbing suddenly, closing her eyes before opening them, a sparkle hidden in their depths. "Yes, I've got it...this one is surely for the books...let's talk...about Seiya." She beamed knowingly at his confused look.

"Your brother..." He arched his brow, his face showing obvious disbelief.

"Endymion...you are so naive..." She laughed at his dumbfounded look before continued. "Seiya, is not my real brother...I'll bet you even still believe that my parents were attacked by wolves don't you?" He looked contemptibly at her with the knowledge of being tricked, but he couldn't help but admire the astuteness of it all. "That is why I admire fucking with you the most, so easily fooled."

"It's hard not to be when beauty stares you in the face as all times..." He blinked slowly, his intense gaze never leaving her eyes.

"Let-let me tell you about Seiya." She was almost good at covering her slip, but not good enough; he smiled inwardly at that. "There are many ways in which you can screw someone, Seiya, was just the product of my screwing...it wasn't really him I was after..."She paused. "In my experience, there are very few women whom I trust. His Fucking fiancé wasn't one of them." He was almost shocked at how rage filled her voice so easily when mentioning this woman. Was she actually jealous of her? "I wasn't jealous!" She responded to his thought, fury intensifying within her. "She was one of those prissy business bitches who acted like they owned the world and ruled everything around them...she was power and money hungry, hell...I admired her for being a bitch," She admitted truthfully. "But she made a mistake when she actually thought she had one up on me." He watched amused as her face changed to a devious nature. "She was what we women like to call *buzjie...always trying to sweep up behind someone and lap up their remains...I hate buzjie women..." 

"So?"

"Shut up and let me tell the story." She spat before continuing. "In any matter, with some careful research, I found out that Melissa was hot to trot for getting business with one of my companies…for her it meant good business, maybe even a raise to partnership at her company."

"So you screwed her over and didn't give her the raise."

"I knew you'd think that." She grinned. "I gave her the raise…of course, she didn't know it was me giving her the raise. I basically told her I wanted her to start on it right away, and that she as to meet with the vice-president on the fifteenth of April." 

"I am impressed, I'm sure her life was a hard one to lead." He replied sarcastically, a sardonic yet unconvinced grin on his face.

"Oh, the best part is yet to come…" She smiled wickedly and licked her lips. "Careful research also told me that April 15th was her and Seiya's anniversary." She trailed her fingers over his chest, lazily making obscure patterns. "Careful planning made it so she had to cancel at the last minute… careful planning, made it so that I was there that night…Imagine, he decorated their apartment full of scented candles and roses, cooked dinner, a table set for two, beautiful scenery it was…" Her words were soft, seductive, as she continued to relay her story. "Careful planning…made it easy for me to drink of him til he was livid with need and fuck his brains out without giving him release…" She paused, sighing for affect as her eyes widened with pride. "Just before she arrived. My, um…'brother', Seiya, was so searing for blood that when she walked in the door she had barely breathed a word before he pounced on her and drank and fucked her to death…hmmm…what an anniversary."

"You are a little vindictive bitch, my sweet." He lifted her easily up and over him, slipping her on with ease. "But all this talk of fucking people up…has made me suddenly more interested in the action, than the talking." Had he just called her 'my sweet'? He knew that he had been planning to make her assume that he was falling for her, but those words had come from his lips without thought. What was happening to him?

~*~

"Tomorrow…you'll escort me to the Secret Society…" He realized, amused, that she was ordering him around. Usually he would have something to say about this, but not while she was at the moment licking his chest in long strokes.

"The Secret Society?" He arched his brow, his hands resting on her lower back, groaning in frustration when she ceased her movements.

"I'm surprised you've never heard of it…I thought you liked lurking around all the dark, hot, places." She supported her body on extended arms, her breast hanging in front of him. 

"Well…it would seem that even the dark lord doesn't go into every dark niche." His eyes diverted to her breasts before taking one hand and pulling it in his mouth, biting down with elongated teeth.

"It's a...private, strip club." She moaned as he pulled back and released her from his grasp.

"You going to give a private performance?"  

"Depends…on whether or not you're a good little dog." 

"Really…"

"Truth is, we are visiting a friend of mine…thought you may take pleasure in seeing me screw someone first hand." His hands tangled in her hair, and for a moment, he could have sworn that she actually wanted his fingers there; she quickly shrugged him away. "Just a little insurance policy to make sure that things go my way with my plans."

"I think I already have formulated my own opinion on that matter." She could feel him hardening against her thigh. 

"Down boy." She laughed. "Endymion, I'm going to have train your dog to behave." 

"There's only one way to tame a dog…" He flipped her onto her back, burying himself deep within her and pinning her lithe body the bed. "You have to feed him."

~*~

Mamoru groaned early in the morning as the heat from the shower beat against his body; he needed to keep his mind off one woman and where his feelings of lust were taking him. He had to think, clear his head, figure things out. 

It was kind of hard however when you were buried to the hilt inside of that same woman's embrace, her legs clinging round your waist as you leant against the wall, hands digging into your back as she moaned her release. 

Somehow, he had learned to be able to think thoughts and still hide his true thoughts from her; he hadn't know how he had acquired that skill, but he figured that being on guard around her for so long eventually made him immune to her efforts at times. For Malachite, it had taken him many years to achieve it…for Usagi, only a few days. It was a really hard thing to do, however, and sometimes required more concentration than that of the actual thought, but there were other ways around it. He found that in intense moments like these when she was highly aroused she couldn't read his mind. Then there were those times when she was asleep and he lay next to her, she definitely could not read him then. But he digressed, even though he was certain that she couldn't hear his thoughts, he couldn't help but wonder at how well they could be seen on his face. 

_'Could she see in his eyes that he was falling in love with her?'___

He released such thoughts as he began to move within her again, her body banging viciously into the wall. He removed her hands from his back and pinned them brusquely behind her and over her head; He wanted to hurt her, and most of all, he needed to remain impassive, he needed to forget.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

by MG

Don't own sm…

AN: Just so you know, you can thank a snow day for these recent updates.

"Darling what's wrong?"

"What----nothing's wrong."

"Then why---why are you so----distant?"

"I just have a lot on my mind is all."

"A lot must be important, cause lately—lately you're always this way." She sighed. "Endy, what is it? What's wrong? What are you thinking about?"

"Alyssa---I don't know I---sometimes I feel---like I am missing something."

"Oh—" She moved away from him, shifting from her position next to him on the bed.

"That's not what I meant." He pulled her gently by the waist towards him, close to his bare body, feeling her warm skin rest against his. 

"No…it is---what you meant I mean." She sighed again. "I don't know who she was, or is, or will be---but the gypsies were right, you love her more than me."

"I don't believe in fucking gypsies---fate doesn't rule my life---it's the other way around----I love you."

"I love you too but-"

"No buts, I love you, more than whomever this fictitious woman they created is---even if she came around, I don't know what would make them believe that I would actually leave you for her---"

"What if I wasn't around for you to leave?"

"Don't talk nonsense, that won't happen----I'll always be with you, someday we may even start a big family…"

"Someday…"

~*~ 

Sweat. Blood. Heaviness. Dust. Darkness.

Power.

The world was spiraling around them at a steadfast pace as they struggled to fight the vampires around them. He, on the other hand, fought them with ease. Three pounced, every last one to fall to the ground as he staked them easily with one swift fluid motion. His movements were a blur, one moment he was there, the next he wasn't. He fought like a ghost in the night; many charged him at once, all to fall in a pile of dust. The bodies of many dead warriors surrounded him, others were still on foot, attempting to the keep the demon's at bay. The sounds of crying children and women weeping as they ran off into the night, echoed all around him.

Most of it was an illusion; but they were none the wiser.

As planned they all fought as if protecting one house in particular, a house that was assumed to hold an innocent child whom could change the direction and fate of everything.

He spat in disgust. All this fighting for a mere child, how sick could she get? The child had never done anything but be cursed with a gift that many wanted. Sometimes life was just not fair. If there was a God, and he knew of all that went on, why would he place such a power upon a child knowing full well that it would threaten her life? Why at such a young age should she be allowed to harness and exhibit such a gift? But perhaps the almighty knew and understood more than those of Earth ever did, a child was uncorrupt and humble, a child could be taught right from wrong. 

A child would listen; an adult would not. 

With swift movements he maneuvered his staff to kill the circle of several vampires that surrounded him, his eyes focusing on that one lone vampire in the distance. He surpassed everyone else's defenses easily, but Robert had known his approach almost immediately.

Sapphire.

He was taking the opportunity to approach the hut while he assumed Robert was otherwise occupied, it meant that he had taken the bait as hoped. He believed that what they were searching for was there. Robert watched with keen eyes, even as he fought relentlessly, as Sapphire entered. He held his breath, hoping the guys would hold up on their own for the time it would take for Sapphire to believe that he had accomplished his goal.

~*~ 

As soon as he had approached the door, Jadeite felt it. He looked towards Nephrite with weary eyes.

"You ready?" He whispered.

"As I shall ever be."

~*~ 

Diamond stared at the house with hard violet silver eyes, two or three other vampires behind him.

"I want you to turn the house upside down, leave not a table unturned." He crossed his arms and clenched his teeth. "And be quick about it!" He ended sternly. The other two vampires moved into the house in a blur, and soon all that could be heard were the sounds of objects crashing in the small house. 

~*~ 

Robert watched with keen eyes as Sapphire stole triumphantly into the night, taking the few surviving vampires with them. He quickly moved into the small hut to survey the area, allowing all the illusion to melt away. Jadeite was down on the ground by his friend, his eyes immediately met Robert's own when he entered the room.

"He's lost a lot of blood, he needs some medical assistance immediately." He lifted his friend in his arms when Robert stopped him. 

"We can not take him to the hospital, he only has but so long, if he were to go there he would die…not to mention we would have a bit of explaining to do." He sighed, realizing there was only one thing he could do.

"You can't." Jadeite reared, knowing exactly what was on his mind. "He's a slayer, to do this would only negate what he is…there has to be another way."

"I will only give him a little, it is not enough to change him, but it will be enough for him to survive until we reconvene with the others."

"Alright."

"Get the remaining warriors at once and tend to their wounds, we need to leave immediately…"

~*~ 

Mamoru saw that look in her eyes and knew at once that she was hungry again, and not sexually; the blood lust look she gave him was unmistakable. Unfortunately for him, he was the closest thing to a meal around. 

Without warning she suddenly straddled him.

"I see the worry in your eyes and hear it in your thoughts." She licked her lips, tracing her fingers over his abdomen. "But don't worry, this time my feeding will be beneficial for the both of us." He moaned when she leaned down and licked his chest, her head slowly descending lower. 

"I thought this was---against the rules?" He almost choked when she kissed the side of his length making it harden almost immediately, his hand reaching down to entangle itself in her hair, the other reaching over to grip the sheet. "Not that I'm complaining." He watched as she licked her lips once more before baring sharp teeth, and suddenly he understood what she was about to do. Before he could comment on it, she sunk her teeth into him. The initial pain was almost unbearable, and he had to bite down hard on his lip to keep himself from howling out into the night, he could feel himself becoming flaccid from the pain she was inflicting on him. 

The pain hadn't lasted as he had thought it would however, and was replaced by an incredible euphoria that he could never believe. He became hard once more and moaned; she actually kept her side of the bargain. He was weary of indulging in the feeling that was flooding within him; she could suck him dry if she wanted and he wouldn't even stop her, it was that overwhelming. Her fingers slid up his chest, and she rubbed her thumb over her his bottom lip; he caught her off guard when he placed her finger in his mouth as sucked slowly on it. 

He filled his thoughts with vivid scenes of them making love passionately. Their bodies erratic, sweaty, pulsing, heated, as they rubbed against each other, her body arching wildly towards his own; it felt and looked almost real in his mind. He understood their link more than she; he knew she could see what he was thinking. It was evident in the way she moaned in response.

And then there was a knock at the door.

Perhaps it had not been the first time whomever it was had knocked, he was too into what they were doing to really notice. He continued to ignore it, but became somewhat angered as it continued. He watched as she sat up, wiping the trail of blood from her lips. 

She was just as pissed at their interruption as he. 

In a blur of movement she was at the door, opening it to speak with whomever was on the other side.

"This better be real damn good Diamond." His eyes slurred lustfully over her figure before looking her eye to eye. There was a smear of blood on her cheek; the desire to lick it off for her was overwhelming. "Don't even think about it." She spat, reading his thoughts.

"You requested that we deliver the book immediately when we apprehended it." 

"Well?" She replied irritatingly. "Where is it then?" He produced it from behind his back before handing it to her; she snatched it from him and thumbed through it before turning a questioning glance towards him. "Has Sapphire returned with report as of yet?"

"Yes, he has…they bought it."

"Excellent…so the girl is still alive correct?" She looked back towards the book, her eyes scanning a few pages here and there.

"Yes, he is following them as we speak to discover their location."

"Report to me when you discover it…oh, and Diamond."

"Serenity?"

"I will need your presence tomorrow night, we have plans for the Prime Minister." She paused. "Oh, and bring Delilah, I think she will be very useful."

"Yes Serenity." She paused for but a moment, looking at him thoughtfully before wrenching his neck down to meet her lips. He clenched his teeth as she drank of him greedily, finally sating her blood lust of before, before pushing him forcefully away from her.

"Now get out of my face, I don't want to see you until the afternoon of the morrow, and if Sapphire fails with his discoveries…kill him." She slammed the door in his face and walked back into the room to see Mamoru looking upon her with fierce glowing eyes. "There's been a change in our plans for the evening, I want something else from you now." She climbed onto the bed and he pulled her body roughly to him so that her back was to his chest. 

"I had plans to give it to you for the rest of the night." He huskily replied as he lifted her leg that was curved up slightly on top of the other and then impaled her from behind. "And I have no intentions of being gentle." She cried out he began to drive into her heated body, his arm supporting her leg so that it was slightly up in the air.

~*~ 

When Makoto saw them enter the room with a pale Nephrite in Robert's arms, she almost immediately froze before rushing towards him.

"What…what happened?"

"He's just lost a lot of blood." Jadeite said hurriedly as he went to Rei. "You alright?"

"There's been some pain—from small contractions, I think the baby has dropped, and I have been losing a lot of plug…other than that, I think I'll make it." She smiled gently as he rubbed her belly.

"That means the baby could come any day now." He commented slowly.

"Will he be okay?" Makoto inquired, her eyes sunken as she looked towards him.

"I had to give a little of my own in order to save him." Robert addressed her softly. He flashed a look at Minako and she immediately saw what happened through his eyes.

"Bastards!" Makoto cried out, ready to lunge at them both when she was caught in Minako's strong grasp. She looked towards Makoto with wise brown orbs.

"He'll be alright Makoto…he only gave enough for him to survive a few more hours, he is out of the water for now…he just needs some rest is all." She assured her. "Robert will go with Jadeite to get some blood for him…don't worry, it was not enough to change him." She held her tightly as she continued to fight her hold on her. "Don't worry, it will be alright."

"How far is the nearest hospital?" Robert began as he laid Nephrite down on a small bed in a private room. 

"Hundreds of miles south west of here." Michiru replied. "You must hurry." In a blur of movement he was at the door.

"Come Jadeite." Jadeite followed behind him, ready to leave. But just as they had opened the door Rei cried out. He quickly turned towards her direction, eyes wide, as a stream of water slid down her legs.

"I think there maybe a change in plans." She said through clenched teeth.

"Shit." Jadeite cursed. 

~*~

Mamoru woke early in the morning in the predawn hours to see Usagi lying nude across the length of the foot of the bed; a huge book sprawled beneath her, glasses on her face, a soft glow from a side lamp illuminating the room. He arched his brow at that last idea, a vampire with glasses.

"You think of we vampires too much as separate creatures from humans." She replied in response to his thought. "Think of us as humans with a genetic defect and then you'll understand." She flipped a page of the book.

"The Book of Prophecies?" 

"Yes."

"You can read it?"

"I'm a handful of hundreds of years old, of course I can read it." He crawled to the edge of the bed on all fours and looked over her shoulders. 

"So can I…but I have never even laid my eyes on it." His hand absentmindedly trailed her thigh to her hip and back as he lay behind her and rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

"It puzzles me that for some reason unknown there are parts of it that I should be able to read but can not…I think the book possess it's own magic…it hides things from me."

"Perhaps." He murmured as he kissed her shoulder, his lips slowly descending down the length of her arm.

"What are you doing?" She attempted to sound annoyed, but he knew her well enough to know what turned her on.

"I was thinking…" He sauntered. "What if we joined together to kill the Angel."

"You mean the 'Angel of Light'?" She questioned disbelievingly.

"The very one." She turned towards him with astonishment on her face.

"Are you really that naive and stupid?" 

"Excuse me?" He sat up quickly and looked down at her with curious eyes.

"You really do not know do you?" Her face became serious before she burst into a fit of laughter.

"Enlighten me."

"You can try and kill her if you want, though you would never succeed." 

"And why is that?"

"Well, first you would have to keep your dick from slipping into the tight clasp of her legs and stop fucking her." 

"You."

"The one and only." 

"It does not make sense then, how can I destroy you when I feel-" He bit his tongue and immediately clouded his mind with other matters, blanking out his feelings for her. He would have to berate himself for almost letting that slip later, right now he had to stop her from knowing what his true feelings were, and that required changing his thought patterns. 

"It is okay if you feel desire for me Endymion." She purred as she slinked her way over to straddle him once more. "I don't bite----oh wait, I do." All she had to do was rub him slightly and he became ready for her once more; her smile became sensuous and she moaned as she slid herself on him. He groaned, his hands gripping her hips as she moved her own hands silkily up her own body. She lifted her hair up in the air as she began a rock hard rhythm, and he steadied her over him with his hands. He watched as she moved her hands caressingly over her breasts and threw her head back. When he was certain her mind was beyond reason, he closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and thought about what he had almost done. 

Only she would believe that his choice of words would have been desire, rather than love. 

~*~

"Jadeite." Rei whimpered from where she lay in her bed nude with a sheet to cover her, her body drenched in sweat. She felt confused, delusional; everything seemed real yet not real. 

"Yeah sweetie, I'm here." He held her hand tightly; placing light butterfly kisses on it.

"It hurts." She whispered; the desire to close her legs was unbelievable. She could feel this incredibly heated and burning sensation rippling through her vaginal area. They had to tie her legs to the ends of the beds to keep her from moving them. "I…I wanna close my legs."

"Just hold on baby, you're gonna be alright."

"Where---where…Makoto."

"Makoto had to go with Robert so that I could stay with you." He whispered. 

"Nephrite"

"He's fine."

"Baby."

"You can't have the baby yet…you're not dilated enough…"

"Could I get you anything? Perhaps some ice?" The voice of Michiru filtered through the room. Rei nodded her head slightly. She turned back towards Jadeite and he reached over to move damp tendrils from her forehead.

"Don't worry everything's going to be alright."

~*~

Nephrite tossed in his sleep, sweat beading down his forehead, his dreams vivid and wild, something was calling him…

"Usagi…"

~*~

Moans filled the room as Usagi lifted herself on extended arms and continued to move over him, their bodies meshing heatedly together, his hands held steadfast to her waist so that he could help her slide over him repeatedly. 

~*~

"Something…wrong." Rei murmured wearily.

"Shhh…don't speak." Jadeite replied.

~*~

"Usagi…" Nephrite watched with slitted eyes as a bright white light filled the room. When it subsided she was standing there in her naked glory, the wind gently lifting her white diamond hair and the moonlight shining on her body. 

"Let me help you." She whispered as she sauntered over to him. "I can give you peace, I can make it better." He sat up and the sheets fell to his waist to reveal his bare chest; he was surprised that his strength was already returning towards him. 

But mostly, the sight of her mesmerized him. 

She extended her leg over him and rode his waist, her hands gently pushing him back to the bed. 

~*~

"Serenity." Mamoru moaned as another orgasm rippled through him; they paused their movements for but a second before resuming their pace once more.

"Endymion…" She moaned.

~*~

"Something…something wrong." Rei continued hazily.

"You're fine Rei, you're just hallucinating." Jadeite replied. "Don't worry sweetheart, everything's alright."

~*~

"I could give you power, you could live for eternity." Usagi whispered.

"With you?" Nephrite inquired.

"Forever, with me." She rested her palms on his chest before sliding him into her with a moan. 

~*~

Usagi could feel a minor headache coming on due to her exertion in two different places at one time, but at least she was able to trick her body. She could perform the seduction rituals for as long as her real body was having sex with Mamoru.

~*~

"Nephrite…help…help…"

"Rei…he's-" Just as he was about to assure her of their friend's safety, Robert burst into the room. 

"Did you lock the door to Nephrite's room?" He hastily inquired.

"No."

"Something's wrong, I can't sense the magic but I just have a guttural feeling." Michiru burst into the door thereafter.

"None of our spells are working, but I sense an evil power here."

"Serenity." Robert whispered.

~*~

Nephrite gripped her hips in his hands as she rocked over him repeatedly.

"Usagi."

"Endym-" She bit her lip, stopping the words from escaping. 

~*~

What the hell was that? Her mind was racing a mile a minute as she continued to perform the spell. Somehow her thoughts of Mamoru managed to slip through the cracks and almost destroy her concentration. She had to focus; if she let her guard down for just a moment she knew her Uncle would come into the room and attempt to stop the binding ceremony.

~*~

"She's trying to bind him." Robert declared.

"She's what?" Makoto banged on the door, and then slammed her body against it, attempting to get it open.

"If it works he'll become her slave and whatever it is she commands of him, he'll stop at nothing until he achieves."

"Then we will stop him."

"It is not that simple, once he is bound to her, he becomes hers until only she releases him…he will be her assassin, then the only thing we could do to stop him would be to kill him."

"Either way, she wins." Minako whispered.

"Then we must get in there and stop her before she finishes!" Makoto cried out as she continued to hurl her frustration at the door. Elizabeth pulled her in her hold once more.

"That will not work…wherever she is, she's in deep concentration…there is only one way to break the chain so that we can get in the room, and even then we are not out of the hot water." He paused. "If we manage to get in, we have the hard task of breaking the hold she has on him…he is susceptible to her wills because he is not a vampire, and the fact that he is very weak does not help for his situation…it is for this reason that I had considered turning him before."

"You have to help him." Makoto cried.

"I will try to break her from the inside, once her concentration is broken you must hurry into the room; you will need to make an attempt to awaken him.

~*~

"Usagi." He moaned her named repeatedly as she pleasured him to heights unknown. 

~*~

She could feel their presence at the door, attempting to get in, she had to hurry before they tried to break the hold she had on him. She started chanting.

~*~

"Help Neph…" Rei murmured.

"Don't worry sweetheart, they're helping him, you need to relax."

~*~

"Usagiiiiii." Nephrite moaned.

~*~

"Damnit." She cursed; they were getting to close.

~*~

Robert sat on the floor, his mind in deep concentration as he focused on getting his friend's attention.

"Endymion…I need you to do something for me."

~*~

"It hurts." Rei murmured.

~*~

"Usagiiii." Nephrite moaned. 

~*~

Usagi tried to focus on her chanting, but her mind kept getting clouded with thoughts of Endymion. She chanted harder.

~*~

"Mamoru, break her concentration," Robert began. "Anything changed in her environment can break it, try to keep her distracted for as long as possible."

~*~

"The baby." Rei cried.

~*~

"Usagi." Nephrite groaned as she picked up the pace.

~*~

"Endymion." Usagi moaned, for some reason it was becoming harder to focus her attention on the matter at hand than the man beneath her.

~*~

"Mamoru." Robert chanted, driving powerfully into Mamoru's mind, digging as deep as he could. He could sense somewhat of a mental block.

~*~

"Baby." Rei could feel the contractions getting closer and closer together.

"It's almost time to push." Michiru relayed.

~*~

"Usagi." He moaned as her cries echoed into his ears; her body was wild and untamable.

~*~

"Endymion!" Usagi cried out. For some reason, she didn't feel she would ever reach the heights with anyone else, that she did with him. But she had to focus. Split her mind. 

~*~

"Mamoru." Robert concentrated harder; he could feel himself breaking through a barrier.

~*~

"The baby…it hurts." She wanted to push, anything to cease the burning pain.

~*~

"Usagi." Nephrite could feel as if something were calling him from somewhere, somewhere far beyond. The voice sounded like his own, it was as if his mind was trying to tell him something. But why?

~*~

As if lightening struck within his mind; Mamoru could hear his Malachite talking to him.

~*~ 

"Her concentration, Mamoru."

~*~

"Let me push!" Rei screamed.

"Just wait a bit Rei, you're almost ten centimeters."

~*~

"Usagi!" The voice was like a nagging bell, telling him that this was somehow wrong, but he didn't know why, especially when it felt so good. But for some reason, it kept trying to remind him of something.

~*~

Mamoru reached up and pulled one breast in his lips; it sent her over the edge, causing her to cry out.

"Endymion!"

~*~

Robert's eyes shot open.

~*~

"Jadeite!" Rei cried out and gripped his hand as she continued to push.

~*~

Nephrite groaned. What was the voice trying to say? There was a girl in the background, no, a woman. Beautiful. Long brown hair, beautiful brown eyes. Where had he met her before?

~*~

They burst into the room where Nephrite lay, to see his face contorted, his hands gripping the sheets, his body moist with sweat. It was obvious that outwardly he was trying to fight a hidden battle. A battle with himself.

"Nephrite!" Makoto cried out as she ran to his bedside.

"He can not hear you." Minako replied. "He's still under her control, we have to find a way to stop it."

~*~

Usagi cursed mentally with rage before leaning over and biting into Mamoru's flesh and drinking his blood, sending him into a great euphoric state. She moved over him once more as she quickly began the incantation that would bind Nephrite to her completely

~*~

"She has begun again, and she is almost complete." Robert replied. "We have to find some way to stop her." Makoto only looked upon them stoically before sitting on the bed and slapping Nephrite across the face hard. 

"Wake up damn you!" She cried before slapping him once more. "Wake up I say! Wake up!" She slapped him repeatedly before punching him in his chest, attempting to get some kind of response out of him.

~*~

"Push Rei, push! You're almost there, we can see the head!"

"I'm pushing." She gritted her teeth as she sat up somewhat, gripping Jadeite's hand as hard as she could. 

"Don't let go Rei, don't let go."

~*~

"This won't hurt." Nephrite watched as she sunk her teeth into his neck and began to drink of him; the euphoria hit him dead on. 

~*~

Usagi's arms were folded behind her head and her eyes closed in ecstasy as she began to move speedily yet expertly above him. Mamoru groaned.

~*~

"Get the necklace!" Robert spat.

"What!"

"Get the damn necklace! We have no time to waste!" Haruka hurried out the room to the next one were Rei lay giving birth. She went over and lifted the necklace from her neck without a word and left the room as speedily as she came. Robert snatched it from her grasp and placed it around Nephrite's neck.

~*~

"One last push Rei." Michiru cried. "Just give me one last push. Rei cried as she clenched her teeth and bore down. Like a river flowing she felt the relief of the baby slipping out.

"It's a girl!" Jadeite cried as Michiru took her and cleaned her the best that she could with a warm wet cloth.

~*~

"Makoto." The voice said louder to him this time. "You love Makoto."

~*~

Nephrite's eyes shot open to see Makoto crying above him.

"Mako, my love." His arms went out to her and he held her as she cried.

"The worst is over." Robert replied. "Come, let us leave." He walked out the room to give them privacy, the others following in his wake.

~*~

Mamoru was shocked when Usagi suddenly cried out and then fell limp against him. He held her in his arms, unsure of what was going on, but happy that she was safe nonetheless. He cared for his Malachite dearly, and trusted him like a brother, but if he had killed Usagi, he would have paid with his own life.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

by MG

Don't own sm…

AN: Almost there. 2 more chapters and then we'll be right back where I left off when I took the story off the first time. :0)

It was later in the morning when Mamoru awoke once more and was not surprised to see the spot where she had lain vacant. He sighed as he arose quickly and went to her bathroom to take a shower. 

He leaned his head back as fat droplets dripped down his face, matting his hair to his head, his mind filled with the several rendezvous they engaged in. He passed his fingers through wet hair; Usagi had the sexual appetite of a lion on the prowl. He was surprised he even had the energy to get up in the morning. He could still feel her hands passing along his body; he pressed his hands firmly against the shower walls, attempting to shake his mind of her.

He counted. 1…Don't!…3…Stay!…5…shit…7…go down…9…Fuck. He sighed. A longer shower he would need. He turned the water to cold and full blast. Perhaps later he had better go down to his office and see if he had any business to attend to before visiting her at hers; he needed to know the details of wherever it is they were going tonight. Hell, who was he kidding, he just wanted to see her.

~*~ 

When he walked into her office later that afternoon, he was a little shocked to find her standing in front of her desk, her mouth slanted over her secretary's neck, drinking greedily. She had taken note of his presence, but continued to drink anyway.

"Only you." He began, slowly approaching her. "Would hire secretary's for lunch." He shook his head from side to side as she released the woman, only to let her drop to the floor with a thud. She wiped the trickle of blood from the side of her mouth. "I had thought it odd that you had a new secretary every time that I came to see you...I should have known."

"Is there something you need?" She inquired irritatingly.

"Very clever, it's not like they die completely anyway." He continued, ignoring her previous statement. "Tomorrow they'll wake up and continue their life, only...it will be as a vampire."

"I don't remember inviting you here." He pressed his body against her, his hands on each side of her body holding onto the desk; his wolf sense allowed him to feel the heat rising from her.

"When did you get the desk?"

"Do you always tip toe around the question at hand?" She turned her head annoyed, choosing not to look into his eyes. 

"Who said I was tiptoeing?" He brought his knee up between her legs and moved it rhythmically.

"Mmmm...down boy." She commanded, her tongue darting out to coat her parched lips. 

"I tried that this morning…not even a cold shower could knock him out."

"He's just a little greedy if you ask me, I believe mommy fed you more than enough to keep you satisfied."

"You know what they say." He murmured appreciatively. "It keeps going..." He looked over her body darkly. "…and going." With the agility of a sleek panther he brought out his tongue to pass a quick lick up the side of her neck. She turned quickly with a moan; his eyes had taken on a stormy appearance.

"Serenity everything is-" Mamoru cursed beneath his breath as Diamond's harsh voice cut into the room; she immediately pushed him away. "…as you requested."

"The limo?"

"It's downstairs."

"Since you're here Mamoru, you may also escort me to the gala as well."

"We do not need him." Diamond scowled.

"It is I, whom decides who we need and do not need." She turned hard eyes towards him, her arms crossing over her chest. "You lose your tongue Diamond and sometimes you forget your place...I suggest that you remember it clearly---It is not my wish to do away with one of my most trusted servants, but if it serves for my purpose I will do what I must." She turned back towards Mamoru with a different light in her eyes. "I believe I have a tuxedo your size on another floor, come, I think I can, 'accommodate', you---and Diamond."

"Serenity."

"You know what to do with the body." He cursed as they left him to stand-alone in the room. He did not miss the hidden meaning in those words Serenity had spoken to Mamoru; he spat a vehement string of curse words through clenched teeth.

"Just wait Endymion…."

~*~ 

Nephrite sighed as he traced lazy patterns over Makoto's bare shoulder repeatedly; he knew he had a big decision to make, a decision that would no doubt change everything. He slipped his fingers through her hair, and curled the ends of it around his fingers. He didn't want to awake her, but knew it had to be done; he placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Wake up my love." 

"Hmmm." She sighed, rubbing her nude body over his length as she curled her head into the crook of his. He chuckled at her antics, his hand caressing her bare back before flipping them so that he was on top. Her brown eyes sparkled as she looked playfully up at him before reaching up to nibble on the lobe of his ear.

"Mako." He moaned. He could feel her leg bending at the knee to rub his groin.

"Hmmm?"

"As much as I would like to continue this...I must speak with you." He rasped when he felt her grab for him. He took the offending arm and joined it with the other to successfully pin her to the bed. "This is important." She sighed before relaxing her body.

"What did Robert tell you?" She whispered. He released her arms and she brought them around his neck, his hand absentmindedly caressing her thigh.

"He told me...he told me that I am a danger to this mission." He pulled her closer to him, so that her body fit perfectly into his. "I know that we agreed that we would never allow this to happen, but...I am afraid of the consequences, if I do not do this. I do not...I do not want you to have to kill me Mako, and I do not want her to use my body to kill you or anyone else." He sighed when she looked away from him and towards the ceiling. 

"Nephrite...what-what about the necklace. It saved you before, it can save you again."

"It saved me because she was caught off guard, she will be prepared next time. She has found a way to negate the effects of the necklace for just as long as it takes to …to have me...it only, it only draws of her energy and slowly poisons her...she has figured a way to tap into a endless supply of energy...if we do not act fast, she will try and reach me again...I do not-I do not know if I will have the power to fight her." 

"If you become one of them-" She whispered. "Then where will that leave us? It will make us hypocrites."

"If we do this, we can fight them better my love...we can-we will be stronger."

"What is it worth if we are just like them!" She spat vehemently before turning away from him. "You know why I do not want you to do this, but yet you continue to try and change my mind...why do I feel as if you have already made up yours?"

"Mako I...I love you...and I...I do not want anything to happen to you...are you saying that if I did this that you would turn away from me?" He voice cracked, he was scared of what she would say. There was silence for a moment before he spoke once again. "Answer me." His body became taught, his breathing ceasing.

Silence.

"Makoto?" 

"Yes." She rasped.

"You are being unreasonable." 

"No! You are being unreasonable."

"This is the only way!"

"There is always another way---You taught me that."

"Why is it that you can not understand why I must do this?" He voice boomed with anger. "Do you know what it is like to be helpless while someone takes advantage of you!"

"Yes...I do." He sighed frustrated; he hadn't meant to bring up the past.

"And yet you still do not agree...you of all people should-"

"You do not fight the enemy by becoming like them."

"It is very easy for you to say...you did not---you were not the one who was violated---she." He could feel his voice cracking; inside he was burning with pain. "She took from me---"

"Do not say it."

"Makoto...you can not do this, you can not---you can not hide what happened to me and pretend as if it did not happen."

"And what about me? Is not my reason sound enough?" She sighed. "I can talk with them, I can easily pretend that I do not hate them." She murmured. "But I refuse to be, with one of them."

"Do I not matter to you at all?" He raged. "She---"

"I do not want to talk about it." She interrupted.

"But I do!"

"Do not do this-"

"She FUCKED ME!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, forcing her to look at him. _Crack! _The tears were streaming down her face even as she stared at her hand shocked.

"My mother sold me like a whore to them...they violated me for ten years before I finally got free...TEN years..." She brought the back of her hand up to wipe the fallen tears. "And now the one I love wants to be something I despise...I can not...be with you...if you do this."

"Makoto I--" He looked away from her, swallowing hard before he continued. "I love you...with all of my heart—and...if this is what it takes--for me to protect you--then...so be it." He arose from the bed then, not looking back, and put on his clothes, before walking out. When he was gone, she held her pillow tight to her and cried.

~*~ 

Hard midnight blue.

Stormy silver violet.

The two men stared each other down from across the limo. 

"Gentlemen, you will not ruin this for me; so I trust that you will behave upon our arrival." Mamoru clenched his teeth, his hand gripping the velvety space between him and Usagi. 

"You did not succeed in making the fighter an assassin." Diamond stated.

"I am very well aware of what I did and did not do." She looked out the window, not even giving him the respect of looking her eye to eye.

"No disrespect, but I only state this because you have made no further attempts—"

"I know my Uncle well enough to know that he will change him, our chance to complete this task is lost. But nonetheless, we continue with the next part of the plan." When the limo came to a halt she turned towards them both. "Play nice." She turned back towards the door just as the limo driver opened it for her to come out.

~*~ 

"Prime Minister...are we enjoying ourselves?" She smiled dazzlingly as she approached where he stood with another woman with long wavy red hair pulled back in the traditional odango style.

"Tsukino Usagi." He smiled. "I must say that you have planned a delightful affair."

"Thank-you Prime Minister." She replied. "I would like you to meet my Escort Mamoru Chiba and my Associate Diamond Lawfields." 

"A pleasure gentleman." He smiled with a shake of the hand. "May I present my daughter, Kakyuu." 

"It is very nice to meet you." She bowed, her hands clasped together. 

"Like wise." Mamoru replied, giving her the customary bow.

"A real pleasure." She licked her lips as Diamond spoke huskily to her, lifting her hand to his lips. 

"Prime Minister-"

"Please, call me Gyuru." 

"Gyuru, do you mind if we talk for a moment, I have some matters that I would like to speak with you about." 

"Certainly Usagi-san." 

~*~ 

Usagi returned from her short rendezvous to find Mamoru engaging in light conversation with Kakyuu. She eyed the woman with obvious disdain and was about to approach them when Diamond stopped her.

"Serenity."

"Make this quick." Her hands clenched as she watched him laugh at something the other woman had said.

"I want her."

"Kakyuu?" She loosened her fingers, pausing to think over what he was asking.  If she granted him what he asked, she would finally have something to keep his attention away from herself.

"Yes, give her to me."

"And if I do this...it will not interfere?"

"This I promise."

"Have her, she's yours..." He was about to step away when she stopped him midstep. "Diamond."

"Serenity?" 

"Don't let sweet pussy fuck with your head and mess with this mission understood?" The words left her lips so sullenly, and calm that anyone else whom was watching them would have assumed they were talking about the weather. With narrow eyes she surveyed the woman from afar, for some reason unknown, she felt that she shouldn't trust this union. The only reason, for which she had agreed, was that it would be something to temporarily keep Diamond off her back while she took care of business.

"Of course."

"And after tonight, if all goes well, we settle small matters in two days, and then everyone is to dissipate until the reconvening understand."

"Understood."

"Dismissed."

~*~ 

Jadeite watched from his place on the bed as their baby suckled from Rei's breast. 

He had a daughter.

It's funny how life worked. How many years had they tried unsuccessfully to have a baby, and the one time when it seemed the very wrong time, that's when it happened. The almighty must really have some major things in mind to do this to him. In the midst of the troubled storm, he now had a daughter and wife to protect. 

He winced when Rei squeezed his hand hard. They discovered that babies that were born vampire did not drink milk alone, the breast had to be punctured so that they could get a taste of both worlds; so basically, they were all born with two small front canines. 

According to Rei, it hurt like hell. 

When the baby had finished she picked her up and placed her over her shoulder. Jadeite took a warm wet cloth to wipe at the blood and milk that was draining from her breast; he held it in place until the flowing stopped. 

"How you feeling?"

"Drained." She sighed. "Little Alexandria is slightly overwhelming." He smiled as he smoothed his hand over the golden down of her head. "She looks like you ya know."

"Strong genes." He chuckled.

"Sometimes I swear up and down that I didn't carry this baby...she looks so much like you that it looks like you did all the work."

"Like I said, strong genes...and besides...I did do all the work." She elbowed him hard in the ribs and he laughed harder before looking at his daughter with a sigh. "I never thought I'd love anything as much as I love you." 

"A poet now are we?" She smiled, placing the baby in his arms when she let out a small burp. "Your father's nothing but a big flirt." She said to her with the tap of her finger on her small nose. "When you get older sweetheart, I want you to stay away from guys like him."

"Hey! What's the matter with guys like me?" He grinned broadly as he held the baby before him. "I'm doing pretty damn well for a guy you keep assuming had a reputation."

"No, you're just real damn lucky is all." 

"Oh please, my flirting is what got you." He glanced towards Alex with a stern look. "Don't worry babe, I'll tell you just the kind of guys you need to look out for and just the kind of guys you need to meet…guys like me mostly."

"Oh please, don't make me throw up." She giggled. "The only reason you got me is because I felt sorry for-"

"Sorry for interrupting." Malachite smiled as he looked towards the two sitting on the bed in the corner of the room. "But I thought you would like to be there when we talk to the child."

"Of course, I will be out in a moment." Malachite gave them a wistful look before turning around and leaving them alone.

"If I didn't know better, I would think the man was dying or something...he talks as if he will never be around again."

~*~ 

His body was pulsating, heated, and definitely ready, for her. He passed his hands all along her waist, moving rhythmically against her as she moved rhythmically against him. Her body was wild, erratic, uncontrolled, yet tame. If she weren't trying to purposely excite him, he wouldn't know what to think. She bent her body backwards, her leg caressing his outside thigh, curling smoothly against it. He gripped her thigh, bringing her in close contact with his groin. With his hand on the lower curve of her back, he brought her up to meet him, until the point in which they were so close they were nose to nose.

"So...why are we here?" He whispered.

"Like I said...business." He reached over smoothly and began to nibble on her neck. 

"Why...does business...feel like...erratic pleasure?" He groaned as she continued to move against him.

"Because...sometimes business...is…erratic pleasure." She licked her lips and bit her tongue to keep from screaming. _Why did all her rendezvous with him always lead to one place or thing…Hell, like she was really one to complain._

"I'm hot...let's take a seat." She was slightly shocked when he stopped dancing, pulling her by the hand to an empty table. When she had moved to sit in another chair, he pulled her into his lap. 

"I can not hear you from over there...the club is too loud." He smiled; she knew it was a weak excuse for him to continue touching her, not that she minded in the least. With Mamoru, even just a little tease was a promise of something a lot more glorious later. "So...who is your friend?" His voice was dark and husky in her ear, his hands rubbing against her thigh, right below the cut of her scandalously short white dress. He placed a careful butterfly kiss on her bare shoulder, his other arm going round her waist to keep her there.

"Gyuru." She whispered, her eyes narrow and hazy; she could feel his hands slipping beneath the cut of the dress, the table covering exactly what he was doing.

"We just saw Gyuru."

"He's here...with one of my female servants." She replied silkily.

"Hmmm...isn't Gyuru a married man?" He chuckled at her antics.

"Yes."

"So, I guess the question is, for what reason, do you need Gyuru's, cooperation?"

"Mmmm...my secret." She smiled sensually.

"What are you up to, little rabbit?" 

"If I told you...it wouldn't be a secret...now would it?" He pushed her off of him to stand before his chair and looked up to her with a malicious grin, his hands caressing her thighs once more; he placed a soft kiss right beneath her belly, and over the cloth of her dress. 

"Enough games and teasing huh?" He paused for a moment before continuing. "Let's dance---and I don't mean vertically."

~*~ 

As soon as they had reached outside, he cursed himself for forgetting about the full moon. He looked towards a pale Usagi and knew exactly what was happening before it even begun. It was easy to say he wished ill on her with every full moon, but to be there to witness it…was a whole other matter. He watched as his car sped up to the front door of the club, one of his servants stepping out.

"Your car, as you requested Master." He replied with a bow. Without regarding the man and giving him so much as a greeting, Mamoru opened the side door and strapped Usagi in before slamming the door behind and racing towards the other side. A soon as he could manage, he revved up the car and was off.

~*~ 

She squirmed in his arms, clutching tightly to the collar of his shirt as he hurriedly carried her into the doors of his mansion. He was met in the foyer by one of his servants.

"Sire." He bowed.

"Make sure that everyone receives orders that I am not to be disturbed." 

"Yes m'lord." He disappeared in a blur and reappeared at his bedroom door. He opened it quickly and shut it behind him. He deposited Usagi on the bed, before stripping her of her clothes. Her body was hot, no, feverish. He knew that it would only get worse before it got better. 

"It hurts." She whispered with hazy eyes; her eyes drooped some, losing focus, before reopening once more. 

"Damnit Usagi, stay with me, stay with me." He chanted as he quickly stripped himself. He had to give her something to focus on; it was too late to show her how to change, but if he could get her to focus on something else, perhaps she would be all right. Seeing her like this slightly frightened him, he knew of there being pain when a wolf didn't transform on the night of a full moon, but he had never seen it as intense as the ailments she was going through.

He moved her higher up the bed even as her lower body began to thrust and jerk uncontrollably; he was surprised at how quickly her body became moist. When he lay her down so that she was on her back, with his body over her, she screamed in pain, her nails gripping his back and tearing his skin; he clenched his teeth as he felt the droplets of blood begin to slither down his back. Her body had somewhat changed in response to the full moon already; those were not the nails of a woman, but the nails of a wolf. He knew however, that the change would never continue any further than simple changing of nails, and perhaps later even her eyes.

"It's cold…cold…" Her eyes were vacant as she pulled his body to hers for warmth, yet her skin was so heated he almost felt burned by it.

"Usagi…look at me." He slipped his fingers into damp hair with both of his hands and cupped the back of her head so that she would have nowhere else to look but at him. "You're not going to change, you hear me?" He continued hoarsely as she fought to turn her head away. "No! Look at me!" She closed her eyes tightly, her body beginning to convulse and shiver. "No! Look at me Usagi! Look at me Damnit!" She opened her eyes, her brilliant green irises showing through; the moment was so rousing that he had to shut his own. He opened them once more to look down upon her with dark green yellow orbs as her body shivered in even greater measures, her breathing quickening as she gasped for air. "Focus baby…just look at me…DON'T--look at anything else." He realized that he was everything short of telling her exactly what he felt, but didn't care; she probably would not remember it the morning. Her lips trembled as she fought to speak.

"C-c-cold…c-cold." He suddenly realized what was happening; she was reacting to his carnal desires. Not the desires of a man, but the desires of a wolf, and they were always greatest on the night of the full moon. He knew he could not satisfy exactly what she needed, but perhaps he could replace that desire with something else. 

He thrust into her. 

As if it was exactly what she had needed to survive, her body clung to him, legs wrapped tightly around his lower body, arms gripping his back. Her body arched into him roughly of it's own accord, bringing him even further into her. He closed his eyes and stilled his body, stopping himself from finishing the act to soon. When he opened his eyes once more, she stared back at him with an assuredness of something.

"N-n-gasp-n-need…y-y-you." She whispered. At that moment, he knew he couldn't hold back anymore. He whispered the words he had always wanted to say.

"Love…you." She cried out when he pulled away from her and then pushed his way back to the hilt in her, her body convulsing and arching from the strength in his movements. They continued this rhythm repeatedly, her arching, him driving, their eyes never parting, as he chanted his words of unrequited love through the night.

~*~ 

"So...when shall we begin?" Makoto asked impatiently.

"You can not force her to prophesy...do not worry, in time, it will come." Michiru replied.

"What news do you think she will tell us?" Jadeite inquired.

"I do not know...something that will help, no doubt." She continued as they all watched where Hotaru sat quietly, playing with her dolls.

"How will we know she is ready...will she tell us?" Malachite eyed the child carefully; she looked so innocent and small...no, frail was a better word.

"You will know..." Haruka paused, deciding to take up the task of explaining. "The air around us will change...it will be as if someone else is with us, yet they are not."

"I see." He pulled Minako into his arms, settling her perfectly into his lap. He rubbed his hand over her extended belly. "In what tongue shall she speak?"

"The tongue of the ancients." Haruka replied. "Michiru will write the words and translate later."

"Would not we lose some meaning in the trans-" Nephrite stilled his words when he felt a chilled wind pass through the room; it circled for a moment, before going towards the child. Her hair flew up gently, floating in the breeze, her eyes glowing brilliantly. It felt as if someone had walked into the room amongst them...a friendly spirit.

And then everything ceased.

They all looked towards her; the wind had come and gone so quickly it felt as if they were in some sort of vacuum that had gone wrong. For a moment, some assumed that it had been a false alarm. 

But then she spoke.

"Shak thai suth betankia." Her voice changed from that of a child to a gentlewoman. They watched as she stood up slowly, before a great burst of wind and light circled round her body like cyclone, concealing her from their view. When the cyclone had subsided, before them stood a tall beautiful woman, with wise deep violet eyes. Her hair was a deep black violet that shimmered and cascaded down to the floor and formed a lustrous pool around her. Her body was formed in a long violet gown that shown brilliantly, its length flowing down like the length of her hair, upper arms encased in silver bracelets. 

She smiled at them.

"Seth kai contro." She began. "Alpha and Omega...beginning and end."

"I thought you said we would not understand?" Malachite whispered.

"It is what I expected...but then, she has never turned into a woman either." Haruka whispered back.

"Enough..." She spoke, ceasing their conversation. "There is still much to learn." She paused, her voice like a melodious song, before continuing. "What is wrong, must be made right. Those who have been done wrong, must receive mercy. Those who have wronged, must receive justice. Many things have been flawed by those who one would assume to be truthful, but they will receive their fill...She will bring darkness from the light, but things are still not what they seem."

"How is it that we are to proceed from here?" Michiru inquired softly.

"The love of the first shall bring about a cataclysmic change that will bring about the rightful end to all that we see."

"The first what?"

"The first...taste…you must be on your guard of it…use the power of red to enter the city, it is the only way…Remember, nothing is as it seems…to forgive is to show the power of love and it's ability to conquer over evil. Watch for the four phases of prophecy…the reign of terror, reign of peace, the bringing of darkness from light, and the time of death's truth." 

"The first taste? What does it mean? To forgive who-" His words were cut off as she disappeared quickly in the way in which she came, to leave Hotaru lying on the floor, fast asleep. "What does she mean?"

"First taste." Michuru whispered. "I believe she means…her sire."

"Richard." Minako choked out.

"I do not understand." Nephrite replied. 

"It means…our fate, is based on our ability to find the first person she ever drank of, a boy that has been dead for over hundreds of years." Minako finished.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

By MG

Don't own sm…

AN: This is where things really begin to take fold from here on end. You're going to start to understand things that you didn't before, more and more things will make sense because more and more I will tell you things that I only told you in part before. ****

Mamoru looked bitterly into the long mirrors of his closet door as he adjusted the tie around his neck. One would think that his previous night's passionate escapade with a woman that he was in love with, would put him in lightened spirits. Such a thought would have been true if he knew that she would even remember it. She would be back to her old ways as the bitch that everyone had come to know or love…and that was an overly rated sarcastic statement. He hated the fact that all she would ever see him as was a ticket to sex. He sighed when he heard her awakening behind him.

"Do you always fuck and go…Mamoru?" _Fuck and go?_ Of course that would be the words she would use to call it, or course she would only remember the sex. She narrowed her eyes at him from behind before replying lazily. "That's all it was." He cursed in annoyance at what she had done.

"Haven't you ever heard of privacy?" She only laughed at him, annoying him further. "I have a business meeting to attend this morning." He paused. "My life is not centered around you."

"Oh?" He could just see her arching her brow at him in his mind. "I think it is."

"And what…prey tell, would make you believe that?" He lifted his suit jacket from it's folded over position on a chair nearby and began to place it on him when he suddenly felt hot. His head snapped towards her direction to see her licking her lips at him, her eyes beckoning him over. He closed his eyes attempting to ignore the call when she suddenly sent visions to him. He clenched his hands as he approached her, his attempts to ignore her desires futile. "Damn you." He cursed as he ripped both his shirt and coat off, crawling speedily on the bed before her. 

"See…" She smiled as she looked up into his eyes. "You would stay here forever if I wanted-" He slammed his lips against hers, successfully causing her to lose thought. She slipped her arms around him, pulling him down towards her. They lay there for a while, kissing like their was no tomorrow before he finally released her. "Take off your pants." She licked bruised lips before looking up with alarm into passionate green and yellow eyes. It took her but a few seconds of looking them to see the images of the night before through them…she cursed as she saw something she had not wanted to see. She looked at him disgusted before reacting the only way she knew how.

She pulled her legs back and shoved him off her with her feet, causing him to land on the floor in the back of the room. He sat up disoriented before looking up at her from his position.

"What the fuck?"

"Don't come near me." 

And then she was gone.

~*~ 

Nephrite wove the staff blindly in the heat of the day like a weaver would to a loom, his movements swift, his cuts accurate. With every breath, he forced himself to continue; with every bead of sweat he told himself that he was not tired. He could feel the sun beating down on his bare beck, burning his skin, but he pressed on. 

With every breath, he hated her more, with every step; he thought of killing her, with every emotion, he waged a war. Forgiveness for what she had done to him was long in coming should the moment ever present itself. But that's what the oracle had spoken of, forgiveness. How could he forgive her for what she had done to him? How she had ruined his life, his marriage? He paused for a moment, as if listening to something in the wind, before removing his blindfold to let the sun and nature around him give him warmth. He looked far past the huge expanse of the valley and towards the dark forest beyond before bringing his staff to his side.

"I thought I said that I wanted to be alone?" 

"Sometimes what we want, is not in our best interests." The grass rustled behind him as Malachite approached him slowly and turned about to face him.

"I do not remember asking you." He walked by him swiftly, and towards the forest trees. 

"You did the right thing." He whispered. Nephrite paused in his steps for but a moment before continuing. 

"Excuse me if I do not feel that your words hold the power of conviction." He resumed walking once more. 

"I do not speak from a view of one whom believes they understand, but from one who knows from experience."

"Is that so?" He turned quickly towards him, his brown hair whipping about in the wind. "Well, my friend, forgive me if I do not believe that you would know what it is like to have to give up a woman just because of what you are…knowing that you can only watch her from afar…protect her little, because she can not stand the sight of you. You know noth-" Before he knew it his staff was taken from his hand and his body thrown to the ground. He looked up in time to see his own weapon pointed at his face.

"For your information…I am living in hell because I am forced to live until this is all over knowing fully well that I will not be able to be with my love or my child in the end." His hand clenched around the staff, his body stiff and solid. "So excuse me, if I attempt to hide this from the one I love so that she can be happy, excuse me, if I live in terror on my own so that she can have peace…you wouldn't know the meaning of suffering…suffering is when you wait over one thousand years to find someone and when you do she hates you for what you are---suffering is waiting for another hundreds of years hoping she will forgive you only to find that all knowing and powerful beings from above will not let you hold on to her even through her acceptance of what you are and her love for what you have become…PLEASE, in time, your love will come back to you because she loves you just as mine did…fortunately for you, you still have a chance...fortunately for you, you may still be alive." He moved his hand promptly before throwing the staff roughly to him. Nephrite could only stare at him open mouthed, before he could get out any of the words he wanted to say.

"I'm sor-"

"Save it." 

~*~ 

Usagi looked towards the view of the skyline past the tall buildings, her mind in deep thought as she tapped her pen repeatedly against the palm of her hand. She pondered over whether or not she should kill Mamoru; she had postponed it long enough. Though he had been a fun ride while it lasted, in the end, she knew he would just get in the way...especially in light of what she discovered this morning. Besides, he had not come through on his part of the deal, and she had to kill him just like she did the men before him. Or did she? If she didn't, her people might think she was becoming soft. But so what if they did? She had the right to do what she wished with her life. She rubbed her temples with her fingertips, her thoughts interrupted by the sounds of the secretary's voice coming from the speaker on her desk. 

"Ms. Tsukino, Prime Minister Gyuru is here to see you now." 

"Send him in." She swiveled around in her chair to face the door, assuming the business like appearance when he entered.

"Tsukino Usagi." He smiled as he walked up to the desk and bowed. She stood up, nodding her head at him in a businesslike manner before continuing.

"Gyuru, please…" She put out her hand to point at the chair. "Sit down."

"Now, what matters need you discuss with me that be so pressing hmmm?"

"Oh, they are but trifling matters really, just that I need a favor of you…something you could do for me…on this date." She passed him a calendar, the date circled on it. He looked up at her.

"The day of-"

"Uh-uh-uh, Gyuru." She smiled. "The walls have ears…let's just keep this date between us shall we?"

"Certainly…now, what is it that you need?" 

"What—do I—need...hmmm" She sighed as she stood up and circled the desk, only to lie back lazily in front of him. "Well, there is a small matter of this 'event' that is going to happen on that date, and I'd prefer it…if you could help to make sure no one is on the streets on that day."

"Oh?" He glanced quickly at the way in which her skirt rose up past mid-thigh when she breathed in. "What is going to happen?"

"Let's not deal with the simplistics of it…it's nothing really I assure you." She smiled. "In any matter, what I need, is for you, to declare martial law for 24 simple hours."

"Excuse me?" He stuttered.

"Oh you know what martial law is right?" She continued. "Well, it is my wish that everyone stay in their homes, anyone whom escapes be shot, no one comes in town, no one leaves town, blah, blah, blah…that sort of thing."

"It is not in my rights to do such a thing…I am sorry Usagi-san-"

"Come now Gyuru, from the bottom of your heart, are you certain there is nothing that you can do?"

"Of this I am certain."

"Well…I was hoping that you would say that." She smiled. "You're a happily married man, right, Prime Minister?" She inquired as she stood up and walked to the other side of her desk and opened a drawer.

"It is something I pride myself on…but I do not see what this has to do with anything?" She pulled out a brown envelope and threw it to him before lying back down in her chair and crossing her legs over her desk. 

"Open it." She encouraged, her palms forming a triangular shape as she repeatedly tapped them against each other slowly. "Anyway, I'm glad that you do…because family is very important…very important." She watched as he opened the envelope and pulled out its contents, his eyes going wide. "What's the matter Gyuru…something catch your tongue…oh wait, let me guess, it was that woman in the bed with you, she caught your tongue didn't she ---but you know Gyuru, that doesn't look like your wife---" She sighed. "Tsk, tsk, tsk…are we being a hypocrite?" He flipped through the photos quickly, each one a detailed picture of his rendezvous of the night before. 

"What the fuck?"

"What is with everyone and that phrase lately, is that the new saying…you know my escort said the same thing this morning…but he's on my hit list too…everyone on my hit list seems to say that one time or another." She smiled. "Maybe I should just coin that phrase the 'words of the damned'."

"What kind of joke is this? Are you with the mafia or something?" She laughed.

"I'm flattered really, but I like to think of my affiliation as being a little more organized and secretive than the Mafia…smarter, if you may." She leaned back in the chair and turned towards the window. "Whereas everyone is afraid of the Mafia----the Mafia---is afraid of me..." She looked back towards him with hard eyes. "Now, this is how this will go, you do not do as ordered, I release the pictures, ruin your life, then I kill you; if you try and leave town, I release the pictures, publicly humiliate you…then I kill you. If you try to send your family away, I release the pictures, hunt them down and kill them in the worst way imaginable, frame you as their murderer, and then I kill you…slowly. If you do as asked, I let you live, let your family live, and…maybe I'll even send you some more whores on the side as a bonus…it all depends on you and what you believe to be your best options."

"You fucking bitch."

"Now, now, now Gyuru…mustn't use such colorful words…'especially' in front of the 'children'." He turned around at that to see his two little boys bound and gagged in the arms of Diamond. "Oh yes, you remember my associate Diamond correct?" 

"Where's my wife, and my daughter Kakyuu?"

"You are such a whiner!" She rolled her eyes. "Where's my wife? Where's my daughter? Funny how they weren't even on your mind last night. So pathetic…but if you must know…your dutiful and loving wife is in the torture chamber."

"Bitch!"

"Just kidding, just kidding." She laughed, putting her hands up in defeat. "Really, I'm not that brutal…I think I'm quite nice actually." She paused. "Your wife is in a nice and safe room by herself…don't worry, she isn't hurt or anything…she's just strapped to a chair is all," he sighed with relief. "And watching your passionate sex exchange on a 96 inch screen TV…you know…people say TV isn't real…and even though I try and tell her that she could be imagining things…she doesn't seem to want to believe me when she sees you slipping your dick into that whore's pussy repeatedly, and the screams and grunts are hard to mask as well…now Gyuru, how many times can you scream I love you to a fucking prostitute?" She sighed. "I'm sorry that I had to do that…but she has to know what a cheating bastard you are. Now your daughter…I really don't know where she is…but I do believe Diamond has her stashed up somewhere in his humble abode…did you have fun last night?" She smiled as she looked to where Diamond stood.

"She was a rather—tasty—delight...very feisty." 

"You fucking whore!" He watched as she moved in a blur, hitting him across the face hard enough to send him falling to the floor with a thud.

"Really, I'm already pissed off here…did you have to go and make me madder than I was before?" She sighed. "I'm pretty sure that bruise will heal quite nicely, and when it does, you're going to go on living as if this whole meeting never occurred, except that on the date we discussed, you will declare martial law as told…don't try and hold out on me, I have spies in your own home and know every move you make…so don't you dare try and play me for a fool."

~*~ 

It had been three days and he had yet to see her, three diminutive days and she made sure that he could neither find nor contact her. It was ironic considering that she was a well-known tycoon in the business world. 

The question at hand was, what the hell had he done? She couldn't have possibly seen what he had been trying to hide for so long…could she? He had done so well and had been so careful around her but somehow, somehow, she knew. His plan had worked, she believed he loved her, now she would turn away from him…only thing is, it wasn't a lie, and turning away was no longer what he wanted. But what did he want? She wasn't exactly sugar and spice and everything nice. Were there possibilities for a relationship between them? He wished the bond between him and her affected emotions as well, but it didn't. He could be tied to her for a life time, and though she could never kill him, be with another man, or vice versa for him as well, she didn't have to physically be with him. But there was only so long you could without the want to quench those cardinal desires wasn't there? And then there was the fact that she still didn't know how to change on a full moon as well; she'd have to come to him then too. 

Now he sounded desperate, or maybe very wanting? He hated to be in accordance with what he had dubbed the 'typical female', but he wanted her to want him for other reasons that just what he could do for her physically. He sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face haggardly. Was it really just a month ago that he was speaking of his acquired hate for women and their classic clinginess? 

He lay back in his black leather lazyboy; his eyes riveted on the expanse of his green backyard. Because he had not chosen a mate in many years, every year he would select to wolves that he would allow to mate. Every spring their pups resided in his abode and would frolic and play around there. They played in the sunlight like there was no need to worry when their next meal would come because all of the wolves took care of them. It mattered not whom their birth parents were. He used to delight in going back there at times, getting live wild bait and teaching them to hunt amongst in the forested section of his land, heightening their carnal instincts.

He sighed. Now he did have a mate. The beginning of spring was almost here, and unless he was dead, she wouldn't be able to deny him. But knowing her, she would try to fight the heat, something no female in her right mind could resist. His previous mate Alyssa, she had been so submissive in their lovemaking; Usagi seemed to always want control, never giving more than was necessary, withdrawn. He dismissed his thoughts of the former; there was a new Alpha female now, despite the fact that he had no choice in the matter, he couldn't dwell too much on the past. 

There was one thing he couldn't understand though, if he hated her so much, if he felt so used and abused by her, why did he fall in love with her? Why did fate choose her of all people for him to single out? Psychologist theorize that when someone is abused, they identify with their attacker, try to impress them more, try not to anger them as much. Had that been what he had been doing? Was he just another insane case? Was he really in love or was he just fooling himself? If he were in love, then why? If he had no reason, it only meant one thing; he couldn't possibly love her.

"M'lord…the police are on the phone for you." His servant entered the room, a sleek black portable phone lying over an ivory lace edged sheet that covered the silver platter in his arms.

"Thank-you, Jerrid." He took the phone, eyeing it carefully as he brought it to his ear. "Yes, this is he." He listened for a moment while the man on the other line spoke. "Yes…yes, I can ID the body…I'll be down in a moment." He sighed as he put the phone back on the tray that his servant had brought him. "Jerrid, I want you to hold up the mansion for a while, let no one in or out without my command…I am trusting you…don't fuck up."

~*~ 

"Detective Umino." Mamoru grasped his hand.

"Chiba Mamoru." He replied. "Please, follow me." They walked through the halls of the hospital and towards the direction of the morgue.

"Why, if I may ask, is she in the hospital, and not a morgue's office?"

"We needed the forensics of this hospital to give us a hand with the body…we were having a very hard time identifying it." He continued. "A very hard time." He pushed through hard steel doors into the cold room beyond and walked across the room to a body that lie inside a black bag on the table. He paused for a moment to wash his hands carefully before placing on his gloves. "Are you ready?" Mamoru nodded his head before the man unzipped the bag all the way down the body. He looked at the disfigured flesh carefully, the red hair unmistakable. The stench was somewhat nauseating; he turned his head in disgust. He had wondered where she had disappeared to, not that he cared, it was one less thing he had to worry about. 

"This is her… Beryl Narcticia." He paused. "What, if I may ask, happened to her?"

"She was imprisoned on charges of attempted first degree murder on Tsukino Usagi's life…about a week later she disappeared from prison without a trace, nowhere to be found." He zipped up the black bag, sealing her away. "The funny thing is there was no record of her ever being in the prison either, nothing but the memory of the guards could attest to the fact that she had been there…but the really odd thing, is that even her records that state she was even alive were gone…not just her either. While she was in here she wasted no time in telling who her accomplices were…I don't know if you know them, but both Emerald and Rubeus were found as well in different places with the same basic story…they're in drawers 051 and 052…their records erased."

"Almost as if they never existed." Mamoru murmured.

"Basically." He paused. "So, anyway, she shows up a month and a half later to date, her body in the river, with the severe bruises you saw here, perfectly cut puncture holes all over her body, no fingerprints on the culprits whatsoever…looks like whomever did this to her, tortured her slowly for quite a while before she actually died. Not a trace of blood in her body…she was beaten severely before the punctures were made, which is why her case is different from theirs."

"If they have no record of existence then why would anyone think to call me here, detective?" He looked up at the brooding man with careful eyes.

"Because, your address was carved into her back in particular like a postcard…whomever did this, wanted you to see it."

~*~ 

"So everything is in place, correct?" The sun was setting behind them, darkness covering the sky.

"Yes, Serenity." Sapphire replied. 

"Good, then we reconvene on the date we discussed, tell everyone to disperse, do what they wish as they see fit, but lay low…I do not want any gang related attacks understand…everyone who is watching us and overseeing our race, should be made to believe that we are not a problem. Close down any clubs or hot spots. If anyone, and I mean ANYONE, makes reason for us to be focused on and singled out, death immediately to them, the long way."

"What of the lesser beings---such as the wolves?" Diamond inquired.

"Let them do as they wish, what do I care?"

"But-"

"No more questions, you're dismissed…I wish not to see you until we reconvene once again." She snapped. Sapphire stood, and walked towards the door without a word. Diamond chose rather to stay behind, a question on his mind that he had wished to settle.

"Your dog does not sleep by your bedside anymore…are you going to have him nudered?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's high time you take care of him Serenity, he hasn't done his intended job…shall I take care of this one myself?" She walked up to the window, looking at all the millions of lights from the buildings below.

"Why are we so eager, Diamond?"

"Your servant takes pleasure in doing his master's bidding…you have always let me be the one to remove the genitalia before sending them to the chamber to be drained…is that your wish?"

"Not at this time." He licked his lips, attempting to find another angle at which to proceed.

"Why is he any different?" He inquired. "Had it been anyone else, you would have done it by now." He walked over to where she stood, attempting to control his anger. 

"He could be an asset." She replied. "With him I have control over werewolves and vampires alike…two powerful forces will ensure victory."

"You do not need him to be in control…we…we could control them together." She turned around to look at him, her eyes a shining silver tint. 

"Diamond…you need to end this obsession with me, it is unhealthy."

"I would give you everything."

"I have everything."

"I know that you do not have this." He leaned over, kissing her hard on the lips. She retracted quickly, slapping him across the face hard.

"Leave now before I kill you." He disappeared from the room in a blur; he knew that when she was in that mood, she wouldn't take no for an answer. When she felt what she thought was his presence entering the room once more, she spoke vehemently. "You seem to have a death wish."

"You wouldn't kill me if you tried." She snapped her head towards the voice almost immediately. 

"I thought I told you not to come near me."

"You killed Beryl." He walked towards her nonchalantly, ignoring her words.

"What is it to you what I do with my free time?"

"Why?"

"Personally, she was a rather annoying bitch, I had to get rid of her."

"I think you're lying…there is another reason, what is it…did she know something that-" He paused mid-step.

"Get out."

"What's that smell?" He sniffed the air slowly, his face serious before focusing on her. 

"I said get the fuck out."

"It's radiating from your body but it is not a scent of your own." He paused in thought, as if speculating. His hands clenched his at his sides so hard that droplets of blood began to fall to the floor, his body stiff and taught. Hard green and yellow eyes stared her down. "He touched you." His nostrils flared, his hair rising above his head as if being blown by a subtle wind. "I'll rip his fucking heart out." 

~*~ 

Diamond watched the couple sitting in the dark recesses of the park, where light did not illuminate. He had not taken his drink for the night. This would be an easy kill. They were lying on the floor within an encircled camp area that was surrounded by tall trees. There was no one else for miles…no one to hear them scream. He smiled as he pulled back a branch and watched the man begin to slide the woman's dress over head. On second thought, perhaps he would kill the man, and then have the woman before killing her. He walked into the clearing and was about to approach them when he heard a twig snap behind him. He turned around to meet a hard fist in the face. He stumbled back, gathering his bearings before looking up at his attacker. He was met by another fist. The woman in the background screamed when she noticed them, pulling her clothes up to cover her body. 

"Hey man, don't you know the meaning of privacy?" Mamoru looked at them with hard glowing eyes; just the look was piercing enough to make it known to them that their presence was not warranted. The man gulped before pulling the woman by the arms and leading her quickly away, not even bothering to pick up fallen clothes. Mamoru turned quickly in time to catch the fist that nearly hit his face, the back of his other hand clenching and coming out like a whip, snapping at the end with quaking power to strike Diamond in the ribs.

"You have no idea what the fuck you're dealing with." Diamond replied as he spun around, his leg extended so that his foot would kick at Mamoru's leg; Mamoru jumped. "But I'm glad that you did…now I have an excuse to kill you myself." He quickly brought his foot forward around in an arcing motion, using the bottom side, he came up against the rear heel of Mamoru's front foot, causing him to fall to the ground. 

"I think it's quite the contrary." He replied, pushing himself backward up from the floor so that his feet hit Diamond's collarbone hard; he jerked back in response, spitting to the side in the process. "You touched something that doesn't belong to you."

"Oh, and to whom does it belong?" He slammed a kick into his midriff, sending Mamoru flying back. In a blur of movement Mamoru was standing before him once more.

"Me." He sent his foot towards Diamond's face; he caught it easily and flipped him over. 

"Well I have news for you, dog." He attempted to slam his foot into Mamoru's back, but he moved, causing him to stamp the ground. "Your owner's going to kill you."

"I highly doubt it." Mamoru jumped to his feet, his body becoming heated and ready for intense battle. 

"That's where you went wrong." In a blur of movement Diamond sent a series of punches and kicks towards him, too fast for him to counter or block. "She hates the sight of you…you disgust her." Blood dripped from Mamoru's lips, his body sore and aching…"Oh, and by the way." He smiled evilly, as he easily kicked Mamoru in the groin, causing him to fall over in pain. "Did she ever mention to you anything of 'our' past?" He stepped down hard on his chest, continuing his musing as Mamoru looked up at him with blazing eyes. "Oh, she failed to mention it?" He pounded down hard on his arm, satisfied when he heard the sound of it breaking in two. "She used to spread those legs without so much as a question, always screaming for more." He attempted to get up, his mind afire at the words he had spoken. 

"Liar." Diamond kicked him hard in the chin, not giving him a chance to move forward; he could feel blood spill from his lips. "She would beg for more, her legs clinging, her nails digging into my back, her body arching like it would break in two from the effort…oh yes, I know and remember that sweet body well." He crunched his other arm to the floor, smiling at the snapping sound; Mamoru clenched his teeth, his nerves alarm with a fiery sensation. "So inviting, so welcome, so warm, so…'tight'." He attempted to allow his mind to escape, his body becoming numb to the pain that Diamond was inflicting on him; he felt the pressure increase on his lungs as Diamond crunched his foot forcefully down on his chest once again. "She was only using you, you were only a temporary ticket, it was all planned." One rib broken, two, three…maybe even four, who cared…he closed his eyes, unbelieving that it would actually end, like this. "I satisfied her in every way, with me, she did not want for nothing…but you…you were just her chattels, her slave, her BITCH dog." 

"So you believe." He coughed, his eyes ready to roll back any moment, his chest heavy.

"So I know!" He pressed down hard on his chest once more; he could feel his lungs filling with blood, fighting for a chance to heal themselves, a chance he knew would not come. He watched as Diamond lifted his foot high above his face. "And by the way DOG, I could have killed you long ago, I was just toying with you…torture is the best way to end life, wouldn't you say?" He shut his eyes from the outside world, ready for that final blow that would set his mind at peace. 

It never came. 

He heard voices in the background. He even heard the sound of a man scream. He wasn't sure if he were dreaming or not, but he could vaguely feel her presence, barely understand her angry words. But he was well enough to hear her say, 'My property, my rules'. _Property_. That's all he was to her, a piece of meat that she owned. Why didn't she just let him die? It would have been better, than to live knowing that she came to the rescue of nothing but her assets. She made no sense sometimes, she had intended to kill him anyway, so why not let Diamond complete the deed? 

In the back of his mind, he suddenly understood the answer to the question that he had dwelt on earlier, funny how he should think on it now when death was a footstep away. It was simple, yet not, it was everything about her, yet nothing at all, it was all the time, yet one moment in time. It was being confused yet understanding perfectly. Just because, yet without logic…all these things were love his love for her---- timeless, and without reason, deep and abounding, sure and safe. And having satisfied himself with his new found understanding; he allowed sweet oblivion to swallow him whole…the recesses of his mind, to fade away.

~*~ 

Rei became alarmed as soon as she felt it. The presence of an unmistakable spirit overwhelmed her. She called to Jadeite in her mind from where she sat with Alex's mouth on her breast. 

_Jadeite, get up---she's here. _He shot up from bed like a man on a mission, his face showing that of alarm. She watched as he scurried about, putting on his pants. 

_Will you be okay here alone? _

_Yes, go ahead, I'm fine…I have the necklace remember…I can take care of myself. _He ran out of the room, almost bumping into Nephrite whom seemed to have been awoken for the same reason. When they came outside they met up with Malachite who was standing there firmly with Minako protectively behind him, Makoto, a little ways away. His eyes flared as he looked across the expanse of the lawn.

"What are you doing here?" 

"Really uncle, I thought you would be happy to see your darling niece." Usagi smiled, holding the huge bundle in her arms closely to her body. "Miss me Nephrite?" She puckered her lips, sending a kiss his way. "You did tell her about us didn't you?" She continued, referring to Makoto, who recoiled back in disgust at her words. "Ahh…I see you have."

"You are not welcome here." Malachite bit. "And if you have come to take the girl then-"

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." She rolled her eyes. "Are you done yet? Cause I believe I have something here that I believe belongs to you, I think I'm done playing with it---catch." She threw the heavy bundle in the air and he caught it easily. He looked down for a split second at it, before looking back up at her.

"What is-" Where she had been standing moments before now only stood the moving wind and settling dust. He lifted the sheet from the top and almost gasped. 

"What is it?" Jadeite quickly asked, stepping up to him.

"It's Endymion." He rasped. 

~*~ 

"Is this-"

"The lord of the werewolves---as per the prophecy…yes, it is." Malachite replied, his mind more focused on his work, he knew that Mamoru was not out of the woods just yet.

"How could she be so heartless?" Nephrite continued as Malachite both cleaned and bandaged his wounds after assessing him and the damage done to his body.

"She's out of control." He replied. "I knew I should have told him to stay away from her."

"What do you mean?"

"Just like all men before him, he became obsessed…not that he could really help it anymore, she became a part of him after she became part werewolf, now she is the only mate he could ever be with."

"How sad for him." Rei paused. "But I don't understand…" She spoke softly as she looked upon where Mamoru lay, breathing lightly. "Why did she just leave, are we all too strong for her? I mean, couldn't she have killed us?"

"She's playing it safe…she needs to lay down low until it's time for whatever she's planning to go down…that means that she doesn't bring any attention to our race." He sighed. "But that is not what troubles me…" 

"Then what does?" Nephrite inquired.

"The fact that she has known where we are all this time yet has done nothing scares me…she may be playing it safe now, but she could have done away with us before, why didn't she…this unexpected visit also means that that whole thing with Nephrite was planned. She intended to do it all along…if that's so, why not continue…something just doesn't seem right…and it has something to do with that damned prophecy."

~*~ 

For a week and a half Mamoru lay in a deep sleep in a small dark room where Malachite had placed him, a week since Usagi practically dropped him at their doorstep. What puzzled Malachite more now than ever, was the fact that he was near death, and yet she brought him over to him. Why would she do that? The only reason for this action would be in order to save his life, but why in the world would she want to save his life? He sighed, lifting the cool clean wet rag and placing it over his forehead; at least Mamoru was getting better. It was probably his regenerative properties, which all werewolves possessed, that allowed him to heal so quickly. He would probably awaken any day now. Perhaps then he could learn the truth of exactly what happened to him. He stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The wind blew through an open window as Usagi sat down silently in a chair next to his bed. "You are such a fucking idiot." She whispered, knowing that she would get no answer, just as she had before. Unbeknownst to the occupants of the house, she had been visiting him at night on a daily basis, attempting to figure out what she would do with him. The stupidity of his actions that night angered her for some reason she could not decipher, but yet, over the days, something had changed. Something she was slowly coming to terms with. "What had ever possessed you to go after Diamond? He could have easily killed you if I had not come." She crossed her arms, and rocked back in the chair, looking out towards the window. "Say something stupid and righteous just like the stubborn ass that you are…really Mamoru, your cockiness never ceases to amaze me." She paused. "Always so easily angered when a man touched me…I know that's why you did it…just wanted to own me…well, you can't…You don't fucking own me you bastard. No one does….I don't need anyone and least of all I didn't need you…" She stood up to pace, her hand coming through her hair in a frustrated manner before sitting back down again "You got weak you know…falling in love…how dare you?" She stared down his prone figure with admonishing eyes, her words coming out in soft harsh tones as her eyes trailed over his body before sliding back the sheet to reveal his nude figure; she shut her eyes in remembrance. "We had---a-a few good times…better than most men I've ever been with. Damnit, all right----better than almost all…no" She corrected softly, yet somewhat bitterly. "Better than even him…and that's a compliment considering…" She heaved out a breath of air, as if she had finally come to the conclusion of something vast. "I've decided that…" She opened her eyes to focus on her hands that now rubbed against each other between her thighs. "We have to end this…I'm becoming too soft…Yes, 'I' killed Beryl…and if Alyssa whoever had been alive…I'd have killed her too." She sighed once more, as she raised her lids, her eyes focused on one particular part of his anatomy. She looked at the scar on his ankle, barely visible, but clearly there. _S&R._ She shook her head back and forth in disbelief. No…no fucking way. _Not now damnit…no, not now. Damn you._ She stood up, reaching over to trace the letters, drawing back her hand as if burnt. "I hate you for what you did to me, for what you do to me…so confused, I don't know what to think sometimes." _Why now? Why the fuck did you have to show up now?_ _If this never happened, I would never have to even think about you again after today, I would leave you forever…you ruined everything!_ _You ruined my life! Endymion! Damnit, why couldn't it just be a coincidence?_ "It's just my luck---" She murmured. "That you'd make me fall in love with you twice." Her words were hoarse, scarcely leaving her lips. He gasped for breath, his eyes flying open; he attempted to rise, but felt to drained to move.

"Usagi." He managed.

"Richard." 

And as if she were nothing more than a dream, she disappeared into the distant moonlight.


	20. Interlude

Interlude

By MG

Don't own sm…

"Malachite!" He attempted to shout as loud as he could, his voice hoarse and scratchy from disuse. In moments his friend was before him, a worried look on his face.

"You're awake." He smiled.

"Where is she?" 

"Where is who?"

"Usagi…where is she?"

"She isn't here."

"She---she was here…I know it." Malachite walked over curiously and covered his nudity with the sheet that had been pulled back. 

"I don't remember pulling that sheet-"

"Damnit where is she?" He demanded this time.

"Mamoru calm yourself…you've been asleep for quite some time, let me get you some water, and then we'll talk."

"G'damnit!" He hit the bed hard with his fist before allowing his body to fall back towards the bed, his eyes looking at the window towards the smiling moon; he couldn't have been hearing things. 

~*~ 

He allowed the cool liquid to slide down his parched throat, hydrating him, refreshing him. He handed Malachite the empty glass.

"You want something to eat?" He asked him.

"No—no thank-you." Malachite sighed as he handed the glass to Minako who was standing behind the foot of the bed. "And stop doing that!" He bit.

"Stop doing what?" Malachite narrowed his eyes at him slightly.

"Stop trying to read my mind. Stop trying to see things through my eyes that you have not been given permission to see!" 

"Sorry my friend…old habits die hard." He replied. "Now that you are feeling better, care to explain what you were shouting about earlier?"

"You think I am lying…but I swear to you, that she was here."

"I wasn't able to sense her coming or going-"

"You ever though for a moment that perhaps that is because she is stronger than you?"

"Perhaps…"

"She was here…I know she was…I couldn't have been both hearing and seeing things."

"What do you mean by that?" He looked at Mamoru skeptically.

"For the past week and days…I have been hearing her. Sometimes she would say nothing and I would just feel her presence, other times she would talk about how stupid I had been, it was a very exasperating speech…but I thought I was dreaming, so I just lay there…but tonight…tonight she was different." He paused, he hadn't really wanted to tell them what she said, he more wanted to approach her first. "She said the same things…but it was different…so I—I woke up…and she was there."

"My friend…I don't know what to tell you, but you ever thought that perhaps you were hallucinating? Look what she did to you, only a fool would-"

"SHE SAVED MY LIFE!" He roared, his chest heaving up and down as he looked at Malachite with hard eyes. 

"She what?" Now it was beginning to make sense.

"She didn't do this to me, one of her servants did…. Damnit! Is that the best you can think of her?" He sat up quickly and swung his feet to the sides of the bed, not caring that the sheet now fell to the floor.

"You love her…you really love her." Malachite whispered. "You said it was all a game, but you actually do."

"She's my mate for life…" He murmured. "Even if she's in love with some man named Richard." Without warning Malachite pushed him back down to the bed and looked him over with discerning eyes, Minako approached quickly from the other side.

"Where did you hear that name? Did she say that to you?" He quickly asked.

"What?"

"The name Richard…did she say that to you?" He demanded.

"Yes, but I don't know who-"

"Enough." Minako broke in as she looked up to both men. "He doesn't remember…but it doesn't matter…because it's him." She looked up from the imprint over his ankle.

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru quickly asked.

"You are Richard…and lets just say that seeing you again has scared the living 'shit' out of her."


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

By mg

Don't own SM…

AN: This is where I left off. The next chapter shall be the one that no one has yet to see. When it comes out, I hope you enjoy….

Oh, and you have another snow day to thank.

Olivia rocked her crying baby in her arms back and forth, cooing her so that she would calm down. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had only lived a month and a few short weeks of happiness when everything was taken away from her, and now she would be forced to give away her first child when she was only a baby. Her heart ached. She wanted to be able to see her grow old and become a woman. Life wasn't fair. Why did she have to go and fall in love with a vampire? Now her baby would be made to suffer for her actions. She wanted to cry as she placed her in the basket asleep and tucked the blankets around her. 

_Serenity. _Charles had named her Serenity. He said that he thought it was fitting, that she was so beautiful to him that she couldn't be named anything else. Again, her heart ached. She would miss him.

She lifted the basket from where she had settled it in on the floor and brought it through the darkness to the house whose aura, as far as she could tell, was a good one. Her hope that they would take care of her little girl was the last thought on her mind as she knocked on the door, and took off into the dark night.

~*~ 

Serenity held the cloth bag close to her bosom as she glanced around the small hut towards the dirt road ahead. 

Empty. 

She sighed as she placed the handles around her shoulder and paced quickly down the road to her home. If she were lucky, they wouldn't see her. She walked out in the open, watching in somewhat fright as an eaten apple whizzed by her foot to land before her. 

"Freak!" She heard a voice call out in the distance. She attempted to ignore it, walking quickly now as another apple hit her hard and square in the shoulder. 

"Look at her! She's such a freak!" She picked up the pace, her feet aching as she stumbled over small rocks embedded in the ground. Her eyes were somewhat awkward, she couldn't see in front of her very well. Another apple hit her square in the back of the head. She faltered slightly, picking up her pace.

"Freak!" The chants of the children of the small gypsy village grew louder as she ran down the road, stumbling two more times along the way. At one point she fell, the groceries in her bag scattering across the dirt road. She hurriedly picked them up, wincing when she felt several various objects beat against her back. 

"Look at the freak go!" She wanted to cry, but she held it back.

"It's the freak of Northbrook Town! She has white hair for a crown! Eyes like a corpse, waves like a horse, if you find her appealing you're one too of course!" The girls chanted, giggles filling the air as they repeated the horrid rhyme over and over again.

"Leave her alone!" Hearing the familiar voice, she picked up her bag fully without turning back and ran. 

~*~ 

"Sere?" Her mother called out to her when she entered the kitchen. "You have the groceries?"

"Yes mama." She replied solemnly as she walked slowly up to a stool nearby and sat down upon it, placing the cloth bag on the wooden counter. 

"You're not your usual bubbly self child. Have the children been picking on you again?" 

"Mother…do you think I'm a freak?" She sniffed, rubbing at her nose with the cloth of her sleeve as the old woman began to put away the food from the bag.

"Of course not. What would make you think that?" She smiled.

"Everyone else thinks that." She whimpered. "All the kids say I look like a horse…do you think I look like a horse?"

"Child…" She smiled as she walked over to her and dabbed her finger onto Serenity's small nose, her long black wavy hair winking in the sunlight. "How many times have I told you that it doesn't matter what other people think…it only matters what you think." She smiled. "And for the record, I think you look beautiful."

"But I look so different!" She cried. "My hair is white and my eyes are gray! And…and I grow faster than all the other kids!" Her mother sighed; she hadn't thought that Serenity had been knowledgeable enough to pick up on that fact yet. 

"First, your hair is not white, it more of a white diamond I think. And second---have I not told you that to be unique, is to be beautiful?" Her mother smiled as she grabbed her small chin in the palm of her hand and forced her to look up at her. "Child, you are beautiful…don't let anyone ever make you feel different." Serenity looked away.

"Why can't I go to school with Richard?" She continued softly. "I want to read and learn like all the other children."

"Because Sere…people fear what they do not understand."

~*~ 

"Sere!" She looked down from her spot high up in the tree to see his form below.

"What?" She replied slightly disgruntled.

"Can I come up?"

"It's your tree." She sighed as the medium sized willow shook slightly with the weight of his body coming towards her. When he was at a branch almost level with her own, he situated himself until he was comfortable, and then merely stared at her. "What are you looking at?"

"You look bigger." He replied as he reached out to touch her hair; she drew back as if bitten.

"Stop doing that." 

"Sorry." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Why didn't you wait for me today?"

"Because…I didn't…I don't want you fighting just to protect me." She whispered. "I'm not worth it."

"You're worth it to me."

"Whatever…tell me what you learned in school today." She quickly changed the subject, she didn't want to argue about what she was or wasn't worth today.

"Oh, we learned something cool." He replied with a smile. "The girls were all excused, the teacher says it's only for the guys to know now…but they talked about something they call coputating-coupuna-." He paused in thought, trying to get the word right. "Copopulating!"

"What a stupid sounding word." She replied as she turned away from him.

"Isn't it?"

"What is it anyway?"

"Well, Mr. Shernan says that a man sticks his penis inside of a woman."

"What is…what's a penis?"

"You've never seen one before?"

"No stupid, or else I would not be asking."

"Well, it is where our pee comes out." 

"Oh, then that means I have one."

"No, only guys have one."

"Show me."

"Excuse me?" She rolled her eyes.

"You have one don't you?"

"Um…yeah…"

"Then show me." She replied with skeptical eyes.

"Oh...okay then…fine." She watched patiently as he untied the rope from around his pants. She peered over and looked inside.

"Ewww." She scrunched up her face; he quickly tied the rope in place. "Why would I let you stick that in me?"

"Who says I wanna stick it in you anyways?" He stuck out his tongue before turning away from her. 

"Richard! Sere! Come and eat!" They heard their mother cry out from below. Serenity sighed as she watched Richard hurriedly climb down from the tree before slowly climbing down after him.

~*~ 

Serenity shivered as she clutched her blankets tightly to her with sweaty palms. The night was chilly and it was a full moon. She could hear wolves howling out into the darkness. She wondered what Richard was doing, if he was as scared of the wolves as she was. She had remembered the stories that he had told her about them and how they stole people in the middle of the night and killed and ate them. She was so frightened she had the urge to urinate in her bed. She glanced at the window; sunrise was a long time away. 

More than she had feared the wolves however, she had feared that her mother's man friend would come tonight. Her mother had met a new man named Thomas and he had been courting her for a while. He had seemed so sweet and had always teased Serenity and played games with her and Richard. Sometimes he would stare at her long and hard and she couldn't understand why. Then one night he came to her room; her mother was sleeping. 

He hurt her. He told her not to tell, or else. He came to her room often, almost every time he visited her mother. She had a feeling it had something to do with the fact that she looked 14, or so her mother told her; she was only nine. 

It started to rain outside and she could hear the raindrops falling on the roof of her room. She was scared. Scared he would come tonight. Scared he would touch her again. One night she had actually tried to protest, to put up a fight, but he pulled out a knife and put it to her throat. She didn't say a word; only lay there lifeless as he moved his rough haggard body against her, slow tears spilling down her cheeks. He told her after that, that if she ever told anyone, he would hurt her mother. If she didn't comply, he would kill Richard. She cried, into her pillow, so her mother wouldn't hear.

She huddled beneath her blanket, shivering. She knew he was visiting tonight, she hoped he would get drunk on that old sake and pass out in the guest room that her mother had set out for him. Perhaps he would forget all about her. She heard the door creak open and then close. She gripped her sheets tighter in fear. 

He had come.

~*~ 

It was getting late in the afternoon as Richard searched everywhere but couldn't find her, looked through all of their favorite playing spots, but she wasn't there. His mother had called the both of them in for dinner a long time ago and he had yet to find her. He was getting worried. 

He ran for the lake with a gust of speed, past the tall trees and the huge rocks. She wasn't there. In fact, the only thing he could see was their favorite boat floating in the lake. 

It was odd. 

He had left it tied to a log on the shore early that morning. He called out her name.

"Sere!" He howled. "It isn't funny anymore, stop hiding! Mama's worried!" She didn't answer. He watched the boat float further away from the shore and something in him told him to go after it. "Sere!" He called out as he sloshed through the muddy water. When he was about waist deep he had still four feet to go before reaching the small boat. He lunged for it, grabbing a hold of the side and heaving himself up to see over the edge. When he looked in side he almost blanched. She lay inside lifeless and pale, blood dripping from her wrists. "Sere…Sere!" His voice quivered as he reached in for her and grabbed her, shaking her to see if she was all right. When she didn't respond he grabbed hold of the boat and with all his might pulled it back towards the shore. When he reached he hefted her out, a great feat considering she was so much bigger than him now, and began to wash away the blood with water. It was now all over her clothes and some in her hair. However, there were no wounds. He watched as seconds later she started to breathe, coughing up blood to the side of him. He rubbed her back as she had done so. It terrified him to see her this way.

Silence reigned between them when she looked up and saw the obvious question in his eyes. _Why? _She turned away from him.

"Don't tell mama," was all she said as she got up as if nothing happened and walked back towards their home. When she reached she changed her clothes in the back of the house, wiped the blood marks from her body, and set her soiled dress to soak in a small tin filled with water.

~*~ __

It wasn't the last time that he caught her in the act of trying to kill herself. He had made it a point to try and be by her side always when he could. But she didn't go to school with him, so there were always those times when he would catch her trying to slash various parts of her body. With each time he found her, there would always be more slashes still. Just as always, he would wash them off and find no wound. However with each time she tried, she would get weaker. He was afraid that one day he wouldn't make it in time, that one day the wounds wouldn't heal.

He considered several times why she would do it. When he asked she would only reply by making him promise not to tell his mother. His mother…

Their mother had sat him down one day to tell him that Sere wasn't his sister, that her real mother had to give her away. She had told him that when he had inquired as to why she grew so different from everyone else. She didn't know the answer to that question, only that Sere was not a gypsy. In the end he decided that no matter what, Sere would always be his sister. 

He wondered if Sere knew about her mother. Perhaps this was why she had changed so suddenly. She was always so sad, never wanted to play with him, and always wanted to be alone. He never understood what had come over her. Was it because she knew that her real mother had left her? Did knowing that make her want to kill herself? He promised her he would keep her secret, but it didn't mean he was going to stay out of her life. He was going to find out what was wrong with her.

~*~ 

Richard yawned as he walked down the hall towards the small kitchen to get some water. For some reason, he was extra thirsty and it kept him from being able to sleep through the night. He stretched his lanky arms, pausing in step when he thought he heard some weird noise coming from Sere's room. Feeling odd, but sure it was nothing he stepped somewhat closer until he could recognize two voices in the room. One was Sere…and the other sounded like, like his mother's man friend, Thomas.

"I pr-promise I won't tell---if you leave me alone." Her voice quivered, she sounded like she was going to cry.

"I won't leave you alone until I get what I want, and you still will not tell." He could hear the sound of cloth ripping apart and the bed squeaking. His face turned red, he better not be hurting his Sere.

"Please." Her whisper was followed by a smack.

"Shut-up." Richard slammed open the door, his wild eyes as he looked upon the display. He wanted to choke when he saw Serenity lying beneath Thomas, her nightgown torn from her body as he lay above her with his pants down to his ankles. Upon seeing Richard enter he almost immediately pulled out his knife and swung it to her neck.

"Richard." She squeaked, only to have the knife nick her throat, drawing droplets of blood. 

"I said shut-up." He turned to glance at Richard whom stood at the door stock still, wanting to help but not wanting him to hurt her. "Go to bed Richard." He whispered slowly through clenched teeth and hard blue eyes. "This doesn't concern you. Go to bed or I'll hurt Serenity." Serenity watched with fearful eyes as Richard backed a step towards the door afraid.

"Richard, please don't leave me." She cried out quickly and he punched her in the face, making sure to keep the knife within inches of her neck. Richard watched from afar as Thomas slapped her afterwards. He was so scared for her, so angry that he felt like he was not himself. It was as if he was watching from afar.

"I said SHUT UP!" Serenity whimpered.

Richard then watched as his body lunged at the older man, no longer in any sort of mindset. He watched as the knife sliced through a bit of Serenity's neck. Watched as he pushed Thomas to the ground with surprisingly great strength, his hair and nostrils flaring, his eyes bright green. He saw himself grab the knife from Thomas's hand and begin to repeatedly stab him with it. No remorse, no feelings, just a lust for blood and for vengeance, for hurting his best friend. He felt a weight suddenly bare down on him and it was only then did his body and mind become one to see what was going on around him. Sere was crying against his shoulder, weeping tears mixed in blood. 

There was blood all over them. All over his clothes, her body, their hair. He started to cry as well, holding on to her like she would just get up and leave if he didn't. That's how their mother found them. A half naked dead man at their feet, Richard sitting with his back against the wall crying and holding a crying and half nude Serenity to his chest. 

There was blood all over them. Only blotches of pale skin here and there told her that these were her children. She scanned over the scene before running to them and crying with them. Afterwards she carried Serenity to the bathroom and told Richard to wait in the hall. She came out sometime later, carrying her in a huge towel. She stumbled slightly; Serenity was not as light as she used to be. She would have let her walk, but she had to keep reminding herself that this girl was only nine years old no matter how she looked. She needed the comfort of being carried close and held tight.

Richard watched as she walked towards her own room and laid Serenity on her bed. He sniffed repeatedly, wiping his eyes and nose with the sleeve of his shirt. He stood as tall as he could, attempting to be a grown man in a little boy's body. She wrapped several blankets around her before walking out; leaving the door open in case she called. 

She helped Richard to clean himself up then, cleansing away the blood from her son's weary eyes. Afterwards she gave Richard a knowing look and he immediately understood. They walked outside of the house together under the darkness of the night, into the back that was heavy laden with trees, and began to dig a hole using some shovels that had been leaning against the wall of the house. 

After that, Richard took note; the suicidal attempts had stopped.

~*~ 

Several years later…

"Hey freak! Richard around?" Serenity stilled in her movements, dropping one of the sheets that she had been previously taking such care to secure over the line to dry. Now that she was tall enough to see over it, her mother had made it one of her chores; it was also because she was now older that her mother entrusted her with taking care of more things around the house while she worked in town. She turned around to glance at the source of the haughty high-pitched voice; it was two young black haired girls from village, probably friends of Richard. She turned back to her work and continued without a beat, pretending that she didn't hear.

"I'm talking to you!" The same girl pestered. Serenity sighed frustratingly as she picked up the pace at which she was working, taking down old clothes and putting up new ones.

"He's out chopping wood for the winter." She replied as she plucked the fastening pins from the dry linens and dropped them in a basket for dry clothes. 

"Then go get him idiot."

"I'm not your servant girl." She heatedly replied, attempting to keep her anger in check.

"Really?" She replied snobbishly. "There aren't many things to do for women whom don't go to school so I suggest you be kind to me because otherwise I won't be so when you are older and are licking my boots to clean them!" 

"Why don't you go home?" Serenity could feel her lips quivering as the words the girl said hit close to home. "You're trespassing on our property." She dropped the last sheet into her basket and bent over to heft it up.

"Serenity." The girl paused, watching as Serenity stopped in her trek to the house at the sound of her name. "You will never be worth anything then the job of a whore or a slave. No man would want you other than for a role in the hay and no job would serve you other than that which you requires that you be put under by the boot." She smiled sweetly. "Play nice and just maybe I'll let you be my servant girl." She paused. "Oh, and do tell Richard that Isabelle came by to see him." Serenity ran into the house at her words, dropping the basket inside at the front door and running to her room. She slammed the door behind her, locking it before falling to her bed in tears.

~*~ 

"Thhheeen h-he wa—walked…aw--aw." Serenity paused, pushing her glasses closer to her face and moving her head closer to the book so she could see the next word. "Away?" She looked up inquisitively at Richard who sat beside her beneath their favorite willow tree, holding one side of the book as he attempted to teach her to read. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, keep going." He replied. Sighing, she focused narrow eyes back on the page as she furrowed her brow.

"For the fit---the fift---the fiftent-"

"Fifteenth." He supplied.

"For the fifteenth tima…tem-"

"Time." 

"For the fifteenth time…he locked up-"

"Looked, not locked."

"Ugh!" She pulled the book from his hands frustrated and threw it as far as she could, coming her fingers through her hair in frustration. "I'll never learn to read! The words are so long! I hate it!" Richard arose from where he was sitting to go fetch the book, picking it up from the ground and dusting it off with his shirt. 

"You'll get it Sere." He replied as he sat down next to her once more. "You're doing really good. You're learning much faster than I did." She brought her knees up to her chest and settled her forehead on her forearms.

"I'm fifteen years old and the least I could know is how to read…but I don't." She replied softly as she lofted her head. "I wish I could go to school like all the other girls in town. I feel so stupid compared to them."

"You're not stupid." 

"Well they seem to think so!" She cried, wiping at her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. She never told Richard about the many times the girls had come over from town and picked on her insecurities; she was too ashamed of what the girls had said, it was embarrassing. They picked on everything about her, from the way she looked to the way she talked. "They all do."

"I don't think so."

"You're just saying that because you're my friend." She turned towards him to see that he was staring at her with concern.

"No…I'm not." He whispered. "At school they don't teach all the girls to read and write…only a few…most of them they just teach how to take care of a home. The few that they do teach, they teach them so that they can become teachers."

"I don't want to be a teacher…"

"I know." He paused. "But, they only teach the girls who are really smart how to read, they pick up really fast…just like you."

"They do?" She picked at the hem of her long light brown dress. 

"Yeah." He replied, sitting at attention, as he looked at her in sudden wonderment.

"What?"

"I---it's nothing."

"No…what is it?"

"You'll think it's stupid."

"That's an understatement." She muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, just tell me."

"Well, I was wondering if…well…you ever kissed anybody?" He asked out of the blue.

"What's a…a kissed?" She arched her brow in confusion at the word. He wanted to be frustrated but knew that her innocence was genuine.

"A kiss is when you press your lips against someone else's."

"Oh…anyone?"

"Well…guys don't do it to guys…they do it to girls."

"You know I've never talked to any of the other guys in the village except you." She replied. He turned his body fully towards her.

"You wanna try?"

"What?"

"Kissing."

"Why do people kiss?"

"I don't know but…I saw a man and a woman doing it in town today, they were all over each other and making sounds…I'm curious." He paused. "Sometimes people kiss during sex too…that's what I heard one of the guys in my class say…he saw his mother and father having sex."

"Oh." She paused, starring off into space. "I don't know why people have sex…it's a waste of time—as---as far as I know…"

"Because it feels good…" He winced inwardly, feeling stupid for the comment he had made as he watched her turn away from him and bury her head in her forearms. "…s-so I hear." He paused as he nervously slipped his fingers through his black bangs. "And when you have sex you can make babies."

"Does kissing make babies?"

"No…I don't think so."

"I don't wanna have a baby now…babies make you look fat." 

"I don't think kissing makes babies."

"Okay."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Do you wanna try?" She swallowed, licking her lips and furrowing her brow.

"Will---will it hurt?" 

"I don't think so."

"Okay."

"Ready?"

"Mhmm."

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I always see people close their eyes when they kiss."

"Why?"

"Sere!"

"Sorry." She closed her eyes nervously. She could feel his breath against the skin of her cheek, as he got closer to her.

"I'm gonna kiss you now." He whispered. His breath was warm and it made her lips tingle.

"How long?"

"I don't know."

"What if I don't like it?"

"Then we can stop."

"Ten seconds."

"Okay."

"Richard I-" He silenced her, inwardly counting to ten as they experimented with this new feeling. He paused at three, pulling back.

"Wh-what?"

"Your glasses."

"What's wrong with my glasses?" A hurt look crossed her face.

"They get in the way." He reached for them at the same time as she and their hands brushed. They jerked back at contact, their eyes locking almost instantaneously. He pulled back and looked away, allowing her to take them off herself. When she did, he pulled her face to him by placing his palm on her cheek. 

"Your skin's really soft…and you look pretty without your glasses on." She blushed. "And I like your hair, it's different. All the other girls have dark hair, mostly black. Yours is prettier, and it sparkles."

"Really?" He nodded his head before pulling her all the way to him. They kissed for ten seconds. He released her when he had finished count and sat back with a dazed look on his face.

"What do you think?" He murmured after sometime.

"I don't know…it's different…warm."

"Not like when mother kisses us on the cheek is it?" He turned towards her and she blushed.

"No…it isn't." She paused. "Do all grown ups do that?"

"All married people do."

"Oh." She paused. "So that's a kiss."

"Half a kiss."

"Half?"

"I know it sounds weird but…sometimes their mouths open."

"I don't think I wanna try it with my mouth open." 

"Maybe another day?" He could hear their mother calling them in the distance to come inside for their meal.

"Maybe."

~*~ 

Several weeks later found Serenity inspecting her hands, which were now bruised and blistered from washing the soiled linens that her mother had given her early in the morning. It had literally taken her all day to clean them considering the amount of things she had to wash. She sighed as she placed the last sheet into the basket and almost screamed when muddy hands rested on her face.

"Richard!" She turned around to see his laughing form. He was dirty from head to toe and it had been obvious that he must have just come from working in the fields.

"You should see your face!" Her face turned beat red as she looked down at the drops of mud that now rest on the clothes she had just finished cleaning. She looked back up to him with her fists clenched at her sides; he backed away slightly. "I didn't mean it!" He put up his hands in defeat as she stood up and started stomping towards him.

"You better run really fast!" She ran after him when he took off, chasing him all along the shoreline.

~*~ 

Richard laughed as she squirmed beneath him. She had caught up to him but he had managed to pull her down to the ground and pin her there. She had been beating him mercilessly before, but now it was only her legs he had to worry about. 

"Calm down."

"Why?" She fumed. "It took me all day to wash those lines and you---you insufferable-"

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to do it on purpose!" He screamed. 

"Sorry won't fix it! My hands are sore and blistered from all the work I had done!" 

She paused to breathe. "And you single handedly-"

"Look, I'll help you this time all right?"

"Help? Help?" She called out incredulously. "You'll do it yourself you intolerable, obnoxious bast-" For her tongue-lashing she got a mouth full of tongue as he thrust his mouth over hers on impulse. Her body stilled as he rubbed his tongue against her own experimentally. He groaned, deciding that he liked the feeling. Now he understood what all those noises he had seen people make when they kissed were all about. When he felt hers shyly touch his own, he groaned again before releasing her. She looked up at him shocked, her tongue coming out to lick her lips. Not knowing why, she suddenly pushed against his chest and sat up, moving slightly away from him. "I—I have to go clean the clothes." He watched as she all but ran away, his mind still somewhat hazy and clouded over what had just happened.

~*~ 

Serenity lay in bed that evening, her arms beneath her head as she stared out the window. She brought her hand to her lips slowly. When Richard had kissed her this time it…it was different. It made her feel weird. She wondered how he felt. Did it make his lips burn or tingle? Did it make his heart feel like it would jump out of his chest? She sighed, unconsciously licking her lips; the tingling sensation was still there. 

She hadn't meant to run away from him like she did; but now she understood why she had. When she felt something hard press on her between them, she got scared. It brought back painful memories that she didn't like thinking about. Perhaps she could apologize to Richard for her behavior tomorrow. She didn't want him thinking that he repulsed her.

~*~ 

Richard sighed the next morning as he carried two buckets of hot water towards the bath in the back of their home. He poured the water into the tub before wiping the brow of his forehead. 

"Sere!" He called out. When she didn't answer he sighed. "Sere! Your bath is ready!" He waited impatiently before she walked quickly outside from the side of the house with a book clutched to her chest. "Reading those stupid books again?"

"They're not stupid!" She barked back at him as she pushed her thick rimmed brown glasses to her face and walked past him behind the huge cloth that hung over a line to cover her from view. He chuckled as she placed the book down on a stool nearby before disappearing behind the sheet again. 

"Yes they are!" He smiled. "Why are you so fascinated with him anyway? He's a murderer!" He called out from the other side, pulling an apple from his pocket and taking a big bite.

"He's interesting!" She shouted back as she began throwing her clothes onto the line and over the sheet one by one. 

"You're so weird!" 

"Why don't you go bother some other girl who cares!" She shrieked as she took the huge bowl, dipped it in the water and began to pour it all over herself. "Like---like Isabella! She fawns over you enough! I'm pretty sure she would love for you to hang around her all day!"

"You're jealous!" He challenged as he sunk his teeth into the apple for another bite.

"Jealous ha!" She laughed haughtily, rolling her eyes. "Jealous of what?"

"That I give other girls attention!"

"Please Richard! Don't make me laugh." He could hear her splashing water about as she continued her wash. "I would rather not have the attention that you give other girls if you don't mind. Especially if I'll start giggling and laughing every time you make stupid remarks." She rolled her eyes once more. "You should have heard Rachel the other day! She came by the house with her giggly friend when you were in the forest chopping wood and she asked me how old you were!" Rachel was another girl from Richard's school, another one of his admirers.

"So?"

"When I told her you were eighteen now, I heard her and her friends start to laugh. Saying that it meant you must be good with sex as if age was a defining factor or something." She heard him laugh from the other side and she rolled her eyes again. "So are you?"

"Am I what?" He leant against the wall of their home nonchalantly with his arms crossed, he could somewhat see the distorted silhouette of her body against the sheet as she stood up to wash her hair. Inside he was a bit curious as to what would happen if he had pulled the sheet aside. Ever since what had occurred so long ago when she was nine and he eleven, her mother had forced her to wear excess clothing and padding beneath her to hide her body. She had even placed a thick sheet around her hair. It was only in moments like these that he could tell somewhat what she had now looked like beneath.

"Hello?"

"What?" He jarred himself from his thoughts. 

"I asked if you were experienced in sex you imbecile!"

"That's none of your business."

"Afraid that I will tell mother Richard?"

"You can tell mother all you wish, I am a man now and can do as I please!" 

"Whatever…" She drawled. He watched as she paused for a second before continuing. "About yesterday…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I ran away from you…I—" 

"It's okay." He quickly interjected, sighing in remembrance as he lay back lazily against the wall of the house. 

"Can we just forget about it and…and pretend nothing happened?" She whispered.

"Yeah." He croaked. "Sure…if-if that's what you want."

"Yes." The silence was so pensive it scared her. "Could you go get me a sheet, I am almost done and I need something to dry off with."

"You always forget to bring a sheet…let's suppose that I do not bring you one."

"Richard!" She growled, happy to find a reason to change the tension in the air.

"Okay, okay!" He replied defensively, already walking back inside. She sighed when he had gone, getting down on her knees in the bath so that she could wet her hair and wash out the herbs she had put in it.

~*~ 

When he walked back over towards the bath from the other side of the house, he almost immediately darted back around the corner, his back pressing against the wall, his chest heaving in shock. From this side of their home he could see a perfect view of Serenity standing, leaning slightly over with her long damp hair over her shoulder so that she could squeeze the water from it. It had been the first time he had seen a woman naked. It stirred him up like crazy. He never realized she looked like that under all those clothes. His heart beat exceptionally fast; she was breathtaking. How was he going to forget about that kiss now?

~*~ 

That evening he sighed, as he lay in bed awake, staring at the ceiling. Her sixteenth birthday was coming up soon; it was the same night as his rites of manhood ceremony. His mother had wanted him to attend, but it meant leaving and searching for a new home. That's what you were supposed to do one week after the ceremony, leave. Tradition also said that you pick a woman from the ceremonies to be your wife. Sere wouldn't be there. Life wasn't fair. He turned on his side and stared out the window. 

He wondered what she was doing, if she had been awake. He didn't want to fall asleep. After seeing her nude earlier, he knew that his dreams would be filled with her. He had to hide from her and his mother all day because his penis was acting up. He had been taught that seeing a woman could do this to him, but he wasn't prepared for the emotional feeling that would come with it. He closed his eyes in agony. Wondering what it would be like to touch her and see how her skin feels. How her breasts feel. He had even been taught as to what position one should take when having sex, though he would never talk to Serenity about that. To believe that he along with all the other boys were flustered that day from the details that were given to them later in the years when they were 15.  He tried to shake the thoughts away, to think about the ceremony. After the ceremony he would be allowed to have sex for the first time. Serenity thought he had been with another before. She didn't understand much about his people.  Whatever woman he chose, that woman would be with him for the rest of his life. Both him and his mother agreed that it was not necessary that she know everything.

She would be mad that he wouldn't be there to celebrate her birthday. Her mother had already told him she would stay home with Serenity and bake her a cake, so he would be going to the ceremony alone. Besides, Serenity never attended any of the community gatherings; too many bad memories. He hated to admit it, but none of the children liked her, especially the girls, and for the mere fact that she looked different. 

His mind trailed back to the events of the party and how he was told it would take place. At the beginning of the ceremony all the new young single men of age would be given a red ribbon, by the end of the ceremony they were supposed to find a woman and tie it around his wrist and hers, binding them. Only you had to do it together, as a team. The woman had to hold one side of the ribbon and the man the other side. You had to tie it around both of your wrists together, a feat that was a lot harder than it sounded. This signaled union. Once this union was made, you became husband and wife and you fed each other the wedding ceremony cake as a symbol of this. You were to consummate your first night as husband and wife without breaking the tie until the morning. If you kept it in tact, it meant that you fit perfectly together and would have a happy life; if it fell apart while making love it meant that your marriage would fall apart. However, if it fell apart after you consummated but while you slept, if meant that you fit together, but your marriage would suffer many trials before your life would be happy again. He wasn't looking forward to the evening. It made him wish that he wasn't what he was. His people were tied into too many rituals.

He wondered inwardly how much Sere knew about what went on during the ceremonies. If she knew anything, she gave no inclination of that fact. She did, however, seem more withdrawn from him than usual. She seemed always angry at every little thing he had done, always frustrated with him. Then there were those times she would talk to him and bring up some new girl that had come over and asked about him, saying on occasion that she was tired of being his go between. 

He had considered not going, but his mother refused to let him do that, saying that it was a tradition of their people that he could not break. He was eighteen now; he had to choose a wife. 

~*~ 

Gaia watched her half daughter somberly as she picked at the piece of cake before her, placing small pieces into her mouth every now and then. She was usually a lot more talkative. But she figured her newfound disgruntlement had something to do with the conversation that they just had about the ceremony that Richard had gone off to hours ago. 

Hours.

She had waited until today to tell her about it because otherwise she knew that things between Serenity and Richard would have been spread thin. She sighed. She had a feeling that those two had felt something for one another but what could she do? Richard had to go and Serenity had to stay. Unfortunately that also meant that Serenity wouldn't be there when he made his pick. She had a feeling that she wanted to be. But then there was their heritage, she wasn't sure if him picking Serenity as a wife would be a good thing.

"Do you like your cake?"

"It's good mama." She whispered.

"I have a gift for you Sere." She began as she pulled out a package from underneath the table wrapped in parchment. She placed it on the table before her. "Open it darling." Serenity looked up at her mother before reaching for the package and tearing it open slowly. Inside was a long and pretty iridescent off the shoulder gossamer dress that came down to mid-thigh at the sides and then in the back and center it came down towards the middle of her legs in an upside down triangular formation. "Do you like it?" She had spent a lot of time working and getting money so she could afford to by the material.

"It's beautiful." She half smiled. "Thank-you mama."

"Why don't you go try it on to make sure that it fits?" 

"Yes mama…I…after I think I shall retire for the night." She whispered; she wanted to be alone when she cried. She didn't want anyone's pity over her. 

"Of course." Her mother replied, watching as Sere got up from her seat, leaving half the cake on her plate, to come kiss her on the forehead. 

"Goodnight mama." She whispered brokenly. 

~*~ 

She almost burst into tears when she closed her bedroom door behind her. They had turned Richard's room into her room and the small guestroom into Richard's room long ago after the incident. So as she looked at the four walls all she could think about was him. She clutched the dress to her bosom as she sat down at the edge of the bed. She cried for a while longer before she decidedly wiped at her eyes, placing the dress atop the bed so as to not wrinkle it. 

All she could think about was the fact that tonight Richard would be picking from one of those many girls that hated her to be his wife. Whomever he picked, they wouldn't allow Richard to see her. She'd never see him again. And to believe the last thing they did before he left was have a big fight because he couldn't stay for her birthday. She told him she hated him. Now she was filled with regret.

She took off all of her clothes slowly and placed them on the bed behind her before slipping the dress on her small frame. She stood up and looked at the old mirror in the corner of the room. Her eyes glanced over the way the dress fit her as she wiped her eyes with the palms of her hands. 

He probably thought she was ugly anyway. He always said nice things to her, but he was probably just being that, 'nice'. All the other children had thought she was ugly. She looked at the way her glasses framed her face. She had none of those things all the other girls had. They had pretty dresses, and pretty dark hair. Hers was light, long and ragged, strained from work. And then she had those thick brown square rimmed glasses that she had started wearing when she was eight years old. She pushed the glasses further up her nose to keep them from falling off her face. 

She realized suddenly that the source of her tears was not that Richard would pick someone she hated, but that he wouldn't pick her. She hugged her arms around her body as she walked over to her bed to lie down. She placed her head on her cloth pillow and cried herself to sleep. 

~*~ 

She didn't know how long she had been sleeping when she suddenly jolted with a start, looking towards the window when she heard her door creak open. She placed her head back down on her pillow, thinking it was her mother; she became alarmed when a hand came down over her mouth. She struggled at first until she saw his face.

"Calm down it's me." He whispered. "Come on, I want to show you something." She sat up quickly. 

"But---your ceremony." 

"I—don't worry---I just want to show you something first." He whispered again grabbing her by the hand, pulling her to stand, and dragging her towards the door. 

"Richard I-"

"Please Sere…trust me." He paused mid-step. "It's a birthday surprise." 

"Oh." He thought he heard a bit of regret in her voice but decided to dismiss it.

~*~ 

It was dark as he brought her to their special wooden house near the edge of the forest they had played in as children. It was like a tree house, except it was on the ground. It had a window, a low floor bed and a small table. He pulled her by the hand inside and made her to sit down on the bed in the darkness. She noted that he had dressed the bed nicely with soft sheets. She brought her knees up to her chest, unsure of what he had brought her here for, watching as he lit a candle in the center of the table before bringing the table closer to the bed. She noticed a small cake sitting in the center.

"I brought you some of the cake from the ceremony for your birthday." He smiled slightly, seemingly nervous about something. 

"The wedding cake." She looked away, how cruel and dense could he be? "Is that what you brought me here for?" He sat down beside her, observing as she absentmindedly picked at the icing, a habit she had since she was a child. She brought it to her lips for a taste, paused for a moment before reaching for the cake once more. "It's good…there…I've had some. I can go to bed now and you can get back to your ceremony and pick your wife." When she picked a little more of the icing off the side he stopped her fingers before it could reach her lips. She watched confused as he slowly brought each finger to his lips to slowly lick the icing off. She licked her lips unsure. Wasn't this another part of the ceremony for picking a bride or was it a part of the ceremony for when you were married? Everything was a blur and she was now confused. She scrunched her nose, her eyes watering, a crease forming between her brows. She looked at his eyes that gave her a knowing look as they licked each finger slowly. She was still unsure what to think until he stopped, having tasting it from every finger, and brought a red ribbon out of his side pocket. She started to cry as he took her hand in his and placed the ribbon to lie atop her wrist. 

"I---I believe this belongs to you because—I don't want anyone else but you." He whispered. "Do you want me?" She nodded her head yes, biting the side of her lip as he reached up to remove her glasses from her face. She looked down shyly, afraid and unsure of what they would be doing next. "You know that I would never hurt you…don't you?" He knew that he would have to be gentle with her, her remembrance of this act between man and woman wasn't a joyful one.

"I know." She whispered. At first she jerked back somewhat when he reached for her, but the second time she forced herself to stay still, to trust him.  "I—Richard what…I don't understand what I'm supposed to do." He felt nervous inside, unsure of how to explain it to her when he felt so hot and lustful for her.

"I…you know that when we tie the ribbon…you know that it means that we will be husband and wife…right?" She nodded her head with a blush as he pulled her hand in his and softly rubbed. "Well…tonight…tonight we're going to spend our first night as husband and wife…we…I'm going to have sex with you." She bowed her head and chewed softly on the side of her lip.

"Oh."

"I'll go slow…if you want me to stop…if you don't like what I'm doing."

"I know."

"You once asked me if I was experienced in sex." He paused as he leant close to her ear and spoke in a soft gentle murmur. "The answer is no…but I…I would like to learn what it means to please the woman I love, from you." He helped her to lift her dress overhead and once nude before him, she withdrew, covering herself with her hands and her dress and backing up against the wall, insecure about how she must look before him. "Sere?" He extended a hand to her, unsure of what to think of her actions.

"Maybe you should go back…"

"Why?" He choked.

"You could do this with any one of your 'girl' friends…I am sure they would be happy to oblige…I…I'm not worth the energy."

"But I don't want to share it with anyone else but you." She wrapped her arms around her body, shivering as the tears continued to fall. "Sere…I won't, I won't hurt you---I--I love you."

"Don't say that." She bit. "Please…it's not true…I mean look at me! I'm not beautiful like—" 

"You're beautiful to me!" He placed his palm on her cheek and leant over to kiss her softly before pulling back. "Sere…I know that you were hurt before but I won't hurt you…don't you love me?" She looked up at him with weary eyes.

"Yes."

"Then trust me." He whispered sincerely. "I'll take care of you."

"You promise?" She squeaked.

"I promise." He slowly reached over his hand and brought her back towards him. He took the dress from her and placed it on the table, she brought her arms up to cover her chest once more.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful…Richard?" She whispered as he stood up and began to remove his clothes. 

"I think you're the most beautiful and breathtaking girl I've ever met." He removed his pants and undergarments in one full swoop. She took one look at him and looked away. "Inside and outside."

"But do you---do you want me? I mean…do you desire me?" She bowed her head again, her hair coming down over her body to cover her up as she chewed on the edge of one of her nails. She didn't know that when a man wanted a woman, that it made him hard for her. Her mother had spoken to her about sex, but it had been a glossed over description.

"Of course I want you! I want you so much that it's taking everything in my will power to go slow tonight just for you. I've never done this before but I know all about it and I'm so anxious that I-god Sere!" He spoke passionately as he sat down on the bed in front of her. "See this." He pulled her hand quickly to touch him and she pulled back, surprised at his actions. "This means I want you…very much."

"Does it…isn't it always-"

"No… this is what happens when a man really wants a woman." She blushed as he picked up the ribbon that he had allowed to fall on the bed. "Hey, don't get shy on me, it's not like you haven't seen it before…you remember what it was like when it wasn't like this right?" He chuckled and she laughed softly; he dangled the ribbon before her eyes. "Grab one side." She complied slowly, understanding filling her eyes as he placed his right palm against her own so that their wrists were touching. It took them a while to tie it and she almost got frustrated and started to cry, but he calmed and relaxed her; they had gotten it at last. "If we clasp our hands together it will never come apart." He whispered as she leaned back slowly so that her back was against the cushioning of the bed. They placed their joined wrists above her head and against the bed. "Now we are husband and wife." 

"Husband and wife." She whispered against his lips right before he kissed her. She was so nervous that he could feel her body trembling. He lifted his head from her face for a moment to tell her to open her mouth before reaching down again. She moaned as he explored her with his tongue. She shivered as she felt his other hand stray and begin to explore her body starting at her shoulder. She squeaked, jerking back, her body shaking even more and becoming somewhat alarmed when he touched her breast. 

"It's okay Sere…don't be afraid, it's me." She relaxed into his caress then, closing her eyes, continuously reminded herself that this was different; this was the man she loved. His lips started to follow his hand until they were at her breast. He paused for a moment; unsure about what to do next, whether such a thing was allowed when he looked up at her. She nodded her head, giving him his permission. He started by placing light kisses all around the nipple, watching amazed as it hardened before him and became taught, her trembling body arching forward of it's own accord in offering. He took her nipple into his mouth then and she moaned, squeezing their joined hands and bringing the other hand up to caress his hair. She had always wondered what it would feel like to slip her fingers through it without a care in the world, and now she got her chance. 

She could feel something wet and warm forming between her legs, something new for her. She never felt anything like this when…she didn't want to think about it. She knew however, that it had probably something to do with the fact that this time she actually wanted it. She closed her eyes as he moved to the other nipple, suckling and placing kisses all over it for some time as well. She could feel his tongue against her and it brought vivid feelings of passion to her mind. He moved further south, planting wet lingering kisses all down her abdomen. When he could move no lower because of their joined hands, he came back up towards her and reigned kisses all over her face. It was then that she noticed the hardness pressing against her belly. She pressed her palm against his chest to push him away in half surprise, half fear.

"Stop." She whimpered, furrowing her brows, a crease forming between them.

"Shhh…it's me." He whispered consolingly into her ear. He looked into her eyes. "You trust me don't you?" She nodded her head yes and he kissed her bottom lip one time. "You know that I would never hurt you?" He had to repeatedly ask, he didn't want her to be afraid of him.

"I know." She shivered, she had never been so afraid of her own feelings in her life. 

"Tell me what you want, anything, I'll give it to you." His thumb from the hand attached to her own repeatedly caressed the back of her hand.

"I---I want you…I…just love me Richard. Love me." Her lips trembled. 

"Are you sure?" He whispered against her cheek and she nodded her head. "Sere, if you don't want to I---I can stop." He could feel his penis twitching against her. He wasn't sure that if she told him to stop that he'd be able to fulfill his request. 

"I want to be your wife…I---I want to be yours." 

"You already are." He whispered against her lips before kissing her, moving in her at the same time. She gripped his hand tightly; crying out into his mouth at the pleasure that one movement had brought her. It was a tight fit that she was not quite accustomed too, but it felt good nonetheless. "Is it okay? Are you-" He stammered, straining as he attempted to still his body within her. He couldn't believe how overwhelming and good it felt to be inside her. She nodded her head.

"I'm fine." She croaked. "Keep going…don't stop." He groaned as he moved against her, grinding his hips as he delved into her with each motion. She started to move with him, greedily, lustfully. She wanted him to be hers, to be close to her, to feel as much of him that she could; she wrapped her legs around him. He whispered sweet words in her ear and she wanted to cry. _I love you. _He told her repeatedly. She did cry then, tears of joy; her body suddenly convulsing in a way she had never felt before. She looked at him with wide eyes as he waited for her to relax, wanting to watch her experience this new phenomenon for the first time, before driving into her hard and fast, achieving his own release as he pulled out quickly and emptied himself to the side of her. She had watched as he had looked down at her with wide eyes as well, his body going rigid before convulsing atop her. When he had finished, he collapsed onto her body and she reached up with her hand to slip her fingers in his hair in a comforting manner. They were a heated mess; their bodies damp and sticky from love making, tendrils of hair plastered to their faces as they heaved deep breaths in attempts to relax. 

It was the best feeling in the world. He smiled, chuckling into her ear at some hidden joke.

"What's so funny?" She breathed.

"I remember someone expressing that they thought this was disgusting…" He laughed.

"I remember another someone voicing that same belief." She replied, picking up on what he was talking about.

"I didn't say it was disgusting, I had only said that I wouldn't share it with you." She laughed in return, enjoying the feeling of his chest rumbling, the feeling of his bare skin pressed against hers. He smiled. "I think that I shall enjoy being married." They fell asleep as they were, his body lying partially over her own, neither noticing as the tie that bound them together loosened, and fell to the floor.

~*~ 

Gaia looked at her two children strangely the next morning from where she sat at the table across from Richard; the both of them were not acting their usual selves. For one, if Richard had found a wife, he shouldn't even be here, at her table. But here he was, sitting at the table hoarding some food that Serenity had cooked that morning. Which was a shock in itself; Serenity had actually been the first one up and had cooked breakfast for everyone. To top it off, she was now washing dishes and humming a tune. Washing dishes! Serenity hated washing dishes. And her son never ate that much in his life! 

Gaia continued to eat the food Serenity had prepared and smiled secretly when Serenity sat down at the table to join them. She looked at her two children for the second time. It was really more Serenity's attitude of cheerfulness that had shocked her. She didn't even think her daughter would wake up that morning let alone make breakfast. She watched as Serenity began to pick at her food, once in a while glancing across the table to where Richard sat eating before blushing and looking away.

"How did you sleep Sere?" She inquired.

"I---I slept wonderfully mother." She replied, bowing her head to hide a blush that was crossing her face. 

"I see."

"So you are feeling better then?" She arched her brow unsure. Last night she could tell that Serenity was going to cry.

"Yes mother." She replied. 

"Then perhaps you could go wash the clothes by the river for me darling, I need to speak with Richard alone." She looked up sharply at that, unsure if her mother could tell what was going on or not. 

"Yes mother." She finished the last bit of food on her plate before getting up and putting her dish in the tin pail filled with clean hot water. When she was gone, mother turned towards son.

"Care to explain?" Richard put down his fork and looked up.

"Explain what mother?"

"Why your half sister is prancing around happily when last night she was ready to cry because you left to find a wife." She crossed her arms and looked pointedly at him.

"I found a wife." He replied simply, looking away slightly. "Do you disapprove?" What his mother had to say meant the world to him. She sighed.

"No…I just wish you would have told me."

"I didn't really know myself." He sighed as he lay back in his chair.

"What happened to the ceremony?" She inquired.

"There were more men than females anyway this year and I…I couldn't see myself happy with any one of the women…only with her." He replied. "Do we have to leave as per tradition?"

"Since you've already broken tradition by leaving the ceremony, what am I to say if you leave or not?" She paused. "However, it is improper for a newly married man to live with his wife in the same home as his mother. If you want to stay here, you'll have to build another small one room house behind this one." 

"Yes mother." He replied respectfully.

"And until then, if you plan to lie with her in this house," she paused, feeling old knowing that she had to talk to her son about sex. "Take care that you are 'reserved', about it."

"Yes mother." There was a moment of silence before she continued.

"You know, I knew that in time this would happen, which is why I told you so early that she was not your sister…I wanted you to be able to understand that any awkward feelings you had for her were based on something far from kinship." He looked down at his almost empty plate.

"You've known all along that this would happen?"

"I suspected it, yes."

"Then why force me to go to the ceremony?" He paused. "I've noticed that you've kept us separated in many things."

"I was afraid Endymion." She replied, for the first time in a long time speaking his first name, his father's name. "You know that you're not like her."

"I know." He looked down.

"Have you ever told her this?"

"No."

"She has to know." 

"I know mother, but I'm afraid." He suspired. "Afraid that she'll be scared of me, that she'd think I'm a monster."

"You can't help what you are."

"I know."

"She's your wife now and you have to tell her the truth before you hurt her."

"I could never hurt her in that way mother." He looked steadily into her eyes. "I could never." 

"You know this for sure?"

"I still recognize her when I change, just as I recognize you." He replied. 

"You have to tell her soon son, because if she becomes with child, your children will be different...you know that with you it will probably only take one time…in fact, there is a possibility that she will not be able to be with your child" She paused. "She has to be prepared for that." She licked dry lips before settling back in her chair. "Go be with her."

~*~ 

Serenity hummed a tune as she washed the soiled linens. Her white diamond hair brought away from her face with a light blue gossamer scarf, the edges of her dress wet from when she had gone deeper in the water to soak the clothes. She smiled inwardly as she rubbed the clothes against a rock, blushing as she thought about her night with Richard. She couldn't believe that she was now his wife. She looked at her reflection in the water; she noticed that she had stopped growing since she had turned sixteen, her body looking her age for once. She often wondered why she had grown in such a weird pattern but excused it for her being different. She was caught of guard when Richard lifted her in the air and twirled her around; she smiled beamingly down at him. 

"Richard!" She giggled. "I have to wash the clothes!" He placed her down on the ground and hurriedly placed his mouth on hers for a quick kiss. 

"Come lie with me." He whispered huskily, dangerously, as he pushed her away from him at arm's length. She blushed. 

"I have to wash the clothes, mother will be upset if I-"

"I told mother, she knows that we are married." He paused with a wide grin. "She approves."

"Oh." She replied as she wiped wet hands on her skirts. 

"Lie with me." He pulled at her hand and began to drag her a little ways down and away from the shore to where their favorite willow tree stood.

"Here?" She almost exclaimed.

"Yes, here." He smiled.

~*~ 

Serenity sighed as she looked up at the filtered pieces of the sky that she could see through the branches of the willow tree. They had made love twice, and the passion from there became subtle. She was content to having him kiss and touch her skin all over. She jumped slightly, squeaking somewhat when she felt his fingers delve into her. She looked up accusingly at him.

"You were too quiet." He smiled. She smiled back.

"I was content." She looked up at his bare body; his chest was smooth. She never knew a man could be this beautiful. 

"I don't like contentment, I like hunger." He laughed. She turned away from him to lie on her side. 

"Making love on the sand makes me feel dirty." She pouted.

"You feel dirty my love? Allow me to remedy that." He chuckled.

They made love in the river. 

~*~ 

Serenity lay awake beneath the covers on her side in the nude, waiting for him to come. Despite the fact that he wasn't but so far away, chopping more trees, she missed him. Winter was coming; he had told her that he had wanted to prepare as much logs as he could now so that he wouldn't have to go out in the cold later. 

As soon as she was done with her chores for the night she all but ran to her room and stripped off her clothes before getting beneath the sheets. They had never discussed where they would sleep, but she was hoping that he would come to her in her room. She didn't think she could make love to him in any other room; it brought up memories of her past that she hated. 

She could feel her heart beating wildly, anticipating his arrival so that she could feel him between her legs again. It's funny how she hadn't even really been interested in this sort of thing until yesterday night with him, and now she craved it. She wanted him to come so that he could light her on fire. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the door creak open and close before locking. 

~*~ 

His eyes skimmed over her form that was outlined by the blanket she was covered in. He stripped off his clothes and then lifted the blanket, before slipping beneath. He brought his arm around her body and snaked his leg around her. He kissed a spot right behind her ear, his hand spanning to caress her hip.

"Awake?" He whispered.

"Yes."

"Tired?"

"No." She turned around then to face him and he brought his lips down to hers. He released her quickly, clamping her lips with his hand, turning her head to the side and bringing his mouth down to suckle her neck. She bunched up her fists on his chest in fear, her eyes going wide. 

"Calm down Sere, we have to be more reserved, mother sleeps down the hall." Her eyes softened in understanding, her body becoming lax to his caresses before giving her body to him.

~*~

It had been over three months since they had been married and though he had treated her like a wife, had coupled with her many times and built them a small home behind their mother's, on certain nights he wouldn't share a room with her. She noticed that it was always under the pretense of a full moon; he was hiding something. 

On the mornings after those nights she would always find him hanging tirelessly over the edge of the bed in her mother's guestroom nude. Sometimes there would be scratches all over his skin as if he had been in a wild fight. She sighed. She wanted to entrust him with her feelings but it was hard when he seemed to have secrets of his own. 

She had been going through some changes lately; subtle changes that only she could probably see. Her body seemed to be changing, not the same way in which someone grows but…it seemed as if she was getting some more womanly attributes. Her mother had told her that it was just her transformation into womanhood but she inwardly believed that it was attributed to something else. Then there was her sex life with her husband. To get down to it, she wanted it more, hungered for him almost all the time as if she couldn't get enough. And god help her, sometimes she wanted it rough. She didn't understand. Did everyone have sex that way? He would bite down on her flesh and she enjoyed it, screaming passionately for more. 

Sometimes she got this strange feeling that it wasn't sex that she had been hungering for. Not that he had never given her release; he had always completed her. But it was weird. Not to mention that she always felt thirsty nowadays; no matter what she drank, the feeling almost never went away, it was starting to drive her insane. 

And then there were the marks. Her final cue that something was really wrong. It wasn't the marks on her own body from the times that Richard and her had engaged in rough sex that she was worried about. It was the ones on his neck. The ones that came from when she would suckle him there almost mercilessly. She didn't understand or know why she had been so preoccupied with that part of him. But almost every time after they made love now, the next morning, the marks were there, and they lasted for days. She was so frustrated with herself that she couldn't believe, and her thirst for something was getting stronger and stronger everyday. She just wished she knew what she was thirsting for. Something told her she would find out soon enough. 

~*~

Serenity walked into her mother's kitchen early in the morning and deposited a pail of eggs by the door. Her mother smiled.

"Good morning dear." She didn't get a chance to reply; overcome with a wave of nausea, she ran outside and threw up. Her mother watched her with a keen eye as she walked back inside the house, dipped a small cloth in the tin of water by the sink and wiped her face. "You okay?"

"I'm fine mama." She bared down as the feeling arose in her again; after a moment it passed. "I've just been a little sick lately is all."

"Sere, when was the last time you bled?" 

"Yesterday mama."

"For a full term?"

"Yes mama, why?" Her mother sighed. She didn't know whether or not she should bring the matter up, but she was concerned. They'd been married for some time now; long enough for Serenity to become with child. She didn't know how she could bring it up, she was afraid to find out that something was wrong. 

"It's nothing dear---I----"

"Mama?" Serenity sat down in a chair opposite the one her mother had been sitting in at the table as she sewed a white cloth dress, and stared at her attentively. Her mother was silent for a while before she placed down her threading utensils and spoke. 

"When you lie with Richard—" Serenity blushed as she looked down at the wooden table. "Do you---where does Richard spill his seed?"

"Mama?" She looked at her confused, unsure what she was asking.

"Every time a man becomes satisfied to a point in which he can not contain…he spills his seed."

"Oh." Serenity flushed a bright red, as she understood where her mother was going; she twirled her thumbs nervously. "I---he spills to the bed sheets or—or to the ground where we---where-"

"You need not go further child, I understand." She paused. "Do you understand that unless he spills in you that you will not become with child?" Serenity furrowed her brow in hurt and confusion.

"I---no---but, then I must tell Richard because I-I want to be with child." Her eyes glossed over as she thought about the idea. "To be with his child." She smiled as she looked down and rubbed her belly. "It would be nice."

"Right, you must tell him…" Gaia spoke softly as she assessed the situation. Something was going on; she knew very well that her son had been taught in these matters, which meant that he was purposely holding back. But why? It was okay to do such a thing, but to not tell your wife or share with her what you were doing? It wasn't right. She watched with narrow eyes as Richard walked through the door at that very moment, his chest sweaty and dirty from being up and about early in the morning in the fields. She began to wonder if he had yet told Serenity about what he was.

"Good morning Sere, mother." He walked over to a wooden counter and picked up the pitcher of water and poured himself a cup, gulping it down in almost one swig. 

"Richard." She arose from her seat, lifting her half-knit dress with her and placing it down in a basket on the floor. "I believe that Serenity has something to speak with you about." Serenity looked up at her mother shocked as Richard turned his gaze towards her. "I shall just get out of your way, just don't dawdle all morning." Richard watched with an arched brow as his mother left before occupying the seat she had been sitting in only moments before. Serenity stared at him nervously before looking down at her skirts. 

"What is it love?" He reached for her hand across the table, encouraging her to speak.

"I---I was speaking to mother." She stuttered, licking her lips; he could feel her hands shaking. "She-she told me---I---did you know that when you spill your seed outside of me that I-I can't have a child?" He sighed.

"I know." Her head snapped up at that and she furrowed her brow.

"You know and you did not tell me?" Her eyes grew heavy, and she pulled her hands away from his before rising from her seat to turn her back away from him. "Why?" She whispered brokenly.

"Because I thought…that maybe it was too early…that we may want to enjoy ourselves…for a bit."

"Oh." She paused as she wrung and unwrung her hands. "Well…I…can we perhaps…can we try to have a baby?" Her voice cracked as she turned towards him with watery eyes. "I…it---wouldn't you like to have your son or-or your daughter growing inside me?"

"I do love." He stood up from his seat and walked over to her; he wasn't prepared to face this matter just yet. "But I'm not ready for that yet, we're not ready, I---we don't know anything about being a mother and father and I just want to relax."

"Relax?" She breathed, her voice getting louder with every word. "How long do you wish to relax? A year? Two years? Three?"

"Sere, you know that that is not what I mean." He tried to approach her but she pulled away.

"And what makes you think I'm not ready?" She paused. "I may not know about raising a child but I know that I am ready to be a mother to one. We do all the same things everyday! Work, eat, come home, make love, work, eat, come home, make love! God Richard! Don't you want a change?"

"You think of me as a part of your daily routine?" He tried to change the subject.

"No Richard," She paused as she looked up at him with hard eyes. "You think of me that way." She breathed. "And I'm sick of it!" He stepped closer to her and she attempted to push him away but he grabbed her quickly; she beat her fists into his chest as she sobbed, tears falling down his sweaty skin. "I want to be your wife, why won't you let me be? What are you hiding from me?"

"I'm sorry." He kissed her temple and sighed, ignoring her latter question. "I shouldn't have…if you want a baby, I'll give you one."

~*~

Serenity licked her lips and bit them at the side as Richard lowered her slowly to the bed. She shivered as he stared down at her nude body for a long time.

"What?" She whispered nervously, even after the many times he had seen her, each time with him still felt like a new time.

"Nothing I---it's just that I---I could just lay here worshiping your body forever." He whispered with sincere eyes. Her eyes welled up in tears as he lazily trailed his fingers down the length of her body from shoulder to thigh and back again; she arched her body towards him. "You're so beautiful." He cupped her breast in his hand, his thumb passing gently over the nipple, and she closed her eyes. He leaned down towards her then, tracing her lips with his. When she attempted to lift her head and meet him the rest of the way he withdrew slightly; she let her head fall down to the bed and he reached down once more. Her lips tingled, as he only rubbed them gently with his. "We're going to be together forever, I'm never letting you go." He breathed before breaching contact and placing his parted lips fully on her open ones. She arched her head back against the pillow, his head tilting to the side and his lips moving slightly above hers as he guided himself to slide fully into her. He stilled himself in that moment, savoring it for as long as he could. 

"Richard." She whimpered brokenly as he clasped her hands into his own behind her head. She slid her legs around his waist, encouraging him to continue. "Don't stop." He pressed his cheek against her own and groaned before drawing back, sliding back to the point in which he was almost out, and then sliding back into her slowly again. At one point he pulled out completed and teased her entrance with his tip. She practically screamed out his name at that before he slid back deeply into her. 

He moved rhythmically in her, in and out, in and out, before rolling over so that she was on top of him. She kissed up and down the sides of his neck, pressing his hands into the bed while suckling him there, her body sliding up and down his own. She leant on bent elbows, her lips still passing passionately over his neck, and gripped his hands above their heads as she continued the movements atop him, feeling his moist body in close proximity with her own.

"Sere." He murmured against her ear as he closed his eyes tightly. "Gods you feel so—ah god." He half moaned half-croaked as he rolled them over with his knees so that he lay atop her once more. "I can't hold back anymore," He groaned as he dug into her deeply and pulled back, each time picking up the pace and the force at which he had done so until they were both shaking, and he was spilling himself deep inside her. She held onto him then, crying as her legs clenched around his body, accepting his gift to her and wanting every drop.

~*~

Richard sighed, his hand tangled into the mass of curly white diamond strands. They had made love three times. The last two times a lot rougher and fast paced than that of the first. He was certain that in the morning they would have bruises to show for it. 

Now she was asleep; slumbering peacefully with her body curled up and halfway sprawled atop his. Her arm lie across his chest and her other hand was entangled in his hair. Inwardly he wondered when her hair had suddenly changed texture but dismissed it as easily as the wind. He turned to the window to look at the moon; he had more things to think about than how smooth and silky her hair felt. 

God, what had he just done? What if she was pregnant now, just like she wanted? He wanted it too, but not like this. What if his mother was right? What if because of what he was…it would only take one time? What would their children look like? Would they be like him, or would they be normal, like her? 

He needed to tell her the truth, let her know exactly what was going on. But how do you tell your wife that with every full moon, you turn into a monster?

~*~

Serenity had not been as unaware as her husband had thought. She could tell that he was avoiding answering her whenever she asked him if he had been hiding something from her. Not to mention the fact that they had been trying for three weeks and she had yet to get pregnant. She was tired of being given the run around and decided to take some action. She had a strange feeling that everything had something to do with those nights when there was a full moon. 

After careful planning and thought, one evening she had become determined to find out what was going on with him. She sat down in the guestroom of her mother's house, the room that she had loathed for so long, and took his axe into the room with her. She knew that he would be looking for it, as it was his excuse to leave her for the night. She stripped down to nothing and slipped beneath the sheets, waiting for him. She could hear his footsteps in the hall as he searched his mother's house for his tool.

"Mother…have you seen the axe?" She heard him whisper.

"Check the guestroom." She replied. 

Serenity waited for him to open the door, sitting up and holding the sheets to her bosom. She breathed deeply when he opened it and stood with his mouth agape.

"Lie with me, Richard." She had put him in between a rock and a hard place. If he told her that he had to go cut the wood, she would know something was wrong. But if he stayed…he told his mother he had told her already and that she knew, but it was all a lie, and now he would be forced to face that lie. 

"Serenity." He swallowed hard as he looked out the window to see the darkening skies. The moon was full and bright tonight, only now the dark clouds obscured it. He breathed; he knew the moon would not be obscured for long. "I---"

"Why is it you never lie with me on a full moon? Why do you hide from me?" She replied teary eyed. "If you love me tell me what's wrong, if nothing is wrong, then lie with me." He looked at her with a tight expression; he didn't know what to do. He decided perhaps that he would suppress the urge as long as he could, long enough to satisfy her. He removed his clothing quickly and climbed onto the bed, slipping beneath the covers and on top of her. When he made a movement as if to go fast she put her hand on his chest.

"No…slow." She whispered. "Slow, like it's our first time." He wanted to cry as he slowly slid into her, his head beaded with sweat. He pushed back the urge to do what he had been normally compelled to do under the pretenses. Pushed it far back into his mind as he could. He could feel his body becoming taught and stretched as she wrapped her legs and arms around him, encouraging him to gradually pick up the speed as he had normally done at other times. She arched her back against him, her eyes shut tight as she moaned. She squeezed his shoulders with small fingers. "Okay." She whispered as she did so many times before when wanted him to drive her mad, make her insane with his movements. He did then, driving into her forcefully and deeply, enough to make her scream his name repeatedly. They came together; their release was like fire. She sagged into the bed afterwards, her eyes becoming heavy. He moved from inside her and arose from the bed, his body now diaphoretic; he needed to get out and soon. She felt the bed move and could tell he was trying to leave.

"Don't leave me." She whispered, suddenly awake and scared as she stared up at him with glowing silver eyes. He became mesmerized, his body fighting the urge to change until it was no longer there. He came back to her and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him back down to the bed. She kissed all over his face, telling him that she loved him. His eyes trailed to the window and noticed that the moon was barred but he didn't feel the need to change at all. He groaned, as her lips trailed to his neck and suddenly became fixated. She suckled him hard and he only caressed her from her back to her leg as she had done so. But then something happened that had never happened before; she cried in pain as she suddenly grew two sharp teeth, and bit into him. He gripped her body in pain.

The blood rushed into her like a liquid fire. Filling her and completing her like nothing before. With it came a sense of awareness of everything around her. It was all new, yet old, different, but the same. Her mind filled with the knowledge of ten thousand books, ten thousand generations, ten thousand worlds. She couldn't believe how fulfilling the fluid was; her eyes closed in passion. 

It took her two minutes to realize she was starting to drink her lover's life away, the once death grip he had on her body becoming weak and lax. She pulled back in horror as she stared at the blood dripping from his neck, from her mouth to her hands; some coiling it's way thickly down her arm to drop down to his chest. His body began to convulse beneath her and she cried.

"Se-sere?" His pain filled face was like a dagger in her heart.

"Richard?" She cried. "Richard!" She screamed then, her body shaking. She hated herself. Why didn't she stop, why couldn't she stop? Maybe if she gave him her own blood. She bit into her arm and winced in pain, it healed almost automatically. Frustrated, she leaned over and hugged him to her. "Richard, you have to live, you have to live." She cried into his chest, surprised when he suddenly and weakly bit into her. It was an instinct grown into him that he could not help, the instinct to survive.

Her scream pierced the air as she writhed above him, the pain intense. 

"St—stop!" Her eyes glowed as she pushed away from him harshly just as her mother ran into the room to assess what had occurred. 

"Richard." She cried as she ran over to her son whom lay lifeless on the bed. She scanned the room to look down at Serenity; she was sitting in a corner shivering, her eyes vacant, blood on her hands, her lips, her chest, her hair. "Serenity." She whispered but the girl didn't respond, only started rocking back and forth. "Sere!" She continued on as if she couldn't see her, her skin growing pale and sickly as she began to bang her head into the wall. Gaia looked towards her son and daughter for a moment before running to Sere. She slapped her across the face, attempting to make her break out of it. It worked. Serenity grabbed for her mother like a lifeline, crying her heart out into her nightgown. Gaia pulled her away at arm's length. "Sere, you have to go get a doctor." 

"N-no I couldn't-I."

"Sere! If you get a Doctor he can save Richard you understand? I need you to do this for me. I'll do what I can for him but if you don't get the doctor he'll die." 

~*~

Serenity ran off into the night, as fast as her bare feet could take her and went to the first home she could find. It opened just enough for the occupant to see her face before slamming the door once more. She beat on the door incessantly this time with no answer. She ran from home to home, knocking and getting the same reaction. She wanted to cry when she finally reached a small hut with a red cross, she knocked on the door hard, her fists getting bloody when a tall man opened the door with muddy black hair and deep green eyes. She almost paled as she recognized those eyes, very familiar, yet different.

"You're the daughter of that wench that my brother was seeing before he disappeared." Serenity backed away afraid, shaking her head. "I know she killed him but no one would believe me." He clenched his teeth as he looked down at her as if she were filth. "Where did she hide the body you bastard of a child!" He grabbed her arm, her face momentarily illuminated by the old oil lamp that hung outside the door. When he saw the traces of blood in her lips and her hair his eyes narrowed. "Evil witches!" He fumed.

"No!" She shook her head in horror, trying to release herself from his grasp as he squeezed her arm all the harder. 

"Witchcraft! You and your family are practicing witchcraft! Evil black magic!" He roared. "Drinking our blood Murderers!" He tried to pull her into his home but she pushed him hard in defense, he released her, flying backwards into a far wall in his home. She ran away in tears, unsure what she would do now as she ran back towards her home. 

~*~

When she reached the house she ran to the guestroom to see how he was, her mother stood outside the door in tears. 

"Mama?" She questioned wearily, not wanting to believe or for a second think that he could possibly be…no, she wouldn't think of it. "How's Richard? He's going to be all right, right mama?" Her mother didn't respond, only stared out into the darkness. "Let me get you some clean water and some towels and maybe we can-"

"He's dead Serenity." Her mother spoke the words softly. "He will not respond to me, he's so lifeless, so pale. I can't…he won't respond to me." she ran to her mother and cried, cried for a long time. 

She couldn't have known how long they had been standing there holding each other like there was no tomorrow. But the sound of heavy beating on the door brought her out of their shared moment. 

"Open the door witch!" Serenity tensed, she had forgotten all about the man whom had grabbed her earlier. She should have warned her mother, now he was likely outside the door with others to assist him. She ran to the window to see several men with torches in their hands, the angry man from earlier at the door. Her mother pulled her back just as a sack of clothing on fire was thrown through the window; it landed at their feet. "We know you're in there! Open the door!" They watched in horror as the house began to catch on fire, the wood burning up almost instantly. 

"Richard!" Serenity almost lunged for his door but her mother grabbed her by the waist, holding her back. "I have to save him please! He isn't dead! I know it mama! Please!" She cried, tears falling freely down her face as she fought to get out of her mother's embrace. "We have to get him out of here!"

"Sere!" Gaia sternly called out to her half daughter; she stopped struggling. "You can't save him…but you can save yourself." She dragged her to her room, carelessly throwing things in a bag as the pounding on the door grew louder and louder, the fumes becoming obnoxious. She dragged her to the kitchen after, avoiding the flames and throwing whatever food she could in the bag. "Take this and run. Run for the woods! Don't look back."

"But mama you-"

"Don't worry, I'll be all right." She dragged her last child to the back door and pushed her through it. "Now go." She watched as Serenity ran, ran with all her might. She knew that if they both ran the crowd wouldn't stop until they caught them; she wasn't about to see both her children die. So she stayed, stayed so that they would waste time on her, stayed so that Serenity could get ahead of them, stayed so that she could buy her daughter time. 

At the cost of her life…


	22. Chapter 20

Serenity watched, tears welling in her eyes, as they burned her mother at the   
  
stake, alive. She huddled low to the ground, shivering from fear. She could hear   
  
her mother's blood curdling screams as the flames consumed her flesh. The   
  
people of the village watched on, mothers, children, and fathers. Babies wailed   
  
as many spat at the woman they considered a murderer. Serenity rocked back   
  
and forth on the floor as she clutched her legs to her bosom. She should run. Go   
  
to her mother. She wanted to scream, cry out. But she was scared. Scared they   
  
would burn her too. She wished she wasn't such a coward. That she was brave   
  
enough to save her mother. And Richard…How could she let this happen? She   
  
bent over and threw up on the ground.  
  
Why couldn't she be brave? Why couldn't she stick up for her family? She could   
  
have done something, anything. Now she wished she could just crawl into a hole   
  
and die. What was she worth to anyone when she couldn't save the people   
  
closest to her, the people she loved?  
  
She wiped her mouth and tears with the back of her hand when she had finished   
  
throwing up and stood there for hours until everyone finally left. Only then did she   
  
feel strong enough to venture out, and only hours later did she do so. And when   
  
she did she cried at her charred mother's feet. The stench was strong and fresh   
  
but she didn't care. She didn't know what to do or where to go.  
  
She sat hunched over for a long time before she stood up decisively with a heavy   
  
heart and ran. Away from the village of the people whom had never accepted   
  
her. Away from the people whom had hurt her the most. She ran so fast that her   
  
feet bled.  
  
~*~  
  
Serenity shivered as she clutched her cloak around her body, the sack of items   
  
her mother had hurriedly put together for her over her shoulder. She had been   
  
running for a while now and couldn't run or cry anymore. Her feet were sore,   
  
muddy and black with dry blood caked underneath. She rocked back and forth   
  
after sitting down on a bench when realization suddenly dawned on her; she had   
  
no home, no family, she had nothing.   
  
Why did she have to decide that Richard had to be hiding something from her?   
  
Why couldn't she have left it all alone to lie? She had been such a fool, and now   
  
both her husband and mother had to pay for her mistakes.   
  
It was all her fault. And now she felt empty and alone in a big place.   
  
An old wooden sign told her she was in a place called Paris. Like it mattered, she   
  
wouldn't be able to find her way; she was lost. With no skills to fall back on, she   
  
had nothing else to do other than to just sit there. She looked down at the old   
  
wooden bench she decided would be her bed for the night. She leaned her body   
  
over and placed her sack beneath her head. She needed to find somewhere to   
  
stay soon; winter was coming and it was already getting cold.  
  
~*~  
  
Serenity was jarred from her sleep when she felt someone shake her shoulder.  
  
"Hello, are you all right?" She began to rise at the soft friendly voice. She was   
  
hesitant to show her face at first. It was the first person she had come in contact   
  
with since she had run away. She decided to chance it, whomever the person   
  
was, it didn't seem like the voice of someone would or could hurt her. She turned   
  
around and watched at the woman stood back shocked. "Olivia?" It seemed as if   
  
the woman was evaluating her. She shook her head slightly, she didn't know   
  
whom this Olivia person was, but she did know that she wasn't whom the woman   
  
thought. "Oh, I thought you were...someone else." Serenity watched as she   
  
turned to leave. On impulse, she called out to her.  
  
"No wait!" She cried. "Can I come with you? I have no where to go...I...but I will   
  
stay out of your way." She continued. "Please...I...I have no where else to go."   
  
"Have you no mother…no father?" The woman asked, her golden hair fluttering   
  
over her blue eyes. Serenity felt her heart ache. It had been the first time she had   
  
seen someone with a hair that color. It was odd, but she thought it was beautiful,   
  
that it shone in the moonlight.  
  
"My mother is dead…and I don't know who my real mother is I-" She replied   
  
softly, pausing to bow her head in shame. "Though she treated me like I was her   
  
own." She couldn't believe the amount of things that had occurred to her in just   
  
the matter of a day; just thinking on it made her come down in tears. To believe   
  
that she thought she couldn't cry.   
  
"I do not know." The woman replied as if speculating something. "What   
  
happened...are you sure that there is no where you can go, I can not offer you   
  
much...there are places that you could go if you want shelter...I-I really do not   
  
think that I can be of much help to you."  
  
"Please" Serenity whispered, sobs racking her body as she slumped down to   
  
bench. "I do not know where I can go and I am scared...and my mother is gone...I   
  
have no where else to go...I did not do anything wrong! It was an accident," She   
  
cried, her palms covering her face. It was the first time that she had even come   
  
to terms with the change that had overtaken her, the change that had started it   
  
all. What kind of monster was she?   
  
"My name...my name is—" Serenity jerked up as the woman stopped short. "My   
  
name is Minako...you can stay with me until you learn to fend for yourself." She   
  
finished as she turned and began to walk away. "Come...the park can be really   
  
dangerous at this time of night...all sorts of things creep away from their hiding   
  
places."  
  
~*~  
  
"She's---she's my wife?" Mamoru sat up and looked at Minako unsure; she   
  
nodded her head solemnly. "But I…why don't I remember and according to what   
  
you told me…I should be dead." Minako sighed as she relaxed in Malachite's   
  
arms. They had told the others of their new discoveries but had opted for them   
  
not to be in the room while they discussed it with Mamoru; their feelings towards   
  
the same woman were not the same. Rei was unsure whether to forgive or not,   
  
and only considered it because she was her half sister. Jadeite decided that he   
  
would stick by her decision no matter what she decided. As for Nephrite and   
  
Makoto, they hated her with everything she had. It would only make for an   
  
awkward situation if they were to be present while Mamoru talked about her in a   
  
way they could not understand. Besides, he was a murderer in himself, and   
  
before they had discovered whom Usagi really was, it was him they were after.   
  
"What I told you is what Serenity told me when we met, it's only half the story."   
  
Minako continued. "After I took her in she got really sick, really fast." She paused.   
  
"I didn't know what was the matter and I had even gotten a doctor to come in and   
  
see her but he couldn't not decipher the cause either. She got paler and paler   
  
before my eyes with each passing day. My error was that I had gotten a human   
  
doctor to see her, had I found a doctor whom was vampire in origin, I would have   
  
discovered why she was sick. But I had been afraid that if another vampire was   
  
to see a human in my care that they would overpower me and take her." She   
  
sighed as Malachite comforted her by rubbing her swollen belly. "Her skin even   
  
began to dry up and peel, and she would always tell me how thirsty she was---  
  
but no matter what I had given her---her thirst was never satisfied."   
  
"She almost died then…" He whispered.  
  
"Yes." She replied. "Had it not been for the bottled blood that I usually keep in the   
  
icebox, she would have." She smiled wearily. "I had woken one night to a   
  
thumping noise and then a crash from the kitchen." She paused. "When I   
  
reached I found several empty broken glass bottles on the ground and her   
  
drinking down the last one, blood dripping from the sides of her mouth, as if her   
  
very life depended on it---it was then that I had understood---she was just like   
  
me."  
  
"But what does this have to do with why I did not die in that fire?" Mamoru replied   
  
frustrated as he clenched the sheets beneath him. "I don't understand."  
  
"Neither do we…or at least not I…she never did tell me that." She paused. "All   
  
that I know is that you just showed up on our doorstep one day and when she   
  
came and saw you there she just fell down on her knees crying as if she had   
  
seen a ghost or something. I've only seen Serenity cry twice like this and it   
  
scares me every time." She diverted her eyes to the ground with a blush that was   
  
uncharacteristic of her. "The two of you retired to her bedroom and didn't come   
  
out for three days…she only came down for an occasional drink." She sighed in   
  
remembrance. "Some times you two were so loud that pieces of the paint would   
  
fall from the downstairs ceiling." Mamoru looked out the window in agony as if   
  
trying to remember anything he could when he suddenly snapped his head back   
  
towards her with sudden dawning.  
  
"So why am I not with her now…what happened?" Minako wrung her hands over   
  
and over in distress.  
  
"That was the second time I had seen her cry, only this time I didn't know why."   
  
She paused. "I only knew what I saw." She paused again. "Slowly as the days   
  
passed Serenity would talk to me about her relationship with you and how she   
  
felt as if sometimes you would make love to her, and not even see her. She also   
  
told me that you were disappearing into the night again." She took in a deep   
  
breath. "One day, I had not known, but she followed you." She passed her fingers   
  
through her hair frustratingly. "She came back early in the morning, running into   
  
the house in tears, her face pale as a white sheet. You came in moments after   
  
her---there was a big argument---the two of you were up there for hours until   
  
finally you came down and walked out the door. You never came back, and she   
  
never told me what happened."  
  
"The last memories I have are not with her…and I…I don't know of anything   
  
before that." Mamoru paused as he scratched the back of his neck. "But this   
  
explains why…I always wondered…I…I don't get it…it doesn't make since."  
  
"What doesn't?" Malachite inquired.  
  
"What that damned gypsy woman told me."  
  
~*~  
  
Mamoru starred into the darkness outside through the window. His legs were still   
  
slightly weak, but he was numb to the pain. It had been two nights since he had   
  
that long discussion with Malachite, two nights since he learned of his past from   
  
Minako. Yet he still did not remember.   
  
It was frustrating. He slammed his fist against the wall.   
  
It had also been two nights since he last seen her.  
  
He needed to see her.   
  
He would no longer wait.  
  
He transformed and jumped through the window, shattering the glass.  
  
Robert appeared in the room seconds later. The cool breeze from the outdoors   
  
sent a chill through the room. Elizabeth was right behind him.  
  
"What should we do now?" It was silent for a moment before he spoke.  
  
"Wait."  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi brought her knees up to her chin and huddled as much as she could in the   
  
corner of her bathroom. Her eyes were fixed on the sharp knife that lay at her   
  
feet. It gleamed in the moonlight that shone from the window.   
  
It hurt.  
  
The blade was so inviting.  
  
Everything hurt.  
  
It held promises of fulfillment.  
  
Breathing hurt.   
  
It could take away the pain.  
  
Thinking hurt.   
  
She didn't want to hurt anymore.  
  
It hurt when she felt her heart beat.  
  
She snatched up the knife.   
  
Living hurt.  
  
With one swift movement she hefted the knife smoothly and began slashing her   
  
wrists, blood immediately spilling to the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
His lungs heaved in his chest as he ran.  
  
He could feel her.   
  
All four of his legs dug into the dirt as he traveled the distance to get to her.  
  
It hurt.  
  
He wouldn't lose another one.  
  
Everything hurt.  
  
For the first time he had finally found everything he needed.  
  
Breathing hurt.  
  
He wasn't going to lose her.  
  
Thinking hurt.  
  
For the first time he had found a mate who could be with him till the end of time.  
  
It hurt when he felt his heart beat.  
  
He'd save her, it wouldn't happen again. History would not repeat itself.   
  
Living hurt.  
  
She'd live for him.  
  
~*~  
  
Her head hurt. She needed to get rid of the pain. She banged her head   
  
repeatedly against the wall.   
  
~*~  
  
He found her naked in a thick puddle of blood that collected in one corner of the   
  
bathroom, her legs bent and her arms wrapped around them and she rocked   
  
back and forth, banging her head against the tiled wall. There were bloody cuts   
  
all over her body, a bloody knife strewn across the floor with streaks of blood all   
  
along it that led to her. Her lips moved as she whispered softly something to   
  
herself that he could not make out.   
  
She paid him no mind. It was as if he wasn't even there.  
  
It almost made him cry. Her skin was pale and blue and she looked almost dead.   
  
He took a deep breath and approached her slowly before lifting her into his arms.   
  
Blood stained his clothing and dripped to the floor. She continued to ignore him,   
  
slowly whispering the mantra.   
  
"Don't tell mama. Don't tell mama. Don't tell mama. Don't tell mama. Don't tell   
  
mama."   
  
He carried her to the huge white ornate tub, sat down on the side, and turned on   
  
the faucet.   
  
He was scared.   
  
The sound of pouring water filled the room as she continued to rock back and   
  
forth in his lap. He breathed slowly, kissing her temple and pulling back her   
  
stained hair. He turned off the water and slowly placed her in the tub. The blood   
  
began to slowly wash away from her body as he rinsed her clean, the water   
  
slowly turning to a dark red. He watched as her wounds began to close slowly   
  
one by one and wondered how many times she had to try to cut herself open in   
  
order to produce so much blood. She had still yet to even acknowledge his   
  
presence.   
  
He would take her with him, to his home. He couldn't trust her by herself. He   
  
would get her back to normal. She would be his again.  
  
~*~  
  
Serenity awoke the next morning feeling as if she had slept the night in a strange   
  
bed. She yawned slowly and stretched her arms, sitting up and looking out the   
  
window. Her eyes went wide. In place of her window were huge wooden framed   
  
glass doors. Her curiosity got the best of her and she arose from the bed and   
  
walked slowly to the doors. She could see the shinning moon through them high   
  
in the sky. Glancing out over the sky she could tell that it was early morning...but   
  
where was she? She breathed deeply as she looked over all the stars.   
  
It was a beautiful sight. She looked down from the sky and could see that past   
  
the doors there was some kind of platform on which one could walk. She looked   
  
down at the knob on the door, turned it, and pulled. The breeze came in   
  
immediately and blew at the curtains.   
  
It was then that she realized that she was naked. Goosebumps rose on her skin.   
  
She licked her lips. She was thirsty. Logic told her that perhaps she should get a   
  
drink, but she wanted to see what was beyond the wall at the end of the platform.   
  
She stepped outside, not minding her nakedness, and wrapped her arms around   
  
her chest. When she came to the wall she looked over and down at the expanse   
  
of lush green. There was a huge garden at the edge with a variety of different   
  
trees and flowers, fountains, brooks, and bridges. There were various animals   
  
she noted that were roaming about, deer, horses, and zebra, beyond that   
  
stretched a deep dense forest for as far as she could see.  
  
She was in awe. She had never seen such raw beauty. She could feel someone   
  
watching her and turned around to stare into his eyes. He looked distant, as if   
  
unsure how to approach her.   
  
"Are you okay?" His eyes held a look of concern as he gazed at her for   
  
assurance. She smiled.  
  
"Could not sleep." She replied as she turned back towards the scenery below.   
  
"Am I dreaming?" She breathed as she leaned over the wall.  
  
"I...I brought you over to my home." She turned towards him with a wide grin.  
  
"Our home." She replied with ease as she turned towards the animals. "Where   
  
did you ever get such a beautiful place?"  
  
"Serenity?" He was confused. Was she playing some kind of game with him?  
  
"Everything seems so different...I wonder, maybe I am dreaming...I dreamt of   
  
having a beautiful place like this many times before...and in my dreams, we have   
  
many children." She paused and suddenly turned towards him. "In this dream, do   
  
we have many children Richard?" His voice stuck in his throat at the name that   
  
she used. She slowly walked towards him with a smile on her face. "If we do not,   
  
will you make love to me until I become filled with you?" She thought she was   
  
Serenity...and it also seemed as if she had forgotten that she was Usagi as well.  
  
It was a change of pace. He saw a side of her that floored him to the spot. It was   
  
untainted side, one that only knew of him as her lover, her husband. She was   
  
innocent again.  
  
There was only one thing he could do.  
  
"This isn't a dream." He replied softly as he took her hand in his. "Come inside."   
  
He didn't have sex with her. Sex was for strangers. He made love to her. It was a   
  
passionate and slow lovemaking where for the first time that he could at least   
  
remember, she gave her entire being to him, relinquishing all power and control   
  
to him. And he greedily took in every bit of her. Giving her what she wanted of   
  
him, filling her many times over. When she clung to him the first time, he almost   
  
cried, angry at his younger self. That he could have had it so good only to let it   
  
go.   
  
Not this time.  
  
No matter what, this time she was his.   
  
~*~  
  
Serenity awoke later in the morning to the feeling of warm fingers trailing her   
  
stomach. She smiled before opening one eye.  
  
"Richard." He was leaning over her, his weight on one elbow. He couldn't help   
  
but smile at the lazy look she gave him.  
  
"Serenity I—I love you."   
  
"I know." She giggled as she leant into him and breathed, curling her leg around   
  
his.  
  
"And...and there's something I have to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Things are not...they're not what they seem." She sat up quickly at his words   
  
and crinkled her brows.  
  
"So this is a dream." Her eyes watered.  
  
"No...it's not that." He pulled her back down to him and held her tightly.   
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Time...some time has passed...things are not as you remember."  
  
"How much time?" She whispered as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Hundreds of years."  
  
"Am I dead? I do not mind, if it means I get to spend eternity with you."  
  
"No...you're not dead." He swallowed; his throat was dry. It was weird seeing her   
  
like this, seeing such a soft side to her.  
  
"I do not understand...how is it that I would live for so long? And how come I do   
  
not remember?"  
  
"I don't know why you don't remember...you had an accident...and you woke up   
  
this morning as if it as well as a hundred years had not passed." There was some   
  
truth to his statement. He didn't want to scare her with the knowledge that she   
  
had tried to kill herself. "As for how you are alive...you know that you're different."  
  
"I have always known." Her tone was sad and he felt bad for reminding her of her   
  
parentage.  
  
"But there are more like you...you're not alone." Her eyes widened in surprise as   
  
he continued, combing his fingers through her hair all the while. "You are from a   
  
race of people known as vampires...a people whom never grow old, whom never   
  
die." She looked away unsure.  
  
"That is why I grew faster than everyone else...that is why I still feel the same   
  
since I was sixteen, even though you say that time has passed." He nodded his   
  
head.  
  
"What do vampires do?" He was silent after her question. He didn't know if she   
  
was ready to know how it was that she had survived throughout the years. She   
  
sensed his hesitation. "Endymion I have already awoken to a whole other world   
  
and it frightens me, what more can you tell me that will make me more troubled   
  
than I already am?" He sighed.  
  
"A vampire gets their source of fuel, energy, food, in the blood of other races." He   
  
paused. "The richest blood is found in that of the human race." He paused again.   
  
"Without it...after some time you will die."   
  
"I see." She tried not to let affect her but he could feel her shivering. "And you?"   
  
She bit the side of her lip. "Are you a vampire too?"  
  
"No." He whispered; she sat up, clutching the sheets to her chest as she turned   
  
away from him.   
  
"Then what are you?" She whispered. "Why—why are you here? This is a dream!   
  
None of this is real!" He sat up behind her and held her tightly to his chest. She   
  
sighed as he pushed her hair away from her back and began to plant kisses   
  
along her neck to comfort her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but in truth, I don't know why I have lived for as long as I have, and I   
  
don't know how much longer I will be alive. I know very little about myself except   
  
for a few things—I—I believe that I am one of the first of my kind, a wolf...there   
  
are many others like me now...but none other has lived as long."  
  
"Can a feline bare the child of a dog?" She whispered, tears beginning to fall   
  
down her face. "I can not bare your child Endymion...can I? We are too   
  
different...we were different then. And I know now that that was why you could   
  
never give me a child."  
  
"But I can." He reassured her. "You are part of me now...you too are part   
  
wolf...and when the season comes, you will bare a child...I promise."  
  
"How is it that I am a part of you?" She replied through the tears.  
  
"Because—I let you drink of me." He paused. "And soon, I'll be a part of you as   
  
well."  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't understand."   
  
"Stop shitting me Malachite, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Mamoru   
  
tersely replied as he crossed his arms in front of him.  
  
"You want to bond with her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She has not mentioned this idea to you at all?" He continued. Mamoru sighed.  
  
"Like I told you, she didn't remember anything, not even that she's a vampire."  
  
"And you plan to tell her?" Malachite walked over to one of the leather chairs in   
  
Mamoru's study and sat down.   
  
"I have already told her."  
  
"What happened yesterday? What could have possibly made her just forget   
  
everything?" He paused. "I have studied very well in the field of medicine and am   
  
not surprised at the phenomena. It's a protective mechanism that your mind   
  
creates when something is so traumatic that you can't handle it. You therefore   
  
selectively forget everything." His eyes narrowed. "The traumatic event, as well   
  
anything attached to it."  
  
"Are you insinuating anything?"  
  
"I am doing nothing of the sort." Malachite paused. "I merely acknowledge the   
  
fact that when you returned yesterday to see her, something happened.   
  
Something that you have not told me." Mamoru crossed his arms as the vision of   
  
her in that thick pool of blood flashed before his eyes; he shook his head and   
  
turned away. "Something did happen..."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Mamoru breathed. "Just tell me the fucking ritual all right?   
  
Stop playing these games."  
  
"Is it what she wants?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I mean the real her Mamoru...what would you do if she up and one day   
  
remembered who she was...what if she chose not to accept you?" He paused. "If   
  
she ever in her mind decided that she is ready to remember, she will...and it will   
  
all come crashing down to her in one moment in time."  
  
"You worry yourself to much over my life...I did not ask you for a fucking   
  
speech..."  
  
"Fine, say I tell you, then what?"  
  
"I'll take her away...I'm tired of everything...of this fucking life." He turned back   
  
towards him. "It was all much easier when it was simpler."  
  
"Nothing in life is simple." He paused. "Ever wondered what would happen if you   
  
remembered?"  
  
"Ri-richard?" They both turned towards the sound of a small voice. Serenity stood   
  
at the door to his study, clutching the sheet they had slept in to her bosom and   
  
body. "I woke up again and you—you were gone and I wanted to look for you but   
  
everything was so different and big and...and I got lost." Her eyes trailed over to   
  
Malachite and upon noticing him she brought the sheet up to cover herself even   
  
more. Malachite watched as Mamoru walked towards her and cupped her chin   
  
before giving her a light kiss on the lips. He then whispered a few words to her   
  
that he couldn't hear before lifting her into his arms and turning towards him.  
  
"I will be back shortly for that information." He quipped before walking out of the   
  
room.  
  
~*~  
  
Mamoru sighed as Serenity snored softly in his lap. He pulled back a few curls   
  
from her forehead and then placed a light kiss there. They were sitting in the   
  
back of his limo; he was taking her to his cabin. A truck followed with all of their   
  
belongings. He smiled when he remembered how wide her eyes had gotten   
  
when she had seen the car. She was afraid to get in it, unsure how to react to   
  
the idea of a machine that could take her places faster than a carriage could. He   
  
was happy that she had been so open about the idea of living in his cabin for a   
  
while. He had a feeling that it was mostly in part to the fact that all the new   
  
technology scared her. She too, agreed to the idea of a simpler life.  
  
~*~  
  
When Serenity woke up she was laying down in a bed in an altogether different   
  
room. This bed was extremely soft and she almost sunk into it. She looked   
  
around and noticed the sturdy wooden walls, the stony fireplace at the end of the   
  
bed, the huge wooden doors with glass panels that led to what Richard had   
  
explained to her as a balcony. There were candles on the mantle and on various   
  
shelves around the room. Outside it was nearing sunset and she realized that   
  
she must now be in the cabin that Richard said they would be going to. With a   
  
sigh she slipped off the bed, her feet settling on a very soft shaggy and plush rug.   
  
She could smell food cooking and she wondered if Richard was making   
  
something. Thinking nothing of it, she went towards the balcony and opened the   
  
doors, feeling a bit hot and clammy in the sheltered room. She then walked to the   
  
bathroom to freshen up as Richard had explained to her before going downstairs   
  
to seek him out.   
  
As soon as her foot touched the bottom step he was right before her. His face   
  
buried in her neck, his hands riding low on her hips. She smiled at the affection,   
  
as he seemed to just inhale her scent.  
  
"Had a good nap?" She nodded her head at the question.  
  
"I could smell you from upstairs." He paused. "You used the restroom?" She   
  
nodded her head again, this time in slight confusion, her face reddening from   
  
embarrassment at the question. He inhaled her scent again.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"God, it's intoxicating. You're almost ripe." He whispered sensually, placing a kiss   
  
on her temple and rubbing the spot between her stomach and crotch. "And any   
  
alpha male wolf within at least a mile radius will know by the smell of your urine   
  
that you are..." He inhaled her scent once more, taking it in with a deep breath. "I   
  
can barely contain myself." He paused, saying the last words as a warning before   
  
releasing her. "Don't go outside." She nodded her head, still a bit confused yet   
  
scared enough of the warning to heed his words.  
  
~*~  
  
"Breathe baby breathe." Malachite coaxed as he slid his fingers into Minako's   
  
vagina to check how far dilated she was. Minako clutched the bed sheets; she   
  
was all sweated down, her body nude except for the sheet that covered her chest   
  
and abdomen. She felt so tired, it didn't seem like the baby wanted to come out,   
  
it had been about a twelve hours already since she had first gone into labor early   
  
in the morning. Malachite sighed as he pulled his hand out.  
  
"What...what's wrong?" For some reason every breath for her was exhausting to   
  
make. "Why is it taking so long?" He sighed again as he took a cool wet cloth   
  
from a basin on a chair next to the bed, squeezed it, folded it and placed it on her   
  
forehead.  
  
"There's nothing wrong actually...I can't explain why it's taking so long...it could   
  
be just because it's your first time." He took her hand in his and squeezed; she   
  
leaned into it.  
  
"I'm so tired baby, you can't make it go any faster?" He planted kisses along the   
  
top of her hand.   
  
"No...I'm sorry I can't...you're only five centimeters." He replied.  
  
"Is there anything that can make it go faster?"  
  
"I sent Nephrite to get me some medicine that might help...it'll make the   
  
contractions stronger, and I'm hoping, it'll make you dilate as well...want some   
  
ice? " She nodded her head. "I'll be right back." He got up to leave just as Michiru   
  
walked in with a wary smile and sat down on the chair next to the bed.  
  
"How's it going?" She whispered. Minako merely looked at the ceiling and   
  
sighed.  
  
"I wish that I could say that it was going."  
  
"I made you some herbs oil," she replied as she held up a jar. "If you allow me to   
  
pass it along your cervix, it will make the actual passage of the baby much   
  
smoother. It will help to stretch the skin so that you do not tear and will also take   
  
away some of the pain...do you mind if I apply it?" Minako smiled as best she   
  
could and nodded her head.  
  
"Go ahead, I trust you." She clutched the sheets and closed her eyes as Michiru   
  
stood up, opened the jar and slipped her fingers inside to pull out some of the   
  
soft yet thick and oily cream.   
  
"Not everyone whom is not one of us believes that our herbs work, but they do.   
  
Most are just skeptics." She passed it all along her cervix and continued to talk to   
  
keep Minako from thinking about the discomfort. "The herb oil has also been   
  
known to help dilate the cervix for some women, I—I over heard Malachite say   
  
that you were not dilated far enough. I thought this could help." She closed the jar   
  
tight and stood back from her when the door opened.  
  
"Thank-you."   
  
"Your welcome." She replied as Malachite walked in with a cup of ice and sat   
  
down next to Minako. "Well, I will be outside, when true labor begins, you may   
  
call me and I will be more than willing to assist you."  
  
"Thank-you." Malachite replied. "I understand what it means for you to extend   
  
hospitality towards us...we...or at least I, am undeserving."  
  
"Our past does not make us Robert, our past is in the past. We should always   
  
make our judgments based on the present." She paused. "I help you because   
  
something tells me that there is more to you than what we know. You have been   
  
through much, have trespassed much. But your presence here, indicates to me   
  
that you have a bigger part in this than even you know of...you believe that the   
  
oracle represents our hope, but I believe that all would be lost if you had not   
  
made your presence known...and I thank-you." She bowed out of respect before   
  
leaving the room.   
  
Three hours later, Minako gave birth to a small baby boy.  
  
~*~  
  
It was getting late in the evening and Serenity was beginning to get scared. Her   
  
husband left her in the cabin alone so that he could chop some wood for the fire.   
  
It was now getting dark, but it was not the darkness that scared her. At every   
  
closed door that led to the outside she could hear them. The scratching, the   
  
howling, the barking, the sound of ten to twenty wolves for some reason   
  
compelling her to go outside. And had it not been for his strict instruction for her   
  
not to do so, she more than likely would have already.   
  
It was odd; it wasn't as if she could understand what they were saying, but it was   
  
almost as if she could detect various inflections in the sounds that they made and   
  
was able to understand what they meant.   
  
And they were all coaxing her to come outside.   
  
Just how was Richard going to get inside without all the wolves getting in? And   
  
why were they coaxing her to come outside any way? She shivered.   
  
And why was she turned on by it?   
  
She remembered how Richard tried to explain his race to her. They were   
  
organized into families, or packs. Every pack had a territory marked by urination   
  
so that others packs whom smelt it would stay away, and every pack had only   
  
one alpha male and only one alpha female. The rest of the pack served as   
  
hunters and tended to the pups that the alpha female bore. He was the alpha   
  
male of his pack, but in his pack, there technically was no alpha female. The   
  
alpha female was the female whom the alpha male had impregnated with his   
  
seed. And as far as wolves were concerned, she smelt just as any other female   
  
wolf whom had not bore any children. They did not care for the difference   
  
between pureblooded wolf and werewolf. They did not care to give respect to him   
  
because he was revered as the longest living wolf.   
  
She stood up from her seat on the couch and started to walk towards the stairs.   
  
What she needed was a shower. When she began to pass the front door the   
  
howling and scratches got louder. She made two steps forward as if to open it   
  
before stepping back and quickly running up the stairs. Once in the bedroom she   
  
slammed the door behind her.   
  
The breeze from the open balcony doors called her closer. She walked towards   
  
the balcony and was about to close the doors when an overwhelming feeling of   
  
curiosity came over her. She walked outside and looked down below. Several   
  
wolves looked up at her all at once and began howling louder and jumping. Some   
  
of them running back and jumping forward to get to her. Her heart raced as she   
  
ran back inside and shut the doors and curtains behind her.   
  
A shower. That's what she needed to cool down. Her body felt like it was on fire.   
  
She shed her clothes as she walked towards the bathroom and turned on the   
  
water. When it was it was a nice cool temperature she stepped in and tried to   
  
relax.   
  
She only seemed to get hotter. She took deep breaths before finally deciding to   
  
just shut the water off. She noticed that it was oddly quiet as she dried herself   
  
and wrapped a towel around her body, her wet hair clinging to her back. For   
  
some odd reason she could tell that Richard had returned and she was glad.   
  
Being alone with those wolves outside was seriously starting to affect her. When   
  
she stepped out of the bathroom she was floored to her spot.   
  
The fire from the fireplace illuminated her husband's body as he removed his torn   
  
and bloody shirt, the last bit of clothing on his nakedness. And it was apparent   
  
that he was very aroused. She starred at him, clutching the towel to her body as   
  
he looked at her savagely...lustfully...hungrily. Her body reddened as she looked   
  
away from his eyes to his skin; it was bruised and he was cut in several places,   
  
small drops of blood trailing down his skin.   
  
"You're hurt." She breathed as she stepped cautiously towards him. Without   
  
thinking she touched his skin where it bled and brought her fingers to her mouth   
  
to taste. His eyes were glued to her when she licked the sides of her finger   
  
before looking up to him concerned. "What happened?" Being so close to him   
  
seemed to make her even hotter than she thought possible, she went still when   
  
he removed her towel and pulled her hip in close contact with his.   
  
"You're in full blown heat..." His nostrils flared as he leaned into her and   
  
whispered. "And the other alpha wolves of other packs did not think it fair for me   
  
to have you without a fight." She gulped at the feral energy she could feel   
  
passing from him to her.  
  
"So you fought them." He combed his fingers through her damp hair.  
  
"And won my prize." Her face reddened even more as she looked down at his   
  
chest. "And I plan to claim you in the traditional way of my kind."  
  
"I'm scared." She whispered. She had been used to having rough sex with him,   
  
had remembered those times like it was yesterday, but this time was different.   
  
She had a feeling that she would be consumed, that his carnal desire would be   
  
too much for her.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you...it'll come natural..." He paused before leaning over   
  
to whisper into her ear. "And I promise...you'll enjoy it as much as I will." He lifted   
  
her into his arms and carried her over to the bed. She watched as he walked   
  
over to the balcony doors and opened them before walking over to the bed and   
  
crawling so that he was on top of her. "I want them to hear how I claimed my   
  
alpha mate." He passed his hand beneath them and between her legs; her body   
  
arched towards his when he slipped his fingers easily into her vagina. She   
  
whimpered and clutched his arm. He wasn't surprised to find that she was so   
  
indefinitely aroused that some of her juices had leaked onto the side of her legs.   
  
He rolled her onto her side and lay behind her, his head in the crook of her neck.   
  
"Endymion?" She wanted him, and wanted him bad. And truth of the matter was   
  
that he could have sexed her in any position and she wouldn't care, as long as   
  
she had him.   
  
"Shhh...it's okay." He hooked his arm under her top leg to lift it and fitted his own   
  
propped up leg beneath it to keep it wide open. She breathed deeply as he   
  
adjusted himself so that he slid inside her. She moaned and he growled as he   
  
slid all the way in. He slid his right hand along her left arm that had been curled   
  
atop the pillow and above her head. He found her hand and tightly gripped it. His   
  
left hand he fitted comfortably around her breast, cupping it, squeezing it. She   
  
moaned and she threw her head back, laying it against his shoulder. "Move with   
  
me." He whispered before he began a rough pace that had started quick and   
  
hard. There was no transition so that she could get used to the feeling, and she   
  
felt like her chest would explode. It was like a rush, an immediate rush. She   
  
clutched his hand tightly and squeezed the other that held her breast.   
  
"Ohhhhh." She moaned as he grunted into her ear, whispering her name over   
  
and over in between. The bed shook with their movements. Tears fell from her   
  
eyes as he stretched her vaginal walls with every move. His hand that held her   
  
breast moved lower and her hand followed as he clutched and caressed her   
  
crotch.   
  
He quickened his movements, turning her body so that she no longer lay on her   
  
side, extending his body behind her so that he lay on top of her, her rear raised   
  
slightly as he continued his motions. He groaned as she flexed the muscles of   
  
her vagina and squeezed him. She could feel his chest sliding against the skin of   
  
her back, his breathing rough against her ear.  
  
He quickened his movements, his hand now beneath them, still caressing her   
  
most sensitive spot; her hand now lay free, clutching the sheet and turning her   
  
knuckles pale white. He lifted himself above her and moved his hand so that it   
  
gripped her free one; placing his weight on extended arms, he pinned both of her   
  
hands to the bed and began to pound into her. She lifted her body in the same   
  
way, supporting the front of her body on extended elbows and using her knees to   
  
help propel herself back and forth as she attempted to match his rhythm. She   
  
had thought she wouldn't be able to handle it, the consuming passion that he had   
  
felt towards her. But she found that for every step further he went, she followed,   
  
always wanting more. She bit the side of her lip as he leant forwards so that his   
  
chest slid against her back once more. She could feel them getting closer and   
  
closer. She closed her eyes as everything in her exploded. Her whole body   
  
tightened up as she squeezed and pulled on him. He howled like a wolf into the   
  
night when he came, filling her with the warmth of his seed.  
  
She cried out in alarm as he leant forward and bit her.  
  
He suckled her neck and she tried to move but he successfully pinned her flat to   
  
the bed on her stomach, gripping her hands tightly and keeping them apart. She   
  
screamed as she attempted to fight him off. She was stronger than him, but not   
  
remembering much about herself, she had not known. Attempting to throw him   
  
off had been a reflex. Robert had told him this, that she would be extremely   
  
strong during this moment, stronger than usual, that his advantage would be her   
  
amnesia. He would only need to be able to latch on for a few minutes before her   
  
energy would begin to be drained and then she would no longer be able to fight   
  
him. He hadn't counted on her blood tasting so warm and fresh, so unbelievingly   
  
alluring.   
  
It was like wine, so ripe and palatable that even as he continued to fight her off   
  
he wondered if he would be able to stop drinking it when the time came. Robert   
  
ensured him that he would, that there would be a point in which he was so full of   
  
her blood that it would mix with his own, and it was at this point that it would taste   
  
repulsive to him. He couldn't imagine that happening when it was such a   
  
paradise to taste now. He could feel her gaining in strength; twice she had been   
  
near successful at throwing him off. He had retaliated by pinning her legs down   
  
with his knees.  
  
He could feel her weakening beneath him, could feel her becoming still. It scared   
  
him. What if Robert had been wrong? What if he drank of her down to the last   
  
drop? What if she died because he couldn't stop himself? There was no turning   
  
back now, he couldn't tare himself away from her neck if he wanted to; it called   
  
him like siren.   
  
He felt his body begin to change. His hair grew long and straight, his eyes a   
  
deeper blue. He could hear voices in his head. Her voices. She was fighting him   
  
in her mind even if she could no longer with her physical body. He closed his   
  
eyes in bliss at the power, the unbelievable energy and strength that consumed   
  
him. And just when he thought he could take no more, a bitter morbid taste filled   
  
his mouth and he released her immediately. Her head dropped to the pillow with   
  
a soft thud, blood dripping down from her neck and onto the sheets. He licked the   
  
wound with his tongue and it sealed immediately after. His heart raced as he   
  
looked at her almost lifeless body beneath him. He had no time to waste; he had   
  
to get fresh human blood quick. He left her lying there and got dressed quickly   
  
before opening the balcony doors and jumping from the railing.  
  
He found the cabin just where Malachite had told him it would be. He had heard   
  
of places like this but had never actually been to one. Eyeing it he could sense   
  
the presence of five individuals, all male. He hoped that they would have what he   
  
needed; he couldn't risk having to kill them all.   
  
In a flicker of movements he was at the front door. He didn't care for decorum; he   
  
barged in to see what looked like a bar. The room was silent as everyone glared   
  
at him as if he was an intruder to their inner circle. Ignoring the looks he walked   
  
over to the bartender.  
  
"I need some fresh human blood." He replied evenly.  
  
"How fresh?" Was the bartender's reply.  
  
He didn't bother for doors; with his newfound strength he noticed that he could   
  
jump a lot higher than before. Using this ability he jumped up to the balcony of   
  
his bedroom where he left her. She was still lying there motionless. He quickly   
  
went over to her side, opened the glass jug, and placed it on the floor. He helped   
  
her to sit up, supporting her weak body before lifting the mouth of the jug to her   
  
lips.  
  
"Drink this." Some of it spilt down her chin, and onto her legs. Within seconds   
  
however she was lifting shaky arms and holding onto the jug with a firm grip. He   
  
watched as the color slowly returned to her skin; he could feel her slowly   
  
regaining in strength. When she had drunk the last drop she threw the jug across   
  
the room; it shattered into millions of pieces. Her movements were quick but his   
  
were quicker. Just as she rose to run from him he slammed her body against the   
  
wall and looked deep into her eyes with narrowed ones. "Well it seems the bitch   
  
is back."   
  
"Bastard." She spat as she struggled against his hold, but he slammed her just   
  
as quickly against the wall once more, pinning her wrists with one hand and   
  
holding her legs apart with his knees.   
  
"Not as strong as you used to be?" He arched his brow. "Or maybe it's because   
  
I'm just as strong, if not stronger...than you." She attempted to move her leg so   
  
that she could knee him in the groin but he saw her thought before her action   
  
was formed. He threw her onto the bed, burrowing his knees into her thighs to   
  
keep her there. "Don't even fucking try it, we're one now; I know every fucking   
  
move before you make it."  
  
"Bastard." She repeated as she continued to struggle. "You had no fucking right."  
  
"I had every right wife."  
  
"Wife." She spat in disgust. "You don't even remember me." She turned away.   
  
"Besides, I don't even love—"  
  
"Bullshit."   
  
"Get off me you bastard, you don't own-"  
  
"For once in your life, stop trying to act like you're on top of the world and just   
  
shut the fuck up." He kissed her brutally; she bit his lip and he withdrew, his   
  
tongue darting across the bruise to taste the salty blood.   
  
"I said get off—" He kissed her again, this time entering her mouth and rubbing   
  
his tongue against her own. She whimpered in response. He released her hands   
  
and she reached up to beat on his chest, arching her body towards him as one   
  
hand reached between her legs and cupped her tightly. His other hand gripped   
  
her breast as his lips trailed her skin down to her neck, biting her with his sharper   
  
teeth, licking her sweat with his tongue. His hand moved from her breast to the   
  
back of her head as he kissed her savagely.   
  
She surrendered her body to him; they fucked like animals.   
  
When she awoke to an empty bed the next morning she had wanted to believe   
  
that it was all a lie. That it didn't happen. But her body was sore all over, bright   
  
red lines from where he passed his teeth, marking her as his territory. Her eyes   
  
opened slowly, the bright light from the outdoors almost blinding her. Immediately   
  
she shut them. She could feel the cool breeze from outside through the balcony   
  
doors.   
  
It must have snowed last night. She was surprised she hadn't notice. But she   
  
was barely aware of anything lately. She felt exhausted; her body was just a   
  
moist sticky mess. Inside she wondered where he was and if he had left her. As   
  
she sat up from the bed slowly, she decided that she didn't care. When she   
  
attempted to stand on her feet, her legs wobbled and a slight vertigo settled in.   
  
She steadily walked towards the bathroom and kneeled before the toilette, her   
  
hands shaking as she emptied the previous day's contents. She was absently   
  
aware of his presence behind her, holding back her hair. When she was through   
  
he brought her a warm moist towel to wipe her face, afterwards leading her into   
  
the shower where he washed her down gently, paying close attention to her   
  
bruises. She didn't know what to make of his tenderness; it both irked and   
  
annoyed her that it seemed to have a slight calming effect. She also didn't know   
  
if she cared for the attention that he seemed to be paying to her stomach. She   
  
raised her hands to move his and was almost taken back at the feeling she   
  
received when her hands graced her belly for the first time since last night; it was   
  
a feeling she had been ignoring until now. She paused for only a moment before   
  
she spoke, her voice shaking.   
  
"D-don't touch me." She pushed his hands away and opened the door of the   
  
shower before walking out, grabbing a towel on her way. He closed the door   
  
behind her, standing beneath the downpour of hot water, watching her foggy   
  
image leave. He breathed in deeply.   
  
When she walked into the bedroom she was surprised to find two wolves   
  
crouched near the balcony doors, a huge piece of fresh bloody meat in each of   
  
their mouths. They placed the meat down on the floor and backed away,   
  
crouching lower. In the back of her mind she had this estranged feeling that the   
  
sight should disgust her; the meat was surrounding a long bone, some of it with   
  
pieces of fur attached. She was certain that before she became what she was,   
  
that it would have made her throw up, but now…she licked her lips.  
  
Mamoru sighed, it was a powerful moment for him when he touched her belly   
  
and could feel the life growing inside her. Life? Lives were more like it. Careful   
  
searching allowed him to sense the presence of 5 new lives. It usually took him   
  
two weeks before he could tell. There was going to be something different about   
  
this pregnancy, about these children, their children. He had a feeling that it may   
  
have something to do with the interbreeding. He wiped the water that was   
  
dripping down his face and began to wash himself brusquely.   
  
Vampires and werewolves. Inwardly he wondered if it had ever been done   
  
before. He should have taken the possible dangers into account before he   
  
rushed into getting her pregnant at her first sign of estrus. They had plenty of   
  
time, five to fourteen days actually. But it wouldn't have mattered anyway. He   
  
wouldn't have been able to resist her intoxicating smell, the scent of a ripe female   
  
wolf for the picking. Fighting those wolves didn't make it any better, only   
  
heightened his arousal.  
  
He sighed. Something had happened between them. He could feel her   
  
acknowledging their unborn for the first time and the shock that came with   
  
knowing the reality of it, but he also sensed the fear. Before last night she had   
  
never seemed to be the type to be afraid of anything, and now it was odd to be   
  
bombarded by almost every thought, emotion…almost everything that was going   
  
through her. It was so much that he wasn't sure how to handle her. He thought   
  
he had her all figured out. But he had a feeling that he knew very little. Not to   
  
mention that he had a feeling that she was hiding some of her memories from   
  
him. There was obviously something about her past that she didn't want him to   
  
know. He wished he could remember.  
  
He turned off the shower and reached for a towel on the rack before using it to   
  
dry his hair. The length of it annoyed him. He remembered Malachite several   
  
times being able to change his hair with just a thought. He concentrated hard   
  
and felt it shorten back to its previous length. He continued to dry his hair after,   
  
ignoring his nudity as he walked back into the bedroom. He stopped at the door,   
  
his towel falling to the floor.   
  
There were wolves at the door to the room, heads bowed, ears flattened back   
  
with their tails tucked underneath them. Blood smears stained their gray coats.   
  
He narrowed his eyes. Sensing his presence they crouched lower and rolled over   
  
to show their stomachs, a sign of submission to their alpha male. He didn't pay   
  
them much attention, more aware of her than anything else.  
  
She was sitting on the floor, her legs crossed Indian style, carnivorously eating a   
  
fresh piece of what smelt like moose. She ignored his presence, tearing through   
  
her meat with canine teeth, grunting through her meal like a wild animal, blood   
  
dripping from her chin down her stomach and on her hands. He gathered that the   
  
wolves must have brought her food from their hunt.   
  
He licked his lips.  
  
It was the most arousing sight he had ever seen. She looked up at him at that   
  
moment, licking the blood from her lips. She could feel the heat rising from him.   
  
She breathed in deeply.   
  
The two wolves trotted out the door, sensing that their presence was not   
  
warranted for. Mamoru watched them leaving before turning back towards her.   
  
He wanted her, and he wanted her bad. To top it off, her body was responding to   
  
his heat. Her chest rose and fell slowly, her nipples hardening. She wanted to get   
  
up and walk away; she didn't like the powerful affect he had on her. She made a   
  
move as if to get up but in a flicker of movement he had her pinned to the bed,   
  
his body in between her legs as he licked and sucked every drop of blood on her   
  
body. She bit into her lip and gripped the sheet, tearing through the fabric. As he   
  
feasted on her body, it made her sick to know that he could use her body to his   
  
satisfaction as many times as he wanted, and not only would she not stop him,   
  
but she would like it.  
  
It was later in the afternoon when he decided that he had had enough of her. He   
  
lay down on his back, sweaty and tired, starring at a point in the ceiling. She   
  
turned over to her side, bringing up the sheet to cover her body, her back facing   
  
him as she faced the balcony doors. He sighed after he composed himself and   
  
turned towards her. He brushed aside her hair and trailed his fingers down her   
  
back; she flinched noticeably.   
  
"Are you hungry?" He paused. "I mean…do you want anything?" He propped   
  
himself up on one bended arm, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. It was   
  
silent for a while, he attempted to probe her mind, see how she was feeling; he   
  
found nothing.  
  
"Stop patronizing me." She clutched the sheets to her chest and arose from the   
  
bed; her hair cascading down her back.  
  
"Excuse me?" He didn't know what to say, to think.  
  
"And stop pretending." She added.  
  
Pretending? She thought he was pretending?  
  
"Look, I understand." She walked towards the balcony doors and stood in the   
  
sunlight.   
  
"Pray tell me wife…what do you understand?"  
  
"You don't need to pretend that you care for my sake Mamoru." She paused. "I   
  
understand lust. You have me now, and can satisfy yourself whenever you want,   
  
use me whenever you want. It's okay." She placed her palm on one of the glass   
  
panels on the door, feeling the warmth of the sun's rays. He lay in silence,   
  
watching her. "If I were in your position, I would do it too—hell, I did do it, and it   
  
felt wonderful to see you powerless, coming to me practically on all fours waiting,   
  
no matter how I treated you, to beg for what was in between my legs. And now   
  
you have the power, I will not deny it." She paused, turning to look at him fully.   
  
"Just don't pretend that you love me. Cause let's be honest, it's all bullshit. Love   
  
is for the weak."  
  
"Why are you being like this?" He narrowed his eyes. "I heard you—"  
  
"You heard the words of a temporarily weak mind—don't worry, it won't happen   
  
again." She blinked her eyes and he was in front of her, pushing her against the   
  
wall hard. "See what I mean." He kissed her hard and quick on the lips. She   
  
moaned when his hand reached between them, pulling up the sheet to cup her,   
  
licking her lips when he released her. "Tell me you don't enjoy the power. I can   
  
see it in your eyes." He released his hold on her with steely eyes and backed   
  
away from her.  
  
"Get dressed, we're going back to my mansion."  
  
"Why stop now?" She arched her brow. "Waiting for me to come to you, to beg on   
  
all fours like you did for me?" She sighed and shook her head, laughing as he   
  
walked away "See, that's the difference between me and you Mamoru—" She   
  
sneered. "I DON'T—BEG." He paused when he reached the door. She blinked   
  
her eyes and he was standing before her with his hand at her neck.  
  
"Sometimes I don't understand your bitchiness or why you insist on getting off by   
  
making everyone's life around you miserable…but know this, you are MINE now.   
  
Don't you even think twice about leaving me, because I will always be there, and   
  
I will always know where to find you. If you even blink in a manner that   
  
displeases me, I'll make sure that your time with me is a living hell." He paused.   
  
"Now put your damn clothes on." He disappeared in a flash before her eyes. She   
  
clutched the sheet tighter to her body before sinking to the floor with a quick   
  
choked sob. 


	23. Chapter 21

"Serenity." His lips were buried in her neck, his breath hot. Her skin felt clammy and moist as he slid into her over and over again. She gripped his back, digging her fingers into his shoulders as she curled her leg around him to hold him tighter to her. She was breathing in pants, tears coming out of her eyes when he pulled away from her. His neck was suddenly bleeding heavily, the blood spilling all over her. "How could you?" And then she noticed that there was blood everywhere, on her hands, on his body, but mostly in her mouth.

Usagi woke up with a start, the sheet clutched to her chest, her body sweaty. She shivered as she attempted to catch her breath. It took her eyes a couple of seconds to adjust to her surroundings before she remembered where she was. They were back at his mansion, in his bed. They had been for a couple of days now.

She pulled the sheet towards her and got up, taking it with her as she walked slowly towards the balcony doors. Before walking outside, she turned in his direction, holding her breath as he only stirred slightly. With a deep breath she took the steps though the balcony doors.

Mamoru sighed as he watched her retreating form before lying on his side. It was a very confusing time. He didn't know or understand how to be around her anymore, and the way he talked to her at the cabin didn't help. Should he treat her like she was her former innocent self, or should he react to the way she is now? He didn't know how he was going to bridge the gap between them. He did know that it was going to be hard. They had both evolved as separate people and when they came back together their relationship became explosive.

It was also odd; their explosive mannerisms that kept them distant during the day brought them back together at night. Sex was a given. And after every session he would lay his head on her abdomen so that he could listen to the sound of their pups moving inside her. It was small movements, fluttering really, but it was something that he had never been given privy to in all the other women whom had carried his pups before. At first she slightly resisted the tender moment, now she would just lay there, not touching him, her hands at her sides. It was as if she was afraid to extend their intimacy past their love making. Not sex, but lovemaking. Despite all she might say, he knew that she loved him. But it was a confusing time, for both of them. There were a lot of unresolved issues that needed to be settled between them, and for some reason, he felt like a big part of it had to do something with whatever it is that had happened between them in their past. He knew that she was confused, could feel it, despite the wall she had put up in her mind to keep her thoughts away from him.

It was fucked up really. He had a feeling that the only way he could ever make things good again, was if they confronted a past that he had long forgotten. But this also confused him. Leone, the first women whom had bore his pups way before his time with Robert, said that she had known where he was from. Her grandparents were also from there, but they weren't gypsies. He didn't say anything to Elizabeth because he didn't want to add to any further confusion. Plus if what Leone said was true, then he isn't this Richard that they're looking for, and it wasn't something that he wanted to consider. He wanted Serenity, wanted her to be his, and wanted him to be hers.

Leone's grandparents had saved his life…. apparently their village was under attack, and then he had gotten into some kind of accident. That accident claimed his memory. Leone was only a pup in the womb at the time when her grandparents and mother helped him to escape. They were the first memory that he had when he had finally awakened, and they tended to him, and took care of him. Leone was born sometime later and when she was older, he had an eye for her and she adored him. He realized now that their mating was out of a matter of convenience. Her parents and grandparents didn't know of any others like them whom had survived, and her grandparents and parents were too old to carry on their line. Protecting the survival of their clan was of primary concern.

He, along with his people, was the first of a clan of werewolves. Not common to the ones that many talked about today in movies and such. They became full wolves when they changed unlike the half wolf half man beasts that roamed around the nights of only full moons. And though he did understand how he had come to learn how not to change on a full moon, Leone had explained to him that it is something that their people have the ability to learn when they reached their adult stage. Which if Elizabeth's story was true, it would explain the reason as to why Serenity lived with them for so long and never knew. It would also explain why his mother kept her away from the villagers most of the time. Any werewolf could sense when someone was not like them, if she lived in that town, they must have known. So why leave her alone for so many years? Did it have something to do with the fact that she was a vampire; did they sense that she was different? Were they maybe afraid of her?

His head hurt. Maybe he was thinking to hard about this. He sighed. She had been out there for half an hour. After another half hour she came back inside. He pretended to be asleep as she lay back down at the edge of the bed facing the doors, and as far away from him as possible. With a sleepy groan and a bit of shifting he moved towards her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to him. For her part, she lay stiff like a board, refusing to give into his warmth. It wasn't until a while later when she finally fell asleep, that she melted back into him.

Why did it have to be so fucking hard?

Was the gypsy people she lived with the same as the people whom were his people…but his people were werewolves. Were they only pretending to be gypsies? But gypsies migrate…and his people did not. Maybe that is why they were found out and attacked?


End file.
